10 things I hate about L
by vigigraz
Summary: AU. ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Death Note fueran al mismo instituto? En un mundo en donde la Death Note nunca cayó del cielo y los shinigamis son solo leyendas urbanas, Misa Amane se pregunta por qué su último año no está saliendo como ella esperaba, y por qué últimamente no puede sacarse de la cabeza a ese idiota apodado Ryuzaki. MisaxL
1. Capítulo 1

**Sinopsis:**

 **¿Qué pasaría, si los personajes principales, y varios de nuestros favoritos de Death Note, fueran al mismo instituto? En un mundo en el que la Death Note nunca apareció, y los Shinigamis no son nada más que leyendas urbanas, Misa Amane se pregunta por qué su último año no está saliendo como ella esperaba. Por qué su Light no quiere saber nada con ella, y por qué últimamente no puede sacarse de la cabeza a ese idiota de Ryusaki.**

 **Antes de leer:**

 _ **21/11/2017**_

 **Hola a todos mis lectores. Antes de explicar de qué se trata mi historia, voy a hacer un anuncio:**

 **En este momento me encuentro escribiendo el final alternativo de la misma (100 things), pero, digamos que decidí intercalar, y voy a comenzar a editar 10 things I hate about L.**

 **Será de a poco, y se darán cuenta porque voy a dejar la fecha en que se editó al principio de cada capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, espero que disfruten esta versión un tanto más actualizada. Saludos.**

* * *

 **Soy una gran fan de Death Note, y, básicamente se me ocurrió esta idea cuando encontré la foto que esta de perfil en esta historia.**

 **Este va a ser mi primer fanfiction oficial, y el primero que voy a publicar. Así que si notan pequeños errores, por favor tengan un poco de consideración. Aun así voy a hacer lo mejor posible para apegarme bien a las personalidades de los personajes, tratando de no cambiar mucho su manera de actuar. También prometo que esta historia va a tener un principio y un final. Me he topado con muchas historias que son buenas, pero que nunca están terminadas, salvo dos o tres. Así que les prometo, que aunque me cueste la vida, voy a terminarla.**

 **Voy a advertirles que, a esta trama salir de mi cabeza, va a ser mucho más ligera que la original de Death Note. No va a tener tragedias, y básicamente es una historia de humor y amor, ya que Kira no va a estar presente. Aunque voy a mantener las características de los personajes igual, al menos de los más importantes, y voy a adaptarlos a mi historia conforme a como aparezcan. De eso pueden estar seguros.**

 **Bueno, básicamente esta es una historia de L y Misa, pero voy a tratar de incluir a todos los personajes, y tratar también de sus vidas. Así que descuiden, no voy a menospreciar a ninguno de los otros geniales personajes de Death Note.**

 **Bien, ahora unos pequeños puntos a aclarar, y ya los dejo tranquilos para que puedan leer.**

 **Esta historia es un AU, como especifiqué antes. Se ubica en el mismo lugar que Death Note, pero es una trama completamente diferente. Los Death Note aquí no existen**

 **OoC (aunque trataré que no demasiado) y puede haber OC en el futuro, pero aclaró desde ahora, uno de ellos no me pertenece.**

 **Las letras en cursiva son para pensamientos de ese personaje. Voy a narrar en tercera persona.**

 **Esta historia no es K por una razón. Puede incluir mal vocabulario, y aún no estoy segura si lemon. Eso tendré que verlo con el tiempo.**

 **Lamentablemente, Death Note, tampoco me pertenece. Solo esta trama que surgió un día en mi cabeza.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, y espero que les guste, aquí lo tienen:**

* * *

" _ **Aparenta ser lo que quieras, solo conseguirás rodearte de gente que quiere a una persona que no existe"**_

 _ **-Misa Amane.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 **Capítulo 1:**

El día, como todos los días, había comenzado normal para Misa Amane.

Era lunes; y era su primer día de otro año escolar.

Su último año.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se levantó de la cama, se duchó, y luego preparó sus cosas para afrontar aquella brillante mañana.

La sonrisa en su rostro no se le borraba por nada del mundo. Cuando la rubia estaba feliz, parecía como si rayos de sol destellaran de todo su ser.

Se puso el uniforme, y se maquilló, mientras caía en la cuenta de que este en serio era su último año. Luego de esto, tendría que entrar a la vida adulta. Estudiar en la universidad, trabajar, luego casarse y formar una familia…

Su sonrisa no podría haber sido más grande.

:- ¡Misa, baja a desayunar!

Ese gritó la sacó de sus pensamientos. Terminó de preparar su mochila, y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Natsuki, sirviéndole el desayuno.

:- Vamos niña, no quieres empezar el primer día llegando tarde, ¿o sí?

Misa la saludó y sentó para comer un poco de cereal que la mujer le había servido. Ella no era fan de los desayunos a gran escala: de los pasteles, o los chocolates. Mejor dicho, de las cosas dulces en general. Su sueño era ser modelo, y si quería triunfar, tenía que empezar trabajando duro desde ahora.

:- ¿No tienes hambre?- Le preguntó Natsuki cuando vio que no había comido casi nada.- ¿Te sientes bien, pequeña?

:- Por supuesto que sí, nana.- Le dijo Misa, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Solo estoy un poco emocionada porque hoy es mi primer día, nada más.

El rostro de la mujer se tranquilizó un poco. Despidió a Misa con un beso en la frente, deseándole un buen día.

Natsuki siempre era así con Misa. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, la rubia se había quedado sola, ya que no tenía ningún familiar que se pudiera hacer cargo de ella.

Pero en vez de ir a un orfanato, como la mayoría de los niños, la señora Natsuki, que era amiga de los fallecidos padres de Misa, se ofreció para ser su tutora legal.

La mujer siempre fue una persona tranquila. No estaba casada ni tenía hijos, por lo que dedicó todo su tiempo a la crianza de la pequeña Misa.

Ella siempre estuvo agradecida con Natsuki. Estuvo para ella cuando no tenía a nadie, y la ayudó en momentos que resultaban ser muy difíciles para una niña.

Así que, sí, Misa está en deuda con esa mujer.

Acomodó su mochila, y se dirigió a su escuela: la preparatoria Daikoku.

Siendo su último primer día, Misa tenía un montón de proyectos y actividades pendientes. Después de todo, ¿Quién dijo que ser capitana del equipo de porristas, y presidenta del consejo de alumnos era una tarea sencilla?

Recordó con nostalgia el día en que la habían elegido capitana. Había sido una experiencia hermosa, con todas las demás porritas apoyándola. Y no solo eso, sino que semana después, ¡salió elegida como representante del alumnado!

Quién lo diría…

Llegando al instituto, que por suerte no estaba muy lejos de su casa, saludó a todos los alumnos con los que se cruzó en el camino, y se dirigió a clase. Ella era un de las que siempre llegaban primeras, de eso no había duda. Pero había una razón oculta detrás de su buena intención de llegar a tiempo…

Su príncipe azul, su caballero, su todo en el mundo:

 _Light Yagami._

Light era el _todo_ para Misa Amane. Él era perfecto.

Mejor estudiante, número uno en el tenis, vicepresidente del consejo (había solo unos cinco votos de diferencia entre ellos dos), y uno de los más atractivos y populares chicos de todo el instituto.

Cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color; que, cuando te miraban, parecían estar perforándote el alma. Si, Misa estaba completamente enamorada de Light Yagami.

Pero había un pequeño problema… ella no sabía si él le correspondía.

Había sido su interés romántico desde el año pasado (aunque venia echándole el ojo desde jardín de niños), pero la única vez que le había preguntado si quería salir con ella, él se había negado. Excusándose en toda la tarea que tenía que hacer, y que no tenía tiempo para perder con chicas.

Esto le había afectado enormemente. Haciendo que no solamente su interés en Light creciera, sino que uno de sus objetivos para ese año, sea lograr que el chico se convirtiera en su novio.

Y Misa era muy sumamente perseverante cuando se proponía algo.

Sin embargó, el suceso que le siguió luego de entrar al aula, fue uno de los primeros que llevaron a que el día sea… sumamente extraño.

Sentado en el primer banco no se encontraba su querido Light. Había otra persona ocupando su lugar. Una que Misa-Misa jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Y, si lo hubiese hecho, lo habría recordado. Una persona con esos rasgos no se olvida tan fácilmente.

Tenía el pelo negro, como el carbón. Despeinado y completamente fuera de lugar, pareciera que no había tocado un peine hacia años. No vestía con el uniforme de la escuela: llevaba unos jeans holgados y una camiseta blanca. Otra de las cosas que le llamaron la atención a la rubia era su forma de sentarse. Le recordaba mucho a un personaje de una película, "Tarzán," el hombre mono. Con las piernas subidas a la silla y en lo que podría decirse posición fetal, le resultaba bastante incómodo pensar que estaba sentado así por gusto.

Pero lo último, que fue lo que no pudo sacar de su mente, eran sus ojos. Había estado leyendo un libro, pero cuando escuchó a Misa entrar, dejó de leer y la observó detenidamente. Como un animal salvaje a su presa, a punto de atacar. Estos eran negros, y tenía ojeras muy notorias, que contrastaban enormemente con su piel blanca.

Misa jamás había visto a alguien así. De lo contrario, lo recordaría.

Ella se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, aunque el chico no hizo lo mismo: una vez que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, volvió a su lectura.

Misa se estremeció.- _Vaya rarito._ \- pensó, mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento.

Esperó en silencio, hasta que sonaron las campanas y todos los alumnos entraron a clase, seguidos por el profesor.

Al entrar, la mayoría se quedó mirando al extraño chico, pero luego fueron tomando sus respectivos asientos, exactamente como lo había hecho ella.

Justo cuando pensó que Light no iba a aparecer, lo vio entrar mientras le pedía una rápida disculpa al profesor por llevar tarde. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estaba igual de perfecto que siempre, con su cabello peinado y uniforme arreglado, parecía que estaba por asistir a una entrevista de trabajo.

Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al que seguía sentado en el primer banco; aún seguía inmerso en su lectura. Y este, al contrario de Light, no estaba para nada arreglado. Parecía estar de pijama.

Light miró al chico extrañado, y luego molesto. Misa pensó que esto se debía a que este se encontraba en el lugar de Light. Pero luego, el castaño se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar al único lugar que quedaba libre: justo al lado de Misa.

 _Tal vez la llegada de este rarito sirva para algo_.- pensó sonriendo, mientras intentaba iniciar una conversación con quien sería su futuro novio:

:- ¡Hola Light! ¿Cómo te han tratado las vacaciones?- le preguntó Misa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Si seguía así ya iba a tenerlo conquistado para el fin del semestre…

:- Eh… supongo que bien, Misa ¿A ti?- Parecía un poco nervioso, y eso hizo a Misa le pareciera todavía más tierno. Se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres…

:- ¡Perfecto! Aunque estoy bastante feliz de volver a la escuela ¿sabes? Este es nuestro último año, así que creo que debemos estar preparados para…

Misa no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el profesor le indicó a toda la clase que guardara silencio. Light dio un suspiro de alegría, tratando de que Misa no lo notara. Quería evitar todo el posible contacto con ella. No es que no le cayera bien, solo que a veces podía ser tan _… pesada._

:-Muy bien, muy bien, voy a pedirles que hagan un poco de silencio por favor.- Todos hicieron caso, mientras el señor Takisama se acomodaba en su escritorio.- Como todos saben, este año va a ser bastante movido. Ya que, bueno… es su último año de instituto.-El profesor fue interrumpido por gritos y chiflidos de todo el alumnado. Se rio mientras volvía a pedir un poco de orden.- Si, si deben estar emocionados, lo sabemos. Pero aun así no deben dejar de lado sus exámenes. Recuerden que eso es muy importante para su futuro…

Misa había dejado de prestarle atención. Cada año era la misma charla, y a Misa siempre le aburría. Se giró y vio que Light escuchaba con mucha atención lo que decía Takisama, así que decidió volver a escucharlo.

:- … Bueno, ahora voy a presentar a un nuevo alumno que supongo ya todos vieron.- ahora Takisama se dirigía al chico extraño.- ¿Podrías venir adelante?, solo para poder presentarte con el resto de la clase.- el chico asintió y dejó su libro en la mesa. Ahora Misa podía notar que era bastante alto, pero caminaba encorvado, haciéndolo parecer más petizo.- Este es Hideki Ryuga, estudiante de intercambio. Nos estará acompañando por este año, así que espero que se lleven bien. ¿Algo que decir?- Le dijo al chico. Este negó con la cabeza.

:- No realmente.- varios soltaron comenzaron a cuchichear por lo bajo. Definitivamente no era el tono de voz que esperabas para un adolescente de diecisiete años.

:- Entonces eres libre de sentarte.- Ryuga asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, sin darle importancia a las miradas de casi toda la clase sobre él.

 _¿Hideki Ryuga? He escuchado ese nombre antes_.- pensó Misa, mientras trataba de recordar de dónde demonios había…

:- ¿No es el mismo nombre que el cantante…?- Oyó decir a Light en voz alta. Misa asintió; el chico la miró de reojo.

 _¡Entonces de ahí es de donde lo sé! Tiene el mismo nombre que el cantante Hideki Ryuga. Que extraño…_ \- pensó la rubia mientras el profesor daba indicaciones de los ejercicios que tenían que hacer.

Cuando terminó la hora, los alumnos se fueron retirando uno por uno; seguidos por el profesor. Pero Misa sabía que su Light siempre era el último en salir, así que se decidió por esperarlo. Iba a poner el plan en marcha desde el día uno, no podía permitirse perder ni un solo segundo.

Lamentablemente, y cuando le cueste creerlo, esta vez Misa se equivocó. Light no fue el último en salir, Hideki Ryuga aún seguía en el salón.

 _¡Quiero un momento a solas con mi Light! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vamos, vete!_

Sin embargo, Misa sabía que el chico nuevo no iba a poder leer su mente. Así que, aunque con sus más grandes fuerzas le proporcionó miradas de odio y mensajes con diversos insultos en su cabeza, el chico seguía guardando sus cosas a la velocidad de una tortuga.

Mientras tanto, Light ya estaba listo. Se despidió rápido de Misa, y sin más preámbulos la dejó sola de nuevo con el chico freaky.

Ella lo miró con odio, pero él no pareció inmutarse. ¡Acababa de arruinarle su plan! ¿Qué acaso no sabía que ella era la chica más popular? Podría hacerle la vida imposible en este último año, con solo mover su dedo meñique.

 _Oh, pero ya iba a ver ¡nadie le hace eso a Misa Amane! Ella…_

:- Disculpa.- Dijo el chico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- ¿Tengo algo en rostro?- movió la cabeza para un costado, inocentemente.- O, si no es eso… ¿acaso te gusta lo que ves?- la movió para el otro lado.- Has estado mirándome fijamente por al menos cinco minutos.

Las mejillas de Misa se tornaron de un pequeño color rosado, Ryuga seguía mirándola como si nada. Tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro, mientras Misa se moría de vergüenza.

:- Yo…

:- Si el caso es lo primero, iré al baño. Gracias.- Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero comentó antes de partir.- Si por alguna razón fuese la segunda opción, debo decirte que me siento halagado. Pero no me interesa.- se despidió con un gesto de su mano.- Hasta luego.

Misa se quedó perpleja. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Ese… _idiota_ no solo había arruinado sus planes con Light, sino que la había _rechazado_ a ella, a _Misa Amane,_ sin que ella si quiera se le hubiese propuesto.

Ahora estaba mucho más enojada que antes.

¿Quién demonios se creía ese tonto para tratarla como a una estúpida?

Pero si creía que eso iba a afectarle, estaba completamente equivocado.

Levantó la cabeza, se arregló el cabello, y con toda naturalidad salió del salón de clases, como si nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente hubiese pasado.

 _Si ese don nadie cree que puede tratarme así está muy confundido_.- pensó Misa, mientras dejaba las cosas en el casillero.- _Ya pronto verá, tendré a mi amado Light rendido a mis pies. Y su vida aquí será miserable. Nadie se mete con Misa Amane. Nadie._

 _Vas a lamentar haber pisado esta escuela, Hideki Ryuga._

* * *

 **Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. Voy a aclarar unas cosas antes de partir, que creo que deberían entender.**

 **Primero, Light no es Kira. Eso había quedado claro. Por lo cual, su personalidad va a ser la que tuvo cuando perdió los recuerdos de la Death Note. Y por si mal no recuerdo, el trataba a Misa respetuosamente. No la amaba, pero tampoco coqueteaba con ella ni la usaba para su propio beneficio. Por eso puede ser que en esta historia Light se vea un poco nervioso cuando Misa está cerca. Ya que, aunque él no la quiere, tampoco quiere hacerle daño.**

 **Por otro lado, Misa. Puede ser que la noten un poco irritante y exagerada al comienzo, y eso significa que esto haciéndolo bien. Seamos sinceros, Misa es irritante y exagerada. Pero no crean que va a ser igual de insoportable en toda la historia. Si puedo hacer que su amor por Light cambie, también puedo hacer que mejore un poco de su personalidad. Eso sí, sin salirme de personaje. Puede ser que ya jurar venganza contra L en el primer capítulo sea un poco apresurado, pero ella es extremista. Ya se va a dar cuenta de que está siendo algo exagerada, y va a cambiar, se los aseguró.**

 **Bueno, por último, el tema de nuestro querido L. Si tenían alguna duda, o no se acuerdan, Hideki Ryuga era uno de los nombres falsos que L tenía, y que usó para presentarse la primera vez con Light y Misa. ¿Por qué no puse su nombre de verdad, si la Death Note no existe? Ya lo verán más adelante.**

 **Oh, y para que no se hagan una ensalada cerebral pensando de porqué L está en el mismo año que Misa y Light si él es mayor, bueno en este fic Light y Misa tienen 17, y L 18.**

 **Dicho todo esto, les doy las gracias a todos por leer. La verdad que me pone muy feliz ver gente que disfruta de lo que a mí me encanta.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **-Vigigraz**


	2. Capítulo 2

" _ **No importa cuán capacitado estés, tu solo no puedes cambiar el mundo. Pero eso es lo maravilloso del mundo"**_

 _ **Elle Lawliet.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Editado 21/11/17**

 **Puede haber OoC.**

 **Death Note no me pertenece, solo esta idea.**

Capítulo 2:

Caminó por toda la escuela en busca de su amado.

Luego de ser abandonando de nuevo, esta vez por Ryuga, se decidió por salir e ir en busca de Light. Pero el chico no estaba por ninguna parte.

Saludó a varias chicas miembro del equipo de porristas al pasar por el gimnasio, y les preguntó a algunos chicos en la biblioteca si lo habían visto, pero todos tenían la misma respuesta. Pareciera como si se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

 _Estúpido Hideki, esto es por su culpa._

Pero iba a encargarse de él más tarde. Lo primero en su lista era encontrar a Light, y lograr que el castaño acepte salir con ella. Misa estaba segura que si se lo pedía con todo su encanto, él no dudaría en aceptar.

Ella _siempre_ había usado su ternura característica para su beneficio. ¿Por qué sería diferente con Light?

Caminó por el pasillo del primer piso, cuando algo, o más bien, _alguien_ le interrumpió el paso.

:- ¡Ouch!, ¿podrías moverte? Tengo un poco de prisa. – Misa no tenía por qué ser amable esta vez, al darse cuenta contra quien se había chocado.

Tenía el mismo color de cabello que Ryuga, pero esa no era la única razón por la que Misa lo detestaba. Era un sabelotodo, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Light, _su_ Light, y al que Misa Amane no podía ver ni en figuritas.

Teru Mikami.

Era uno de sus compañeros de clase, y podía considerarlo como uno de los amigos de Light. Pero nunca había terminado de agradarle, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños.

La mayoría del tiempo lo ignoraba, pero cuando se topaba con él, no podía evitar que algún que otro comentario ofensivo se le resbalara de la lengua.

:- Ah, eres tu Amane. ¿Por qué mejor no miras por donde vas en vez de echarme la culpa? O será que ni siquiera tus ojos sirven para algo.- dijo, con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Él no se quedaba atrás, por supuesto.

 _Ahg, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora_.- pensó, mientras lo miraba con odio, pero sin inmutarse siguió su camino.

:- ¡Si buscas a Light, creo que se consiguió una mejor compañía!- aquello atrajo la atención de la joven.

:- No des rodeos Mikami, ¿con quién y dónde está?

Ahora el chico se reía por lo bajo, sabiendo que tenía a Misa donde quería. Era más estúpida de lo normal cuando Light Yagami estaba involucrado.

 _Aunque… ¿Quién podía culparla? Era Light, después de todo…_

:- Eres tan fácil de leer Misa.- la rubia solo le lanzó otra mirada fulminante.- Bien, bien si tanto insistes, creo que estaba compartiendo uno de esos hermosos momentos con… mmm, ¿cómo se llama?... ¡Ah sí! Kyomi.

Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, Misa se dio vuelta y corrió a donde siempre sabía que podía encontrar a Kyomi. _Kyomi Takada._

Dentro de las personas que se encontraban dentro de la lista negra de Misa*, ahora agregando a Hideki Ryuga, Takada tenía su nombre escrito y subrayado con marcador rojo.

Era hermosa, popular, y para sumarle, también muy inteligente. Misa no era estúpida, pero Takada le ganaba por goleada. Era muy obvio que la chica iba a tomar un especie de interés en Light, ¿quién no? Desde hace tiempo que ha habido una competencia silenciosa entre las dos, ya que ninguna ha logrado salir con él todavía, pero Misa está preparada para defender lo que es suyo. A toda costa.

Gracias a Dios estaban donde ella pensaba. En el patio, sentados en un rincón. Podía ver a su Light con un libro, mientras Takada le hablaba y la vez anotaba algo en su cuaderno. Por suerte este no se veía muy interesado en lo que ella decía.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia ellos, cuando un brazo la detuvo en seco. Se giró, y se aguantó gritar con frustración al ver a Mikami. De nuevo.

:- ¿Tu otra vez? ¿No vez que Misa tiene cosas que hacer? ¡Deja de estorbar!

Mikami la miró sin expresión en el rostro, ignorando todas las burlas que podía decirle sobre que ella se llamara a sí misma en tercera persona. En cambió dijo:

:- Escucha Amane, fue divertido, pero entre tú y Takada… creo que sabes bien a quien prefiero. Así que deja de arruinarle las cosas a Light, y piérdete de una vez. ¿No tienes alguna reunión con las porristas, o algo por el estilo?

:- Si piensas que voy a hacerte caso a ti, estas muy equivocado. Así que largo.- Le dijo, mientras lo empujaba y se dirigía a donde se encontraba su amado. Esta vez su plan no iba a fallar, menos por el idiota de Mikami.

:- No me dejas opción entonces, Amane…- murmuró por lo bajo, mientras veía como Misa se acercaba a donde se encontraban su mejor amigo y Takada. No era que fuese un _fan_ de la idea que Kyomi saliera con su mejor amigo, pero, en comparación con Misa, ella era mucho más fácil de tolerar. Si tenía que tomar medidas drásticas para poder ayudar a Light, no lo dudaría ni por un segundo (aunque eso significara dañar sus ideales de justicia)

Fue entonces, que, con toda la fuerza en sus pulmones, gritó:

:- ¡Oigan, escuchen todos!- su plan funcionó a la perfección, todo el mundo que se encontraba en el patio giró a verlo, hasta Light y Takada. Misa fue la única excepción.- ¡Misa Amane acaba de confesarme de que está _completamente_ enamorada de Goro Takimiro!- Esto atrajo la reacción que Mikami esperaba. Todas las personas presentes se partieron de la risa, incluyendo a Takada. Light lucía un poco confundido, pero una pequeña sonrisa se hizo visible en sus labios.

Y no solamente eso, daba la casualidad que Goro Takimiro, el mayor nerd de toda la escuela, estaba pasando por ese mismo lugar, justo cuando Mikami habló. Su cara se iluminó completamente, y se giró rápido para ver a Misa. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le gritaba.- ¿Es cierto? ¡Misa, yo también estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Ya no tenemos que guardarnos lo que sentimos, podemos estar juntos! ¡Misa! ¡¿Misa?!

Las risas aumentaron, pero Mikami no pudo oír más de la situación, ya que, una furiosa Misa Amane había empezado a perseguirlo por todo el patio.

 _Todo sea por Light.-_ pensó el moreno, mientras se metía dentro de una galería. Ya que sabía que si Misa lograba alcanzarlo, el resultado no iba a ser bueno.

 _Ese… ese… ¡Maldito!_ \- pensaba Misa mientras perseguía al idiota de Mikami. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevió a hacer una cosa como esa? No solamente la dejó terriblemente mal en frente de su Light (ya que ella no ama a nadie más que él), sino que también avergonzó a Goro.

No era su amiga, pero no festejaba cuando los estudiantes se humillaban entre sí.

Menos si el idiota causante de eso no era nadie más que Teru Mikami.

:- ¡Te mataré idiota!- seguía gritando, mientras esquivaba a los alumnos que aparecían en el corredor.

Gracias al cielo, luego de correrlo por al menos diez minutos, Misa pudo acorralarlo en uno de los corredores, y comenzaron una pequeña pelea mientras las demás personas los animaban. Ella no necesitaba que los profesores le llamen la atención el primer día, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Así que siguió tironeándole del pelo, mientras él trataba de zafarse, hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo a su amado llegar para rescatarla.

Lástima que la bruja de pelo negro se encontraba detrás de él.

:- Misa, Mikami, paren ya. Están llamando la atención de todos. Los directivos no tardarán en venir, ¿Acaso quieren eso en su primer día?

 _¡Sí!, es la segunda vez que Light me habla en el día, ¡y no tuve que iniciar la conversación yo primero!_

Misa estaba a punto de obedecer a futuro novio, cuando un comentario de la bruja la detuvo.

:- Además Misa, no pasa nada. Goro es un lindo chico ¿no te parece Light?

Mikami rio por lo bajo, lo que hizo que se avivara el fuego dentro de ella. Siguió tirándole del cabello, mientras Light trataba de hacer que se controlara, y los estudiantes continuaban gritando. No ayudando en absoluto a que se calmara la situación.

Un comentario, sin embargo, la dejó momentáneamente paralizada; al igual que a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

Estaba bastante segura que el mismo no provenía de la boca de su Light.

:- Yagami, lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido. Estoy un 99% seguro que la señorita no va a parar hasta que le cause alguna herida, aunque no sea grave, al chico que tiene bajo su agarre. Mi consejo es que ambos se retiren, y que dejen a los directivos lidiar con el desastre, ¿no te parece?

Se había hecho un gran silencio, y cuando terminó de hablar, Misa no necesitó mucho tiempo para saber de quien se trataba en realidad.

Hideki Ryuga se encontraba apoyado contra uno de los casilleros, lejos de la ronda de alumnos, que ahora comenzaban a dispersarse; leyendo otro libro. Misa estaba segura que lo que había dicho lo hizo sin si quiera levantar la cabeza.

Light estaba sorprendido, la rubia pudo observar. Pero rápido se recuperó, y una sonrisa se hizo visible en sus perfectas facciones.

:- Creo que tienes razón, Ryuga.- le dijo, mientras Misa lo miraba con la boca abierta.- Todos deberían ingresar a sus respectivos salones, o esperar a que los directivos vengan. Es su decisión.- cuando terminó de hablar, todos los presentes se retiraron a sus aulas, dejando solo a Misa, Mikami, Light, Takada y el insoportable de Ryuga.- En cuanto a ti Misa.- la aludida soltó a Mikami y se giró a mirar al castaño. Este le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación.- Estoy bastante decepcionado Misa, creo que una presidenta del consejo estudiantil no tendría que actuar así, ¿no te parece?

Ella se sentía mal, sumamente avergonzada. Light parecía casi un adulto, retándola por robarse un dulce. Definitivamente no pensó que así se desarrollaría el día.

:- ¿Esa chica es presidenta del alumnado? Supongo que uno ve algo nuevo todos los días.- comentó Ryuga, con un tono sarcástico en su voz, ganado una sonrisa de Light y risas de Takada y Mikami. Mientras Misa apretaba los puños tratando de no gritarle, ni estallar en llanto. Se sentía _muy_ avergonzada. Los cuatro la trataban como una niña, como una tonta que no era capaz del cargo que ocupaba.

:- Yo soy el vicepresidente.- dijo Light, y luego volvió a mirar a Misa.- Creo que tendremos una charla más tarde, Misa. Sabes que no toleramos esa clase de comportamiento tan…

:- _Inmaduro_.- terminó Ryuga, haciendo que las orejas de Misa se pusieran rojas y le dieran ganas de llorar. Tenía que salir de ahí, pronto.- ¿Cuántos años tienes, exactamente?- ahora la miraba a ella, con esos ojos negros llenos de aburrimiento.

Se lamió los labios y, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se dio media vuelta y se fue. No iba a dejar que ese malvado la siguiese humillando.

Pronto iba a vengarse de Takada y de Mikami. Por haberle hecho pasar por todo eso. Y también iba a demostrarle a Light que ella no era una niñita, sino una mujer, hecha y derecha.

Iba a dejar a Ryuga para el final, como la cereza del postre. Pero eso sí, lo iba a sufrir mucho peor que los otros dos. Solo llevaba un día aquí y ya había humillado a Misa mucho más de lo que había hecho Takada en toda su vida.

 _Ya me las va a pagar._

:- ¿Acaso es normal por aquí no responder cuando te hacen una pregunta?

Mikami se rio, este tipo sí que le había salvado el pellejo.

Ahora Ryuga centró su atención en el otro muchacho. Su sentido de la justicia activado, y, aunque realmente no era su problema, decidió meterse en aquella situación del todo.

Ya había logrado que la otra pagara, después de todo.

:- Yagami.- llamó Hideki al castaño.- No sé si es de mi incumbencia, pero ya que hice justicia con la señorita, creo que no debería dejarse a medias.

:- ¿A qué te refieres Ryuga?- preguntó Light, extrañado.

:- Se necesitan dos personas para comenzar una pelea. Y creo que este chico de aquí es nuestra "x" faltante para terminar la ecuación.- dijo mirando a Mikami.

:- Es cierto.- exclamó Light mientras miraba a su "amigo". Su historia con Mikami era demasiado larga como para considerar al pelinegro un amigo. – Mikami, luego veré el castigo para ti. Como vicepresidente tengo el poder para castigarte si creo que tu comportamiento es indebido, y en este caso, no solo yo soy el que piensa eso.

:- ¡Oh vamos, Light!- exclamó Takada.- Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos, no hay nada de malo en eso.

:- Ya lo dije.- dijo Light, duro.- Lo siento Mikami, luego me reuniré contigo.

:- Está bien, Light.- si esto lo decía Light, por algo era. Mikami jamás discutiría con él. Pero una cosa le quedó clara: ese Ryuga no era alguien en quien confiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Creo que fue increíble, ¿no te parece?- no recibió respuesta, su amigo lo ignoraba.

El profesor seguía sin entrar, pero su mejor amigo no hacía más que jugar con su estúpido videojuego. Ignorando, como siempre, todo lo que le decía el rubio.

:- ¡Oye! Dios, ¿puedes dejar esa mierda? ¡Te estoy hablando, Matt!- Mello tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas: le arrebató el videojuego. Ganándose así, un berrinche del pelirrojo.- ¡A ver si me escuchas de una vez, idiota!

:- ¡No tenías que apagarlo! Me tomó dos días pasar ese nivel…- Mello rodó los ojos. Su amigo podía convertirse en una reina del drama por cosas como sus juegos.- A ver, ¿qué es tan importante como para interrumpirme?

:- Que lo que hizo L hoy, ¡fue increíble! ¡Los dejó a todos callados!

Era el turno de Matt para poner los ojos en blanco. Mello era un completo lame botas cuando se trataba de L.

:- Eso podría haberlo hecho cualquiera.- Mello entrecerró los ojos hacia él.- Incluso tú o yo.

:- Pero no lo hiciste.

:- Touché.- dijo, y ambos rieron.

Era cierto. L, o como se hacía llamar en esta escuela, Hideki Ryuga, siempre terminaba las peleas de la mejor manera. Era el más inteligente del orfanato, después de todo. Esas cosas como lo de hoy eran costumbre, aunque Mello no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que lo veía en acción.

Admiraba a L con todo en su ser.

Cada cosa que este hacia era como si un fanático estuviese viendo a su banda favorita en _backstage._

Matt no era tan como su amigo. Él también admiraba a L, pero no lo tenía como su _dios_ o algo parecido. Se llevaba bastante bien con él, pero no planeaba seguir sus pasos ni nada por el estilo.

Al contrario del rubio sentado junto a él.

Aunque no iba a negar que la situación en la que se encontraron hoy fue divertida.

Ver a Misa Amane, una de las chicas más sexys de toda la escuela, peleándose con otro chico, y que L los detuviera a todos los que estaban ahí en seco, fue bastante hilarante.

No tardarían mucho en darse cuenta del gran potencial que tenía L. Era un genio, eso sin duda. Pero aún no se hacían a la idea de verlo en una escuela de _verdad_.

Nunca había sido alguien sociable, al contrario de Mello y Matt, así que el comentario que había soltado al aire sobre Misa siendo inmadura era bastante común, en cuanto a lenguaje del pelinegro.

Oh sí, ellos no habían vuelto a sus aulas, sino que se había quedado espiando hasta que Misa había desaparecido.

 _Dios esa chica era ardiente_.- Pensó Matt, mientras el profesor entraba al salón y lograba arrebatarle su juego a Mello.- _Si siguen ocurriendo incidentes así, este va a resultar ser un año muy divertido._


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Editado 26/11/17**_

* * *

" _ **Tengo dos reglas. Primera: nunca me equivoco. Segunda: si me equivoco… volver a la primera regla"**_

 _ **Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

Misa estaba deprimida.

Primero y principal, su primer día de escuela no había resultado para nada como ella había esperado. Volvió a ser humillada por Mikami y Takada, quedó como una niña inmadura en frente de su Light, e iba a tener que lidiar con esa nueva molestia: Hideki Ryuga.

Luego de salir dramáticamente con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Misa se encaminó hacia cualquier lugar en donde podría terminar su primer día en paz.

Corrió, entonces, hacia el gimnasio, donde se encontraba el equipo de porristas. Misa decidió descargar todo aquel mal humor en el entrenamiento.

Cuando terminaron, se decidió por algo más arriesgado: solucionaría las cosas con Light. Hablaría del malentendido que ocurrió con Mikami, de su castigo, y trataría, de a poco, de persuadirlo para que saliera con ella. Si se apegaba al plan todo saldría más que bien.

Lo que no se adhirió al plan, sin embargo, fue que Hideki Ryuga estuviese en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Manteniendo una charla amistosa con su Light, en el preciso momento en que la rubia lo quería para ella sola.

:- Light…- dijo ella un poco avergonzada. Al recordar el incidente de la mañana sintió como sus orejas ardían de vergüenza.

:- Oh, hola Misa.- menciono este, cuando la notó en la puerta.- Estaba hablando con Ryuga sobre privilegios para los estudiantes. Y, la verdad, te estábamos esperando.

Eso sorprendió a Misa.

:- ¿En serio?

Light rio un poco.- ¡Así es! No podemos tomar decisiones sin nuestra presidenta ¿Oh si?

Con esa sola oración el ánimo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ese era el efecto que tenía Light en ella, y eran una de las razones por cuales le gustaba. Era un caballero.

:- Aunque estábamos a punto de anotarlas. Por lo que tu participación no haría, en realidad, la gran diferencia.

Y ese otro comentario bastó para que ahora estuviese furiosa.

 _Enserio, ¿de dónde salió este tipo? ¿Cree que puede venir aquí, robarme mi lugar como presidenta, y robarme mi tiempo con Light? Bueno, estás completamente equivocado, Ryuga._

:- Bueno, pues para tu información ya estoy aquí. Y _yo_ soy la presidenta, no tú. Si no te gusta, ahí está la puerta.- dijo señalando por donde había entrado con una expresión triunfal en el rostro. _Eso le enseñará._

:- Vamos Misa, no hay porque ser tan cruel. Ryusaki solo está tratando de ayudar. La verdad es que tiene ideas muy buenas.

 _¿Ryusaki?_

:- ¿Ryusaki?- preguntó Misa, ahora en voz alta.

:- Me conocen por muchos nombres, pero si esta clase charla se va a convertir en rutina puedes llamarme Ryusaki.- dijo el moreno, mientras Misa lo veía adoptar esa posición extraña en la silla. También le llamo la atención la forma que tenía de morderse el dedo pulgar, no tenía casi nada de uña.

Tenía temor de que comenzara a chupárselo como si fuera un bebe.

:- No estoy interesada en hacerlo, así que si puedo evitarlo, mucho mejor.

:- Entonces llámame Ryuga.- dijo, sin ninguna expresión el rostro. Lo que por alguna razón irritó a Misa todavía más.

:- Bueno, bueno.- Light trató de mantener la calma, ya que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar si no le ponía un freno al asunto.- Creo que deberíamos escuchar las propuestas de Ryuusaki y considerarlas, Misa. Él podría sernos muy útil en el consejo, como otro vicepresidente…

:- Estoy interesado.- comentó Ryus… Ryuga, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. _¿Qué no puede quedarse quieto un segundo?_ \- Podría formar parte del consejo, y trabajar con Light-kun. Haríamos avances necesarios en la escuela, en muy poco tiempo.

 _No, no, no, no y no. Esto no puede ser. Si ese estúpido forma parte del consejo, mis planes de poder entablar una relación más profunda con Light se irían por el drenaje. Tenemos que ser él y yo, solos. No con un bicho raro arruinándonos las cosas._

:- No creo que esa sea la mejor de decisión...- comentó Misa, con un tono relativamente serio (jamás había hablado seriamente hasta ese momento). Creo que con una sola presidenta y un vicepresidente es suficiente. Gracias por las ideas que trajiste, pero no creo que necesitemos nada más.

Light se había quedado perplejo, nunca la había viso así. Ryuusaki, en cambio, la miraba con la misma indiferencia.

:- Ahora… si puedes retirarte...- semi ordenó Misa, siguiendo con su acto.- Light y yo tenemos cosas que necesitamos discutir _a solas_.

Ryusaki se levantó de su silla y se quedó mirando a Misa por un largo rato, justo como lo había hecho en el salón de clases antes de salir. Sin embargo ella estaba determinada a seguir con su plan, y lo necesitaba a él afuera.

:- Muy bien.- dijo el mencionado anteriormente. Light iba a protestar, pero lo detuvo.- Descuida, aún tengo muchas otras cosas pendientes, no es una gran pérdida para mí. Pero, Yagami-kun, creo que debes vigilar mejor a tu novia. Después de todo, sus celos son innecesarios.

Luego abandonó la sala, dejando a Light y a Misa boquiabiertos.

El primero se recuperó más rápido que Misa, quien seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Se giró a ella con una expresión cansada y le dijo:

:- ¿Enserio pensaste que Ryuusaki estaba aquí para ligar conmigo, Misa?

Ella lo miró, y antes de que pudiese pensar una respuesta coherente, su naturaleza actuó, y siguió sus instintos.

:- ¡Light, él es un pervertido! Y también es una persona mala y sin modales. No tiene por qué formar parte del consejo. Es más, no voy a permitirlo.- al terminar se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que lo que había dicho era infantil, pero aun así, era la única manera de convencer a Light para que no deje participar a ese Ryuga.

El castaño se pasó las manos por la cara, sin ganas de lidiar con Misa, ni con nadie más. Estaba muy cansado, y solo quería irse a su casa a descansar. Quizás leer un rato, pero eso era todo.

:- Misa, escucha. Tus razones están completamente fuera de contexto. Ryusaki es un buen candidato para el consejo, quieras tú o no. Si quiero puedo hacer que me nombren a mi presidente y traerlo aquí por mis medios, lo sabes.- se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Así que te recomiendo que hagas las paces con él, y que te tomes esto en serio. Hasta mañana.

Y así fue como el ánimo de Misa se volvió depresivo al instante.

Ella amaba a Light, lo sabía, lo supo desde hace mucho tiempo; y haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero lo que le estaba proponiendo…iba a causarle un gigantesco dolor de cabeza. Ella sabía que se encontraba en la cima solo por su popularidad, y era obvio que Light podría terminar siendo el presidente con solo mover un dedo. Así que era aceptar, o retirarse de la jugada; ya que sabía que no iba a poder convencerlo de lo contrario, por mucho que quisiera.

Salió de la sala, rendida, y caminó hasta llegar a su casillero. Las clases ya habían acabado y ella era la única, salvo los profesores y el conserje, que quedaba en la institución.

Guardó los libros en su mochila, cuando sitió algo que le golpeaba el tobillo. Miró hacia abajo y divisó un tren de juguete, que parecía estar a control remoto o a baterías, que seguía chocando indefinidas veces contra su pie.

Aquel pequeño incidente fue como la gota que rebalsó el vaso: todos los sucesos del día crearon un volcán de rabia a punto de estallar.

Este había sido sin dudas, el peor primer día en la historia de los primeros día.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el tren y lo arrojó con toda la fuerza necesaria contra la pared, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos.

 _Eso se sintió bien_.- pensó Misa. La adrenalina del momento ida, junto con parte de su energía negativa.

:- Oye.- escuchó a alguien susurrarle.- ¿Has visto un tren de…?

Misa se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con un niño, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela.

 _¿No habían terminado ya las clases?_

Se dio cuenta que miraba con una mueca el tren hecho pedazos, y sintió a la que llamaban culpa golpearla profundo en el estómago.

 _¿Es que nada me sale bien hoy? Es solo un niño, y yo destrocé su juguete…_

:- Oye niño, yo…

Levantó una mano, mirándola con enfado. O… bueno, en realidad no estaba segura. Antes de que pudiese darle un nuevo vistazo ya había cambiado su mueca por completa indiferencia.

Al igual que…

 _Oh no._

:- Para. No necesito oír nada.- dijo, mientras caminaba y agarraba el tren.- Se consiente de que me debes un tren, y sale mucho más de lo que seguramente puedes pagar, niña tonta.

 _Oh no, eso sí que no_. Misa había tenido un día demasiado terrible para que este niñato de pelo blanco se lo arruine aún más. Ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esta vez.

:- ¿No estás un poco grandecito para jugar con trenes? ¿O es que te confundiste de escuela? Este es el secundario, niño; no el jardín de infantes.

Él la volvió a mirar sin expresión en el rostro, las semejanzas crecían; al igual que el mal humor de Misa.

:- Para tu información, tengo trece años. Pero seguramente soy más inteligente que tú, y que todos tus compañeros de clases. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.- una pequeña pausa, antes de irse agregó.- No te olvides de que me debes un tren.

Y con eso, el niño no tan niño, se dio media vuelta y dejó a Misa con los insultos a punto de salir de su boca.

 _Los hombres pueden ser tan irritantes._

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, recogió sus cosas y salió de la escuela. Ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y relajarse. Definitivamente necesitaba descansar.

Recorrió todo el camino hasta su casa sintiéndose bastante deprimida. Nada que ver de cómo estaba cuando el día apenas había comenzado. Parecía que le hubiesen drenado toda su buena energía, todas sus ganas de vivir.

El sol iba a desaparecer pronto. Mientras Misa caminaba algunas cuadras más, pudo notar el cambio en el cielo. Los colores naranja brillantes, y como había empezado a hacer mucho más frio. Se arrepintió de no haber traído un abrigo.

Por suerte, llegó antes de que anocheciera. Su nana no estaba en casa cuando entró, así que directamente se dirigió a su habitación. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Subió las escaleras y se cambió el uniforme por la ropa más cómoda que pudo encontrar. Misa usaba un estilo de ropa bastante… peculiar entre las chicas de su edad. Bastante atrevido si se lo quiere definir, así que no era muy probable que tuviera ropa cómoda. Sin embargo, aún guardaba algunos piyamas que usaba solamente cuando estaba enferma o de muy mal humor y no planeaba salir de su habitación.

Su plan había fracasado, ¡y recién era el primer día! Vaya manera de bajarle el ánimo a una chica. Pero aun así, Misa sabía que no debía darse por vencida. Solo que ahora estaba muy deprimida y cansada por su horrible día, como para pensar en algo.

Estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir, cuando escuchó sonar su computadora. Era el sonido que ella había programado para su correo electrónico. Trató de ignorarlo, pero su curiosidad ganó, y rápidamente tomo la máquina y se metió dentro de la cama.

Por un breve momento, pensó que tal vez era su Light, que le había mandado un mensaje. Sin embargo, descartó esa posibilidad apenas vio el remitente.

 _ **Revista PopTeen**_ _ *****_

A Misa se le aceleró y paró el corazón en el mismo momento.

Hace poco ella había mandado unas fotos para intentar iniciar su campaña de modelo, pero nunca creyó que fueran a responderle; menos una importante revista como lo era PopTeen.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, continuó leyendo la carta.

 _ **Señorita Amane, es un placer informarle que hemos visto sus fotografías y varias personas del grupo encargado de las modelos más jóvenes han quedado encantados. Sabemos que aún no es una adulta legalmente, pero si desea dedicarse a la carrera de modelaje seremos sinceros con usted. Tiene un gran futuro por delante. Si le interesa, respóndanos lo antes posible, y arreglaremos un encuentro para poder empezar a trabajar.**_

 _ **Atte.,**_

 _ **Revista PopTeen.**_

Misa tenía problemas para respirar; no podía creerlo. Tuvo que leerlo unas cuantas veces más para darse la idea de que esto era real, que en realidad estaba pasando. Era su gran oportunidad, su puerta para entrar al mundo del modelaje.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, escribió una respuesta para la revista, y luego dejo su laptop a un lado. Se acostó y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Tal vez su día no había resultado tan malo, no en realidad.

* * *

 **Bueno, hola a todos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que puede parecer un poco aburrido por ahora, pero la cosa se pondrá mucho más jugosa pronto, se los prometo.**

 **Los * significan puntos que quiero aclarar al final de la historia. El primero, me pareció una gran ironía y comparación de, una lista negra, con la verdadera Death Note. Espero que lo hayan captado. Si no… bueno, se lo pierden.**

 **El otro, es porque no creo que la revista para la que trabaja Misa en Death Note, sea la primera para la cual haya trabajado. Así que me tomé la libertad de buscar alguna revista famosa en Japón y hacer que Misa trabajara allí.**

 **Eso es todo, nos leemos la próxima. Á la prochaine, mes amours.**

 **-Vigigraz**


	4. Capítulo 4

Editado 2/12/2017

* * *

" _ **Mires a donde mires, hay gente sin la cual el mundo estaría mejor"**_

 _ **Light Yagami.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

Al día siguiente Misa se despertó un poco más cansada que lo usual.

Ya que, en vez de dormir cuando había dejado su laptop a un lado, se la pasó imaginando como iba a ser si la contrataban para la revista. La ropa de diseñador que usaría, y a la gente que conocería. Para después pensar en maneras de vengarse de Mikami y Takada, sin ponerse en humillación ella misma. Lamentablemente, cada cosa que Misa planeaba resultaba ser muy simple o muy tonta, y ella necesitaba algo grande. (Tampoco quiso admitir que cada vez que pensaba alguna estrategia la cara del estúpido de Ryuga se aparecía en su mente llamándola inmadura)

En síntesis, Misa tuvo muchas horas menos de sueño que de costumbre. Así que cuando Natsuki la despertó, estaba completamente exhausta.

Sin embargo, puso su mejor sonrisa falsa, y se vistió para ir a la escuela. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, y mantuvo su celular prendido con su mail abierto, para así poder saber exactamente cuándo le llegaría alguna noticia de PopTeen.

 _Les mandaste tu respuesta ayer, tienes que calmarte. No van a responderte ahora_.- pensó Misa, mientras se despedía de su nana y hacía el recorrido de siempre hacia el instituto.

Aun así, sus nervios eran gigantescos y no podía dejar de pensar en aquella revista.

Cuando llegó a clase, sin embargo, levantó su cabeza del teléfono y divisó a Light, sentado en el mismo lugar que ayer; temprano como siempre.

Lamentablemente, al verlo, un recuerdo del día de ese mismo día se le apareció en su cabeza:

 _ **Así que te recomiendo que hagas las paces con él, y que te tomes esto en serio. Hasta mañana.**_

Esa era exactamente la última oración que le había dicho Light antes de salir del salón.

Y ahora Misa estaba todavía más nerviosa. Tomó su mochila con fuerza, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

Había probabilidades de que él no lo recuerde, pero Light era muy inteligente, y casi nada se le escapaba de las manos. Misa maldijo por lo bajo mientras tomaba asiento. No podía enfrentarlo ahora; necesitaba más tiempo.

No había hablado con Ryuga desde que se fue casi obligado del salón presidencial, y no planeaba volver a hacerlo. Pero como Light dijo, si no hacía las paces con él, le iba a costar su tiempo extra con su amado, y su puesto como presidenta.

Misa no podía perder todo eso.

 _Estúpido Ryuga, todo esto es por su culpa. Si no se hubiera entrometido todo estaría más que bien._ – pensó, mientras le daba una mirada al pelinegro. Estaba sentado delante de todo, como el día anterior, pero ya no había ojos de sus compañeros de clase mirándolo curiosamente.

:- Muy bien alumnos, espero que hayan leído el primer capítulo de "Antígona"*, ¿alguien querría relatarlo?

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que la profesora negó con la cabeza.

:- Me lo veía venir. Pero, como seguramente saben, esto es una escuela, no un grupo para pasar el tiempo. Así que ahora, como castigo, voy a darles un trabajo que va a representar más de la mitad de la calificación del semestre.

Se escucharon quejas. Misa no pudo aguantar y también refunfuñó.

No era fan de la lectura, menos de los libros que daban en la escuela. Así que iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para hacer bien ese trabajo.

:- Y otra cosa: yo voy a elegir las parejas.- más quejas, pero la profesora los calló al instante.- Sin peros. Les pasa por no cumplir con lo que corresponde. Muy bien, vamos a seguir adelante y las diré al final de la clase.

Así, la profesora comenzó a hablar del tema que iban a ver: _Mitología Griega,_ mientras Misa se lamentaba en su asiento. Si no podía elegir a su pareja, por lo menos esperaba que le toque con alguien listo. Si era su Light, mejor. Aunque aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo después de lo de ayer…

Lo miró de reojo, y lo vio anotando concentrado en su cuaderno, mientras la profesora explicaba. Sí que era un chico aplicado. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de la rubia, mientras comenzaba a soñar despierta.

Como todo en su vida, no duró mucho. Un llamado de atención la sacó de su fantasía.

:- ¡Amane! ¿Puede ser tan amable de dejar de mirar al señor Yagami y prestar atención? Muchas gracias.

Las mejillas de Misa ardían, y muchos de sus compañeros se rieron por lo bajo. Light miró al frente, Misa no pudo distinguir ninguna expresión en su rostro.

 _Buena forma de no llamar la atención, Misa_.- la reprimió su cerebro, y terminó por decidirse en prestar un poco de atención. No quería que la profesora la cachara de nuevo.

:- Muy bien, entonces, ¿puede alguien decirme como se llamaban los tres dioses principales y más importantes…? De acuerdo, no se maten por responder.- dijo con sarcasmo al ver que nadie participaba.- A ver quién…- sus ojos se posaron en Misa. _Oh no_.- Amane, si es tan amable.

Ahora tenía los ojos de todos en ella, y no tenía la menor idea de la respuesta. _Maldición, no quiero quedar como una tonta en frente de Light._

:- Yo, eh…

:- Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.- se escuchó una voz, que lamentablemente, Misa ya conocía muy bien.- Son los tres hermanos: Zeus el dios del rayo, Poseidón el de los mares, y Hades del inframundo. Aunque todo el mundo sabe que Zeus es la cabeza del monte Olimpo, en realidad.

:- Es cierto.- comentó Light, ganándose la atención de la profesora. Él siempre era el primero en la clase, y aunque Hideki le cayera bien, no iba a dejar que le arrebatara su primer puesto.- Los tres son hermanos, pero no sienten afecto entre sí. Hades ha intentado volver al Olimpo pero Zeus siempre lo delega a su lugar, en el inframundo.

:- ¡Muy bien alumnos!- luego miró a Misa.- Creo que tendrá que leer el libro para la próxima, señorita Amane.- le advirtió. Luego se giró para ver a Hideki, quien estaba inmerso en otro libro, Misa pudo notar.- Estoy impresionada señor Ryuga, y también de usted, Yagami.- le dijo al castaño, y este sonrió. Luego, le echó un vistazo al reloj, y anunció para toda la clase.- Ya que está por terminar la hora, será mejor que designe las parejas. Recuerden, no quiero quejas, esto se lo buscaron ustedes mismos.

Misa escuchó mientras llamaba los primeros nombres, obviando el suyo. En un momento dijo el de Light, pero le tocó con otro chico al que Misa no conocía. Aunque admitía que estaba feliz de que ni Mikami ni Takada estuvieran en esta clase, no podría aguantarlos. Menos si los tuviese de compañeros en su proyecto.

 _Sería el mismísimo infierno…_

Por fin, luego de lo que pareció como una eternidad, dijo su nombre.

:- Y por último, Amane con… Hideki Ryuga. Muy bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Misa se quedó petrificada en su asiento.

 _Esto tenía que ser una broma. Una maldita broma de mal gusto._

Iba a levantarse para hablar con la profesora, pero esta se había ido; al igual que la mitad del alumnado.

 _Oh por dios, ¡¿acaso soy tan lenta?!_

Se lamentó en silencio, mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus rodillas. Irónicamente, aquella situación le hizo recordar a las películas que tenía almacenadas en su habitación: en donde la protagonista queda emparejada con el chico que detesta y luego, por arte de magia, POOM se enamoraban.

Pues, gracias al cielo, aquel no era su caso.

Y, al llegar a casa, quemaría todas esas estúpidas películas…

:- Amane.- oyó a alguien llamarla, y tuvo que reprimir un grito de frustración. El hombre no cambiaba el tono de voz para nada. Parecía alguna clase de robot parlante.

:- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella molesta. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró la persona que menos quería ver en este momento:

Hideki metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con su expresión de aburrimiento cotidiana.

:- Solo quiero que sepas que me va a ir bien en este proyecto. Así que espero que colabores, o que me dejes el trabajo a mí y yo lo prepararé. No quiero errores.

Misa tuvo que procesar lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso la estaba subestimando?

:- ¿Me están diciendo que no quieres que haga el trabajo porque seguramente cometeré errores?- preguntó la rubia, indignada. Ryuga solo se encogió de hombros.

:- No dije eso exactamente, pero sí. Prefiero hacerlo solo.

:- ¡Oh por supuesto que no!- gritó. El chico le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenía. No sabía que era lo que esperaba Light, pero ellos nunca iban a llevarse bien; eso era obvio. Las únicas veces que hablaron, él la trató como una tonta. ¿Cómo iba a llevarse bien con alguien así?- Escúchame: yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas. Pero el trabajo es de los dos. Así que los dos lo haremos, ¿entendido?

La miró con el ceño fruncido, Misa estaba orgullosa. Por fin había podido hacerle cambiar esa expresión de nada que tenía continuamente en el rostro.

:- Como quieras Amane, pero el trabajo tiene que ser de diez. Sino lo haré yo solo.- luego dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Dejando a Misa con una sensación de _deja vu._

Irritada, guardó sus cosas y se fijó en su celular para ver si había noticias de la revista.

Y, por suerte, no estaba errada esta vez. Tenía un nuevo correo electrónico.

Con alegría, salió al pasillo. Estaba por abrirlo, cuando alguien que venía corriendo a toda velocidad causó que Misa se tropezará y terminara en el suelo. Otra vez.

Su rodilla dolía, y por el impacto, su teléfono había salido volando, estrellándose contra el suelo.

Misa rápidamente lo levantó, y para su desgracia, estaba roto. Sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ni siquiera pudo leer el mail de PopTeen.

:- ¿Está roto? Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Ay no, no llores, en serio. No fue mi intención, te lo repararé, o… compraré otro, ¡lo que sea!

Misa se secó rápido las lágrimas, no iba a dejar que nadie la viera llorar. Menos ese idiota que causó todo aquel alboroto en primer lugar. Se giró, y pudo ver que el atacante no debía tener más de quince años. Era pelirrojo, y, aunque tenía el uniforme puesto, llevaba unos goggles amarillos en la cabeza. Tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro, y Misa sintió un poco de su enojo evaporarse.

Matt, por el otro lado, no se había dado cuenta que había chocado contra alguien. Menos que ese alguien era Misa "la deliciosa" Amane. Trató de controlar el rojo de sus mejillas, y calmarse. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, no podía arruinar ese momento.

:- De verdad lo siento, te juro que no fue mi intención…

:- No pasa nada.- dijo y una pequeña sonrisa jugó en los labios de la rubia.- Tenía que comprarme otro de todos modos. Y si lloré no es por esto te lo aseguro, creo que fue un acumulo de cosas, así que tranquilo.- dijo Misa, mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Pero Matt, ya un poco más calmado, sintió un poco de curiosidad, no quería dejarla ir tan rápido.

:-¡Espera! Yo… eh, sé que no nos conocemos, pero si necesitas ayuda o algo, em, puedes llamarme, o lo que sea…- miró el teléfono roto en las manos de la rubia y tuvo que aguantar pegarse a sí mismo.- Bueno llamarme no exactamente, pero… entiendes lo que digo, ¿no?

Misa no pudo evitar reír. El chiquillo era de lo más adorable, y era la primera persona con la que Misa se sentía cómoda. Asintió y le dijo que anotara su número de casa. Ahora que no tenía celular tenía que buscar otra alternativa para comunicarse.

:- Bueno, debo irme, o llegaré tarde a clase.- comentó la rubia.- Soy Misa Amane, por cierto.

:- Matt.- dijo el chiquillo, mientras se alejaba por otro pasillo.- ¡Nos vemos, Misa!

Y, mientras ella caminaba a la clase de física, se sintió _bien_. Por primera vez en esos terribles dos días se sentía bien.

 _Fue un placer conocerte, Matt_

:- La próxima vez que te comas mi chocolate, lo lamentarás.- exclamó el rubio, mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador al pelirrojo. Se había pasado todo el recreo buscándolo para mandarlo a la mierda por robarse su comida, pero no lo había encontrado, y ya era tiempo de ir a clase.- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

:- Escapando de ti.- dijo Matt, mientras pasaba el quinto nivel de su videojuego, y se decidía por contarle a Mello lo ocurrido.- A que no sabes a quien me encontré cuando estaba corriendo de ti.

:- ¡¿L?!- preguntó Mello al instante con la cara iluminada. Matt no levantó los ojos de su videojuego, pero negó con la cabeza. Su amigo podía ser tan predecible.

:- No, Mello. Con Misa Amane.

:- ¿La rubia con el cuerpo de modelo?

:- Aja.- Matt sonrió de lado, su amigo iba a envidiarlo de una manera cuando supiera que tenía su número… bueno, el de su casa, pero eso era algo.

Escuchó a Mello resoplar y puso su juego en pausa.- ¿Era eso? Yo pensé que sería algo más interesante, Matt.

El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada.

:- Eres un idiota.- el rubio sonrió, y sacó otro chocolate de su mochila mientras Matt volvía a su juego. Luego, al pelirrojo se le ocurrió una gran idea que iba a molestar mucho a Mello. – Supongo que si a ti no te interesa, tendré que decirle a otra persona. ¿Sabes en que clase esta Near?

Sintió como Mello se tensaba y rio para sus adentros. _Si, completamente predecible._

:- Si no fueras mi amigo, te mataría.- dijo el rubio, y Matt solo rio.- No vuelvas a mencionar a esa rata blanca, ¿de acuerdo?

:- Como tú digas compadre. Ahora, ¿estas interesado en mi historia?

Mello bufó, pero aun así dijo.- No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

 _Ha sido un placer conocerte Misa Amane._

Misa se pasó las demás horas de clase pensando en muchas cosas:

Primero, su venganza contra Takada y Mikami. Tenía que ser pronto, y Misa necesitaba un plan. No iba a pasar por alto lo que le hicieron.

Luego, como iba a enfrentarse a Light. Necesitaba darle una respuesta, pero quería evitar a Ryuga, así que hacer las paces con él no era una opción.

Y eso fue lo que la llevó a su tercer problema. El estúpido trabajo de los dioses griegos. Ella no iba a dejar que ese sabelotodo hiciera todo el trabajo. Iba a demostrarle que Misa era una persona inteligente y responsable. Luego podría vengarse y hacer de su vida un miserable infierno, pero todo a su tiempo.

Antes de que la hora terminara, sin embargo, otro pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, haciéndola sonreír: aquel chiquillo Matt. Aunque había roto su teléfono, se había convertido en la persona que mejor había tratado a Misa en esos dos días. Algo por lo que ella iba a estar sumamente agradecida.

El timbre sonó, Misa salió del salón feliz de que el día había terminado. Quería llegar a casa lo antes posible y revisar el mail que le había enviado la revista.

:- Amane.- Misa se detuvo cuando escuchó a alguien nombrarla; la bruja de cabello negro había entrado en acción.

:- ¿Qué quieres, Takada? Quiero irme a casa, así que, que sea rápido.

La morocha puso los ojos en blanco. Como si quisiera tener que pasar tiempo con Misa. Pero Light le había pedido por favor si podía ir a buscarla porque él estaba ocupado, y ella no pudo negarse. Le gustaba el castaño, era cierto. Y aunque no estuviera tan obsesionada como Amane, quería que él fuese su novio. Así que cuando le pidió ese favor no dudo en cumplirlo.

:- Light te busca. Y no te hagas ilusiones, es sobre algo del consejo.- luego dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a una aterrada Misa en el pasillo.

Ya era el momento, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a Light.

Respiro hondo, y se dirigió al salón presidencial. _Esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano._ Tenía que demostrarle a su amado que ella era una persona madura, así que tenía que actuar como tal.

:- Yo… lo acepto.- fueron las primeras palabras de Misa al entrar. Light la miró sorprendido, pero luego una sonrisa jugó en sus labios.

:- ¿Podrías repetirlo? No entendí muy bien…

Misa apretó los puños. _Se adulta, se adulta_.- Que lo acepto. Ese pervertido puede formar parte del consejo. Pero no va a tomar ninguna decisión sin consultarnos a nosotros primero, ¿de acuerdo?

:- Me parece perfecto. Gracias, Misa.- le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que toda la cara de la rubia se iluminara. Tal vez su plan no había fallado por completo, después de todo.

:- Oye, Light.- el levantó la cabeza de los papeles y la miró. Misa sabía que ese era el momento: ahora o nunca.- Me estaba preguntando si tu querías ir a…

Un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió.

:- Aguarda un momento, Misa.- dijo Light, ella maldijo por lo bajo.- ¡Adelante!

:- ¡Oh, lo siento si interrumpí algo!- dijo una voz femenina mientras entraba al salón. Misa agradeció que no se tratara de Takada, esta era una voz más suave.

Misa la reconoció como una de las porristas que solía ayudar al consejo de vez en cuando.- El director me dijo que vamos a tener que organizar un baile, ya saben… por el comienzo de clases y todo eso. Y me dijo que deben planearlo ustedes. Pero que mañana se tendrían que reunir con él, o algo así. Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Y con eso se fue. La chica era bastante tímida.

Pero esa noticia alegró muchísimo a Misa.

 _¡Un baile! Ahora podré acelerar mi plan y pedirle a Light ser mi cita. ¡Sí, es perfecto!_

Escuchó que le Light le hablaba, pero ella estaba muy metida en sus fantasías como para prestarle atención. Oyó la última parte.

:-… ¿Entonces lo hablamos mañana?- la miró expectante, y Misa asintió, aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba diciendo.- Muy bien, hasta luego, Misa.

De nuevo, Misa era la última alumna en el instituto.

Salió del salón con el ánimo mejor que el del día anterior. Le había dado la bienvenida a Ryuga en el consejo, pero eso no significaba que iba a platicar con él. Solo tratar de tolerarlo. O ignorarlo. Lo que viniera mejor.

Estaba guardando los libros del casillero, cuando una voz la hizo estremecer.

:- ¿Así que Matt te ha roto el móvil?

Misa no necesitó girarse para saber de quién era esa voz. Calmada, pero infantil. Giró un poco la cabeza, y probó que su teoría era cierta. Se trataba del niño con pelo blanco del otro día.

 _¿Cómo conoce a Matt? ¿Y qué demonios hace aquí?_

:- ¿Cómo…?- la interrumpió. Y Misa se aguantó para no pegarle, ya estaba harta de que la interrumpieran. Las coincidencias entre este chiquillo y el idiota de Ryuga eran demasiado grandes para su poca paciencia.

:- Eso no importa. Pero bueno, podría servir como una especie de _karma_.- se giró, pero Misa pudo escuchar un último comentario.- Aún me debes un tren.

No se molestó en replicar. Ese niño era de lo más extraño.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas, y salió al patio. Respirando el hermoso aire, sintiendo una brisa otoñal.

Si las cosas seguían así ese año iba a ser el más extraño para Misa Amane. Pero por suerte, no siempre extraño significaba terrible.

¿No?

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y no se preocupen ya vendrán muchos momentos L x Misa, y serán de lo mejor, porque amo escribirlos. También me encanta implementar a Matt, Mello y Near, así que verán mucho de estos hombrecillos más adelante.**

 **Me despido, y recuerden de dejar reviews, son para mí, como las manzanas son para Ryuk.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto compañeros!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Editado 3/12/2017**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5. A partir de aquí las cosas comienzan a ponerse más interesantes, la tensión que tanto amo, comienza a hacerse presente en nuestros personajes principales. (Guiño guiño) Aunque saben que hacerlos cambiar de odio a amor, (o en el caso de L hacerlo _sentir algo_ ) va a tomar tiempo.**

 **Espero que estén dispuestos a vivir este viaje conmigo.**

 **Death Note no me pertenece, solo esta idea.**

* * *

" _ **Las personas no pueden ser perfectas, todos crean sus propias mentiras"**_

 _ **Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

Decidió no decirle a Natsuki sobre el teléfono roto.

La pobre ya tenía que hacer muchas cosas en la casa además de trabajar varias horas, como para preocuparse sobre comprarle un nuevo teléfono a Misa.

Además, si comenzaba algo con PopTeen, iba a poder conseguir su propio dinero, y comprase lo que ella quisiera. Sin necesitar que su nana la mantuviese todo el tiempo.

 _Te estas comportando como una adulta Misa, muy bien_.- se felicitó a sí misma, mientras dejaba la mochila y se ponía su ropa de todos los días. Lo hizo lo más rápido posible, ya que necesitaba ver lo antes posible la respuesta de la revista.

Mientras se ponía la camiseta, tomó la laptop y trató, como pudo, de entrar a su mail. Al terminar de vestirse, se acostó en la cama y entró a su cuenta. Estaba empezando a hacer frío, y Misa deseaba poder quedarse en su cama calentita por siempre.

Abrió el correo que no había podido abrir en la mañana, y leyó muy concentrada:

 _ **Estamos muy felices de que haya aceptado nuestra oferta, señorita Amane. Por el momento, no necesitamos de sus servicios, pero apenas nos falte una modelo, anotaremos una cita para entrevistarla. Y si todo sale bien, el trabajo es suyo.**_

 _ **Saludos, revista PopTeen.**_

Misa no podía estar más feliz. Tenía ganas de salir de la cama y saltar por todo el cuarto. Pero se controló.

Escribió una réplica rápido y dejo la computadora a un lado. Tal vez no necesitaban su ayuda ahora, pero dentro de no muy poco tiempo seguro la llamarían. Y Misa sería capaz de trabajar en lo que siempre soñó. Conociendo famosos, y probándose la mejor ropa del mundo, o por lo menos, de Japón.

Eso le dio una idea.

Seguramente se probaría millones de vestidos, los más hermosos del mundo. A los que la bruja de Takada jamás tendría acceso. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

Tal vez no necesitaba llevar la venganza a un nivel violento. Si Misa conseguía la hermosa ropa, y la usaba para ese futuro baile, seguro le preguntaría a Light y él sería su cita. Causándole gran envidia a la bruja de pelo negro.

 _Es perfecto_.- pensó Misa. Con esa sola idea, iba a poder matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Light saldría con ella, próximamente sería su novio, y, en el proceso, se vengaría de Takada.- _Necesito que el baile sea pronto, y que la revista necesite modelos._

Luego de eso se acordó de la otra persona con la cual aún tenía cuentas pendientes:

Mikami.

 _Bueno, él no es problema.-_ volvió a plantearse Misa, mientras recordaba lo que este le había dicho: prefería a Takada antes que a ella. Si Takada se hundía, él también estaría a bordo de esa nave. Además de que ella sospechaba que no era solo amistad lo que el pelinegro sentía por su Light.- _¿Qué amigo es así de controlador y celoso?_

Soltó una risita. Esto también iba a poder usarlo en su contra si se atrevía a humillarla de nuevo.

Oh si, Misa Amane no es ninguna ilusa. No señor.

Iba a volver a agarrar la laptop, cuando un ruido la puso en estado de alerta. Se repitió varias veces.

Luego de al menos diez segundos Misa se dio cuenta que era el teléfono. El teléfono de la casa, por supuesto.

:- ¡Maldición!- gritó, mientras corría para alcanzar a atender antes de que corten. Su nana no estaba en casa, y el teléfono se encontraba en el piso de abajo. Misa se pegó la corrida de su vida.

Volvió a sonar, y, en el apuro, la rubia se olvidó de esquivar la mesa que estaba al lado de la escalera; dándose, en el proceso, el pie contra ella. Ahogando un grito de dolor, contestó el teléfono.

 _Más vale que sea algo importante, sino esa persona me las va a..._

:- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Misa al auricular, chequeando su moribundo pie, que estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo.

:- ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a contestar una llamada? Una conversación comienza con un "hola", o al menos con un "diga".- a Misa se le paralizó el corazón, y su pie dejó de doler por un segundo. Reconocería esa voz monótona en cualquier lugar.

:- ¿Ryuga…?- preguntó, incrédula.

:- Así es. Ahora, podrías ser tan cordial de saludar como corresponde. ¿O voy a tener que repetírtelo de nuevo?

Bufó, cuando un pensamiento enfermizo invadió su mente.

 _¡¿Cómo demonios consiguió su número de teléfono?!_

 _Seguro me estuvo espiando. Maldito Pervertido._

:- ¿Cómo conseguiste mí…?- exclamó ella, un tanto alterada. Pero no llegó a terminar la oración: él la había interrumpido. De nuevo.

:- Eso no es importante.- un silencio, lo oyó suspirar.- Y por si lo llegaste a considerarlo, no Amane, no tengo cámaras en tu habitación ni nada por el estilo.

 _Debe tener alguna clase de poder mental_.- pensó Misa, pero rápidamente respondió, no iba a dejar que sus juegos mentales le afectaran.

:- ¿Qué quieres?

:- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Llamo por el trabajo. Ya lo terminé, así que quería estar seguro de que estás de acuerdo con que lo entregue mañana.

Esto tenía que ser una broma. Habían salido de la escuela hace menos de dos horas, ¿y él ya lo había terminado? Peor aún, ni siquiera la tuvo en cuenta para hacer algún punto. (Aunque ella prefería no hacer nada, no iba a dejárselo saber)

:- No.- dijo ella, en su tono más calmado y serio.- Te dije que teníamos que hacerlo los dos, así que, o lo hacemos juntos, o lo hago yo sola.

:- Quiero entregarlo mañana, Amane, y estoy bastante seguro que no vas a llegar a hacerlo tú sola en tan poco tiempo.- Misa estaba a punto de replicar, pero él la interrumpió.- ¿Dónde vives?

 _Pervertido._ \- pensó Misa con disgusto. Estaba a punto de mandarlo a freír espárragos, cuando Ryuga volvió a hablar:

:- Escucha, yo quiero entregarlo mañana, y tú no aceptas que entregue el mío sin verlo por lo menos primero, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Misa asintió y luego recordó que era una llamada telefónica.

:- Si.-dijo la rubia. _¿A dónde espera llegar con esto…?_

:- ¿Te parece que te lo lleve a tu casa? Así podrás leerlo, y hablaremos de cambiarle algo si no te parece.- antes de que Misa dijera algo, habló de nuevo.- Te recuerdo que no hay otra opción que funcione para los dos. Si no aceptas tendré que entregar el mío mañana.

Misa rodó los ojos, pero consideró lo que le planteaba Ryuga. Además, solo iba a ser un momento de incomodidad y estaría libre. No quería que él entregara su trabajo, no quería dejarlo ganar.

:- De acuerdo.- dijo de mala gana. Luego le pasó su dirección y Ryuga finalmente cortó.

Se miró el pie hinchado, y decidió que primero tenía que atender ese delicado tema. Hurgó en el refrigerador y sacó un hielo, al momento en que este tocó su pie sintió un gran ardor, y el dolor la invadió. El moretón se estaba haciendo visible. Le costaba moverlo, le dolía al caminar.

Estaba a punto de intentar subir la escalera para buscar el libro de texto, cuando unos golpes contra su puerta la hicieron frenar en seco.

 _¿Acaso es Flash o qué?-_ pensó, mientras rengueaba a donde se encontraba la puerta.- _¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido?_

:- ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido?- le preguntó, una vez que abrió la puerta. Por suerte estaba en lo cierto, y Ryuga se encontraba parado en frente de ella, manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba la misma ropa que usó el primer día de clases.

:- Creo que ya que he dicho como se debe saludar a una persona, ¿no es así?- preguntó sarcásticamente, y Misa le dedicó una mirada de odio.- ¿Puedo pasar?

:- No.- dijo Misa, cruzándose de brazos. Él la miró expectante mientras mordisqueaba su dedo pulgar. Misa lo quería lejos, rápido.- Solo dame el trabajo. Lo chequearé y te lo daré mañana.

:- Ese no era el trato, Amane. Y no confió en ti con mi trabajo. Vas a revisarlo en mi presencia, y si algo te molesta lo discutirás conmigo. Así lo haremos más rápido y podré irme más rápido también. Ahora, ¿me dejas entras?

Misa suspiró, rendida. No tenía más energías para pelear contra él. Y su pie le dolía mucho. Parecía que disfrutaba volver loca a Misa con sus juegos enfermizos, y ella no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para tener que soportar todo eso en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar. Caminaba en su forma encorvada de siempre.

:- Iré a buscar mi libro y computadora que están arriba, tú siéntate ahí. _Cuanto más rápido terminemos esto, mejor.-_ pensó, pero no agregó. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras contemplaba la mejor manera de subir la escalera sin causarle mayor dolor a su herido pie.

:- ¿Acaso esperas que alguien te escolte escaleras arriba?- preguntó Ryuga, con un toque de sarcasmo, mientras observaba a la rubia mirar con preocupación los escalones. Luego sus ojos se posaron en uno de sus pies. Estaba rojo e hinchado.- ¿ _Necesitas_ ayuda, Amane?

:-¡No!- exclamó ella, lo más rápido que su voz le permitió. No iba a dejar que ese troglodita se acercara a menos de un metro de ella. Ni que se le ocurra tocarla. En sus sueños.- Yo, eh, estoy bien. Si, perfectamente, solo debo…

Subió el pie sano, pero cuando apoyó el otro sintió una oleada de dolor en todo su tobillo. Se mordió el labio para no gritar. Ryuga miraba la escena entretenido, y decidió probar un poco más a Amane, hasta cuanto podía negar que necesitaba su ayuda.

:- ¿Estás segura?- escuchó decir al pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su posición usual en la silla. Se acercó a Misa, pero no la tocó. Solo miraba con curiosidad y un brillo de diversión a la rubia que se agarraba de la baranda para no caer.- Yo creo que una mano no te vendría nada mal.

:- No…- dijo Misa, mientras sentía el dolor intensificarse.- Yo estoy…- trató de pisar pero su pie no aguantó, y, en consecuencia, perdió el agarre que tenía en la baranda, cayendo al suelo.

Ryuga miraba con un aire divertido lo que acababa de suceder. _Hasta ahí llegó Amane._ Inspeccionó la casa, y cuando pudo divisar el baño, se dirigió hacia él. Dejando a Misa en el suelo.

Esta se incorporó lo mejor que pudo. Y se sentó en una de las sillas. Su pie ahora más hinchado por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Pensó en Ryuga y en como el bastardo ni siquiera pudo darle una mano. _Ya sé que dije que no quería que me tocara, pero aun así, ¡ni siquiera tuvo intención de ayudarme!_

Cuando lo vio saliendo del baño estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas groserías, pero ver que traía un kit de primero auxilios se detuvo. Al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia, Hideki le dijo, con su tono de calma usual:

:- Por lo que puedo notar, además de golpearlo también te lo doblaste. Por eso no puedes caminar. Si hubieses aceptado mi ayuda antes, ahora no te dolería tanto.

Misa rodó los ojos, siempre tenía algún comentario que lo convertía en un patán, bajo la manga.

De repente, lo vio adoptar su posición característica, y agarrar el pie de Misa con sus manos. Esta lo hubiese corrido, pero le dolía demasiado como para moverlo. Así que se quedó quieta mientras el pelinegro le vendaba el pie.

Trató de luchar contra el rojo que se hizo presente en sus mejillas. No le gustaba que la tocara, la hacía sentir incómoda. Si fuera Light sería diferente, pero este chico le traía repulsión. Lo quería bien lejos.

No duró mucho, por suerte. Luego de vendarla, se levantó y dejó las cosas en el baño. Sin que Misa le dijera nada, subió a buscar la portátil y el libro de texto. Se los dejó a Misa sobre la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas en su pose habitual.

Misa lo miraba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que había hecho… _algo_ , por ella. Y la rubia tuvo que doblarse el pie para lograr que fuese un poco amable.

Al notarlo callado imaginó que quería que leyera el ensayo. Él quería irse tanto como ella quería que se vaya. Así que rápido tomó su trabajo y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, lo escuchó preguntar.

:- ¿Tienes algo dulce?- Misa lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.- Pastel, chocolate, hasta te acepto terrones de azúcar.

Misa recordó que nana tenía que hacer las compras de la casa hoy, por lo que no tenía nada de comida. Menos esas cosas dulces. Ya que Misa los odiaba, Natsuki no las compraba.

:- No lo creo.- sin embargo, él no cambió su expresión, sino que siguió mirando a la nada mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello negro azabache.

Misa trató de seguir leyendo, pero sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella causó que le entraran unos tremendos nervios. Perdió por completo la concentración.

 _¡Deja de mirarme!_

Luego de leer tres veces la misma página, se hartó. Levantó la vista y lo miró con odio. Quería saber porque demonios la estaba mirando tanto. Era insoportable.

Sus impulsos actuaron de nuevo, y decidió ponerle un freno a esta situación antes de que resultara más incómoda de lo que ya era.

:- Terminé. Creo que está bien, así que ya puedes irte.

Era mentira, pero no iba a poder aguantarlo ni un segundo más. Esos ojos sin vida mirándola, le daban escalofríos.

:- Fue bastante rápido.- dijo Ryuga, mientras tomaba el trabajo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Si vuelves a tratar de subir la escalera ten un teléfono en mano. Y si te caes, recuerda el número de emergencias.

Luego se había ido. Y Misa no sabía si su último comentario iba en serio, o fue solo su humor sarcástico característico.

Un sentimiento de enojo recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven. Él había ganado. Había logrado entregar su trabajo sin que Misa le hiciera nada. Con solo mirarla él había logrado intimidarla.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, y posó sus manos sobre su cabeza. El pie le seguía doliendo, pero ahora ya podía caminar un poco. Todo gracias a _su_ ayuda.

Reprimió un grito. No tenía ni idea de cómo tomar al estúpido de Ryuga. Primero la toma como tonta y la burla, luego la ayuda, y después se va, consiguiendo ganarle a Misa sin ni siquiera mover un dedo.

 _¿Quién demonios es este tipo?_

Su venganza tenía que ser más grande que con Mikami y Takada, de eso estaba segura. Este chico era un libro cerrado, e igual de difícil de leer que los jeroglíficos. Iba a costarle mucho trabajo a Misa saber qué puntos débiles tenía, para poder usarlos en su contra.

Pero como todos saben, Misa Amane no es una persona que se da por vencida tan fácilmente.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se inmutó cuando se abrió la puerta. Solo se dio cuenta cuando su nana le pregunto qué le había pasado.

Misa le contó la historia, omitiendo a Ryuga, por supuesto. Ya que quería dejar a su nana fuera de todo lo que tenía que ver con ese idiota, y Natsuki la ayudó a subir la escalera para ir a su habitación.

Ahí, se acostó en la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño. Pero una duda seguía molestándola.

¿Hideki la estaba manipulando o la ayudó porque en realidad no era un robot sin sentimientos, como Misa pensaba?

Tanto le costó encontrar una respuesta, que a los cinco minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunque su pie ya estaba un poco mejor.

Podía caminar, por lo menos.

Se cambió y maquilló. Hoy tenía que poner en práctica el plan que había pensado ayer, necesitaba preguntarle a Light sobre ser su cita en el baile.

Recordó que una de las chicas les había dicho que hoy tenían que hablar con el director sobre ese tema, y se regocijó. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Desayunó y, tan rápido como su pie le permitió moverse, se dirigió a la escuela.

Cuando llegó, partió hacia clase, como hacía todos los días. Estaba por entrar, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Divisó a Matt, el chico que había roto su celular, pero que aun así era muy agradable, hablando con un chico rubio bastante alterado. Tenía un corte de cabello bastante particular, que le causó a Misa mucha gracia. Y verlo enojado lo hacía todavía más tierno. Estaba tentada de ir a preguntarle a Matt quien era, pero sintió que ese no era su lugar. Se lo diría más tarde.

Entró a clase, aunque nadie se encontraba presente. Ni siquiera Ryuga. Misa sintió un escalofrío al pensar en él. Todo lo que había pasado ayer le vino a la mente como un remolino, y aún seguía teniendo esa duda existencial.

 _¿La había estado manipulando?_

No sería muy difícil de creer. El chico era raro. Quién sabe si no era un asesino fingiendo ser un estudiante. Tal vez lo habían enviado para espiar a Misa, y cuando sea el momento perfecto, atacar. O tal vez su objetivo era ingresar al consejo, y de ahí manipular a Light para que pusiera una bomba en el baile… o tal vez…

 _No, para. Ahora estas imaginándote cualquier cosa_.- se dijo así misma mientras tomaba asiento. Aunque Ryuga era un chico raro e insoportable, Misa no podía creerlo capaz de ser un asesino… aún.

Recordó cuando le había vendado el pie, y sintió a sus mejillas tomar ese color bordo detestable. No tenía que dejarle saber que la afectaba, por el mal sentido, obviamente. No podía dejarlo ganar otra vez.

Rezó en forma silenciosa para que hoy no viniera. Estaba segura que no iba a poder controlarse y terminaría golpeándolo a mitad de la clase.

Fueron entrando los alumnos, y también Light, quien tomo asiento junto a ella. Sin embargo Misa no estaba tranquila, necesitaba a Hideki lejos. Por lo menos hasta que ella recupere el control, y hasta que planee alguna estrategia para hacerlo perder.

Cuando por fin entró el profesor y cerró la puerta, Misa estaba aliviada. Ahora iba a poder hablar con Light tranquilamente, sin tener que estar pendiente de unos ojos negros mirándola todo el tiempo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, y su figura encorvada apareció en el salón, la frase del niño peliblanco apareció en la mente de Misa.

 _Eso podría servir como una especie de karma._

Y _**qué**_ clase de karma era ese.

 _Maldito Ryuga, y maldito niño igual a él._

* * *

 **Bueno, lectores, espero que les haya gustado. Puede ser que la parte en la casa de Misa me haya quedado un poco OOC, pero hice lo posible para apegarme a los personajes, quiero que lo sepan.**

 **Gracias a todos por los comentarios, y quiero que sepan que los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima, mis amores.**

 **Vigigraz.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Editado 11/12/17**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Las manzanas para mí son lo que el alcohol y los cigarrillos para los humanos"**_

 _ **Ryuk.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

Por suerte para Misa las clases pasaron bastante rápido.

No tuvo que intercambiar ni una sola palabra con Ryuga, y estaba más que feliz por ello.

Lamentablemente, ella sabía que después de algo bueno, venía algo malo. Es el equilibrio del universo. El yin y el yang.

Lo malo para Misa, en este caso, fue el no poder hablar con Light ni una sola vez en todo el día.

Primero, en clase, los profesores se la pasaron hablando la hora entera, o tomando exámenes; haciendo imposible para Misa tener una conversación normal con su Light sin ser interrumpida.

En los recreos, ella se juntaba con las animadoras, y cada vez que miraba para el lado de Light, este se encontraba con Mikami. Misa no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con él. Además de que seguramente el pelinegro haría lo imposible para mantenerla alejada. Acercarse a Light iba a ser demasiado complicado con ese lame botas cerca de ellos.

Tuvo que esperar hasta después de clases, cuando recordó que el director los había mandado a llamar el día anterior para discutir el tema del baile. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento; luego de hablar con el director, Misa haría su movimiento.

:- Ah, qué bueno que han llegado, los hemos estado esperando.

 _¿Hemos?_ \- pensó Misa, mientras entraba a la habitación, seguida por Light. Y divisó que, además del director Amida, la profesora de literatura se encontraba en el salón.- _¡Justo lo que necesito! La mujer que me detesta._

Misa tomó asiento, y pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de la profesora sobre ella. Pero le restó importancia. Si no le caía bien ese era su problema, no el de Misa.

:- ¿Dónde está el otro?- les preguntó el director. Misa y Light se miraron confusos. ¿De qué otro estaban hablando?

:- Lamento llegar tarde.- dijo una voz monótona que Misa conocía al pie de la letra. La rubia tuvo ganas de darse la cara contra la mesa de madera. En serio, ¿cuánto más iba a castigarla el universo?.- Tuve que resolver unos problemas, pero ya estoy aquí.

Ryuga tomo asiento en una de las sillas, al lado de Light, y se puso en su pose de mono; ganándose miradas curiosas de los dos adultos, aunque no le dijeron nada al respecto.

 _Ha, ¿así que el nuevo tiene privilegios?._ \- pensó Misa con desprecio _.- Menudos idiotas son los adultos, eh._

:- No pasa nada, Hideki. Aún no habíamos comenzado.- comentó la profesora, con una sonrisa. Parecía que estaba tratando de impresionar a su propio alumno, y la escena causó que se le escapara un carcajada a la rubia.- ¿Algún problema, Amane?- dijo ahora, mirándola a ella con odio.

Misa iba a hablar pero Light la interrumpió.- Creo que deberíamos comenzar, ¿no les parece?

Todos asintieron y la rubia se sintió aliviada. Su amado caballero la había salvado de hacer el ridículo, una vez más.

Hablaron sobre los preparativos, y Misa estuvo bastante tentada a preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo Ryuga ahí, pero lo dejó pasar. No iba a causar un alboroto y quedar como una inmadura delante de su amado.

 _Por lo menos, no de nuevo._

Al final, se decidió que la temática del baile sería el tema que estaban viendo en literatura, justamente (por eso la asistencia de la profesora a la junta): mitología griega.

Misa tenía mejores ideas, pero sabía que pelear contra esa vieja cascarrabias no le traería nada bueno, así que solo asintió y se guardó los insultos para cuando terminara la escuela y ella ya no pudiese expulsarla.

Iba a ser en menos de tres semanas, y el consejo sería el encargado de organizarlo. Así que Misa iba a tener mucho trabajo que hacer; y mucho tiempo para pasar con su amado Light…

 _Gracias al cielo._

Cuando terminaron, el director y Light se retiraron, excusándose con que era tarde, y que ambos tenían compromisos. Sin embargo, cuando Misa iba a ir a perseguirlo (para poder seguir con su plan), la profesora la detuvo.

:- Amane, ¿puede esperar un segundo?, necesito hablar con usted. Y contigo también, Ryuga.

 _¿Esto es en serio?_

Misa frenó en seco, y se giró para ver a la profesora, que ahora estaba sentada en el lugar del director. Ryuga seguía sentado en su característica forma, mordisqueándose el dedo pulgar.

:- Hay algo que quiero discutir con ustedes dos, que tiene que ver con su trabajo.

No me extraña que lo haya querido entregar hoy, señor Hideki. Pero lo que sí me parece raro es que, luego de leerlo, tengo el sentimiento que la señorita Amane no participó en nada.- ambos chicos se quedaron callados.- Este era un trabajo para hacer en equipo. Si no se cumplen las normas, no me dan más remedio que calificarla con la nota que se merece, señorita.

A menos que en realidad hayan trabajado los dos juntos, ¿es ese el caso?- ahora se le había quedado mirando al pelinegro.

Misa sintió un dolor repentino en su estómago. Estaba acabada. Era más que obvio que Ryuga no iba a mentir por ella, ¿por qué lo haría?, y si decía que Misa no había hecho nada, iba a desaprobar la materia. Y esa nota era muy importante para que Misa la desperdiciara.

Iba a pedirle una segunda oportunidad a la profesora por adelantado, pero las palabras del pelinegro la sorprendieron, de una manera mucho más grande que la que Misa quiso admitir.

:- Ambos hicimos el trabajo, profesora. Se lo garantizo.

La profesora frunció el ceño. Tal vez esa tampoco era la reacción que ella había estado esperando.

:- Bueno, entonces tomaré su palabra, alumno. Pueden retirarse.

Ryuga se levantó de la silla, y salió, mientras Misa seguía sentada en su mismo lugar. Aun sorprendida. _Él había mentido por ella_.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito?_

:- ¡Amane! ¿Está sorda? Creo que le dije que podía retirarse.- le dijo la profesora, mientras la miraba con odio. Misa no se molestó en seguir ahí ni un minuto más.

Pero ahora quería aclara las cosas con Hideki.

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

:- ¡Oye!, ¡Ryuga… espera!- gritó Misa, mientras alcanzaba a Hideki, quien estaba a punto de salir del edificio.

:- ¿Algún problema, Amane?- le dijo con el tono aburrido de siempre. Misa se resistió a golpearlo. Ahora iba a sacarle respuestas, y él no iba a intimidarla esta vez.

:- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- al darse cuenta que seguían en la escuela bajó un poco el tono de voz.- ¿Por qué mentiste por mí? Eso no tiene sentido.

Ryuga rodó los ojos, y Misa apretó los puños. Si había una persona que podía irritarla en menos de tres segundos, el premio se lo llevaba este chico.

:- Obviamente no fue por un acto de amabilidad, si eso era lo que te estabas preguntando.- le dijo él, y Misa ahora estaba más tranquila. Entonces tenía razón, en realidad si la estaba manipulando. O por lo menos, lo hizo esta vez.- ¿Puedo irme ahora?

:- Primero, quiero saber por qué es que lo hiciste, si no fue porque sentiste que era lo mejor ayudar a una chica que estaba en problemas.- dijo Misa irradiando sarcasmo.

:- Digamos que fue una manera de saber que vas a aceptar lo que tengo para proponerte.- Misa lo miró extrañada.- Tú no quieres que este en el consejo, eso es obvio. Las razones no me importan; pero con lo que paso, puedes tener garantizado que _voy_ a formar parte del consejo, siendo vicepresidente junto con Light. Ya tengo su consentimiento así no debes preocuparte por eso.- Misa lo iba a interrumpir pero él siguió.- Voy a tener todos los derechos que tienen ustedes, y, aunque quieras o no Amane, voy a asistir a todas las juntas que sean necesarias. ¿Está claro?

Misa pasó por muchos cambios de emociones a la vez. Ira, sorpresa, tristeza, pero rápidamente volvió a la ira, y exclamó.- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo soy la presidenta aquí, y ya es demasiado haberte aceptado en el consejo. No habrá nada más. Ni lo sueñes.

Lo que pareció ser una… ¿mueca?, Misa no estaba segura, jamás le había visto así, se formó en los labios del pelinegro, mientras la miraba con curiosidad. Sin duda era una mujer muy… _peculiar_ ; parecía una bomba contando los segundos para detonar. Pero Ryusaki seguía teniendo el poder, él lo sabía. Solo se aprovechaba de la situación por pura diversión, y… agreguémosle satisfacción, también.

:- Entonces no me queda más remedio que hablar con la profesora de literatura y decirle que en realidad yo fui el que hizo el trabajo.- Misa estaba pálida.- Si es eso lo quieres, Amane, entonces voy a…

:- Para.- dijo ella, mientras sentía que estaba siendo derrotada por mano de sus propias palabras. Él había ganado. _De nuevo_.- Trato hecho… pero… ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?

La pregunta logró sorprender un poco al pelinegro. Tendría que añadir a la lista de cosas que ya conocía de Amane, el hecho de que también era curiosa.

:- La curiosidad mató al gato.- comentó el chico, mientras se giraba para salir, dando por terminada la conversación; pero no pudo evitar oír la réplica de la rubia:

:- Y la satisfacción lo revivió.- dijo Misa, cruzándose de brazos, mientras veía al ahora, vicepresidente del consejo de alumnos, salir del edificio; dejándola sola de nuevo en el corredor.

La rubia, agotada mentalmente, se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su casillero. No solo no pudo hablar con Light, sino que también había sido chantajeada por el maldito chico listo de Ryuga. Y tuvo la horrible realización de que, cada vez que hablaba con él, se terminaba sintiendo como una niña tonta. Nunca podía sacarle más información de la que él dejaba a la vista. Y esa, siendo sinceros, no era mucha. En realidad, no era nada.

Abrió su mochila para guardar sus libros, y cuando abrió el casillero, se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día:

Había una pequeña caja, con una nota, y un celular nuevo último modelo dentro de ella, esperándola.

Sonrió, y le dieron muchas ganas de correr a donde quiera que se encontrara Matt. Era obvio que lo había hecho él.

No solo cumplió con su promesa, sino que le compró un celular que había salido hace menos de dos meses, debía de haber costado una fortuna.

Lo sacó de la caja, y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Iba a configurarlo cuando llegara a casa. Al ver la nota, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que tampoco era lo que ella había estado esperando. Se había equivocado, y no era la primera vez.

En la nota estaba escrito, con una letra bastante elegante:

 _ **Tampoco me gusta sentir que estoy en deuda con alguien, aunque no sea por una acción directa.**_

 _ **L.**_

Misa no sabía que decir, pero lo que sabía, era que ese no era Matt.

Ahora, la pregunta del millón ¿quién demonios era L?, ¿y qué significaba esa nota?

¿Una acción directa?

 _¿Qué demonios…?_

Tenía tantas dudas que sintió que su vida empezaba a parecerse a una de esas novelas de misterio que les habían hecho leer el año pasado.

Cerrando el casillero, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa. Ahora no era el momento para preocuparse por esa nota, lo resolvería en la mañana.

Solo quería llegar a casa y descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente se había decidido por interrogar a Matt.

Primero, el albino que decía de conocerlo, o eso había dado a entender. Y ahora, ese que se hacía llamar _"L"_ y dejaba notas con celulares en su casillero. Bueno, había dejado _una_ nota y _un_ celular, pero igual se entiende. Todo era muy extraño.

Además del parecido que tenían el chiquillo ese de pelo blanco con el idiota de Ryuga. _¿Serían todos hermanos o algo así...?_

Misa rezó porque no lo fueran. No podía cuadrar a Matt en la misma página que Ryuga. Era demasiado bueno, y… _normal_ , como para relacionarse con ese sabelotodo maleducado.

Así que, apenas sonó el timbre, y divisó a Matt entre una multitud de chicos, se dirigió a buscarlo.

:- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- le preguntó al pelirrojo, ganándose varios chiflidos y miradas de asombro de los otros chicos. Misa los ignoró; no era la primera vez que se topaba con esa clase de inmaduros adolescentes.

Matt la miro sonriendo y se despidió de los otros chicos. Llevaba un videojuego portátil en la mano, y Misa rápidamente pudo clasificarlo como uno de esos chicos _gamers_ que se la pasan todo el día en una computadora.

:- ¿Pasó algo, Misa?- preguntó él, mientras seguía a la rubia. Ella se adentraba cada vez más en la escuela, tratando de ir a un lugar tranquilo en donde poder preguntarle todas las cosas que quería al pelirrojo sin ser interrumpida.- Misa, si quieres ir a un lugar privado conozco un hotel por aquí cerca… ¡hasta me ofrezco a pagar la noche si quieres!

Misa rodó los ojos, un tanto divertida. El chico era todo un show.

:- No, estoy buscando un lugar donde podamos hablar sin… ¡aquí!- exclamó, y agarró a Matt del brazo para meterlo dentro de un salón de clases vacío.- Ahora sí, no creo que nadie vaya a interrumpirnos aquí.

:- Misa, me siento halagado, pero en la escuela es medio sobrepasando mis límites, ¿no crees?- Misa le pegó en la cabeza cariñosamente. Aun así, a Matt le dolió bastante.- ¡Ouch!, no tenías que porqué llegar a la violencia, mujer.

:- No me habías dejado otra alternativa.- dijo Misa, mientras aguantaba una risita.- Escucha, hablando en serio, hay cosas que necesito preguntarte…

:- Escúpelo.- desde que había conocido a Misa, Matt se había dado cuenta que era una persona bastante divertida con la que poder pasar el tiempo, para variar. Y sabía que su pequeño flechazo era solo algo platónico, pero eso no significaba que no le gustaba burlar a la rubia con chistes indebidos.

Era demasiado divertido.

:- Primero que todo, ¿conoces a un chico con cabello blanco? Porque estoy segura que el si te conoce a ti.

Eso tomó a Matt por sorpresa, ¿cómo Misa conocía a Near? O más importante, ¿podía revelarle esa clase de información? La chica no era una mala persona, pero aun así, el tema de sus verdaderos nombres y sus conexiones siempre había sido un secreto. Por lo menos en Inglaterra. No tenía idea que diría L si se enterara de todo eso.

 _Oh al demonio, Mello no está aquí para decirme que lo que L dice es palabra sagrada; a la mierda._

:- Si, lo conozco.- la cara de Misa se iluminó, no había estado equivocada.- Crecimos en el mismo orfanato, podría decirse que somos una especie de… "amigos"… compañeros, mejor dicho. Aun no termino de considerar a Near como mi amigo, en realidad.

:- ¿Se llama Near?- preguntó Misa, más para sí misma que a Matt. Se había quedado bastante perpleja al saber que este chico, al igual que ese peliblanco, eran huérfanos. Ella compartía ese sentimiento.

Pero si Matt era como ella, seguramente prefería evadir el tema, así que no presionó más. Luego habría tiempo para hablar de eso.

:- Aja… y el chico que va a entrar ahora, es Mello.- dijo Matt, y al segundo, un chico rubio entró por la puerta del salón. Misa consideró a Matt uno de esos mutantes con superponerles, pero luego se dio cuenta que seguramente lo pudo haber visto por alguna de las ventanas del salón. Cómo los había encontrado ese chico, aún era un misterio para la rubia.

Cuando lo miró detenidamente, se dio cuenta que se trataba del chico con el que Matt había estado hablando el otro día. El rubio con el corte peculiar. Misa aguanto una risita. Tenía una expresión completamente molesta, pero eso lo hacía todavía más tierno. Al menos para ella.

:- Hola, Mells.- escuchó decir a Matt, mientras continuaba jugando a su videojuego.- Los presento: Mello, Misa, Misa, Mello.

El chico la miró y luego centró su atención en su amigo pelirrojo. Por lo visto ya habían terminado con las introducciones.

:- Matt, tenemos que irnos.- le dijo el chico.- Ya van a empezar las clases, y no me fio mucho de...- esto causó que el pelirrojo lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

:- No me jodas, Mello; ella no va a decir nada. Además, tampoco le conté nada del otro mundo. Me preguntó quién era Near y le respondí.- Misa sintió el ambiente tensarse, pero al mencionar a Near, el rubio se volvió completamente alerta. Como si esa palabra fuera un código para que algo dentro de él se quebrara. Le recordaba bastante a sí misma cuando hablaba con Ryuga.

:- ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata blanca en todo esto?- le preguntó Mello a su amigo, y Misa se sorprendió; parecía muy alterado.

 _En serio detestaba a ese tal Near._

Matt, al contrario, parecía acostumbrado a este comportamiento del rubio. Rodó los ojos, y siguió con su videojuego. Mello apretó los puños y le gritó:

:- ¡Deja de ir a donde no te llaman, Matt!, ¡L nos dio instrucciones, deja de hacer la tuya solo porque una cara bonita te lo pide, idiota!

Misa decidió no prestarle atención al comentario de " _cara bonita"_ , pero se centró en la otra parte de la oración que había dicho el tal Mello.

 _¡L! Entonces ellos en verdad le conocían…_

:- ¡Oigan!- decidió ponerle un freno a todo esto antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.- Escucha, esa era la otra cosa que quería saber.- se giró a Mello.- No te conozco, pero Matt me cae bien, y si tú eres su amigo, prometo no decir nada acerca de lo que me cuenten. Lo que se diga en este cuarto queda en este cuarto, lo juro.

Mello aún seguía molesto. _Para variar_.- pensó Matt, con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, asintió y trató de tranquilizarse. Misa continuó, esta vez mirando a Matt.

:- ¿Recuerdas que me rompiste el móvil? Bueno, ¿acaso me compraste uno nuevo?- Matt parecía sorprendido, y luego una expresión de culpa adornó todo su rostro.

:- Misa, lo siento. No tuve tiempo. Pronto lo haré, es que…

:- No, no. No me refiero a eso.- la miró sorprendido.- Es que, _recibí_ un teléfono nuevo. Ayer, en mi casillero. Y la nota que lo acompañaba estaba firmada por un tal L. Pero ahora que sé que lo conocen todo tiene más sentido.

Misa se sentía bien, lo había descubierto ella solita. Y tenía razón.

 _¡Toma eso, Ryuga!_

Ahora, la última duda que tenía era si Ryuga y esos chicos estaban relacionados. Pero antes que de que pudiese preguntar, Mello la interrumpió.

:- ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?- preguntó Mello, pero no se había dirigido a ella, sino a su amigo. Matt se encogió de hombros.

:- Más importante, ¿ _cómo_ supo lo del teléfono?

:- Matt, es L de quién estamos hablando; él lo sabe todo.- Matt rodó los ojos, mientras Misa se preguntaba quién demonios era este L. Cada vez le picaba más la curiosidad…

:- O… tal vez alguien se lo dijo. Puede que haya sido Near. Entonces él habrá querido encargarse de eso por su cuenta…

:- ¡Le dijiste a Near! Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no ibas a volver a hablar del tema, idiota.- dijo Mello, completamente molesto. Ahora Misa comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Por qué odiaba tanto este chico al peliblanco? No era alguien agradable, pero Misa estaba segura que lo suyo era algo más personal.

:- Oigan.- volvió a frenarlos ella. Los dos la miraron.- Si fueran tan amables de decirme quién demonios es L, luego me iré y podrán seguir discutiendo tranquilos.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse como lo habían hecho antes, y Misa tuvo que usar toda la paciencia que tenía y controlarse. Odiaba que le oculten cosas. _¿Tanto_ _secreto era?_

:- Misa.- le dijo Matt.- Creo que no está en nosotros decirte eso. Si él lo puso en el casillero, es porque seguramente quiere que lo averigües tu sola.- Mello asintió y continuó.- O te cree demasiado estúpida como para que lo descubras.- Misa lo miró mal.- De todas maneras.- continuó Matt, tratando de tranquilizar a Misa.- Debes darte cuenta por ti misma, lo siento.

Luego los dos se despidieron, dejando a Misa sola en el salón de clases.

Se fijó en el bolsillo y sacó su nuevo celular. Ya lo había actualizado y le funcionaba a la perfección; mucho mejor que el anterior.

¿Por qué no podían contarle quién era L? Ahora que Matt le aseguró que tenía que averiguarlo por sí misma, Misa no iba a parar hasta descubrirlo.

Miró la hora en su nuevo móvil y salió del aula, iba a llegar tarde a clases.

 _¿Quién rayos eres, L?_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Editado 11/12/17**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **" _Daría todo lo que sé, por la mitad de lo que ignoro"_**

 _ **Mihael Keehl.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

:- En serio Matt, sigo pensando que eres un idiota.- exclamó Mello, enojado, mientras salían del edificio para reunirse con Watari, quien los estaba esperando afuera.

:- ¿Cuándo _no_ piensas eso, Mello? Sinceramente, estoy seguro de que tienes un diccionario de insultos gravado en el cerebro.- comentó el pelirrojo, mientras terminaba el nivel cincuenta y dos de uno de sus juegos preferidos.

Ambos chicos salieron de la escuela, y Mello resistió el impulso de pegarle a su amigo en la cara. A veces, Matt podía ser tan iluso. Es decir, Misa Amane era una de las chicas más hermosas y populares, todos sabían eso. Si tenía a todo el mundo a sus pies, ¿por qué se fijaría en alguien como Matt?

Mello no decía esto para herirlo. Al contrario, solo estaba describiendo la cruda realidad.

Además, no le gustaba desobedecer a L. Y él les había dado claras instrucciones de mantener su origen y relaciones, al igual que su verdadero nombre, en secreto. Por protección. Siempre había que ser precavido.

No por algo estaban con el que iba a convertirse en el mejor detective del mundo, ¿no es así?

:- Como sea. Aun creo que es un error que le hayas contado eso a Amane. No podemos confiar en ella, Matt.- su amigo rodó los ojos.- Mello, sé que no la conozco hace mucho, pero no es una mala chica. Un tanto ingenua tal vez, pero no nos delataría. Además solo le dije que el chico del cabello blanco era Near. Que haya descubierto que hay un tipo llamado L que le dejó una nota y que sabemos quién es, no es nuestra culpa.

Mello lo meditó un momento; era verdad. Ellos no tenían la culpa de eso. Hasta le dijeron a Amane que tenía que descubrirlo por si misma si quería saber quién era L.

 _Seguramente fue esa rata blanca_.- pensó Mello, enfadado _.- Siempre tiene que meter sus narices en donde no le incumbe._

:- Seguro fue Near.- dijo Matt, como si leyera los pensamientos del rubio.- Por lo que Misa me contó, creo que se conocen. Tal vez escuchó lo del teléfono y le contó a L.- Matt paró de jugar y Mello notó que se veía preocupado.- Solo espero que no se enoje conmigo. ¡No fue mi intención romperle el móvil!

Mello rio, pero aun había algo que no le cuadraba. Si Misa decía la verdad, y L había dejado la nota en su casillero, la pregunta sería porqué.

 _¿Por qué L se había involucrado en eso?_

Si supo lo del teléfono roto por parte del bocón de Near, podría haber castigado a Matt y listo, problema resuelto. No tenía por qué jugar con Amane, haciéndola dudar de las cosas.

 _¿Qué estás tramando, L?_

Igualmente, esa duda no duró mucho en la cabeza de Mello. Ya que, al segundo que pisaron la casa en la que todos vivían, pudo sentir el olor a chocolate caliente que una de las cocineras estaba preparando. Por lo que todo pensamiento coherente fue erradicado de su cabeza en menos de dos segundos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misa estaba feliz de que fuera sábado, aunque los días luego del incidente con Matt, no habían sido tan menos.

Por lo menos no como su primer día de instituto.

Ella seguía dudando de la identidad de ese tal L, preguntándose quién demonios podía ser. Pero, aunque les rogara, seguía sin poderla sacarles información a Matt o a Mello.

Por lo poco que conocía al rubio, Misa pudo darse cuenta al instante que era bastante diferente de su amigo. Era mucho más impulsivo, y de _muy_ mal genio. Misa creyó que era la persona más malhumorada que había conocido en su vida. Pero, aun así, también demostraba ser un chiquillo bueno, al que le gustaba meterse en problemas. Y que tenía una gran admiración por ese misterioso L.

Lo que hizo que la curiosidad de Misa para descubrir su identidad, aumentara considerablemente.

En síntesis, aunque Misa trató todo el resto de la semana, no pudo conseguir información de L. Ni siquiera pudo sacarle algo a ese peliblanco, Near. Gracias a Matt, ella había descubierto que ellos estaban relacionados, aunque no fuesen familia directa. No lo había visto desde que el chico le dijo que le debía un tren.

En comparación con los primeros días de la semana, el jueves y el viernes habían sido mucho más tranquilos. Sin incidentes con Mikami o Takada, y sin el idiota de Ryuga tratándola como una estúpida. Hasta le había parecido un poco aburrido.

Por lo tanto, Misa ansiaba el sábado, el fin de semana. Necesitaba esos dos días para relajarse y darse un tiempo para ella misma. Quizás aprovecharía e iría al centro comercial, a comprarse ropa. O se quedaría en casa y miraría una película.

Pero lo importante, es que planeaba descansar.

Así que, cuando su celular sonó a las ocho de la mañana, no podía decirse que Misa Amane estaba de buen humor. Quien quiera que la haya despertado se había ganado un viaje al infierno.

Aunque, cuando vio que se trataba del número de su amado Light, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba que tal vez era una señal. Tal vez todo iba a mejorar a partir de…

:- ¿Amane?

La monótona voz la trajo a la realidad.

:- ¿Qué haces con el celular de Light?

:- Creí que habíamos quedado en la manera apropiada de saludar, Amane.- Misa rodó los ojos. Estaba a punto de cortar, cuando Ryuga volvió a hablar.- Light me lo prestó para hacer esta llamada, ya que él no puede.

:- ¿Qué quieres, Ryuga?- preguntó Misa con impaciencia. Si hubiese sido su Light, tal vez su tono sería diferente. Pero después de no escuchar la voz del pelinegro durante dos días, y de darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que era, no planeaba hacerlo ahora.

:- Ryusaki.- corrigió el pelinegro.- Creo que ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos en el consejo, sería más apropiado que me llamas así, Amane.- Misa volvió a rodar los ojos y con una sonrisa de lado, dijo:

:- Entonces tú debes dejar de decirme Amane, y llamarme por mi primer nombre, ¿no te parece?- no se escuchó nada durante un momento, luego.- No.- Misa bufó.- Entonces olvídate de que te llame así. Siempre serás el odioso Ryuga para mí.

Sintió que él iba a decir algo, pero una voz en el fondo lo interrumpió, y Misa pudo escucharla perfectamente.

:- Por dios Ryusaki, solo dile lo que hay que hacer. Pueden discutir una vez que esté aquí.

Misa escuchó al pelinegro suspirar, y luego este le dijo.- Estamos en la escuela, terminando de resolver unos asuntos respecto al baile. Debes estar aquí en menos de quince minutos o seguiremos sin ti. Hasta luego.- Sin más preámbulos, cortó.

Misa bostezó, cansada por tener que levantarse a una hora tan temprana, y se estiró en la cama. Ese chico en serio era insoportable.

 _Bueno, ve el lado positivo. Light estará allí también._

Sonrió, y decidió que iba a ir un poco más arreglada que lo usual. Tenía que aprovechar, y sorprender a su amado, mientras podía.

Se levantó de la cama, lavó la cara y los dientes. Luego buscó en su armario, lo más rápido que pudo, un conjunto decente. Se decidió por una falda a cuadros, y una camiseta que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Luego se puso un sweater encima, ya que hacía frío, y unas botas negras.

 _Creo que así está bien_.- se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y arreglaba su cabello, atando parte de este en dos coletas, como siempre hacía.- _Será mejor que vaya antes de que ese estúpido de Ryuga cumpla con su palabra y sigan sin mí._

Se despidió a Natsuki, quien estaba arreglando unas cosas en la cocina, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la escuela.

Por fin iba a pasar tiempo con su amado e iba a poder proponerle una cita. Se había olvidado completamente, ya que en esos dos últimos días él estuvo muy ocupada, de su principal objetivo del año: lograr que este sea su novio.

Lo que no se esperaba, sin embargo, era que al entrar en el instituto se toparía cara a cara con la bruja de pelo corto.

:- ¿Qué haces aquí, Takada?- preguntó Misa, sorprendida. La morocha sonrió al ver la cara de la rubia, y se cruzó de brazos.

:- ¿No lo sabías, Amane? Yo soy la encargada de la decoración y el vestuario, así que era imprescindible que esté también en esta reunión.

Misa apretó los puños para evitar darle un puñetazo. Obviamente, Takada tenía que encontrar la forma de arruinar sus planes, y entrometerse entre ella y Light.

 _Bueno. Pues, la venganza está cerca, así que prepárate, Kyomi._

Aunque ya no podría elegir los vestidos de la revista PopTeen, seguramente su disfraz sería mucho mejor que el de ella. E iba a conseguir a Light como su cita, así que Takada no tenía oportunidad.

Pasó a la morocha sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, y se encontró a Light y a Ryuga en el gimnasio, donde habían quedado que iba a desarrollarse el baile. Light estaba levantando y llevando unas cajas, mientras Ryuga se encontraba sentado anotando cosas en un cuaderno.

Cuando entró, Ryuga levantó la cabeza hacia su dirección, pero luego de verla volvió a lo que estaba anotando. Ignorándola completamente.

 _Vaya idiota._

:- Amane está aquí.- introdujo Takada, sin emoción alguna, mientras pasaba a Misa y se dirigía hacia donde estaba su amado.

:- Muy bien.- comentó Light, mientras dejaba una caja y le hacía una seña a Misa para que se le acerque.- Hablé con el director ayer, y me dijo que la fecha del baile se adelantó por el tema de los exámenes. Así que nosotros tendremos que juntarnos y trabajar todo lo que podamos.

Misa asintió y festejó en sus adentros. A ella le encantaba las fiestas, más los bailes, y que pudiera pasar más tiempo con Light era un perfecto bonus.

:- Kyomi es la encargada del departamento de decoración, y ha venido a ayudarnos para ver cómo vamos a decorar el gimnasio.- Takada sonrió con autosuficiencia y Misa trató de controlarse para no rodar los ojos.- Recién estaba terminando de mover unas cajas que contienen todas cosas para hacer que el salón luzca como el olimpo.

:- Cortesía de la profesora de literatura.- comentó la morocha y Light sonrió.

:- Tenemos que terminar de almacenar las cajas, y que Ryusaki termine de anotar los materiales que faltan y ya pasaremos a la fase dos.- dijo el castaño.

:- ¿Qué sería…?- preguntó Misa, intrigada.

:- Disfraces.- le respondió Takada.

Al parecer, la conversación había terminado. Light terminó de mover las otras cajas, mientras Takada acomodaba algunas cosas del gimnasio, y Misa seguía parada. Sin tener la menor idea de que hacer.

:- Para ser la presidenta del consejo no tienes mucha autoridad que digamos.- comentó Ryuga, mientras cerraba el cuaderno y lo guardaba en su mochila.- Por cierto.- dijo, mientras la veía de arriba y abajo.- Creo que has venido muy arreglada para una junta escolar, ¿no te parece?

Misa se sonrojó. Pero eso no evitó que le proporcionara una mirada de odio. Siempre tenía que hablar de más; parecía que no tenía control de sus palabras, ni ninguna clase de filtro.

 _Eso, o no tenía la menor idea de cómo socializar._

:- No tengo por qué responder a eso.- dijo Misa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en una de las gradas, esperando a que terminaran con la "fase uno"

:- Pues ya lo hiciste.- dijo Ryuga, y Misa captó una pizca de ironía en su voz. Esta chica lograba entretenerlo de maneras increíbles; era una (por no decir la) de las personas más ingenuas que había conocido en su vida.

Misa suspiró irritada, y decidió directamente no volver a hablarle. Casi siempre que ellos intercambiaban palabras terminaban en una pelea, y esas siempre las ganaba el pelinegro. Pero Misa no quedaría como una tonta en frente de Light, menos en frente de Takada. Así que cerró su boca y decidió que no iba a hablarle directamente a Ryuga en todo el maldito día.

No iba a arruinarle su sábado.

Al parecer el chico tampoco buscaba entablar una conversación con ella, ya que también se quedó callado mientras esperaba a que Light terminara de guardar esas interminables cajas.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo, y habían discutido el tema de la música y la comida, los cuatro se dirigieron a poner en práctica la fase dos: disfraces.

Lamentablemente, lo que ninguno había pensado, era que todavía no habían elegido su dios. Lo que, obviamente, trajo muchas disputas, por lo menos del lado de las chicas:

:- ¡Seré Afrodita!- exclamó Misa, mientras entraban al centro comercial. Al ser temprano en la mañana no había mucha gente, y Takada decía conocer varias tiendas en las que vendían disfraces. Así que se dirigieron para allá.

:- ¿Perdón? Creo que yo la había cantado mucho antes.- dijo Takada, mirando a Misa con odio. Por supuesto que esa retrasada no iba a sacarle su diosa. Eso no iba a pasar.

:- Al ser la presidenta, creo que es mi deber elegir a la diosa que quiera. Y esa va a ser Afrodita.

:- ¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Takada, atrayendo la atención de la poca gente que había. Light rodó los ojos un poco avergonzado, y Ryusaki siguió su camino, tratando de parecer ajeno a aquella situación. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

:- ¡Chicas!- llamó Light, tratando de hacer que se calmen antes de que causen un alboroto.- Si tanto quieren a Afrodita ¿por qué no lo dejamos a la suerte entonces?- comentó cuando una idea de le vino a la cabeza. Sacó una moneda del bolsillo y la sostuvo en la mano.- Cara, Misa; cruz, Kyomi, ¿de acuerdo?- las dos asintieron. La giró, y… salió cruz.

Takada sonrió triunfalmente, mientras Misa se reprochaba de porque demonios su vida era un contaste río de mala suerte.

:- Creo que seré Zeus.- comentó Light luego de un tiempo para cortar la tensión que se había formado en el grupo.- Digo, si ninguno tiene ningún problema.

Misa agradeció al cielo en su cabeza. Era muy tonto lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero, sin embargo, se veía como una gran oportunidad para ella. Si Light era Zeus, eso significaba que era imposible que vaya con Takada ya que Afrodita era la hija de este (recordaba a la pesada de literatura haberlo mencionado varias veces). Se ve que la morocha se dio cuenta, ya que su cara había cambiado drásticamente.

:- ¡Me parece perfecto! Pero ahora Misa-Misa no sabe a qué dios elegir.- dijo la rubia, y Ryuga, que no había comentado nada en toda la conversación, dijo:

:- Con tal que no elijas a Atenea, supongo que todo estará bien.- se ganó varias risas de Takada y una sonrisa de Light. Misa volvió a mirarlo con odio. _¿Acaso no podía mantenerse callado un segundo?_

:- Creo que me voy a quedar con Hera.- sonrió.- Ya que Light es el vicepresidente, y yo la presidenta; tiene sentido que ambos seamos los dioses principales del olimpo, ¿no creen?.- terminó la rubia con una sonrisa triunfante mientras Takada la miraba mal. Light se vio un poco extrañado pero luego se encogió de hombros.

:- ¿Tu a quién elijes, Ryusaki?- preguntó el castaño, mientras el pelinegro seguía caminando.- Aun no lo sé. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro que es que no voy a usar una toga.

Light estaba a punto de protestar cuando Takada anunció que habían llegado a las tiendas. La primera era una para chicas, con las túnicas de las distintas diosas. Misa y Takada entraron, acompañadas por los desinteresados chicos.

Mientras Misa se fijaba en distintos vestidos, Takada anunció que no había encontrado nada, y que iría a otro lugar. Así que, cuando Misa entró al probador, Light aprovechó y acompañó a Takada, solo por el hecho de salir de una vez de aquella tienda para niñas. Le preguntó a Ryusaki si se podía quedar a esperar a Misa, y este se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, de todos modos.

Misa, a todo esto, no tenía la menor idea de aquella situación. Ella se encontraba en el probador, con un vestido hermoso ya puesto. Era corto, dejando el cuello y la espalda a la vista, y de un color dorado _. Lo hubiese elegido si fuera Afrodita, pero qué más da_. Seguramente su Light lo amaría.

Salió del probador para mostrárselo, y se llevó una horrible sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el único que estaba en la tienda era Ryuga.

Este la miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza. Luego centró su atención en un libro, el cual Misa no tenía la menor idea de donde había sacado.

:- Es un vestido muy lindo, Amane; pero dudo que vaya tanto con el personaje: Hera es la diosa del matrimonio y la familia, dudo que ese atuendo no sea el más apropiado para ella.

Rápido, Misa cerró las cortinas. Y, aunque no quería, reflexionó sobre lo que le dijo el morocho. Era verdad, el vestido era lindo, pero había elegido ser un personaje bastante… _tradicional_. Aunque no quisiera, iba a tener que adaptarse.

Suspiró cansada, mientras tomaba otro vestido que había elegido antes de entrar al probador; este podía considerarse un poquito más formal. Era largo, de un color crema con adornos en dorado, y con la espalda llena de brillos. Era una obra de arte.

Al probárselo, Misa no quiso reconocer que Ryuga había tenido razón. _Como siempre_. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, y, en cierta medida, se sentía como Hera (por lo menos, por lo que había visto en dibujos, y lo por lo que se imaginaba)

Salió del probador con el vestido en una bolsa y pagó por él. Ryuga la miró curiosa, pero Misa prefirió no decir nada. No quería hacerle saber que había estado en lo cierto.

Al salir de la tienda, se encontraron con Light y Takada, quiénes ya habían comprado sus atuendos. Solo faltaba Hideki, pero este se negó. Prefiriendo ir un poco más reservado. Es decir, sin una maldita toga. Los otros tres iban a protestar, pero el celular de Light los interrumpió.

:- Era el director.- explicó este una vez que terminó con la llamada.- Dijo que quiere ver lo que planeamos, así que necesito tu cuaderno, Ryusaki.- el pelinegro le tendió el cuaderno.- Bien, creo que ya estamos. Me encontraré con el director en el gimnasio, y no hace falta que vengan todos. Pueden irse si quieren.

Se empezó a alejar, pero Misa no había terminado. Corrió tras él, antes de que este desapareciera por la puerta de entrada.

:- ¡Light! ¡Espera!- el castaño frenó en seco.- ¿Pasa algo Misa?- la rubia lo miró, nerviosa. Era ahora o nunca.- Yo… bueno, como la fecha del baile se adelantó, y como vamos vestidos de dos dioses que están casados, respectivamente….bueno, creo, yo, eh, ¿t-te parece si vamos juntos?- lo dijo todo muy apurada. Light tardó varios segundos en entender lo que había querido decir Misa. Y cuando lo hizo, prefirió no haberlo hecho. No es que la chica le disgustara; no planeaba ir al baile con nadie, y no quería darle esperanzas de algo que no iba a suceder.

Él estaba muy ocupado con la escuela y otros proyectos como para concentrarse en el sector femenino en este momento. Y, seamos sinceros, Misa tampoco era exactamente su _tipo_ de chica. Sin embargo, cuando la miró, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de desesperación; y él no pudo resistirse. Lo había hecho por compromiso, pero no importaba. No quería herir a la rubia. Él era un chico educado. Suspiró.- Esta bien Misa, podemos ir juntos…

La sonrisa de Misa era más grande que el Monte Everest. No podía creerlo, ¡su plan había dado resultado! En poco tiempo Light terminaría siendo su novio. Y ni Takada ni Mikami podrían entrometerse. Se resistió en ponerse a hacer un baile de la victoria allí en ese mismo momento.

:- Eh, tengo que irme ahora...- dijo Light, un tanto incómodo ante la expresión de absoluta felicidad de la rubia.- Nos vemos el lunes, entonces.

Apenas el castaño estaba lejos de su vista, Misa no aguantó más, y comenzó a bailar descontroladamente al compás de una música que nadie podía oír, salvo ella.

Takada y Ryuga presenciaban esto desde algunos metros de distancia. Ella, con el ceño fruncido, ya que Misa le había arruinado su plan. Y él, con la misma expresión de siempre, salvo que para sus adentros se encontraba un poco sorprendido. _En serio, Amane era demasiado ingenua._

Misa, sin embargo, seguía en su mundo de felicidad. Así que, sin despedirse de los otros dos, abandonó el centro comercial, y se dirigió a su casa. Ya había empezado el sábado con un hermoso humor, y esperaba terminarlo de esa misma manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Si me permite preguntar joven L, ¿por qué se unió a ese club, exactamente?- si había que ser honestos, Watari tenía mucha curiosidad. Desde que Elle era un pequeño, el hombre sabía que nunca le habían interesado las actividades en grupo.

Su primera visita a la Wammy´s House había sido un tanto terrorífica: los niños que quisieron saludarlo terminaron en el piso, y desde ese entonces que casi nadie se atrevió a acercársele. *

Por lo que, siempre había preferido trabajar solo; por lo menos hasta donde el mayor estaba enterado.

Sin embargo, cuando se enteró que su hijo adoptivo se había convertido en vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil no pudo evitar que le picara aquel bichito de la curiosidad. Quería saber el motivo para semejante acción de parte del morocho.

:- La curiosidad mató al gato, Watari.- comentó el pelinegro, desinteresado, mientras se subía a la camioneta. Aunque ya tuviese dieciocho y supiese conducir, Watari era el que manejaba, siempre. Además de ser su tutor, y casi un padre para él, también era algo así como su asistente personal.

Como un Watson, o hasta un Alfred.

El viejo sonrió, las respuestas del chico nunca dejaban de asombrarlo. Se subió al coche, y manejó hasta donde se encontraban viviendo por ese momento.

Luego de que Misa se fuera, Takada partió rápidamente también, dejado a Ryusaki solo en el centro comercial. Salió del edificio, y llamó a Watari para que lo recogiera. Por suerte seguía sin haber mucha gente, así que nadie se asombró cuando el chico se retiró en una limusina. Eso, naturalmente, llamaría mucho la atención de cualquiera.

El viaje fue silencioso. L se la pasó recordando los sucesos de la semana. Sabía que la decisión de viajar a Japón iba a ser un tanto aburrida; sin embargo, su año no estaba siendo tan fastidioso, como había esperado.

Desde sus primeros años en aquel orfanato que había decidido convertirse en detective, defensor de la justicia. Había resuelto algún que otro caso en Inglaterra, pero todos anónimamente; llamando lo menos posible la atención.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que algunos se dieran cuenta que existía alguien que combatía el crimen (aunque sea detrás de un ordenador), y comenzaran a llegarles llamadas de organizaciones en diversos países pidiendo por su ayuda.

Una de las que llamó su atención fue la que provenía de Japón: ya no se trataba de un crimen, sino de muchos; demasiados. Por lo que, luego que meditarlo durante varios días, Ryusaki decidió que lo mejor sería viajar hasta allá, y resolver todos los casos que pudiese.

Aunque no fuese algo obligatorio (menos para alguien como él) Watari le sugirió que intentara vivir como un adolescente de dieciocho años "normal". Es decir, que se anotara en una escuela, termina el dichoso último año, y se graduara.

Las verdaderas razones por las cuales el viejo había querido inscribirlo, aun eran inciertas para el futuro detective.

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios cuando recordó uno de los motivos por los cuales se unió al consejo estudiantil.

Al llegar, Watari le abrió la puerta. Y para no ser maleducado, el chico decidió responder a su pregunta:

:- Aburrimiento, Watari.

:- ¿Perdona?- preguntó el viejo, un poco extrañado y sin comprender.

:- Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que entré en el consejo. Además que se encargan de castigar a los alumnos que no cumplen con sus responsabilidades, y eso me parece muy entretenido; además de que va con mis ideales, de una u otra manera.- entraron a la casa. Seguía sumamente gigantesca y limpia, como siempre.

 _Si al menos cinco personas viven aquí, el ambiente_ _ **tiene**_ _que ser grande_.- pensó Elle, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, y encendía la computadora. Ya era de comenzar con su verdadero trabajo.

Un leve recuerdo de los chicos se hizo presente en su memoria: Near, Mello y Matt. Aquellos estudiantes, los mejores de toda la Casa Wammy, estaban practicando para, algún día, y de ser necesario, convertirse en sucesores del mismismo L.

Y como todos ellos tenían que aparentar, los tres también se anotaron en la misma escuela a la que L asistía. Aunque dudaba que llegaran a completar todos los años que les faltaban; por supuesto que no.

:- ¿Así que esa es la única razón por la cual te uniste, L?- le preguntó Watari en tono burlón, mientras recordaba el celular que había tenido que comprar y la nota que había escrito L, para un tal Misa Amane.

Él no cambió su expresión. Y pareció haber leído la mente del mayor de la casa. El teléfono para Amane era solo un problema que tenía que solucionar. Sabía por Near que Matt le había roto el de ella, y si había algo que odiara el chico era quedar en deuda con alguien, aunque sea indirectamente. Como había especificado en la carta.

Sin embargo, ayer había hablado con Matt, y este le comentó que Misa quería descubrir quién era L, y que parecía muy decidida a ello. _Suerte que es bastante tonta_.- pensó L, mientras Watari lo miraba expectante.

El pelinegro comenzó a escribir en el teclado, mientras respondía a la pregunta de su viejo amigo y tutor.

:- Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Watari. Y solo para dejarlo en claro, es más que entretenido para mí molestarla. Se enoja muy fácilmente, casi como Mello, y es _muy_ ingenua. No creo que represente un reto para mí.

:- Por lo que Matt me contó parece ser una buena chica.- comentó el hombre, esperando que L captara la indirecta. En verdad, había querido que su hijo se relacionara un poco más con la gente, y si esta chica Amane pudiese convertirse en su amiga o algo así, sería…

:- Yo mismo hablé con Mail, y le dejé bien en claro que Amane no puede saber más de lo necesario. Que se hayan hecho "amigos" no significa que podamos poner nuestras identidades en peligro. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Watari.

El viejo suspiró, L tenía razón. Si él seguía con esa idea de ser un detective privado, todos debían mantener sus identidades en secreto. Ni siquiera una chica como Misa Amane podía estar al tanto de quienes eran en realidad.

:- Necesitaría que me consiguieras una corona de hojas, como las que usaban los olímpicos.- comentó el pelinegro, dejando al mayor sorprendido.- ¿Para qué propósito, joven L?- Ryusaki seguía escribiendo cuando le respondió.- Habrá un baile en menos de dos semanas, y tenemos que ir vestidos de esa manera. Necesito la corona, obligatoriamente.

El viejo rio. Si había algo que no se imaginaba, era a su hijo de corazón vestido con una túnica, y menos en un baile, lleno de otros adolescentes.

:- Y no, Watari. No voy a usar una toga.

El aludido salió riendo de la habitación, mientras pensaba en el comentario anterior de Ryusaki. Tal vez sea solo por diversión, pero esperara que en el futuro, la señorita Amane significara más que eso para el pelinegro.

No quería que la vida de Ryusaki sea igual de solitaria que la de él.

 _Espero que hagas lo correcto, joven L._


	8. Chapter 8

**Editado 11/12/17**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Si no puedes ganar el juego, si no puedes resolver el acertijo, no eres más que un perdedor"**_

 _ **Nate River.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

Misa estuvo de buen humor las dos semanas siguientes.

No había parado de sonreír desde el sábado, ¿quién la culpaba? Parte de su plan estaba completado, y ni siquiera había terminado el semestre. En poco tiempo Light sería su novio, y su objetivo para su último año escolar estaría cumplido.

Sumándole que, al mismo tiempo, iba a poder vengarse de Takada y de Mikami. Los dos le estuvieron dedicando miradas de odio esas dos semanas. Se ve que la bruja le habrá comentado al lame botas sobre el incidente en el centro comercial; y ahora ambos querían hacerle la vida imposible a Misa.

Pero ella ya se había adelantado, y antes de que pudiesen decir "ah", Misa ya los tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Solo faltaban algunos días para el baile, y Misa estaba de lo más emocionada. Había hablado con Natsuki, y en un día que las dos tuvieron libres, terminaron de comprar lo necesario para el disfraz de Misa. La corona que combinaba con el vestido, un collar, y zapatos dorados, habían determinado el look de la rubia. Se vería sensacional.

Pero, al estar tan concentrada en cuanto a tener una cita con Light, Misa también se había olvidado de otros puntos fundamentales:

Primero y principal, no había hecho contacto con PopTeen. Luego de esos pocos mails, no se había vuelto a comunicar con ellos en ningún momento.

 _Bueno, seguro que no me necesitan en este momento. Además, eso puede esperar..._ \- pensó la rubia, mientras se alistaba para ir a la escuela el martes por la mañana.

El otro punto, sin embargo, era un poco más complicado: la identidad de L.

Luego de tratar de interrogar a Matt y a Mello deliberadas veces, Misa se dio por vencida con ellos dos; no iban a hablar. Iba a tener que torturarlos para que soltaran algo. Y Misa no estaba tan loca como para llegar hasta ese punto.

Trató de ubicar al chico peliblanco, Near. Pero eso tampoco trajo ningún resultado. No lo encontraba por ningún lado, ni siquiera sabía a qué clases asistía.

Así que, ese asunto también era un callejón sin salida. No sabía de donde más conseguir información. Su última esperanza era Near, pero como dijo antes, no tenía la menor idea de dónde buscarlo.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta para donde estaba caminado, y terminó chocando contra alguien en el pasillo. Lamentablemente, ese alguien resultó ser familiar para Misa Amane.

:- Amane, mantén los ojos abiertos. Y ten más cuidado por donde caminas.- la voz de Ryuga causó que Misa rodara los ojos.- ¿Ni siquiera vas a pedir disculpas por hacerme tropezar? Todos mis libros cayeron al suelo…- el pelinegro levantó sus cuadernos, la rubia miró para otro lado.

Ya se había vuelto acostumbrado a la actitud de Ryuga, y no esperaba menos de él, la verdad. Cada vez que comenzaban una conversación, la cosa siempre se salía de las manos, y terminaba en una discusión, que poco faltaba para que se transformase en pelea.

 _Tengo mucho autocontrol, en serio._ -pensó la rubia, mientras recordaba las pocas veces que tuvo hablar con el pelinegro en el consejo. Y _cuanto_ se tuvo que aguantar para no darle un puñetazo.

:- Como sea.- dijo esta, mientras miraba para la multitud de alumnos que se había empezado a formar en el pasillo, y distinguía en ella una cabeza con cabellos blancos.

Se puso alerta. _¡Era el chico albino!_ Tenía que ir tras él, tal vez esta era su única oportunidad.

Sin decirle nada a Ryuga, salió corriendo para donde había visto caminar al chico. Cuando llegó a donde estaban los alumnos, sin embargo, no lo encontró. Miró para todos lados, pero no había rastro de él. Parecía que se había esfumado en el aire.

Misa bajó los hombros, un sentimiento de tristeza invadiéndola. Había estado tan cerca… En verdad quería descubrir quién era L. No le agradaba que las personas supieran cosas y ella no. Y Matt y Mello lo sabían…

Ella necesitaba enterarse.

:- Amane…- sintió la voz de Ryuga y casi saltó de la sorpresa. No lo había escuchado acercarse, para nada.- Vas a llegar tarde a clase, vamos.

Sin más preámbulos, se dio vuelta, y no le dejo más opción a Misa que seguirlo. Esta lo miraba confusa. _¿Qué está tramando ahora?_

El futuro detective miró a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía decaída, con los brazos colgando, y envuelta en sus pensamientos. Ryusaki se resistió a rodar los ojos. Había llegado justo a tiempo; no quería que Misa tuviese ningún contacto con Near. Si se iba a enterar de la identidad de L, tenía que saberlo por él mismo.

Ya que él había causado esto, tenía que ser el que le pusiera un fin. No iba a involucrar a sus prodigios en todo eso.

Pero, esta Amane… no estaba cooperando en absoluto. Estaba aburrido (para variar) y quería provocarla, pelear con ella siempre era divertido. Pero la chica estaba muy deprimida como para responder a sus comentarios. Necesitaba matar un poco el aburrimiento, y con la rubia así eso no iba a ser posible.

Reflexionó por un momento, y se decidió por darle una pista.

 _Es tan tonta que seguramente no logra sacar quien es L aunque se lo diga en la cara_.- pensó Ryusaki, mientras la miraba de nuevo. Esta vez, ella también lo estaba mirando.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego vio para otro lado, pero a L no se le escapó el pequeño rubor en mejillas de la modelo _wannabe_.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido.- _Eres tan fácil, Amane…_

:- Amane, ¿por qué estabas corriendo a los alumnos de primero?

Misa meditó un momento. ¿Le diría la verdad? Conociéndolo seguro se burlaría de ella y la llamaría estúpida o algo por el estilo. Pero las semejanzas entre él y Near eran infinitas; tal vez lo conocía, y podría ayudarla a encontrarlo. La miró expectante y Misa se dio cuenta que estuvo sin en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

:- Eh, bueno… es una historia larga, pero estaba buscando a un chico de cabello blanco, Near.- miró a Ryusaki.- ¿Lo conoces?

Ahora era L el que se había quedado pensando. ¿Le diría o no? Quería darle una pista, pero no algo tan directo. Darle esperanza, pero no hacérsela tan fácil.

Solo quería sacarla de ese estado que evitaba que él se entretuviera.

:- Lo he visto, pero nada más - comentó Ryuga, y Misa ahogó un suspiro. Había estado equivocada.- ¿Tú para que lo buscabas?

:- No importa.- dijo Misa, rendida.- Olvídalo.

 _Ahora está peor que antes._ \- Ryuga suspiró. Y tomó una decisión.- Por si quieres encontrarlo: va a la clase B, y su horario termina a las dos de la tarde.

La información era verdadera, y, aunque Ryusaki sabía que Near no iba a decirle nada sin su autorización, al menos le había dado algo de esperanza a Amane.

La rubia sonrió, y. Ryusaki se la quedó mirando por un momento demasiado largo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, entró al salón, seguido por Misa y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos.

 _Es muy raro que piense esto_.- Misa deliberaba mientras el profesor de matemáticas explicaba una nueva fórmula. Le echó un vistazo al pelinegro sentado en su posición característica- _Pero… gracias, Ryusaki._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justamente su horario de salida hoy era a la una y media, así que obviamente iba a buscar a Near cuando este saliera de clases.

Tenía una reunión con el consejo a la salida, así que iba a poder usar esa media hora, y luego iría por el peliblanco.

Entró al salón, pero el único que estaba era su Light, terminando un papeleo. No había rastros de Ryuga.

 _No es que me importe_.- pensó Misa, mientras tomaba asiento.- _Solo me resulta algo extraño. No es de esas personas que faltan…_

:- ¿Light?

:- Dime.- dijo él mientras terminaba de ordenar unas carpetas.

:- ¿Acaso Ryuga no va a venir?- Misa lo dijo con un tono serio, pero Light no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Acaso _tu_ estás preocupada porque Ryusaki no se presente, Misa?

:- ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo la rubia y se cruzó de brazos.- Solo quiero saber porque está evitando sus obligaciones. Nada más.

Light rodó los ojos.- Me dijo que tenía una urgencia, y que no iba a poder venir.

Misa no dijo nada y siguió anotando la música para el baile, mientras Light imprimía los posters para colgar en las paredes. No faltaba mucho tiempo para la fiesta, y tenían que tener todo listo.

:- Creo que ya estamos.- dijo él, al cabo de media hora.- Oye misa…- parecía un poco nervioso, se estaba rascando la nuca con la mano.- ¿A-a qué hora paso a recogerte el viernes?

Misa sonrió. Necesitaba que Light fuese su novio ya, _ahora_. Era lo más caballeroso y tierno que existía en el mundo. Le dijo que, a las nueve, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rápido salió, perdiéndose la reacción del castaño, porque tenía que alcanzar a Near.

Lo vio entre la multitud de alumnos, sentado en una esquinza y armando un rompecabezas.

 _Vaya que el chico era extraño._

Se acercó a él, pero por suerte estaba solo; ya que los demás estaban saliendo de la escuela o con amigos. _Tampoco tenía amigos, por lo visto. ¿Por qué me recuerda tanto a un cierto idiota que conozco?_

:- ¿Hola?- preguntó Misa, un poco insegura. Las pocas veces que había hablado con él las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien. Y esta vez Misa necesitaba respuestas. No podía ser muy dura…

:- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el chico, mientras seguía armando el rompecabezas; ya casi lo terminaba.

:-Escucha, es una respuesta lo que necesito de ti, y eres el único que puede ayudarme.- el chico la miro desinteresado, y volvió a su juego. Misa trató de calmarse, necesitaba su tan preciado autocontrol.- Por favor, al menos escúchame.- no quería rogar, pero si tenía que hacerlo para conseguir la información, lo haría.

:- Te estoy escuchando.- _Bien, al menos no me ignora por completo_.

:- Ya sé que te llamas Near, y que eres algo de Matt y Mello.- Near dejó de hacer el rompecabezas y la miró con el mismo rostro aburrido de siempre.- ¿Necesitas que te felicite por averiguarlo? ¿O quieres un premio también?

 _Calma, calma. Imagina que es un Ryuga en pequeño, al menos a él tienes que ganarle._

:- No.- dijo Misa con tono serio.- Necesito que me digas quién demonios es L. Porque sé que tú lo sabes, y Matt y Mello no quieren decírmelo. Necesito tu ayuda en esto. Eres mi último recurso, créelo. Vine a ti porque no tengo a nadie más.

Terminó de hacer el rompecabezas, y, para sorpresa de Misa, lo levantó y dejó que todas las piezas cayeran, para comenzar a armarlo de nuevo.

:- No voy a poder ayudarte en lo que me pides. Es información que no estoy calificado para compartir. Si ni Matt ni Mello te la dieron, ¿por qué esperabas que yo lo hiciera?

Ahora Misa entendía porque Mello odiaba tanto a ese chiquillo. Era completamente irritante. No estaba segura si hasta _peor_ que Ryuga. Pero hablaba demasiado serio como para tener solo trece años.

:- ¿Ni siquiera una pista?- se estaba arrastrando, lo sabía. Pero, qué demonios, ahora _necesitaba_ saberlo. _Tenía_ qué.

:- Repito, que no estoy autorizado. Tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma.

Luego de eso, se levantó, guardó el rompecabezas ya armado en la mochila, y se alejó de donde la rubia se encontraba.

Misa lo vio salir del edificio y, por un breve momento, pensó en perseguirlo, pero luego de se dio cuenta que iba a ser inútil. No iba a hablar.

Tendría que dejar la incógnita de L para más adelante.

Ahora era tiempo del baile y de su amado Light.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:- No hace falta que pregunte sobre el asunto, ¿cierto?

La voz de Ryusaki no logró sobresaltar a Near en absoluto. Se subió a la camioneta antes de responder.

:- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- comentó el albino, mientras se acomodaba, y Watari arrancaba a andar el coche.- Aunque la chica es demasiado persistente. En un momento pensé que hasta rogaría para que se lo dijera…

Ryusaki miraba por la ventana mientras se dirigían a su nuevo "hogar". No estaba en desacuerdo con Near, por supuesto. Por lo poco que había llegado a conocerla, sabía que Amane era bastante extremista, y decidida. Podía hacer cualquier cosa para alcanzar su objetivo. L estaba segura de que, para ella, el fin si justificaba los medios.

Era gran casualidad que el detective justamente pensara todo lo contrario.

:- Es extraño que no te haya seguido.- comentó L, mientras Watari estacionaba el auto.- Supuse que seguiría hasta poder sacarte algo de información, o por lo menos descubrir algo más.

Near se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba de la camioneta. Al igual que Matt y que Mello, él tampoco comprendía muy bien porque L buscaba entretenerse justamente con esta chica. Había millones de juegos en el mundo, ¿por qué involucrar a una civil tan tonta como Misa Amane?

L cerró la puerta, y estaba a punto de entrar a la casa, cuando la voz de su mentor lo detuvo.

:- Ryusaki…

:- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó este, mientas pensaba en el pastel de chocolate que iba a devorar apenas pusiera un pie en la cocina.

:- ¿No crees que esto que estás haciendo con la joven Amane no es un poco extremo? Entiendo que te diviertas, pero ella es una persona, como el resto de nosotros…

:- Una muy tonta.- dijo el joven de cabello oscuro mientras entraba a la casa, seguido por Watari. No es que no le importara lo que le decía su viejo amigo, sino que él tenía todo bajo control. Era un genio, después de todo.- Sabes que siempre me mantengo al margen de las cosas, Watari, y que planeo una estrategia antes de accionar; tengo todo bajo control. Además, Amane no puede considerarse un oponente serio para mí, eso ni de broma.

Llegó a la cocina, y cogió el pastel que tanto había estado esperando. Era de chocolate, con relleno, y fresas en la cubierta. El _adoraba_ las fresas.

Ryusaki tenía un metabolismo extraño, desde pequeño. Lo que ingería en su mayoría era dulces. Todo tipo de dulces. Desde pasteles hasta algodón de azúcar. Eran como su barra energética.

Y, aunque comiera eso todo el tiempo, seguía en forma. Claro, aunque gracias al azúcar tenía pocas horas de sueño, su deducción era mucho mayor a la de la gente normal. Los dulces eran la gasolina para su automóvil.

Aunque, seguía sin estar seguro de cómo demonios no había contraído diabetes todavía. Aquello seguía siendo algo inexplicable.

Watari suspiró. No quería contradecir a L, sabía que su hijo siempre tenía la razón. Pero tampoco quería que le causara algún daño a la señorita Amane. Y por lo que Matt le había contado, la había visto muy deprimida luego de hablar con Near.

Si la chica era así de extremista con sus emociones había que tener cuidado. Más con Ryusaki, quien no sabe medir sus palabras.

 _Son como el agua y el aceite._ \- pensó el mayor, mientras miraba al adolescente comerse más de la mitad del pastel, y se imaginaba a la chica rubia discutiendo con él por sus problemas alimenticios.- _De verdad ansió que eso ocurra algún día de estos. No haría mal tener a alguien como ella en esta casa..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mello iba a matar a Near.

O ese fue el pensamiento que se cruzó por la cabeza de Matt, al ver el desastre en el que estaba la cocina, y a su mejor amigo completamente enfurecido.

El día había empezado normal, sin embargo. Los dos habían venido de la escuela, y ni Near ni L había llegado todavía. Mello había dejado preparado chocolate caliente para verter sobre un pastel que iba a preparar una de las cocineras. Al ser su amigo un adicto al chocolate les había advertido a todos que ese era solo de él y que nadie lo tocase.

De cualquier manera, Mello estaba sorprendido al ver, que cuando bajó alrededor de las siete, para comer el chocolate a escondidas, lo encontró todo en el piso y al peliblanco a no menos de dos metros de él.

El grito que había dado el rubio habría podido despertar al país entero.

Matt bajó rápido las escaleras, y trató de separar a su mejor amigo del peliblanco, que parecía no darse cuenta el peligro que corría, y seguía en la misma posición de antes.

Mello, obviamente, no escuchaba la explicación de que Near había querido agarrar su robot de juguete y que, por accidente, había hecho que todo el tazón lleno de chocolate cayera al piso. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en las maneras de matar, revivir, y luego volver a asesinar a Near.

Estaba gritándole insultos a más no poder, y Matt comenzaba a temer por su propia seguridad. No por Mello, por supuesto, sino por L. Si seguía así seguro llamaría su atención, y los tres terminarían castigados. Matt definidamente no quería eso.

Estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo para que se callara, cuando una de las frases que le gritó este a Near llamó su atención.

:- ¡¿Tú fuiste el que le dijo lo del teléfono verdad?! ¡Eres un maldito soplón! Ahora más vale que me repongas ese chocolate o te mato. ¡Te juro que tus días están contados! ¡Te voy a…!

Matt dejó de prestarle atención a partir de ese momento. Lo del teléfono le traía recuerdos de la Misa con la que no hablaba hacia mucho tiempo. Hoy la había visto hablando con Near, y la verdad es que le había dado mucha lástima.

Cuando el albino se fue, ella se había visto completamente triste; y él tuvo muchas ganas de ir y decirle quien era L en realidad, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía precisas órdenes de no hacerlo, pero eso lo dejaba con aún más dudas.

Ya lo había hablado con Watari: L solo buscaba diversión con Misa. Pero usarla de esa manera no le parecía nada bien a Matt, ni tampoco al mayor de la casa.

Ella era una buena chica, y Matt no quería verla sufrir. Pero, lamentablemente no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto. Aunque, por lo poco que conocía a L, sabía que él no era una mala persona. Un genio: frío, calculador, y un tanto extraño. Pero no alguien malvado.

 _Solo espero que Misa no salga lastimada en todo esto_.- pensó, mientras escuchaba un carraspeó y los tres giraban para ver a la ama de llaves con una escoba en la mano mirándolos con odio. Les hizo una seña y, rápidamente, los tres salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a su habitación. Mello a regañadientes, Near tan calmado como siempre, y Matt aún inmerso en sus pensamientos.- _Tal vez hay algo más sobre Misa que L no quiere darnos a conocer, ¿por qué tanto misterio sino?_

Sonrió al imaginarse a su tutor, y al que Mello idolatraba como dios, saliendo con la ingenua cuasi modelo Misa Amane.

 _Eso sí sería extraño, ¡es imposible!_

Rio en voz alta en pensar en que Misa jamás se fijaría en alguien como Ryusaki, eso era obvio. Su risa se intensificó y se ganó una mirada extrañada de su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo. Entró a su habitación y se preparó para pasar el nivel sesenta y tres de su juego nuevo.

Si lo de L y Misa llegaba a pasar en algún momento, Matt tendría que apostar. Se llevaría una gran cantidad de billetes.

 _Nuevo Mario Flash prepárate, vas a ser mío..._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Editado 15/12/2017**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **No me importa que me uses, y trataré de que te enamores de mí"**_

 _ **\- Misa Amane.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

Desafortunadamente, el viernes no había comenzado como un buen día para Misa Amane.

Primero y principal, su alarma no sonó. Al ser el día del baile, Misa había planeado ir a la escuela, así poder terminar de organizar las últimas cosas para el mismo. Pero se ve que su reloj despertador le había jugado una mala pasada, y causó que la rubia se quedara dormida.

Al despertarse a las diez de la mañana, era imposible que Misa asistiera a clases a tiempo. Con un gran gruñido, se cubrió la cara con las manos, pero aun así siguió de un muy buen humor. Después de todo, hoy era _su_ noche.

Su amado Light era su acompañante, y al mismo tiempo podía vengarse de Takada y Mikami.

Todo era perfecto.

Así que se levantó. Pero su mala suerte no aún no había terminado.

Su cara estaba asquerosa, su pelo también. Se maldijo cuando su apariencia le recordó a la de Ryuga, y poco le faltó para romper el espejo de un golpe y gritar. Era, en serio, una gran ironía que justamente el día del baile le viniera a pasar todo eso…

 _Cálmate Misa. Recuerda: maquillaje y secador lo arreglan todo. No debes preocuparte tanto...-_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras respiraba hondo y se metía en la ducha caliente.

Peinó su cabello, y trató de arreglarlo lo mejor posible. Luego se haría algún peinado para personificar a Hera, pero ahora tampoco podía dejar que nadie la viese así. Ni siquiera Natsuki.

Salió del baño, decidiéndose por preparar su atuendo para la noche en ese mismo momento.

Sin embargo, cuando se fijó en el armario, y no encontró su vestido, Misa estuvo entre reír, llorar o vomitar. O tal vez todo a la vez.

Tuvo un momento de calma, en el que trató de pensar con claridad, y que la razón sea su mejor amiga. Pero no duró mucho. Su instinto tomó lo mejor de ella y en menos de cinco minutos ya había sacado toda la ropa de su armario para desparramarla en su habitación. Seguía sin encontrar el vestido.

En ese momento, Natsuki estaba limpiando una de las habitaciones. Y cuando escuchó a su pequeña gritar con frustración, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a donde ella estaba. Se relajó un poco, sin embargo, cuando solo se encontró con Misa revolviendo toda la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso.

:- ¿Pasa algo, cariño?- preguntó la mujer, con tono burlón; su pequeña se veía desesperada.- ¿Qué buscas?

Misa suspiró pesadamente. En menos de tres horas el universo había logrado arruinarle casi todo el día, era increíble.- ¡No encuentro mi vestido, nana! Y en este poco tiempo parece que mi día va de mal en peor. Poco falta para que me llame el director diciendo que se canceló el baile o algo así.- exclamó la rubia con resignación. Ya no sabía si era karma o solo mucha mala suerte junta.

:- Oh, Misa.- Natsuki río.- Como el vestido era nuevo pero te lo habías probado, estaba un poco sucio, así que decidí mandarlo a la lavandería. Estará aquí en menos de dos horas, amor. Necesitas relajarte un poco.

Misa se levantó del suelo y se tiró en la cama. Su nana tenía razón, tenía que relajarse. Pero que todo estuviera en su contra no ayudaba mucho.

:- Tienes razón…- comentó la chica, pero seguía en la misma posición de antes.

Natsuki pensó un momento, y luego se le ocurrió de algo que podría animarla y distraerla un poco para sacarse el estrés pre baile.

:- Misa.- la rubia la miró.- ¿Te acuerdas que me habías comentado algo de una revista, y tú trabajando como modelo…?- la adolescente asintió, algo confundida por la pregunta de Natsuki.- Bueno, creo que deberías revisar tu email, corazón.- Luego cerró la puerta y dejó a Misa sola. Ahora, con una gigantesca duda.

Rápido, tomó la computadora de su escritorio, y abrió su correo electrónico. Se llevó una gran y grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién le había mandado un nuevo mensaje. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar como Natsuki supo eso, pero le agradeció igualmente. Esto sí era algo que valía la pena ver.

 _ **Srta. Amane:**_

 _ **Nos gustaría informarle que hoy, viernes, estaremos llevando a cabo una sesión de fotos en nuestra cede principal.**_

 _ **Una de nuestras modelos tuvo que cancelar a último momento por problemas personales, por lo que estaríamos más que agradecidos si usted pudiese venir en su reemplazo.**_

 _ **Seguramente, si todo sale bien, podremos hablar de un contrato a largo plazo.**_

 _ **Saludos, y la esperamos.**_

 _ **Revista PopTeen.**_

Misa no podía creerlo; tuvo que leerlo al menos unas tres veces para estar segura de que aquello era real.

Hoy era viernes: lo que significaba que la necesitaban _ese mismo día_.

 _Perfecto_.- pensó, mientras se cambiaba y se despedía de Natsuki, dándole infinitas gracias. Era, realmente, la distracción perfecta.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la cede de la revista. Ella era un gran fan, así que no le costó nada encontrarla; era un edificio gigante.

El lobby era bastante grande también, y estaba lleno de personas yendo y viniendo, de acá para allá. Le recordó a una película que había visto, " _El diablo viste a la moda_ ". Solo esperaba que la jefa no sea igual al personaje de _Meryl Streep_. Sería una lástima si así lo fuera.

Un chico la atendió, y una vez que dejó en claro lo que venía a hacer, una chica vestida de una forma bastante peculiar, la llevó hasta la oficina de un tal Namikawa.

La chica era castaña, no parecía mayor de treinta años, y vestía de una forma que a Misa le provocaba risa e incomodidad al mismo tiempo. No por como era su atuendo, sino porque hacía que la joven rubia quisiera vestirse igual que ella. Se sentía como si no estuviese para nada preparada para esa situación. En absoluto.

Llevaba un mono negro, con lunares, y una bufanda de plumas fucsia. Unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, de un color gris oscuro, y un sombrero que combinaba con aquella pintoresca bufanda. Era un tanto extraño, pero a la vez peculiar, y completamente extraordinario.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, le indicó que pasara, y que el hombre iba a explicarle que hacer para la sesión fotográfica, la cual era en media hora. Al terminar de hablar abandonó a Misa, quien la miraba caminando de nuevo hacia el lobby.

Llamó a la puerta, y escuchó un leve "Adelante"; así que entró. Por suerte, esta era oficina normal, casi nada extravagante. Le hacía acordar a la del director de su escuela; sumamente simple.

El que suponía ser Namikawa estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio; tenía pelo negro, traje, y un aspecto bastante profesional. Parecía saber bien su lugar en el mundo de los negocios.

De más está decir que Misa se encontraba completamente nerviosa.

La miró, y luego a su computadora.- ¿Tú eres Misa Amane, verdad?- la chica asintió.- ¿Qué pasa que no hablas?, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?- luego rompió a reír. Misa, además de nerviosa, ahora también estaba incómoda.

Todo aspecto de negociador que había tenido anteriormente había desaparecido en esos cinco segundos en los que había abierto la boca.

:- No le hagas caso.- comentó una voz que entró detrás de Misa y que, al parecer, había escuchado el comentario del morocho.- Reiji suele hacer esa clase de bromas con las nuevas, tú tranquila. Solo ignóralo.- Misa lo observó de pies a cabeza, y, al principio, sintió que se trataba de Light, pero no era así. Este chico, hombre, era mayor; pero su apariencia era muy parecida a la de su amado: cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, y lentes.

Le sonrió mientras dejaba unas carpetas en el escritorio de Namikawa.

El aludido en cuestión bufó, y luego volvió a su computadora, mientras el castaño se presentaba.- Soy Shingo Mido. Jefe, al igual que Namikawa, del departamento de modelaje de la revista.

:- Solo nos encargamos de contratar a las modelos, no de la moda y toda esa basura.- comentó el pelinegro, mientras bebía un sorbo de café.- Ahora iremos a hablar con la de vestuario, y luego de que firmes unos papeles creo que podremos empezar.

:- Tengo que irme a resolver otros asuntos.- comentó Mido, y Misa se apenó al instante. Parecía bueno, y un poco más fácil de tratar que Namikawa.- Nos veremos más tarde, Misa Amane.- le sonrió y luego salió por la puerta, dejando a Misa con el pelinegro, que aún seguía tecleando en su ordenador.

:- ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó, y Misa volvió a asentir. El negó con la cabeza.- Es la primera modelo que me traen que es callada, increíble.- comentó para sí mismo, pero Misa lo oyó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Si, definitivamente esto valió la pena._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando terminaron de sacar las fotografías, Misa estaba un tanto cansada.

Todo el proceso había llevado bastante tiempo. Entre una de las mujeres probándole la ropa, otra maquillándola, y Namikawa haciendo la entrevista, le habían drenado bastante energía a la rubia.

Sin embargo, para ella fue una muy buena experiencia. Y según una de las chicas, Misa tenía un gran futuro en la industria.

No podía estar más emocionada.

Antes de llamar a otro taxi para ir a casa, divisó a Mido entre la multitud, y lo saludó con la mano. Él la vio también y le devolvió el saludo, mientras hacía equilibrio con algunas cajas que llevaba agrupadas.

 _Es bastante simpático.-_ pensó Misa, sonriendo, mientras entraba al taxi y se dirigían a su casa. Había sido divertido, pero ya era tiempo para preparase para el baile.

Al llegar, sin embargo, el clima estaba un tanto… extraño. Problemático, digamos.

Natsuki se encontraba en la habitación de Misa, sentada en la cama, con una mirada de culpa y tristeza. Algo andaba mal.

:- ¿Nana, estás bien?- preguntó Misa, extrañada de verla así.

Se levantó y miró a Misa con pena. La rubia estaba completamente perdida.

:- Misa, lo siento mucho, bebe.- ahora sí, no entendía de qué demonios la mujer estaba hablando.- Fui a buscar el vestido a la lavandería, pero al lavarlo con otra ropa… se tiño de otros colores, Misa. De verdad lo siento cariño, en serio no era mi intención.

Misa se había quedado callada todo el tiempo. Parecía que la mala suerte se había apoderado de ella, y faltaban no más de dos horas para que el baile comenzara. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero trató de aguantarse; no iba a llorar. Tenía que haber una solución para todo eso.

:- Nana, está bien.- dijo Misa, y en serio lo sentía. Ella solo había querido ayudarla, no fue su intención.- Ya veré que hago, yo…

La interrumpió su propio celular, que hizo ruido desde la cama. Misa lo alcanzó, y vio que tenía al menos tres llamadas perdidas de Light. No había llevado el teléfono a la entrevista, y ahora que iba a contestar, le asustaba lo que su amor podía llegar a decirle:

:- ¿Light?

:-¡Misa! ¡Al fin respondes! He tratado de localizarte varias veces, tengo que decirte algo importante.

:- Light yo…- Misa fue interrumpida, sin embargo. Su Light sonaba agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo.- Misa escucha, en serio, en serio lo lamento, pero no voy a poder asistir al baile. Mi padre está en el hospital y necesita de mi apoyo. De verdad lo lamento Misa, pero ya hablé con el director y me dijo que tú, Ryuga y los adultos se van a encargar de todo. Lo lamento mucho.

Misa no comentó nada, estaba como petrificada, de nuevo.

:- Vamos presidenta, confió en ti. Nos vemos luego.- sin decir una palabra más, cortó. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Misa arrojó el teléfono contra la pared. Era el estúpido teléfono que le había dado ese idiota de L, así que no significaba nada para ella.

Además, estaba demasiado enojada y triste como para pensar con claridad.

Se tiró en la cama, y esta vez no frenó las lágrimas. Todo lo malo que podía pasarle hoy, ocurrió. ¡Hasta Light terminó cancelándole! Ya no tenía ningún sentido que ella siquiera fuese al baile. No podría estar con su amado y tampoco podría vengarse de Takada o Mikami. ¡Ni siquiera tenía el maldito vestido, por amor de dios!

:- Misa…- Natsuki se arrodilló al lado de su pequeña, le daba mucha pena verla así. No sabía bien de que se había tratado aquella llamada, pero no había que ser muy inteligentes para darse cuenta que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de paciencia de la pobre Misa.- Pequeña, yo creo que…

:- ¡No voy a ir!- dijo Misa, tratando de ahogar un sollozo.- Nana, no tengo vestido, mi cabello es un desastre, ¡y mi cita me canceló! Ya no tiene ningún sentido que…

:- Misa.- Natsuki se levantó y miró a su pequeña. Ya era momento de intervenir.- La Misa Amane que yo conozco no se deja vencer por nada, ni por nadie, ¿o me equivoco?

Misa la miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, y asintió.- Misa, yo te conozco. Sé que eres una joven perseverante, que no paras hasta conseguir lo que quieres. Así que te prohíbo que bajes las manos por algo así. Tú irás a ese baile, ¿soy clara?

Misa se secó las lágrimas con su brazo y rio ante las palabras de su nana. En serio era una de las mejores personas que Misa había conocido en toda su vida. Se acomodó en la cama y la abrazó, dejándose llevar por el momento, casi como si fueran madre e hija. Luego se sentó derecha, pero una mueca de tristeza inundó su rostro, cuando la chocó la realidad.

:- Pero… ¡no tengo vestido! Y no creo que podamos conseguir uno en menos de dos horas…- Misa volvió a acostarse en la cama, rendida. Era imposible conseguir otro vestido. Era un hecho, no iba a ir. El universo le puso trabas todo el día: no quería que ella asistiera, y logró su cometido.

Natsuki se quedó pensando un momento, y luego pareció como si una lamparita se hubiese encendido encima de su cabeza.

:- Misa.- la aludida la miró.- Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Tengo unos vestidos, que, con poco de arreglo, te quedarán perfectos.

Luego de modificar varias cosas, cortar, coser y probar, Misa se terminó sintiéndose como la Cenicienta. Natsuki era su hada madrina.

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Habían hecho una obra de arte.

El vestido era color crema, como el anterior. Pero luego de modificarlo, había cambiado mucho. Era largo, y habían cocido una de las mangas para que fuera larga en un brazo, y luego tuviese el escote que terminaba a unos centímetros debajo de cuello. Toda esa parte, estaba decorada con dorado, y luego también había un cinturón finamente colocado en su cintura, además de tener en la parte más baja del vestido ese mismo detalle en dorado. Con los zapatos que se había comprado anteriormente, Misa lucía como toda una princesa.

Una diosa, para ser exactos.

Habían tardado por lo menos una hora, así que, con un poco de ayuda de su nana, Misa se terminó de peinar, y maquillar; y en cuarenta y cinco minutos quedó lista. Con quince de sobra.

Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse completamente de ese sentimiento de tristeza por el cancelamiento de Light. Entendía que fue por algo importante, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada.

Cuando faltaban unos diez minutos para que comience, su nana se ofreció a llevarla, y Misa aceptó. Era mucho mejor que tener que ir en un taxi o en transporte público.

Al llegar, examinó el lugar por al menos cinco minutos. El gimnasio estaba hermoso. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero Takada había hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración. Lucia enserio como el Monte Olimpo que había visto en varios dibujos en internet.

De lejos divisó a la morocha, que también se encontraba muy bien vestida. No se podía esperar otra cosa de ella, después de todo. Se encontraba hablando con la profesora de Literatura, y Misa deseó escaparse de allí lo antes posible. Sin Light a su lado, no sabía si iba a poder controlarse para no insultar a esa mujer, o a Takada siquiera.

Se dio media vuelta, tratando de localizar el baño, y volvió a chocarse con alguien. Eso ya se había vuelto un hábito para ella.

:- Así que no compraste el vestido que te habías probado, Amane.- la voz de Ryuga obligó a Misa a tener que mirarlo. Vestía igual que siempre, solo que lucía una corona de hojas sobre su cabeza. _En serio no mentía cuando dijo que no iba a usar mallas_.- Te ves mejor, por cierto. Ahora si podrías calificar como Hera.

Las mejillas de Misa se encendieron, y miró para otro lado. En serio se sentía incómoda cuando hablaba con él a solas; necesitaba a Light.

:- ¡Veo que ya están aquí!- comentó el director, una vez que vio a ambos.- Misa, te ves esplendida. Y Ryusaki tú… bueno…

:- Había aclarado que no iba a usar una toga.- comentó el pelinegro, haciendo que Misa rodara los ojos, y el director riera.

:- Bueno, eso no importa. Como Light no se presentó, confió todo a ustedes, chicos. Los alumnos no tardan en llegar, así que vamos, vayan a divertirse.- Luego de eso, dio media vuelta se fue.

Pero no se había equivocado. De a poco comenzaron a llegar todos los alumnos de último año, y varios de otros años también. Misa por dentro pedía que Matt y Mello se presentaran; pero sabía que era imposible. O por lo menos, muy poco probable.

Se pasó la primera parte de la noche hablando con las porristas. Era con las únicas chicas con las que se llevaba bastante bien, además de que eran sus compañeras. No bailó, ni con ellas ni con todos los otros chicos que le pidieron. Ella era solo de Light, así que iba a esperarlo. Aunque él ni siquiera fuese a venir.

Alrededor de las diez, ya estaba frita. Tenía demasiado sueño y cansancio encima.

Divisó los asientos encima de una de las gradas, que eran como tronos, para Zeus y Hera.

 _Tal vez Zeus no esté aquí, pero Hera va a reclamar su trono._

Así que Misa cogió un vaso de ponche, y tomó asiento, teniendo el ángulo perfecto para ver todo el gimnasio desde allí.- _Al menos todos la están pasando bien_.- se consoló, mientras bebía otro vaso, y el poco alcohol que estaba dentro de este, disfrazado solo como ponche de frutas, comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Ya podía sentir las burbujas en su organismo, además del constante mareamiento.

No aguantó mucho, sin embargo, allí sentada. Misa no era una de esas personas que disfrutan estar solas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

 _Hasta puede ser que lo haga con el estúpido de Ryuga_.- pensó, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.- _Ni siquiera para esto me sirve, ¿qué clase de vicepresidente es?_

Bajó con cuidado, pensando seriamente en abandonar el baile, y se dirigió a la mesa de poche. Quizás rellenar su vaso lograba alegrarla un poco…

Sin embargo, se encontró allí un espectáculo que no quería presenciar en absoluto. Mikami se encontraba hablando con la bruja de pelo negro, ambos vestidos como dioses, y riéndose como dos viejos e íntimos amigos. Le provocaba infinitas nauseas.

Giró sobre sus talones, pero el pelinegro de lentes ya la había visto; y no se le iba pasar el momento para burlarse de Amane. La puta lo tenía merecido.

:- ¡Oye Amane!- gritó Mikami, y le hizo señas a Takada para que siguiera con su juego; ella asintió.- Parece que tu príncipe azul te abandonó esta noche. ¿Por qué será?

Ambos se rieron tontamente, y Misa intentó mantener su autocontrol. Esta era una de las razones por las que no quería venir. Sabía que esos idiotas iban a burlarse de ella, más en ese momento de debilidad. Levantó la cabeza e hizo como si no lo hubiese oído; siguió caminando.

:- Oh, Teru, creo que la ofendimos.- dijo Takada con falsamente, y ambos volvieron a reír.- Seguramente Light trató de hacer lo posible para tener que evitar venir con una idiota como ella. Mira, ni siquiera ese trapo que llama vestido le sienta bien.

:- ¡Cállate!- le gritó Misa. Estaba muy triste y cansada como para pelear. Solo quería irse de allí. No le importaba una mierda ser presidenta. Quería llegar a casa y dormir; no tener que lidiar con esos idiotas.- Ve a vivir tu patética vida, Takada, y a charlar con el lame botas de Light a otra parte. Ambos me dan asco.

Ahora el sentimiento de burla se había esfumado, y poco faltó para que Takada saltara sobre Misa y se produjera una pelea de verdad. En vez de hacer eso, sonrió, como una víbora, y tomo un vaso de ponche. De a poco se fue acercando más a la modelo.

:- _Tú_ eres la repugnante, Amane. Una tonta que solo utiliza sus pocas neuronas para comprarse ropa y maquillaje. -sonrió de nuevo, deleitada.- No eres nada y Light ya se dio cuenta de eso, o ¿Por qué demonios te crees que no vino hoy, estúpida?- estaba por irse, cuando, en un ataque de furia, colocó el vaso de ponche encima de la cabeza de la rubia, y la sostuvo del brazo para que no escapara.- Además, creo que ese trapo necesita una redecoración, ¿no te parece?- y sin previo aviso, dejo caer todo el líquido encima de Misa. Ella gritó, pero la música estaba fuerte, casi nadie la había escuchado. Takada la miró con satisfacción escrito en todo su rostro.- No me des las gracias cariño, acabo de hacerte un gran favor.- luego partió, y con Mikami se dirigieron fuera del gimnasio.

Misa tendría que haberlos corrido, insultado, o hasta haberle informado a un adulto de la situación. Sin embargo, la rubia, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo y se metió en el primer baño que localizó.

Lloró. Y, una vez que estuvo un poco más calmada, se miró en el espejo. Era un desastre. El peinado se le había arruinado, y ahora tenía todo el pelo mojado y con un leve olor a alcohol. El maquillaje se le había corrido, y su vestido estaba completamente arruinado.

 _Felicidades Takada.-_ pensó con amargura.- _Ganaste._

Se secó la nariz con un pañuelo y salió al patio. Por suerte, los dos pelinegros se habían ido para el otro lado, así que Misa no tenía nada por qué preocuparse. Bueno, en cuanto a esos dos.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada y le mandó un mensaje a su nana. No le dijo mucho, solo que quería que la buscara. Sabía que Natsuki iba a comprender, y no iba a hacer preguntas que Misa no respondería. Por lo menos no en ese momento.

:- ¿Acaso hubo una guerra de ponche y no me enteré?- Misa sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que reprimir un grito. _Él no, justo ahora él no, por favor. ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ Al parecer, la pregunta del pelinegro no había llamado la atención de Misa, porque esta no respondió. El movió la cabeza, y trató un poco más, intentando hacerla enojar. Era muy divertido cuando se ponía así.- ¿Amane…? No me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones, ¿o acaso eres tan tonta que ni siquiera puedes responder a una simple pregunta como esa?

Ryusaki estaba preparado para varias reacciones de la rubia, las caracterizas en ella: un grito, golpe, o el inicio de una discusión que él siempre terminaba ganando. Estaba acostumbrado a eso cuando se trataba de Misa Amane.

Lo que no se esperó, sin embargo, fue que la chica no haga ninguna de las cosas anteriormente mencionadas, y que, en vez de eso, comenzara a agitarse, y luego a sollozar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el futuro detective no estaba seguro de qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las personas, y menos con las que lloraban. Y… era la primera vez que veía así a Amane. No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

Solo sabía una cosa:

Necesitaba que parara.

:- Amane.- pero Misa siguió, ignorándolo completamente, y cada vez haciendo más evidente que estaba llorando.- Amane… ¡Misa, detente!

Esos ruidos lo estaban poniendo incómodo. Tenía que lograr que ella parara. Tenía que distraerla, tenía que…

Respiró hondo. Por primera vez en su vida no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo que fuera a hacer estuviese correcto. Pero, aun así, era la única cosa que se le ocurrió para poder callarla.

:- Misa…- susurró. De a poco se acercó a ella, y le quitó las manos que cubrían su rostro. Levantó su mentón y la miró a los ojos. Estaban hinchados de llorar, y tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, dándole un aspecto extraño, aunque mucho más natural.- Para, ¿de acuerdo? No es divertido si lloras.

Ella, sin embargo, estaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Volvía a sentir esa sensación de incomodidad, mientras el rojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Aun así, la situación no dejaba de asombrarla. Este era _Hideki Ryuga_. El chico que actuaba como una máquina, se encontraba aquí, consolándola. El chico que ella había jurado hacer su vida imposible desde que lo conoció. Él cual siempre la llamaba o la hacía quedar como una tonta. Y también sentirse como una.

Él se encontraba aquí, haciendo algo que jamás había pensado que fuese a hacer. La sostenía de los costados de la cara, y de a poco, la incomodidad se fue disipando, remplazada por algo más. Algo que Misa no tenía la menor idea de lo que era, y tampoco tenía mucha intención de conocerlo.

L, una vez que notó que Amane se había calmado, se fue apartando de ella, pero un tirón en su brazo lo detuvo. Misa lo miraba a los ojos con gran intensidad. Ryusaki tragó saliva.

 _Todo era demasiado extraño, todo…_

No sabía si fue por el mal día que tuvo, porque Light la abandonó, por la maldita de Takada, por el alcohol, o solo por venganza; pero en menos de un segundo, Misa se había levantado de donde estaba sentada para quedar a la altura del pelinegro, y había hecho lo que nunca pensó que haría desde que lo vio aquel día sentado como simio.

Lo besó.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Editado 21/03/2018**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **"Estar solo es mejor que estar con la persona equivocada"**_

 _ **Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Por lo que sabía podrían haber sido tres horas, como cinco minutos. Pero de lo que Misa Amane estaba segura, era que no quería que terminara.

Luego de abalanzarse encima del pelinegro, este se había quedado congelado; en estado de shock. Sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, pero siguió sin moverse. No fue hasta después, cuando Misa envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, que se relajó. Aunque se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, inseguro.

Cuando Amane mordió su labio, sin embargo, sus sentidos comenzaron a tomar partido. La trajo más cerca de su cuerpo, y comenzó a hacer lo que este le estaba pidiendo. Por primera vez en su vida se estaba dejando guiar por algo más que su lado racional.

Lentamente, el beso comenzó a profundizarse más, y más, causando que la joven respirara de manera agitada. Ryusaki movió sus manos y las posó en la cintura de la joven.

Quería sentirla más cerca. La necesitaba más cerca.

Él estaba a punto de mover la lengua hacia su cuello, cuando el ruido de su celular hizo que ambos frenaran en seco. Como si hubiesen despertado de un sueño, aquel sonido los trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

Se separaron, y Ryusaki volvió a su característica pose. Agarró el celular en su extraña manera, y luego de mirar el número, se retiró, dejando a una Misa completamente avergonzada.

Cuando el pelinegro ya no se encontraba donde ella podía verlo, Misa se apoyó sobre la columna, perdida y mareada. Aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Ella…

Lo había besado.

Ella lo había besado a él.

Esas palabras no podían coexistir en una misma oración.

 _No, esto no puede ser. Es un sueño, una terrible pesadilla de la que todavía no despierto. No es real. Es imposible que yo haya hecho algo como eso._

 _No, definidamente no. ¡Es completamente….!_

Misa se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, mientras deliberaba qué demonios le había pasado por la cabeza para cometer semejante… _atrocidad._

La bocina proveniente del auto de su nana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Más roja que un tomate Misa entró al auto. Respiró hondo e intentó relajarse, tenía que actuar con naturalidad.- _Que este aquí no significa que nos haya visto_.- pensó, antes de planear su siguiente estrategia. Jamás le contaría a su nana lo que acababa de suceder.

Nunca. En la vida.

Actuaría con naturalidad, y sería como si nada de esto hubiese pasado en primer lugar. Tendría que evitar las preguntas innecesarias por parte Natsuki.

La mujer la miró extrañada, pero se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje. Conocía a Misa, y sabía que cuando la rubia no hablaba hasta por los codos, era porque se sentía mal, o estaba triste. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle su espacio y esperar a que ella decidiera abrirse.

Al estacionar, posó una mano sobre la frente de la joven. Su cara estaba roja. Algo no andaba bien.- ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?

:- ¡Bien!- la respuesta de Misa fue demasiado mecánica, Natsuki pudo darse cuenta. Se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del auto. Una vez que entraron a la casa, la modelo se dirigió casi corriendo a las escaleras.- Voy a irme a duchar y después a dormir, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Había sido el peor plan del universo, pero no podía enfrentar a su nana, a nadie en realidad, en el estado en que se encontraba. Seguía sucia, con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido húmedo del ponche. Hasta podía sentirse un leve olor a alcohol en su cabello.

Mientras se desvestía para darse una ducha, la imagen de Takada riéndose con Mikami apareció en su mente, causando que sus puños se cerraran con ira. Imaginó sus rostros y como le gustaría darles a ambos unas cuantas bofetadas.

 _Pero esa bruja y ese idiota me las van a pagar. Nadie humilla a Misa Amane, nadie._

Se metió bajo el agua caliente y por primera vez en la noche se sintió cómoda.- _Si tan solo Light hubiese estado allí…-_ pensó, con tristeza, y volvió a recordar todo por lo que había pasado en tan solo una noche.

Seguramente si su caballero hubiese ido al baile con ella, nada malo le hubiese sucedido. No habría estado aburrida la mitad de la noche, Takada no se hubiese atrevido a hacerle esa artimaña, y, definitivamente, no habría hecho lo que hizo con… Ryusaki.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse con tan solo pensar en ese beso. Había sido raro al principio, pero después, Misa no sabía cómo describirlo. Solo… se había sentido muy bien.

Y eso estaba mal.

Además de que le aterraba completamente.

Ese beso tendría que habérselo llevado su Light, **luego** de dejarla en su casa después de la fiesta. No el estúpido de Ryuga, en el patio de la escuela.

Y ella hecha un mísero desastre.

En aquel momento… si lo pensaba objetivamente… hasta podría darle un poco de gracia.

Claro, si no fuese porque seguía traumada por la escena que se repetía una y otra vez cuando cerraba los ojos.

Ella había besado a Ryusaki.

No él a ella. Ella a él.

No tenía sentido.

Salió de la ducha, y se puso la ropa de dormir, mientras pensaba qué demonios iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

Por lo que recordaba, había sido fuera de la escuela, y no había nadie presente. Así que por suerte no iba a tener que preocuparse por testigos ni nada de eso.

Ahora, si siquiera hacia algo parecido a pedirle a Ryuga que no dijese una sola palabra… bueno, sabía que solamente hablaría para fastidiarla. Y eso no podía suceder. Nada, ni en un millón de años, debía enterarse que _eso_ había pasado.

Sintió un vació en el pecho al pensar en la reacción que tendría su amado si se enteraba de lo que había hecho.

 _No, nadie puede saberlo. Pero… ¿cómo hago para que el bastardo no habrá la boca?_

Misa se recostó y miró el reloj encima de su cómoda. Eran las doce y cinco. Ya sábado. Eso significaba que aún tenía todo un fin de semana para pensar, e idear un buen plan _(por una vez uno bueno)_

Pero eso no la dejaba tranquila. Quería solucionar ese asunto ya. Si lo posponía por más tiempo, ¿quién sabría lo que podía pasar? Tal vez Ryusaki aproveche para subir su nivel de popularidad (que era inexistente) a costa suya, y entonces Takada aprovecharía y le robaría a su Light, quien seguramente ya no querría nada más que ver con ella, y…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, nada de eso iba a suceder.

Despejó su mente, y pensó. Pero cada cosa que se le ocurría terminaba siendo descartada. Ryuga era demasiado inteligente. Seguro encontraría una manera para terminar haciéndola quedar como una tonta.

Y así estuvo, vaya a saber uno cuanto tiempo, hasta que se cansó. Observó el reloj: doce y media.

 _Ya está.-_ pensó, mientras daba vueltas en la cama.- _No pienso dedicarle ni un minuto más a ese idiota._

Iba a hacer lo que había hecho con su nana (aunque mejor)

Iba a ignorarlo, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Iba a evitarlo como a la fiebre amarilla.

Bostezó mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Se encontraba demasiado agotada como para continuar.

Sin embargo, aunque lo quiso con toda su alma, no podía sacarse a cierto pelinegro de la cabeza.

 _Estúpido Ryusaki…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que Misa hubiese querido. Quería posponer su vuelta a la escuela y todos los problemas que iba a tener una vez que estuviese allí el mayor tiempo posible.

No quería enfrentar a Light, ni a Mikami, mucho menos a Takada.

Pero, por lo que más quería, no podía enfrentar a Ryuga. No todavía, por lo menos.

El lunes en la mañana trató de hacerse la dormida, para que Natsuki la dejase faltar a clase; pero su nana no era ninguna tonta. Y al no ver a la rubia levantada en el horario habitual, subió a su habitación y la obligó a levantarse a los gritos.

 _Hasta allí va mi plan…-_ pensó Misa con disgusto y preocupación mientras se vestía para ir a la escuela. Entre lo que había demorado en cambiarse más lo que tardó en despertarse, ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso.- _Pero no voy a llegar tarde, ¡por supuesto que no!_

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de evitar las miradas que le daba la gente cuando veían a una adolescente casi corriendo por las calles a las ocho de la mañana un día de trabajo, y en menos tiempo del que tardaba todos los días llegó al instituto.

Antes de entrar, se enderezó y calmó. Debía lucir con el aspecto de chica popular de siempre. No iba a correr a clases, no señor.

No era tan tarde, por suerte, y el profesor no había llegado aún. Antes de entrar al aula, sin embargo, dio un rápido vistazo a todo el salón para ver si cierto pelinegro se encontraba allí. Solo por si acaso, por supuesto.

Si él tenía un cambio en su actitud fría de siempre, y decidía gritar en medio de la clase lo que había pasado, Misa tenía que estar preparada.

 _Nada pasó, recuerda, nada pasó_.- se dijo mientras trataba de hacer que su pulso volviera a la normalidad. Por suerte, Ryuga no se encontraba por ningún lugar.- _Tampoco Light…-_ observó Misa, mientras tomaba asiento y apoyaba la mochila en el lugar vació del castaño.

Cuando entró el profesor, sin embargo, decidió mover esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su cabeza, y, por una vez en su vida, concentrarse en la lección del día.

Su concentración no tardó mucho en ser interrumpida, sin embargo.

Una de las chicas del consejo irrumpió en la clase y pidió que Misa Amane se presentara en la oficina del director. El profesor, a regañadientes, aceptó, y la rubia se dirigió a donde la llamaron.

Sin embargo, la secretaria del director la terminó echando de allí, y obligándola a esperar en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Ella rodó los ojos y decidió hacerle caso a esa vieja malhumorada. _Mejor no tener problemas con ella…_

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que dentro del salón se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su amado. Perfectamente arreglado, como siempre, observaba un punto en la pared blanca, concentrado.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sin embargo, Misa notó que la miraba con… ¿pena?, ¿culpa? No estaba seguro.

Ella se sentó, y los dos estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo. Misa no tenía la menor idea de qué decir, así que se decidió por no decir nada. Estaba por agarrar unas carpetas para ponerse a documentar unas cosas, cuando la voz de Light la frenó en seco:

:- Misa…- la rubia se dio vuelta para poder mirarlo.- En verdad siento mucho lo del viernes. Sé que querías ir conmigo y en verdad lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa. Lo siento mucho.

Jamás había visto a Light tan apenado (en cuanto a algo que tuviese que ver con ella) y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto feliz por dentro. Es decir, aquello significaba que Light se preocupaba por ella, al menos un poco.

El castaño, por otro lado, se encontraba teniendo una batalla mental. Aquella disculpa… sabía que no era suficiente. Y por la reacción de Misa (el hecho de que no las aceptara) iba a tener que idearse algo, y rápido.

Suspiró.- Escucha, Misa. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo…

La rubia lo deliberó por un momento. Las palabras de Light habían sido como música para sus oídos, y había hecho que una idea descabellada apareciese en su cabeza. Estaba segura de que era una locura, y que el castaño no iba a aceptarla, pero, seamos sinceros, ya no tenía mucho que perder.

 _A la mierda._

:- De hecho, sí hay algo, Light.- él la miró un tanto sorprendido. Nunca esperó que Misa se lo tomara en serio.- Yo… bueno… quie-quiero que seas mi novio. Sí, eso estaría bien. Sé mi novio.

El silencio perduró por al menos cinco minutos. Light, al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, estuvo tentando a estallar en carcajadas. Es decir, solo una persona como Misa podría tomar lo que él había dicho por compromiso en serio, y además preguntarle _eso_. No tenía el menor sentido.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, y de decirle que todo fue una confusión, pero algo en la mirada de la rubia lo hizo reconsiderar. Mostraba determinación, pero también había algo de miedo, y podía notar el color rojo en sus mejillas blancas.

Ella lo decía en serio.

Tragó saliva mientras pensaba en lo que le había propuesto la rubia. Ser "su novio" en realidad tampoco sonaba _tan_ mal. Es decir, ella era popular y linda. No era tan inteligente como Light hubiese deseado, pero tampoco se podía pedir todo. Además, seguramente sería hasta que él se sienta mejor consigo mismo y su conciencia quede limpia. Luego podría botarla sin culpa alguna.

Una novia definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, pero… una promesa era una promesa.

Volvió a suspirar.- _Si la rechazo solo voy a lograr que se sienta mal, y eso va a ser peor para mí…_

:- De acuerdo.- lo dijo antes de que pudiese cambiar de idea.- Seré tu novio, Misa Amane.

Ella estaba preparada para el rechazo. Totalmente. Ya se había imaginado la escena completa. Seguramente Light le diría que no estaba preparado, o que había muchos exámenes por delante, y entonces le diría que eso no podría ser. Misa, igualmente, sabía que no iba a darse por vencida. E iba a seguir intentando hasta que Light la aceptara de una vez por todas.

Lo que, definitivamente nunca esperó, fue que Light le dijera que sí.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. No lo creía. Parecía que estaba en el planeta de los sueños. Y se encontraba en esa parte perfecta, hermosa, de la que nunca hubiese querido despertar.

Si aquello se tratara de un sueño… claro…

Antes de que Light chequeara si siquiera respiraba, Misa se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la vida real. Aquello era real.

Light era su novio.

Con la sonrisa más grande de toda su vida, saltó de alegría, y se abalanzó encima del castaño, mientras le daba, con todas sus fuerzas y entusiasmo, un beso en los labios.

Light estaba perplejo. No supo cómo y cuándo demonios Misa se había movido tan rápido, pero de un momento a otro la tenía encima de él. No solo eso, la estaba besando.

:- Lamento interrumpirlos en un momento tan íntimo, pero la presencia de ambos es necesaria en la oficina del director.

Se quedaron estáticos. Lo más rápido que pudo, Light se separó de Misa y se acomodó la camisa y corbata, haciendo obvio el rojo que adornó su rostro. Por el otro lado, Misa seguía en la misma posición, salvó que ahora estaba fulminando con la mirada a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba en la puerta, y quién había interrumpido su maravilloso beso con Light.

Luego se dio cuenta de que acababa de pasar.

 _Oh por dios_. Había besado a Light.

No solo eso, era su maldita _novia._

:- Lo lamento Ryusaki, nosotros, eh…- por primera vez en su vida, Light estaba sin palabras. No sabía cómo aclarar la situación. Se sentía sumamente avergonzado.

:- No tienes nada que explicarme, Light-kun.- dijo Ryusaki en su tono monótono de siempre, mientras miraba a Light, pero luego sus ojos sin vida se posaron en Misa, causándole a la rubia un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.- Aunque deberían tener más cuidado la próxima vez, cualquier otra persona podría verlos. ¿No es cierto, Amane?

 _¡Maldito pervertido!-_ pensó la rubia mientras se mordía el labio con furia para evitar insultarlo. Ryusaki se fue, dejando a un curioso Light mirando a una furiosa Misa. Pero ella sabía que lo que dijo el pelinegro no fue solo un comentario al azar. Se refería lo que había pasado fuera de la escuela.- _Oh me las vas a pagar, Ryusaki._

Miró a Light, y recordó que ahora miraba a su novio. Dios, Takada se iba a morir cuando escuchara eso. Lo había conseguido. Misa Amane había logrado su objetivo del año.

Increíble.

Le plantó rápido un beso en la mejilla al castaño, y salió dando saltitos de alegría hasta la oficina del director. Ahora sí. Ya no había nada, ni nadie que pudiese interponerse en su camino.

Ni siquiera el idiota de Ryusaki.

Y de vuelta al primer punto, ¿Por qué demonios le seguía diciendo Ryusaki?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por suerte, el director solo los había llamado para felicitarlos.

Al parecer, aunque Light no había ido, Misa se había retirado temprano, y Ryusaki casi ni había aparecido, el baile había resultado ser un éxito.

Así que luego de un momento incómodo en donde los tres chicos estuvieron solos, el director entró y comenzó a alardear acerca de la escuela y del gran comité que tenían. Además de hablar sobre otros proyectos para lo que restaba del año escolar.

Luego de eso, Light se excusó y el hombre lo dejó partir (¿Qué no haría por el estudiante que estaba en el cuadro de honor?), pero entretuvo a Misa y a Ryusaki por unos cuantos minutos. Más tarde, el mismo director se disculpó y les pidió que volvieran a sus respectivas clases.

Para mala suerte de Misa, como siempre, compartía la misma clase que Ryusaki.

Así que ambos tuvieron que ir caminado juntos, inmersos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que llegaron al salón.

Misa se resistió, y rezó porque el pelinegro no sacara a la luz el asunto del beso. Estaba demasiado feliz con la noticia de Light como para que él le amargara el resto del día.

No hablaron durante el corto recorrido, pero antes de que Misa entrara al aula, la voz del pelinegro hizo que frenara en seco, y maldijera por lo bajo.

:- Amane, luego de clases necesito hablar contigo.

Y con eso, el chico se fue. Pero Misa estuvo al borde de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

 _¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Para qué? ¿Querrá chantajearme? Seguramente, el maldito debe querer algo a cambio. Va a ser todo lo posible para fastidiarme. O quizás… ¿acaso estará enamorado de mí? Quizás verme con Light activó su nivel de psicopatía y ahora decidió que solamente me quiere para él… ¡Oh no! ¡QUIZAS ME OBLIGUE A NO VER A LIGHT DE NUEVO! No puede hacerme eso, ¡no voy a permitírselo!_

Y así estuvo.

Todo. El. Maldito. Día.

A cada clase que iba, cuando trataba de concretarse, volvía a pensar en eso, y en qué demonios iba a decirle o a pedirle, Ryusaki, y no podía prestar la más mínima atención.

No es que ella se esfuerce mucho diariamente en eso, por supuesto.

Hasta en clase de gimnasia, cuando las animadoras hicieron la pirámide, la rubia por poco no cayó de lleno al suelo.

La risa de Takada al verla fue inconfundible. Misa la fulminó con la mirada.

 _Oh sí, ríete mientras puedas, bruja. Pero recuerda, el que ríe a lo último, ríe mejor_.- pensó, y una sonrisa diabólica se le hizo presente en los labios.- _Cuando se entere las buenas nuevas, no va a estar tan contenta que digamos…_

La venganza contra Takada iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensó.

Gracias a dios, educación física era la última clase que tenían en el día. Bueno, por un lado era bueno, pero por otro… que sea la última clase significaba que iba a tener que enfrentarse a lo que sea que planeaba decirle Ryusaki.

 _Maldición_.- pensó, mientras esperaba en la entrada. No quedaba ningún alumno fuera o dentro del edificio, o eso esperaba.- _Si Ryusaki decide contárselo a alguien, juro que me muero. Yo…_

Se auto cacheteó. ¿Por qué demonios seguía llamándolo Ryusaki? Si se lo decía a la cara sabría que el idiota habría ganado. Había logrado que ella lo llamara por ese estúpido apodo, y él todavía seguía diciéndole Amane.

Misa se sentó en los escalones (que le traían recuerdos muy traumantes), y esperó a que el pelinegro apareciera, por al quince minutos.

 _¿Dónde demonios está?_

Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a su casa, ya resignada, cuando una cara y una voz familiar la hicieron detenerse:

:- ¿Misa?- preguntó un atolondrado Matt, quien parecía haber estado corriendo. Unas gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

:- ¡Matt!- exclamó Misa con alegría, y tuvo que resistirse a abrazarlo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaba con el pelirrojo, y podría decirse que había llegado a extrañarlo.- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, chiquillo…

Él estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un grito los interrumpió a ambos. Este iba seguido de una cabeza rubia y de varios insultos. Misa tuvo que resistirse de soltar una risita cuando Mello apareció detrás de Matt, con la cara llena de harina, y una expresión completamente asesina.

:- ¿Qué parte de "espérame" no entendiste? ¡Idiota!- Mello parecía a punto de matar a su amigo, y Matt lucia bastante alarmado. Sabía que el rubia no poseía mucho autocontrol, si se enojaba lo mejor era estar lejos de él.

:- ¡Mello, la cocinera estaba a punto de entrar!- gritó el pelirrojo.- Si nos quedábamos iba a vernos. Además, es tu culpa que se te cayera el saco de harina encima, no mía.

Mello gruñó. Al parecer, las palabras de Matt solo habían logrado enfurecerlo.- ¡¿Entonces decides que es a mí al que tienen que encontrar allí?! Te juro Matt, si L se llega a enterar de esto, tú te hundes conmigo.

Misa, quien había perdido interés en la conversación, se giró rápidamente hacia los chicos cuando escucho esa palabra salir de los labios del rubio.

 _¡L! Por dios, tanto tiempo había pasado concentrándome en el baile que no seguí la pista sobre él. Esta tal vez es mi oportunidad. Al diablo con lo que el idiota de Ryuga tenga que decirme._

Sin embargo, los chicos se habían dado cuenta también del error de Mello. Rápido, Matt trató de taparlo, pero no dio resultado. Misa ya había empezado a hacer millones de preguntas, y ambos se vieron completamente acorralados.

Estaban ideando un plan de escape, cuando una voz conocida los interrumpió a los tres:

:- Amane, creí que te dije que tenías que ser puntual.- Misa se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Ryusaki, pulgar en la boca, mirándola un tanto divertido. Antes de que Misa se diera cuenta, observó a los dos chicos y les dio un claro mensaje silencioso: _Largo de aquí._

Ellos se miraron con preocupación, pero no tardaron en seguir las órdenes de su mentor. Puede ser que solo le lleven tres años, pero L podía ser completamente aterrador cuando quería, y ninguno de los buscaba conocer esa faceta del futuro detective. Rápido, giraron sobre sus talones y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde seguramente estaría Watari esperándolos.

Misa, al darse cuenta de que los dos chiquillos se estaban escapando, comenzó a gritarles que volvieran. Y, al darse cuenta que eso no estaba dando resultado, ignoró completamente al pelinegro, tomó su mochila y se preparó para salir tras ellos, cuando la voz del idiota volvió a hacerla congelar:

:- ¿Qué ganas persiguiendo a unos niños, Amane? Por lo que veo, ya no están interesados en gozar de tu compañía.- mordió su pulgar, y con un tono burlón, comentó.- Bueno, pensándolo bien, no estoy seguro de quien gozaría de ella…

Misa apretó los puños y lo miró con odio. Pero no iba a caer en su trampa para hacerla enojar. Siempre era lo mismo, y ella salía perdiendo. Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y lo miró impaciente.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

:- Lenguaje.- corrigió él, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿O necesitas también una lección de buenos modales?

La rubia rodó los ojos.- Me dijiste hoy que necesitabas de hablar conmigo. Así que vamos, di lo que tengas que decir sobre lo que pasó, no tengo todo el día.

Ryusaki la miró confundido mientras abría su mochila y sacaba un libro. Misa lo examinó atentamente, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su cuaderno.

:- No sé a qué te refieres, Amane.- le entregó el cuaderno.- Lo dejaste en la oficina del director, y, como persona educada, lo menos que podía hacer era devolvértelo.

Misa se sintió como una completa idiota, aunque aquello no era algo nuevo. Cada vez que hablaba con el chico terminaba sintiéndose así. Pero esta vez en serio su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

 _Si solo quería devolverme el estúpido cuaderno… entonces… ¿de verdad no le importó lo del beso?_

Misa se lo quedó mirando un rato luego de guardar el libro en la mochila, así que cuando sus negras órbitas hicieron contacto con sus ojos azules, no pudo evitar el leve rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Odiaba completamente ese efecto que tenía sobre ella. La hacía sentirse como una tonta, siempre.

Él se colocó su mochila, y antes de avanzar hasta la esquina, habló:

:- Amane…- le dijo, aun de espaldas a la rubia. Ella no se atrevía a darse vuelta para mirarlo.- Si sabes cómo lograr que no te descubran, es decir, no hacerlo en el salón del consejo de estudiantes.- la rubia estuvo a punto de refutar pero la interrumpió.- Entonces no me molestaría repetirlo. Eso es lo que tengo que decir acerca de lo que pasó.

Luego de eso, siguió su camino. Para cuando Misa giró ya no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

 _¿Qué había sido eso exactamente?_

En serio, este chico iba a ser que tuviese un dolor de cabeza crónico.

 _Primero hace como si el beso nunca sucedió, ¿y ahora sale con que no le molestaría repetirlo?, ¿Qué rayos está mal con él?_

 _Seguro está tratando de jugar conmigo. No tengo que prestarle atención_.- pensó Misa, mientras tomaba el camino más corto hacia su hogar.

Las estupideces de Ryuga podían esperar. Ahora Misa tenía a Light como novio, y, definitivamente no iba a desechar una oportunidad como esa. Iba a aprovecharla al máximo.

 _Púdrete Ryusaki._

 _Ya verás cuando consiga mi venganza, y lo lamentarás._

* * *

 **Lo lamento para los que no habían encontrado el capítulo. Hubo unos problemas técnicos, pero aquí está.**

 **\- Vigigraz**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Editado 19/12/17**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Quiero ser el mejor, no importa lo que se necesite. Seré el número uno"**_

 _ **\- Mihael Keehl.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

Él sabía que estaba en problemas.

Bueno, conociendo a Mello, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en problemas, así que esto no era ninguna sorpresa para él.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo, también, lograba solo tener un castigo de Watari, o cuando estaba en la Wammy's House, de Roger. Ahora, lamentablemente, L había presenciado su acto de "vandalismo", como solía llamarlo el hombre mayor, y Mello estaba muy seguro de que el futuro detective no iba a pasar por alto ese pequeño incidente.

Se subió a la camioneta, seguido por Matt y se concentró en mirar por la ventana, hasta que su ídolo llegara y le diese su castigo.

No iba a poder zafarse de esta.

:- Joven Mello, si me permite preguntar, ¿por qué tiene toda la cara cubierta de lo que parece ser… harina?

Matt aguantó la risa mientras Mello rodaba los ojos ante la actitud de su amigo, y le daba un puñetazo en el hombro.

:- Ouch, ¡eso dolió!- el rubio volvió a rodar los ojos y miró por la ventana.- Si no me hubieses abandonado, esto no habría pasado. Es tú culpa, y por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a reírte de mí; acepta las consecuencias.

Matt bufó, y como Mello decidió no volver a hablar, le contó a Watari sobre lo ocurrido. El hombre mayor sonrió mientras miraba al chico rubio por el espejo retrovisor. Desde pequeño se vivía metiendo en problemas, y no parecía querer cambiar. Por lo menos no por ahora.

Mello, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario mientras Matt explicaba. Siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

No había sido una tarea complicada, y no podía entender por qué, entonces, había salido tan mal.

 _Solo eran tres malditos pasos. Entrar, tomar todo el chocolate en barra, y salir._

Bueno, por supuesto no contó con que el chocolate se encontrara en la repisa más alta, haciendo que Mello tuviese que trepar para alcanzarlo, y, en consecuencia, que se haya volcado todo un envase de harina encima.

Y tampoco había contado con que el idiota de su compañero iba a abandonarlo. Si Matt hubiese seguido con él, seguro habrían salido más rápido y L no los hubiese cachado.

 _Si no fuera porque se encontró con Amane, nosotros seguro…_

El recordatorio de Misa Amane hizo que una lamparita se encendiese en lo más profundo de la cabeza del rubio.

Es cierto, si Misa no hubiese estado allí, ellos habrían escapado más rápido, y L no los habría atrapado _in fraganti_. Pero había otra cosa que a Mello le preocupaba, además de eso…

El hecho de que se le haya escapado la simple mención de L era una de las cosas que le preocupaba; bastante. Se había salvado porque, irónicamente, el mismo pelinegro sobre el que Amane preguntaba había logrado que los chicos tuviesen el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Pero tenía que ser más cuidadoso, no podía dejar que eso se le escape otra vez. Misa era tonta, pero si no se cuidaba, en algún momento ella iba a terminar dándose cuenta de la verdad.

Y, el otro punto, eran las intenciones del futuro detective para con la chica.

Había quedado claro que ella era como su juguete personal, su experimento, eso no se cuestionaba. Pero muy profundo, Mello temía que Misa Amane terminara siendo _**más**_ que eso para L. El rubio no podía permitirlo. Él nunca le había dedicado el tiempo que le dedica molestando a la rubia a cualquier otra cosa, salvo sus casos; era demasiado inusual en él.

¡Hasta la rata blanca estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía! Era una situación demasiado extraña y comprometedora…

:- ¿Mello?- el rubio giró para ver a su amigo, inmerso completamente en su videojuego, pero aun así haciéndole una pregunta.- ¿Acaso estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

:- ¿Qué, Matt?- odiaba que el pelirrojo hable en esa clase de trabalenguas. _Que vaya al maldito punto y ya…_

Matt puso su juego en pausa, y miró al rubio con una sonrisa.- Creo que no soy el único que piensa que la situación de L y nuestra querida Misa no es solo un juego, ¿verdad?

 _ **Imposible.**_ Parecía que acababa de leer su maldita mente. Pero incluso así, Mello no iba a darle la razón. Admiraba demasiado a L como para hacerlo quedar mal. Menos en frente del idiota de Matt.

:- Por supuesto que no, Matt. L es un genio, y sabes que él no tiene tiempo para esas cosas estúpidas y triviales...- dijo Mello, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, restándole importancia al asunto.

Matt negó con la cabeza pero la sonrisa seguía presente en sus labios.- Lo que digas, Mello… pero recuerda amigo, _**nadie**_ se escapa del amor.- el rubio bufó.- Si no me crees, te propongo un trato…

Esto llamó la atención del rubio. Mihael Keehl no rechazaba un trato si podía salir beneficiado. Nunca.

:- Si para fin de este año, Misa y L están juntos, vas a comprarme el nuevo videojuego de Mario Flash.

:- Pero si no lo hacen, tú me comprarás la caja que viene con cien barras de chocolate importadas de Suiza.

: Trato.- terminó el pelirrojo, y ambos se dieron la mano. Cada uno riendo internamente y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Mello sabía que Matt iba a perder. Misa y L era solo imposible.

Ya podía saborear esas barras de chocolate en su boca…

Matt, por el otro lado, estaba aguantándose la risa. De verdad Mello no tenía ni idea, pero esta apuesta la iba a ganar él.

El juego de Mario ya estaba a menos de un año de distancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L se sentía extraño.

Se había subido a la camioneta sin inmutarse para nada en los dos chiquillos que esperaban impacientemente sus castigos.

En cambio, el pelinegro se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras Watari conducía hasta su hogar.

Pero _**extraño**_ no era suficiente para describir su estado actual. Y lo peor es, que también se sentía frustrado al intentar buscar otras palabras para poder diagnosticarse, y no encontrar ninguna.

No dijo una sola palabra en todo el viaje, y Mello y Matt habían empezado a preocuparse. No entendían si los estaba ignorando para luego castigarlos, o cual era su estrategia en ese momento. No saberlo los desconcertaba. Más a Mello, quien en realidad estaba un poco aterrado acerca del veredicto de su mentor.

L, mientras tanto, seguía tratando de debatir qué demonios le había pasado por la cabeza para hacer lo que había hecho unos instantes atrás.

No tenía sentido.

Le había dado el cuaderno, y estaba a punto de doblar en la esquina, cuando _algo_ le dijo que debía frenar. Algo lo llevó a acercarse de nuevo a Amane y decirle esas cosas impulsivas. Y eso lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Porque aún no tenía la menor idea de qué se trataba ese _**algo**_.

Él era racional: pensaba antes de actuar; todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente. Y no podía reconocer el _porqué_ de eso, exactamente.

Y lo estaba irritando bastante.

Cuando llegaron, Watari bajó de la camioneta, dejando a los otros dos chicos con el pelinegro, quien aún no se había movido de donde encontraba sentado.

Matt y Mello se miraron preocupados _, ¿acaso L se había olvidado de lo que habían hecho?_

:- Yo que ustedes no me movería de aquí, tenemos bastante de que hablar.- comentó un distraído Ryusaki, mientras bajaba de la camioneta y se fijaba en los otros dos, que habían planeado retirarse en silencio, pero no les había dado resultado.

 _Demasiado bueno para ser verdad…-_ pensaron ambos, mientras se preparaban mentalmente para el castigo que les iba a asignar el pelinegro.

:- ¿Podrías explicarme, Mello, por qué tu cara está llena de lo que parece ser harina?- preguntó L mientras se acercaba al rubio, y con un dedo, sacaba un poco de la sustancia que aún quedaba en la cara del rubio.

:- Bueno, yo…- Mello no quería tener que explicarlo de nuevo. Le dirigió una mirada a Matt para que lo ayudara, pero el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. _Así que vas a dejarme solo de nuevo, ¿eh? Maldito perro, y te haces llamar mi amigo…_

L negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba el dedo sucio en su camiseta. Aunque estaba con los chicos, su mente seguía vagando por otros lugares, pensando en porque había actuado de esa manera con Amane. ¿Acaso había sido instinto? Tal vez la tentación de burlarla había sido demasiado alta y entonces no pudo resistirse.

No se le ocurría otra cosa.

 _Solo debo estar aburrido_.- pensó este, mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar _.- Eso es. Me gusta burlar a Amane de esa manera, y sumado a que no he tenido un caso en varias semanas, estoy más aburrido de lo normal…_

Por lo tanto, su mente, indirectamente había hecho que él regresara y provocara a Amane de esa manera que la volvía confusa y molesta. Para Ryusaki eso era muy placentero. Y, en este momento, ella era su objeto de diversión. No había ninguna otra explicación que lo convenza de lo contrario.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al saber que había resuelto su propio acertijo, miró a los otros dos chicos, quienes parecían estar teniendo una pequeña pelea en voz baja, y decidió que ya era tiempo de intervenir.

Agarró a ambos de los hombros, causando que ellos guardaron silencio. Ryusaki pensó un momento, y luego de unos cinco segundos, ya tenía su veredicto:

:- Tendrán que limpiar toda la casa por una semana.- ambos estaban a punto de protestar, pero él los interrumpió.- Es lo menos que pueden hacer por esa clase de actos criminales. Claro, a menos que quieran volver a Inglaterra. Saben que puedo conseguirles un vuelo a ambos para mañana temprano…

Una oleada de satisfacción lo invadió cuando vio las caras de miedo de ambos al mencionar Inglaterra. Luego de eso, Matt más calmado y Mello con cara de berrinche, se retiraron dentro de la casa, mientras Ryusaki sufría gran urgencia por comer un pastel de fresas.

A él mucho no le gustaba tener que tratar con los chicos cuando hacían de sus maldades. Siendo sinceros, no le gustaba tratar con ellos y punto. No es que fueran personas con las que no soportaba estar, como varios en esa escuela a la que iba, si no que prefería la soledad, y no se sentía cómodo tratando con las personas, en general.

Salvo con Watari; él era una excepción.

Entró a la casa, y luego de pedirle a la cocinera una porción de pastel, se dirigió a su oficina, en la que tenía todos los casos provenientes de Japón.

Si quería dejar que su mente sea controlada por ese algo que le hizo ir a provocar a Amane, necesitaba un buen caso para distraerse. Así su mente estaría en otro lado, y ya no tendría nada más de que preocuparse.

:- Joven L, ya es la hora del té.- comentó su fiel amigo y cuasi padre, entrando a la oficina del adolescente, mientras cargaba una bandeja con té y la porción de pastel que este había pedido. Luego de oler la harina en la cara de Mello, su estómago no había tardado nada en comenzar a rugir.

Su adicción a lo dulce tenía que ser controlada en la escuela. Pero en su casa era algo completamente diferente. Podía comerse cuatro pasteles enteros, y nadie le diría nada. Todos conocían sus extraños hábitos alimenticios, y ninguno se quejaba; nunca. Era lo que lo mantenía con vida, después de todo. Completamente indispensable.

:- ¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí, Watari? Ya resolví la mayoría y me estoy aburriendo…

:- ¿Acaso el consejo no le sirvió de nada?- preguntó el mayor, curioso. El primer mes de clases Ryusaki se había unido al consejo estudiantil, esperando que eso también sirva como una distracción. Por lo visto no había dado el resultado que el joven esperaba.

El futuro detective lo meditó un momento. El consejo era una actividad extra, pero no necesitaba de todo su intelecto para resolver los problemas en los que se involucraba. Aunque este allí, quedaba con muchísimo tiempo libre. El cual tenía que aprovechar de alguna manera.

Negó con la cabeza, y Watari comenzó a revisar algunos archivos que tenía de hace dos semanas, a ver si podía encontrar algo nuevo para el joven pelinegro.

:- Tengo algo registrado aquí, en la región.- comentó el viejo, mientras L se deleitaba con la porción de pastel, y comenzaba a jugar con los cubos de azúcar, apilándolos en una torre al lado del té.- Se han encontrado tres víctimas, mujeres, que han muerto por la misma causa. Se sabe que los tres casos fueron homicidios, pero aún no han podido encontrar al responsable.

:- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo comenzó a matar?- preguntó Ryusaki, mientras comía uno de los cubos.

:- Unas dos semanas. La primera víctima fue encontrada en la azotea de un edificio, el cinco de mayo.

:- Muy bien Watari, déjame los documentos y yo me encargaré desde allí. Muchas gracias.- el hombre mayor asintió mientras juntaba las cosas para retirarse. Había un tema que había querido tocar, pero que no se había atrevido a hacerlo:

Misa Amane.

Había escuchado la pequeña apuesta entre Matt y Mello, y eso solo había causado que se incrementen sus sospechas. Pero aún no podía decir nada. No quería molestar a su hijo con algo así en ese momento.

Tendría que esperar a que terminara de resolver el caso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo le había tomado unas tres horas encontrar al culpable.

Era bastante predecible. El asesino resultó ser uno de los ex novios de la tercera víctima. Las otras dos habían sido solo un experimento, para ver cuál manera era la mejor para torturar al verdadero objetivo antes de su muerte.

La clase de asesino que uno ve todos los días…

Luego de sacar el nombre del culpable, L se lo comunicó a la policía japonesa. Ya habían hablado con el anteriormente, debido a los casos que había resuelto anteriormente. Por lo que, luego de ver los antecedentes del sospechoso, no dudaron en arrestarlo. Felicitando y agradeciendo la colaboración de L, nuevamente.

Había hablado con el jefe de la policía japonesa, una persona que le pareció bastante familiar, más por su apellido. Había estado en el hospital hace poco, pero ahora estaba mejor y había vuelto a trabajar.

El señor Soichiro Yagami.

La curiosidad había tomado lo mejor de él, y en una rápida búsqueda, pudo verificar que había estado en lo cierto. El jefe era sin duda el padre de Light.

Hasta tenía un montón de fotografías de él junto a su hijo. Y luego de Light sin su padre, con información sobre él incluida.

Al ver esas fotografías, no pudo evitar que ese _algo_ volviese a molestarlo. El aburrimiento ya lo estaba consumiendo, y ver fotos de Light no ayudaba para nada. Le recordaba a cierto incidente que había visto hoy, el cual involucraba, también, a una rubia insoportable llamada Misa Amane.

También se había sentido extraño en ese momento. Sus instintos habían reclamado que Ryusaki hiciera algo al verlos besarse, ya que sentía que lo que había visto no estaba bien. Como si quisiera que Misa no estuviese haciendo eso con Light, luego de que _**él**_ mismo la había besado. Era algo egoísta y sin sentido. Y Ryusaki se sentía molesto consigo mismo al si quiera considerar algo como eso. Era un hipócrita.

Pero, como siempre, había actuado calmadamente, y logró domar esas… emociones… o lo que sea haya sido eso.

Aunque tardó demasiado en hacerlo en el momento en el que besó a Amane por primera vez.

En realidad, cuando _ella_ lo había besado por primera vez a él.

Tal vez eso era lo que hacía que la rubia le llamase la atención. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, y Ryusaki estaba muy acostumbrado a poder leer a la gente, así le era mucho más fácil manipularla.

Sabía cómo era Misa. Simple, tonta. Sin embargo, solía actuar de tal manera que le hacía cuestionar si en verdad la había leído bien, o solo era un método para hacerlo pensar eso, y en realidad era ella la que estaba jugando con él. Y l llevaba la mano delantera.

Lo del beso fue algo que no había planeado. Y se cuestionaba si Misa lo había pensado previamente, o si fue un impulso, como los que él estaba teniendo recurrentemente, que ella tampoco había podido controlar.

 _Lo cual era poco ortodoxo, considerando que según ella, me odia.-_ pensó el pelinegro, mientras se devoraba la cuarta porción de pastel.

Llegó a la conclusión, luego de estar bastante tiempo debatiendo consigo mismo, que Amane era una persona bastante peculiar. Y que él estaba interesado en estudiarla, y de molestarla, en el proceso.

Y el beso solo había intensificado ese deseo. Deseo de aprender, de conocerla, de hacerla enojar más, y de ver sus reacciones en todo momento.

La manera en la que él no había logrado controlarse le daba varios puntos a Misa. Había logrado tener algo de poder sobre el detective. Y también estaba haciendo que sintiera ese _**algo**_ , que no le gustaba en absoluto.

 _Bien hecho Amane, pero que ganes una batalla no te garantiza la victoria en la guerra_.- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras llamaba a Watari.

Él no era una persona que mentía a menudo. Solo cuando era necesario. Y reconocía que cada palabra que le había dicho a Misa antes de subir a la camioneta había sido nada más que la verdad.

No deseaba volver a verla llorar, pero no le molestaría para nada volver a besarla.

 _Si me odias y terminamos así, quien sabe qué pasará cuando ya no te sientas de esa manera, Amane-san…_

Tal vez Misa Amane no era un oponente tan débil como el pelinegro había pensado.

Iba a ser un año bastante divertido, en su no tan humilde opinión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Lo lamento, para ya hemos contratado una modelo. No vamos a necesitar de sus servicios, muchas gracias.

:- ¿Cómo sabes que ya la contratamos? Aún no hemos firmado nada…

:- Solo es un presentimiento.- comentó Shingo Mido, mientras terminaba la llamada, y tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás que había en la oficina de su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Reiji Namikawa.

:- Lo que digas…- comentó el pelinegro, y Mido rodó los ojos. Siempre encontraba alguna forma de burlarse de él, no importara cual fuese.- Seamos sinceros, Mido, ¿qué te hace pensar que Misa Amane es la indicada para ser la nueva integrante de PopTeen?

:- ¿Acaso no tuvieron la entrevista ya, Reiji?- el hombre sonrió.- Y oí que en la sesión de fotos le fue muy bien. Con esos dos factores ya resueltos, es más que obvio que va a formar parte de nuestro equipo.

Namikawa sonrió con burla hacia su compañero mientras tecleaba unas cosas en su computadora.- _¿Nuestro equipo?_ ¿Desde cuándo ella trabajará con nosotros? ¿O contigo, básicamente?

:- Cállate.- dijo el castaño, mientras su compañero estallaba en risas. – Ella es muy buena, y lo sabes.

Reiji se encogió de hombros.- Hay mejores. Pero se ve que a ti si te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

Mido trató de ignorarlo, pero su compañero lo miró insistente. Podía ser insoportable cuando se proponía a algo.- Ve a trabajar y déjate de tonterías.

:- Solo porque no quieres admitir que te gusta no significa que tengas que descargarte conmigo, compadre.- comentó el pelinegro, arreglándose el cabello.

Mido se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y resistió el impulso de pegarle a su amigo. Después de tanto años… a veces le entraban dudas de porque lo consideraba casi como familia, en verdad.

:- Es menor, Namikawa.- dijo, con un tono sombrío. Odiaba que se metiera en su vida privada, más cuando comenzaba a hablar idioteces sin sentido.

:- ¿Y? Dudo que le falte tanto para llegar a una edad razonable. Mientras tanto…- Shingo se rindió; ya no iba a poder discutir con él. La mayoría de las veces lo dejaba hablando solo, o le daba la razón solo para no tener que escucharlo. Pero ahora se estaba pasando de la raya.

Es decir, si, Misa Amane era una chica bonita. Y por lo poco habló con ella también parecía simpática. Pero era solo una adolescente, y a todo eso, seguía siendo menor. Mido nunca se arriesgaría así, por más que le guste demasiado.

Aunque ese no era su caso, por supuesto.

 _Además, una chica tan linda como ella seguro tendría novio, más a esa edad…-_ comenzó a pensar, mientras Namikawa seguía hablando sobre que las edades eran solo un número, y que eso no importaba en una relación… cosas sin sentido que el castaño no necesitaba, ni quería escuchar.

:- Oye, creo que esto puede llegar a interesante.- comentó Reiji y Mido lo escuchó, aun desconfiado. Por lo que sabía podía tratarse de una broma, como siempre.- Recibí un correo de la supervisora en imagen. Tu querida Amane fue aceptada. Ya es una de las modelos.

Mido sonrió, pero no podía decir que no lo había visto venir. Era más que obvio que Misa iba a quedar como modelo, podía decirlo como directivo profesional. La chica tenía talento.

:- ¿Quieres ser el que le de las buenas nuevas?- le dijo su compañero, y él lo miró extrañado.- Me pasaron su número de teléfono. Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo, así que apresúrate.

El castaño rodó los ojos y marcó el número que le dictaba el otro hombre. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco nervioso. Tampoco iba a decir que los estúpidos comentarios de Namikawa no le habían afectado en nada; porque sería una completa mentira.

:- ¿Hola?- preguntó una voz inocente, del otro lado de la línea. Y Mido no pudo evitar sonreír.

:- ¿Misa Amane? Soy Shingo Mido, de la revista PopTeen, le tengo muy buenas noticias…

 _Tal vez en algunos años, quien sabe. Namikawa tampoco suele equivocarse en sus predicciones, aunque me cueste admitirlo._

* * *

 **Estoy bastante segura que en un capítulo coloqué una nota al pie y al final no logré aclararlo. Si no es así, no lean esto, y disculpen el comentario:**

 ***aquella escena de Ryusaki rechazando un abrazo la saqué de un comic que estoy bastante segura es cannon.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **-Vigigraz.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Editado 19/12/17**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Arriesgar tu vida, y hacer algo que fácilmente podría quitarte la vida, son completamente opuestos"**_

 _ **\- Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:**

Al terminar de hablar con Shingo Mido, Misa sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su oreja un poco más. Tuvo que revisar el identificador de llamada para saber si esa conversación había sido real o no.

La habían aceptado.

Ya estaba dentro. Así, sin más. Solo fue una llamada, una confirmación, y Misa ahora formaba parte de las modelos más jóvenes de la revista PopTeen.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

Un hermoso sueño, del cual nunca quería despertar. _**Nunca**_.

Sinceramente, no sabía que era lo que había hecho, pero ese día había sido uno de los mejores de toda su vida. Y aunque sonara pesimista, tenía miedo de que sucediera una catástrofe justo en ese mismo momento. Un terremoto, o tal vez un huracán, cualquier cosa era probable.

Aguantó unos minutos sin respirar, pero se miró y por suerte seguía entera.

:- ¡Yai!- dio un grito de alegría, y se puso a hacer su baile de la victoria por todo el cuarto. Al fin las cosas estaban saliendo como ella quería. Era la novia de Light, y había conseguido su trabajo soñado como modelo.

No podía pedir nada más.

Y al día siguiente, cuando llegó a la escuela y divisó a Takada hablando con _su_ novio, no dudó en comenzar con su pequeño plan de venganza. La bruja se las iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Oh, el idiota de Mikami también se encontraba ahí.

 _Esto no puede ser mejor…_

:- Hola _amor_.- comentó Misa, al colarse en donde estaban los tres conversando. Ganándose, en el proceso, miradas de odio de los dos pelinegros, y una de sorpresa del castaño.- Estaba pensando en hacer algo hoy, podríamos ir al cine o a comer, ¿qué te parece?

Takada resopló y Mikami se acomodó los lentes, pero Misa no había terminado, por supuesto que no. Esos dos iban a sufrir mucho más.

:- Eh… creo que si no tengo tarea pendiente, está bien…- comentó Light, un tanto inseguro. En verdad no quería salir con Misa. Con nadie, en realidad. Solo quería llegar a su casa y relajarse. Pero le hizo una promesa, y tenía que cumplirla. Por lo menos por ahora.

Takada lo miró incrédula, al igual que Mikami, y Misa no pudo evitar reír. Tomó a Light por el brazo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para cuando volvió a ver a la morocha, esta parecía estar echando humor, y Misa no podía estar más satisfecha consigo misma.

:- Perdonen mi intromisión.- dijo Mikami, bastante molesto.- Pero alguien puede explicarme ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Misa volvió a reír y Takada tuvo que controlarse para no golpearla allí mismo. Amane era insoportable, pero su risa hacía que la poca paciencia que tenía se esfumara por completo.

:- Lo que pasa aquí, _Teru_.- habló la rubia con una sonrisa gigantesca y un tono dulce, pero que todo el mundo apenas lo oía se daba cuenta que era falso.- Es que estoy hablando con _mi novio, Light_ sobre nuestra _cita_ el viernes. Nada importante. O de tu incumbencia.- miró el reloj, y rápido se despidió de su novio y de los otros dos, quienes la miraban con la boca abierta.

 _Eso les enseñará.-_ pensó la rubia, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Light era suyo, y pronto Takada y Mikami recibirían su merecido.

:- Esto… ¿ella está hablando en serio, Light?- preguntó Takada, aun procesando lo que Misa acababa de decir.

:- ¡¿Tu _**novia**_?!- preguntó Mikami, un poco más acelerado que Takada. No tenía sentido, Light era… bueno, casi como un dios para él, ¿por qué demonios gastaría su tiempo con alguien como _Amane_?

:- ¿Pueden calmarse?- el castaño estaba un tanto irritado. Sean o no sus amigos, él podía salir con quien quisiese. No necesitaba darles explicaciones de nada.- Si, es mi novia, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

:- Tiene que ser una broma.- dijo Takada en tono serio. Mikami lo miraba con incredulidad.- Light, por amor de dios, es _Amane_ de la que estamos hablando. La rubia idiota que no sabe sumar dos más dos, ¿te suena?

El castaño rodó los ojos. No iba a decirles porqué había decidido estar con Misa, pero no tenía ganas de que lo tratasen como un idiota por ello. Si quería que lo dejaran en paz, tenía que poner algún pretexto.

Suerte para él que era un buen mentiroso.

:- Miren, sé que ella ha estado enamorada de mí desde hace un tiempo. Me pidió salir y decidí darle una oportunidad, ¿acaso es eso tan malo?- les preguntó, y Takada puso los ojos en blanco, a la par que Mikami le decía, un poco más calmado.- Dijiste que era tu _**novia**_ …

 _Por amor de…_ \- Si, es mi novia. Pero solo estamos saliendo, como cualquier pareja normal.- los miró con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿O acaso tienen otras razones por las cuales no quieren que este con Misa?- Mikami se puso un poco rojo aunque trató de disimularlo, mientras Takada seguía mirándolo, desconfiada. Conocía a Light muy bien, y sabía que esa no era la única razón por la cual él estaba con Misa.

No podía ser solo eso.

Se acercó al castaño, y le susurró al oído, para que el otro no pudiese escucharla.- Aun no te creo, Light; pero veremos cuánto dura esta pequeña fachada suya.- luego se fue, dejando a Light y a Mikami atrás.

Takada no era tonta, sabía que lo que había dicho el castaño había sido solo una excusa. Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo.

Pronto descubriría la verdad, y podría hundir a Misa.

 _De una vez por todas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las semanas pasaron rápido, y en menos de un parpadeo, ya se había ido otro mes del último año escolar de Misa Amane.

Por suerte para ella, podría decirse, las cosas siguieron estando igual que en los meses anteriores.

Salvo que ahora era la novia de Light y que estaba trabajando como modelo para su revista favorita.

 _Si, salvo por esos pequeños detalles._

Aunque ya habían pasado cuatro semanas, Misa aun no podía creer que lo estaba viviendo era verdad. Sonaba demasiado absurdo para que sea más que un sueño.

Igualmente, las cosas tampoco eran tan perfectas como Misa se había imaginado siempre; no es que se estuviese quejando, tampoco.

Light era su novio, por supuesto. Ella misma se encargó de presumirlo por toda la escuela, y de echárselo en cara a Takada cada vez que la veía. Pero, lamentablemente, no todo es como lo pintan en las películas de romance que pasan en la televisión.

Light era su novio, pero no se comportaba como tal. Para nada.

En esas cuatro semanas, no habían tenido ni una sola cita. El viernes el castaño había tenido que cancelar por una cena familiar, y luego, cada vez que Misa se lo plateaba, él tenía millones de excusas preparadas para evitarla.

La rubia lo soportaba, ya que la mayoría de ellas eran sobre los exámenes. Light era un chico muy estudioso, y como su novia, Misa le perdonaba que la ignorara por tener que estudiar; pero ya le estaba cansando un poco. No se habían besado ninguna otra vez desde lo que pasó en el salón del consejo, tampoco.

Misa quería hacer cosas con él. Era su maldito _novio,_ después de todo.

Pero bueno, la rubia se aguantó bastante las ganas de decirle algo, y trataba de respetar su espacio. Además de anhelar con el alma que ya sean las vacaciones, así iba a poder pasar tiempo con Light; sin excusas.

Otra de las cosas que había cambiado bastante desde el incidente del baile, hacia cuatro semanas, fue nada más y nada menos que la actitud que Ryuga tenía con ella.

Misa no quería admitirlo, pero cuando el pelinegro comenzó a ignorarla, se había preocupado. Solo un poco, por supuesto. Pero, aun así, le pareció completamente extraño que de un día para otro el chico no le dirigiera la palabra en ningún momento del día.

Ni siquiera en las reuniones del consejo.

 _¡Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla!_

Y Misa estaba completamente desconcertada; demasiado, para su propio bien.

Pero ahora tenía otra cosa menos por la preocuparse. Ya que no tenía que sufrir los molestos comentarios de Ryusaki, y podía poner su cabeza en otras cosas más importantes.

Por ejemplo, la incógnita sobre el que le regaló el celular, (el que ella aventó contra la pared), L.

No había visto mucho a Matt ni a Mello, así que no pudo preguntarles nada a ninguno de ellos. Tampoco había rastros del peliblanco, Near. Así que Misa tenía que empezar de vuelta, desde cero.

Lo único que sabía era que los tres mencionados anteriormente estaban emparejados de una u otra manera, y que conocían a L. Nada más.

Pero bueno, ahora que Light era su novio, esas cosas ya mucho no le importaban. Cuando el momento se diera, ella iba a descubrir quién era ese tal L, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales fijar su completa atención.

:- ¡Misa!- llamó Sora, una compañera del equipo de porristas.- ¿Acaso estas escuchando algo de lo que estoy diciendo?

Misa asintió con la cabeza, pero no tenía idea de lo que la pelirroja estaba hablando. Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos por al menos diez minutos, y no escuchó ni una sola palabra.

:- Igualmente, podrías repetirlo…- Sora negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

:- _Dije_ , que este viernes vamos a ir celebrar el cumpleaños de Toshiro a un nuevo bar/club que abrió hace poco. Y te pregunté si querías venir.

Misa lo pensó por un momento. En realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, los clubes mucho no le gustaban. Pero esa podría ser una buena excusa para obligar a Light a salir con ella. Y si podía pasar tiempo con el castaño, Misa haría cualquier cosa.

:- De acuerdo.- chocaron los cinco.- Luego envíame un mensaje con la hora y la dirección. ¡Light vendrá conmigo!

 _Oh, si, por supuesto que lo hará._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado, Light Yagami estaba exhausto.

Nunca había pensado que estar de novio con una persona fuese tan complicado, pero definitivamente no había conocido a Misa Amane.

Era la persona más insistente del mundo. Estas semanas habían estado repletas de exámenes, sin embargo, la chica cada maldito día le preguntaba a Light si podían tener una cita.

Él tenía que estudiar, ¡por amor de dios!

Si quería seguir siendo el primero de su clase, aunque Ryuga ya le había ganado ese puesto, tenía que esforzarse, y mucho. Que Misa no se la pasara estudiando como él, no era problema suyo. Pero que se metieran con _su_ tiempo de estudio, eso sí que no podía permitírselo.

No quería reconocerlo, pero Takada había tenido razón cuando dijo que Misa iba a ser insoportable. No podía evitarlo. No lo dejaba tranquilo por _**un. maldito. segundo.**_

Y ya estaba muy cansado de aguantarla.

Pero bueno, él mismo se lo busco. Lo que hizo fue una promesa, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantenerla.

 _Si Misa sigue así, seguramente la próxima vez que la vea será la última en la que me refiera a ella como mi novia._

:- ¡Light!

 _Hablando de Roma…_

Light suspiró y trató de contenerse. Solo serían unas pocas semanas más. Tenía que soportarla unas semanas más y luego podría mandarla a freír espárragos.

 _Solo un poco más…_

:- ¡Light cariño, espera!- el castaño frenó en seco, y se felicitó internamente por la paciencia que poseía. Sintió como Misa se acercaba y se dio vuelta para verla. Las clases ya habían terminado, y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en camino a sus casas. Ahora quedaban solo ellos dos en la calle fuera de la escuela.

:- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó este, tratando de enmascarar la irritación que sentía en ese momento.

:- Bueno…- Misa estaba un poco nerviosa, y Light había comenzado a exasperarse.- El grupo de Sora y los demás irán a un bar/club el viernes, y creo que estaría bueno que nosotros fuéramos también, ¿no crees? No hemos salido a ningún lado todavía…

:- No me gustan los bares.- fue demasiado directo. Pudo sentir como Misa se entristecía, y suspiró, mientras recorría una mano por su cara.- No creo que sea una buena idea, Misa.

:- Pero, _Light_.- la rubia ya no sabía que más hacer.- No hemos salido ni una sola vez en estas cuatro semanas. ¡Soy tu novia! Y pregúntale a cualquier chica, pero todas te dirán que los novios están obligados a pasar tiempo juntos.

:- Pues yo no soy como cualquier novio, Misa.- Light estaba a poco de mandar todo a la mierda, su autocontrol a segundos se agotarse, y Misa no se quedaba atrás. Se cruzó de brazos, molesta. No le gustaba estar enojada con su Light, pero lo que le pedía era completamente racional. ¡Cualquier novia quiere pasar tiempo con su novio!- Si no te gusta, entonces lo siento.

Misa tragó un poco de su orgullo, y dijo.- No tenemos que ir a un bar si no te gustan. Podemos ir a ver una película, o a comer, a donde quieras.- no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, para nada. Faltaba poco para que se pusiese a _rogarle_ , y de verdad no quería llegar a ese punto.

Sin embargo, el castaño no se inmutó. Ya estaba muy cansado.- Misa, tengo que estudiar. Estas semanas estaremos llenos de exámenes, y yo me esfuerzo para tener buenas notas, a diferencia de ti. Así que no, no estaré disponible ni el viernes, y tampoco todos los días que le siguen a este.

Eso la había herido. Aunque no lo haya expresado directamente, ella le entendía. La había tratado de estúpida. Una tonta que no estudia, y que no le interesa tener buenas calificaciones

Todos lo hacían, pero que Light fuera esta vez, le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

:- Si no vamos a salir…- dijo Misa, mientras el castaño comenzaba a alejarse. Ya se había humillado bastante; no iba a dejarlo ir ahora.- ¿Entonces por qué estamos juntos? ¡¿Por qué demonios eres mi novio, Light?!

:- Tienes razón.- comento él sin darse vuelta.- Esto no tiene sentido.- iba a hacer lo que estuvo deseando por mucho tiempo, pero no quería herirla más de lo que ya había hecho. Él era un caballero, después de todo.- Será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo, Misa; hasta que las cosas se calmen. Nos vemos.

Luego se fue, y Misa se quedó quieta, no comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder.

Light había terminado con ella.

Lo llamó varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando el castaño doblo la esquina, se rindió. No iba a perseguirlo. Ya no tenía sentido.

Se había acabado.

 _Finito. "The end"_

Rio sin humor, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban de a poco por sus mejillas.

Luego de tenerlo por cuatro semanas, por un maldito mes, se le había escapado. Por una pelea tonta, por un error. Había retrocedido más de los escalones que había avanzado. E iba a tener que empezar todo de cero, de nuevo.

 _Ni siquiera pudo salir una maldita vez con él, ¡por amor de dios!_

:- Perdón por interrumpir.- comentó una voz, y Misa rápido se secó las lágrimas, no necesitaba que la vieran llorar.- No hace falta que hagas eso, no hay nadie aquí además de mí.

La rubia miró al chico, y este se acomodó la mochila en la espalda. Estaba esperando a alguien. Ella estaba a punto de dejar al peliblanco atrás y seguir su camino, pero las palabras de este la detuvieron.

:- Un consejo, no deberías llorar por nadie más que por ti misma. Trata de no ser tan patética la próxima vez.

Ella lo ignoró mientras apretaba con fuerza las tiras de su mochila, y corría rápido hasta alejarse más y más de la escuela. No quería lidiar con él, no quería lidiar con nadie.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caerle, pero las mismas se fueron secando con el viento. Misa corrió y corrió, lo más rápido que pudo. Las palabras de Near aun metidas en su cabeza.

 _Trata de no ser tan patética la próxima vez._

Ya era muy tarde para eso.

Misa Amane era la persona más patética de todo el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yagami Light había seguido caminando, sin prestarle atención a los llamados de la rubia. Había tenido una lucha interna, deliberando si regresar o no. Pero al final, su orgullo pudo más, y decidió que había tomado la decisión correcta al terminar con la rubia.

El pelinegro, sentado en su posición característica, había seguido al castaño con la mirada, hasta que este dobló en la otra esquina.

:- Tardaron más de lo normal.- comentó Near, mientras se subía a la camioneta.- Estoy bastante seguro de que no te perdiste el espectáculo. Pues, yo tampoco.

:- No pude oír nada.- dijo Ryusaki. Luego le indicó a Watari que arrancara. Lo único que vio desde la ventana de la camioneta fue a Light discutir con Amane, y luego el camino que hizo el chico hasta pasar por donde él se encontraba. Suerte que los vidrios eran polarizados.

:- Cosas tontas de adolescentes, por supuesto.- Near sacó un cubo Rubik y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras L lo mira curioso y expectante. Quería saber más, como siempre.- Pelearon, y luego él termino con ella. Estuvo llorando y gritándole por mucho tiempo. Es demasiado fácil de manipular, y un tanto inmadura, si me preguntas.

Al terminar de escucharlo Ryusaki miró por la ventana. No tenía duda de aquello. Ya podía imaginarse el escenario. Como Light pudo haber desechado a Amane como un pañuelo sucio, y ella habría estado desesperada para que el la acepte de nuevo.

Como, según Near, ella estuvo llorando y gritando, mientras el chico se encontraba de lo más tranquilo. Le daba al pelinegro un malestar en el estómago.

Y tenía unas ganas primitivas de ir a buscar a Light y darle un puñetazo en el medio del rostro.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero un deseo de posesión lo invadió. Él había hecho llorar a Amane una vez, y aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo, trató de consolara. En cambio, Light la dejo ahí, sufriendo; completamente indefensa y patética.

L era el único que podía hacerla llorar, Amane era _**su**_ juguete. Y el solo podía manipularla, no Light.

Por supuesto que no Light.

Había comenzado a ignorarla, ya que Watari le había conseguido casos nuevos, y estaba bastante entretenido con todo eso. Después de todo, estos eran la razón por la cual había venido a Japón en primer lugar.

Por todo eso, no se vio en necesidad de molestar a Amane como antes.

Tampoco quería que ese algo volviera a molestarlo, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban antes de conocerla. Ahora que resolvía al menos cuatro crímenes por semana, ya no la necesitaba para distraerse del aburrimiento matutino.

Sin embargo, y le costaba admitirlo, parte de él extrañaba ver la cara de enfado que ella ponía cada vez que la dejaba sin palabras en alguna de sus peleas rutinarias. Era lo más divertido de todo su día.

Y saber que ahora estaba mal, y no gracias a él, hacía que ese algo con el que había estado luchando, apareciese de nuevo.

Yagami-kun era su amigo, pero el pelinegro no era conocido por compartir.

Él nunca prestaba sus juguetes.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Misa se había pasado casi toda la semana en la cama.

Natsuki le había preguntado varias veces si se sentía bien, o que era exactamente pasaba (ya que había llegado a su casa llorando), pero Misa no daba respuestas claras.

No quería que su nana se preocupara por sus tontos problemas. Los cuales eran solo de Misa, de nadie más.

Así que, subió a su habitación, y por tres días no salió de allí. No podía. Estaba demasiado deprimida como para hacerlo.

No quería tener que lidiar con Light, ni con Takada, ni siquiera con Near. Sus palabras seguían persiguiéndola.

Sin embargo, ya el viernes, y luego de haber visto casi diez películas de amor y llorarse un mar completo, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

No iba a rendirse con Light, por supuesto que no, pero por ahora aprovecharía toda aquella terrible situación para tomarse un descanso.

Necesitaba divertirse, salir; solo con amigos. Tomarse todo lo que pudiera y bailar como una loca desquiciada.

Sí, eso definitivamente iba a ayudarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Sora, pidiéndole la hora y el lugar en donde se iban a encontrar.

Iba a festejar, y eso no se lo iba a arruinar nadie.

Absolutamente nadie.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Editado 19/12/2017**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **No puedes ganar si siempre estas a la defensiva. Para ganar, ¡hay que atacar!"**_

 _ **Light Yagami.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:**

Misa estaba preparada.

O al menos, eso era lo que creía.

Había hablado con Sora al menos unas cinco veces, para saber bien el lugar y la hora en la que iban a encontrarse para ir aquel bar/club.

Se probó distintos conjuntos, y ninguno le terminaba de convencer. Se había probado un vestido, que recordó iba a ser para alguna cita que tuviese con Light, y cuando lo hizo lo arrojó a la esquina de la habitación.

Desordenó todo el armario, hasta que encontró algo, que, en sus diecisiete años de edad, aún no había usado.

Era un vestido negro, apretado, que venía con unas medias de igual color por la rodilla, y varios collares. No era lo que la rubia acostumbraba a usar…

 _Pero qué demonios_.- pensó Misa, mientras se lo ponía, y lo combinaba con unas botas negras. Se peinó, puso un poco de maquillaje, y bajó para esperar que vinieran a recogerla.

Luego del cuarto mensaje a Sora, la pelirroja se había ofrecido a pasar a recogerla, y Misa no se negó. Por suerte, Natsuki no se encontraba en casa, así que no iba a cuestionar a Misa por su… peculiar atuendo.

Escuchó una bocina, y supo que ya era hora. No iba a llevarse el celular (uno viejo que le había prestado Natsuki), no necesitaba que nadie la molestara. Así que le dejó una nota a su nana, explicando que no la espere despierta.

:- ¡Misa, te ves muy bien!- fue el primer comentario de Sora al verla. El auto estaba lleno de más chicos, que Misa no había visto jamás en toda su vida. Todos le silbaron y saludaron. Ella les devolvió el saludo, y se acomodó en el poco lugar que quedaba, mientras Sora encendía el auto y se dirigían para el club.

 _Muy bien. Es hora, Misa Amane. Vas a divertirte como nunca._

 _Al diablo con todos._

.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron, Misa estaba perpleja; en serio era un club grande.

Aunque había tantas personas que no podías distinguir ni siquiera los muebles que adornaban todo el lugar.

Eran un grupo de unas ocho personas, y como uno de los chicos, Ikishima, conocía al dueño, los dejaron pasar antes que los demás que se encontraban haciendo cola. Sin embargo, al entrar, Misa dudó que dejen pasar a mucha más gente. Ya casi no había lugar.

El lugar estaba tan lleno que apenas podías ver el suelo por donde pisabas; no es que haya mucha luz y pudieses de todos modos, por supuesto. El lugar que era bar estaba todo ocupado, y las barras estaban llenas de gente que pedía alcohol a gritos. Los sillones también estaban ocupados, salvo uno o dos. Todos los demás se encontraban bailando.

Sora trajo a todos al centro de la pista, mientras uno de los chicos les daba bebidas que había conseguido en la barra. Misa estuvo un poco insegura al principio, pero luego se soltó, y comenzó a bailar, acompañada de todo el grupo.

La primera vez que le invitaron una cerveza se negó, pero a la tercera se dejó de preocupar de lo que podía pasar y aceptó. Tomar una no le haría ningún daño.

Bueno, luego de terminar el quinto vaso, comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada. Bailó más agitada, sin importarle nada en absoluto. En un momento perdió a los demás chicos, pero rápido se hizo otros amigos, y siguió disfrutando de la noche como si nada.

Iba a divertirse sin importar qué.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero luego de terminar de beber un líquido que le habían compartido, había perdido la cuenta. Y seguía sin ver a Sora o a ninguno de los otros chicos.

:- La rubia sabe tragar.- comentó uno de los chicos que Misa había encontrado, y con el que había bailado hasta que sus pies ya no resistieron más.

:- No lo sé amigo, pero no ha parado de tomar desde que la encontramos.- dijo otro, mientras miraba a Misa bailar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

:- Hoy me la llevo a casa, eso dalo por hecho.- le dijo el primero, y ambos chocaron los cinco.

Misa rio, sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que habían dicho, y, ahora descalza, siguió bailando y recorriendo todo el lugar, hasta que encontró a Sora. La pelirroja tenía un gesto de preocupación, y apenas vio a Misa salió corriendo a buscarla.

Sin embargo, uno con los que estaba la paró, diciéndole que ya era hora de irse. Todo el grupo estaba junto, pero Misa no estaba presente. Y cuando Sora volvió a mirar para donde la había visto, ella ya no estaba.

:- ¡Oye, tengo que buscar a Misa, tiene que venir con nosotros!

:- Vamos Sora, ella sabe cuidarse sola, es una chica grande. Tenemos que irnos.- todos comenzaron a salir y el chico la agarró del brazo.- Si no vienes con nosotros tendrás que buscarte alguien más que te lleve a casa.

Ella dudó, pero al final siguió al rubio. Él tenía razón, Misa era una chica grande, y ya podía cuidarse sola. Y Sora necesitaba llegar a casa antes de las tres la mañana, si no sus padres la matarían. No podía perder mucho tiempo buscando a la rubia por todo el lugar, tenía que irse de ahí ya.

De a poco, la gente se fue yendo del lugar, y los muebles y la pista se hicieron visibles. Misa Amane seguía bailando, totalmente feliz, con dos de las chicas que había encontrado antes. La noche no acababa para ella todavía.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había bebido, pero ya no le importaba. La estaba pasando de maravilla, y no necesitó de Light para hacerlo.

Tenía que empezar a salir más seguido.

Mientras tanto, un rubio y un pelirrojo, entraron al inaugurado bar/club por la parte de atrás. Que aún no tengan la edad para entrar, no significaba que se iban a quedar afuera.

Para Mello, la música estaba demasiado fuerte; no podía oír ni sus propios pensamientos. Miró a Matt con odio. Todo esto era su culpa. Él ni siquiera quería venir.

:- Vamos Mells, sabes que aquí hay millones de chicas lindas, no podíamos perdernos esto.- dijo Matt, al ver la expresión de su amigo.- Además, L no tiene por qué enterarse…

:- No me llames así.- gruñó Mello, mientras examinaba el lugar. Era la clase de espacio en la que él nunca querría verse involucrado. Adolescentes, de su edad y mayores, bebiendo y fumando, arruinándose las pocas neuronas que poseían.- Y _más vale_ que L no va a saber de esto. Oye, ¿crees que venderán chocolate por aquí?

Matt rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Sabía que Mello no quería venir, y la verdad, fue un milagro que haya logrado arrastrarlo con él. Su objetivo era simple: chicas. Aquí había millones. Sin embargo, el rubio no era igual que él en ese sentido, así que tuvo que cavar más profundo para convérselo en acompañarlo.

Pero luego de especificar que Near seguramente diría que sí, porque era mucho más valiente, y de ganarse varios gritos y puñetazos de Mello, este aceptó. Hablar de Near siempre era la clave para hacer que Mello cambiara de opinión.

Más si lo que decía atentaba contra el orgullo del rubio.

Así que, luego de escaparse sin que Watari o L los viera, ambos tomaron un taxi, y llegaron al nuevo bar/club.

Sin embargo, Matt no esperaba ver lo que acababa de presenciar. El cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca, la cual quedó abierta como la de un pez fuera del agua.

En una de las mesas pudo ver a Misa Amane parada, con un atuendo completamente… _asombroso_ , bailando y cantando. Mientras dos hombres la miraban como si fueran a devorarla, y otras dos chicas se unían a su canto.

Un rojo tiñó sus mejillas al ver a la rubia así vestida, pero al darse cuenta de las intenciones de los otros dos, un sentimiento de protección lo invadió. Iba a sacar a Misa de ahí lo antes posible.

:- Oye Matt, ¡te estoy hablando, idiota! ¿Qué estas…?- Mello miró para donde Matt se había quedado embobado, y también tuvo la misma reacción que el pelirrojo. No era idiota, sabía lo que los hombres pensaban, más con una chica como Misa.- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

El pelirrojo asintió, pero antes de avanzar se detuvo a pensar, y también detuvo a Mello. Los otros dos hombres eran mayores, y más musculosos; podrían deshacerse de ellos más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, y si eso pasaba no podrían ayudar a Misa. Necesitaban un plan.

Sonrió, cuando una idea se le apareció en la cabeza, y se la comunicó al rubio. Este asintió, y sonrió con malicia. Rápido se dirigió a donde estaban todos sentados, incluyendo a Misa, y pusieron en práctica el plan.

:- ¡Oigan ustedes!- les gritó a los dos hombres que se dieron vuelta y fulminaron a Mello con la mirada.- Tranquilos, solo quería decirles que como es el día de la inauguración están dando bebidas gratis, no creo que quieran perderse eso, ¿o sí?

Los dos sonrieron, y se levantaron de donde estaban para dirigirse a la barra, empujando a Mello en el proceso. El rubio se contuvo, no iba a empezar una pelea en este lugar. Y justo a tiempo, vio como Misa lo miraba extrañada y luego comenzaba a gritar su nombre… o a intentar gritar su nombre.

:- Ma- ¡Mallow!- exclamó la rubia, y por suerte, las otras dos no le prestaron atención. Mello rodó los ojos. Matt se hizo presente, y Misa pareció todavía más contenta.- ¡Mally-chan! Vengan, vamos a dirver-hip.- un hipo se le hizo presente. Los chicos se miraron, y decidieron que era tiempo, antes de que los otros dos regresaran.

Tomaron a Misa, quien tambaleaba al caminar, y la ayudaron a moverse hacia la puerta. La rubia protestó varias veces, pero Matt le explico que era hora de irse, y luego de eso ella se quedó callada.

Cuando salieron del club, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, y Mello y Matt se vieron en un dilema. No tenían la menor idea de qué hacer con Misa. No tenían ni idea de donde vivía, y cuando intentaron preguntarle, fue en vano. Estaba demasiado borracha como para formar una oración coherente, menos para decirles la dirección de su casa. Ni pensar en algún número de teléfono.

Con cuidado, Matt la revisó para ver si traía el teléfono encima, un rubor haciéndose presente en sus mejillas al tener a la rubia tan cerca; pero aunque revisó no lo logró encontrar nada.

Sin celular, y mentalmente inestable. Además de que tampoco puede caminar por sí sola, y podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

 _Perfecto_.- pensó Mello, mientras los dos jóvenes debatían qué demonios hacer con la rubia. Algo que no infringiera meterlos en problemas, por supuesto.

Luego de unos diez minutos, y de que Misa se cayera varias veces, ambos se rindieron. Y Matt tuvo que ir por el último recurso.

Iba a llamar a su casa.

Había un telefoneo público, así que podría llamar desde ahí. Si se quedaban solos por mucho tiempo más no sabría que podría llegar a pasar, y tampoco era muy oportuno llegar con Misa a su casa, si querían no meterse en problemas.

Si contestaba Watari, al menos podrían confiar en el viejo. Y en el mejor de los casos sería Near, quien al fin y al cabo si los ayudaría. Mello no estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto que no quería meter a la rata blanca en esto, pero al sentir como Misa se apoyaba contra él, como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, le indicó a Matt que vaya, y que solucionara el asunto lo más pronto posible.

Matt pagó con monedas, y luego marcó el número, rezando internamente para que L no sea el que conteste la llamada.

:- ¿Hola?- preguntó una voz, y Matt dio un suspiro de alivio.

:- ¡Watari! Soy yo, Matt.

:- Joven Matt, ¿se puede saber en dónde se encuentra a estas horas? Cuando tendría que estar en la cama…

:- Lo sé, lo lamento. Luego responderé todas tus preguntas. Pero ahora necesito un favor.

Y así, Matt le explicó el problema en el cual estaban metidos, y le pasó la dirección del lugar. Watari le prometió que los iría a recoger ya mismo.

Ahora, un poco más tranquilo, salió de la cabina telefónica, pero se encontró con un escenario no muy bueno fuera de esta.

Misa estaba apoyada contra la pared, adormilada, mientras Mello discutía con los hombres que habían engañado en el bar.

Cuando Matt se había ido, el rubio se quedó con Misa, pero luego vio salir a los dos pervertidos, que ya los habían localizado.

Se acercaron, y comenzaron a discutir, pero Mello no se quedó atas. No era conocido por su autocontrol, después de todo. Cuando Matt vio el escenario, se acercó y rápido trato de calmar las cosas. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres agarro a los chicos, y los empujo fuera del camino, mientras le decía a su amigo que agarrara Misa.

Los chicos no iban a quedarse sin hacer nada, por supuesto. Mello comenzó a distraer a los dos, ganándose algunos moretones, mientras Matt trataba de sacar a Misa de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando la cosa había comenzado a ponerse fea, un bocinazo hizo que todos frenaran en seco.

La camioneta que los chicos conocían muy bien estacionó en donde todos se encontraban. Los hombres se miraron, y uno agarró más fuerte del brazo a Misa, para poder salir de allí con ella lo más rápido posible. Iba a llevársela a casa, eso seguro.

Mello y Matt estaban a punto de volver a agarrar a Misa y correr hacia al auto, cuando la puerta se abrió, y ambos quedaron congelados.

 _Mierda_.- pensaron, al ver salir del auto a nada más y nada menos que a L. Tenía una expresión seria, como siempre, pero ellos podían sentir que estaba enojado. La forma que arrastraba los pies al caminar y como apretaba los puños no era normal en él. Ellos estaban en problemas.

:- Aléjense.- le dijo a los hombres, una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos.- A menos que quieran que llame a la policía en este preciso momento por intento de secuestro, lárguense de aquí. Ahora.

Los dos hombres se miraron, y mientras uno iba a saltar a discutirle al rarito que apareció sobre no decir estupideces y meterse con sus conquistas, el otro lo detuvo. Ya habían tenido problemas con la policía, y no necesitaban más de donde había venido eso. Soltó a Misa, y con odio, le dio al pelinegro una última mirada, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo con su compañero.

Misa se tambaleó un poco, antes de chocar con lo que parecía un cuerpo, envuelto en una sábana blanca… no, era una camiseta, una camiseta blanca. Levantó un poco la vista, y se topó con un par de ojos que conocía muy bien, pero que ahora estaban más endurecidos que de costumbre.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un revoltijo en el estómago la hizo parar. Rápido se aparató del pelinegro y movió la cabeza para un costado. Sintió algo en la garganta, y antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar, estaba vomitando parte de la gran suma de alcohol que se había tomado durante toda la noche.

Mientras tanto, Mello y Matt habían quedado completamente sorprendidos. Nunca habían escuchado a L hablar así, salvo cuando tuvo que hablar con algún que otro asesino o criminal. Les había puesto la piel de gallina.

Para evitar problemas, rápido se fueron moviendo para subir al auto, cuando Ryusaki les advirtió.- No crean que van a zafarse de esta.- frenaron en seco.- Suban, lo hablaremos más tarde.

Tragaron saliva mientras entraban a la camioneta, y Mello le daba un puñetazo a Matt en el brazo. El pelirrojo se quejó, pero luego de ver la cara de su amigo, decidió callar. Tenía un ojo morado y varios rasguños. En cambio, Matt había salido ileso.

:- El joven L quiso venir, y no pude detenerlo.- comentó Watari, y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al ver el estado de Mello.- Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a tratar esas heridas.

El rubio asintió, mientras Matt agradecía a Watari por la ayuda. Al final, no había sido la noche que había planeado. Y aunque Mello estaba bastante herido, ninguno de los dos podía negar que había sido una gran aventura.

:- ¿Amane?- preguntó Ryusaki, una vez que Misa terminó de vomitar y se apoyó contra la pared para soportar su peso. Aún estaba un poco mareada.- Apúrate, debemos irnos.

Misa se tambaleó un poco, y se agarró del pelinegro para llegar al auto, ya que no podía caminar por si sola. Él estaba un poco incómodo al repentino contacto, pero no dijo nada. Igualmente, ahora estaba más calmado; el enojo se le había ido evaporando de a poco, y ya casi había vuelto a la normalidad.

Misa entró en la camioneta, y no paraba de quejarse sobre el olor que tenía a vómito, y el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a sentir. Lamentablemente para todos, eso era lo único que se escuchó en todo el viaje, porque nadie dijo nada más.

Al menos evitaron el silencio incómodo…

Al llegar, los dos chicos salieron, mientras L hacía la vista gorda; mañana les daría su castigo. Watari los siguió, y buscó en el botiquín para poder sanar las heridas de Mello, mientras L trataba de sacar a Amane de la camioneta. Estaba adormilada; había parado de quejarse hace más de diez minutos.

:- Amane, despierta.- no iba a tener que preocuparse de que supiera su identidad ni en donde se encontraba. Estaba un cien por ciento seguro que por lo mal que estaba, en la mañana no podría recordar nada.

Misa abrió los ojos, y comenzó a reprocharle sobre el dolor de cabeza. Como pudo, L la ayudó a salir, y la condujo hasta una habitación de huéspedes. Watari se encargaría del resto; él tenía trabajo que hacer.

Sabía que recibir una llamada a esa hora no era algo normal, y al ver la expresión de Watari, supo que algo malo había sucedido. Por lo que no dudó en acompañarlo a resolver aquel asunto, aunque nunca pensó a Amane vaya a estar así de mal.

Por su condición, tenía que haber ingerido al menos dos litros de alcohol, y eso era sumamente riesgoso para su salud.

Sumado a que estaban a punto de llevársela a hacer cosas que Ryusaki sabía eran ilegales. Por eso es que no saltó en ese momento contra Mello y Matt. Además de que el rubio había resultado herido, ambos la habían ayudado bastante.

El castigo por haberse escapado e ir a un lugar que no era para su edad, vendría en la mañana.

Mientras volvía al trabajo y el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, cayó en la cuenta de que Misa Amane estaba en su hogar, descansando en la habitación de huéspedes.

La situación era demasiado absurda para ser real.

:- Ella se encuentra bien.- comentó Watari, al entrar en donde el pelinegro se encontraba devorando una dona de chocolate.- Aunque ha estado preguntando por ti desde que le di los medicamentos. Vomitó algunas veces, y aún sigue mareada, pero está mejor.

:- ¿Y los chicos?- preguntó L, intentando ignorar lo que le había dicho Watari.- Ellos están bien. Le indique a Mello que se pusiera hielo, y los dos se fueron a dormir, supongo que el castigo vendrá mañana, ¿no es así?

:- Por supuesto.- comentó L, y al no volver a hablar, Watari suspiró.- Joven L, la señorita Amane en serio estaba llamándolo, creo que lo mejor sería que usted vaya.

:- Watari, ella tiene un alto nivel de alcohol en la sangre, solo está delirando.- dijo Ryusaki en el tono monótono usual. Ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Y era demasiado que esté ayudando a Amane ofreciéndole su casa, no iba a hacer nada más.- Mañana cuando recupere la conciencia la llevarás a su casa, y todo volverá a ser como antes. Y otra cosa, si te ve a ti, a mí no me verá. No puede saber que estamos emparentados, Watari. Ya conoce a Matt a Mello y a Near, no voy a violar el código de seguridad que nos impuse cuando vinimos aquí por ella.

:- Muy bien.- dijo Watari, dando un último suspiro, y sabiendo que su hijo no iba a cambiar de parecer.- Iré a verla por última vez y luego a dormir… solo piénsalo, L.

El futuro detective no se inmutó en lo que dijo el hombre mayor, y siguió con su trabajo como si nada. Sin embargo, a los veinte minutos, y al terminar el último caso del día, se fijó en las cámaras de seguridad de la casa, y en la que se encontraba en el cuarto donde se hospedaba Misa Amane.

Parecía alterada, y cuando prendió los micrófonos, entendió que Watari no había estado mintiendo; en serio lo había estado llamando.

 _Debe estar delirando, no hay ninguna otra explicación lógica para esto._

Siguió observando, y la chica no paraba en ningún momento. Luego de un largo rato, y de estar cansado de escucharla, prendió su micrófono y le dijo que guardara silencio. Lamentablemente, escuchar su voz había hecho que se despierte más; ya que ahora pronunciaba su nombre mejor, y más fuerte.

Intentaba llamar su atención.

Al no parar, apagó los micrófonos y se dedicó a seguir otro caso que Watari le había dejado a mano. Sin embargo, las imágenes y la voz de Misa seguían persiguiéndolo, y no le dejaban concentrar al cien por ciento.

Tenía que terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Se levantó de donde estaba, y se encaminó a la habitación en donde se encontraba la rubia. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que había estado en lo cierto. Ella seguía en la cama, pero ahora en una posición sentada, el pelo suelto y desordenado, y con la voz casi ronca; seguía pronunciando su nombre.

Pudo ver también que no llevaba el traje que había tenido cuando la había encontrado a la salida del club. Tenía una de sus camisetas. Watari debía de habérsela dado para que durmiera más cómoda.

Entró y cerró la puerta, lo que causo que la rubia lo mirara y se tratara de levantar de la cama. Sin embargo, una puntada en su cabeza hizo que se detuviera, y que ya no pudiera avanzar más.

L suspiró y se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba. Agarró el vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa de luz, y cuando Misa abrió la boca para decir algo, lo introdujo en esta, haciendo que la rubia tomara todo el líquido.

:- Tu voz está seca. Necesitas beber algo más que alcohol, Amane.- le dijo él, una vez que ella había terminado de beber el agua. Apoyó el vaso de nuevo en su lugar mientras Misa lo miraba un poco perdida. Seguía estando borracha, y necesitaba descansar.- Tienes que descansar, yo debo…

:- ¡Espera!- exclamó ella, mientras lo agarraba del brazo. Su voz había vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora que lo tenía ahí no iba a dejar que se fuera, no tan pronto.- Yo… Misa-misa te da las gracias por salvarla de esos hombres… malos, malos.

Había una ternura en sus palabras… Ryusaki en un momento dudó si estaba hablando con Misa Amane o con una niña de cinco años. En cualquier caso, asintió con la cabeza, pero ella aun no lo dejaba libre.- Esta bien Amane, ahora solo duérmete, tengo trabajo que hacer.

:- Ryu-Ryusaki…- había algo en la voz de la chica que lo hizo voltear a verla. Ella seguía teniendo los ojos vidriosos y la cara un tanto dormida, pero aun así, Ryusaki pudo obvservar, seguía igual de hermosa.- Misa- misa quiere darte algo a cambio de lo que hiciste…

 _No está bien, no tiene juicio sobre sus acciones_.- pensó L, mientras veía como la mano de la chica comenzaba a recorrer todo su brazo izquierdo, hasta llegar a su hombro, y luego posar delicadamente detrás de su cuello, trayéndolo más cerca.- _Tengo que frenar esto. Está alcoholizada. No es correcto, para nada._

:- Amane.- dijo él en un tono de advertencia, mientras Misa se acercaba cada vez más.- No tienes idea de lo que haces, luego te lamentarás. Para.

Misa rio un poco, y lo miró a los ojos, divertida.- Misa _quiere_ esto.- estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Ryusaki fue más rápido, y se apartó antes de que la rubia pudiese besarlo.

Ella lo vio, ahora parado en la esquina, y sintió ganas de llorar. Él la había salvado, merecía una recompensa. Pero se había negado, no había dejado que ella lo besara.

:- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, mientras el detective caminaba hacia la puerta, y lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué nadie quiere a Misa? Misa es buena, Misa no ha hecho daño a nadie, sin embargo, la gente es mala con Misa…- comenzó a sollozar, y se tapó la cabeza con las manos.

L salió de la habitación, pero al escuchar lo último que ella dijo, el algo que había ocultado desde hace tiempo volvió a aparecer. Esté borracha, o no, ella estaba sufriendo; no podía actuar tan bien en un estado como ese.

 _Ella está sufriendo por mi culpa._

Antes de que su cerebro pudiese decirle que paré, y antes de que pudiese medir las consecuencias de sus actos, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta, y entró lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación.

Misa, al verlo, siguió llorando, pero esta vez sin taparse los ojos. El futuro detective avanzó hacia donde ella se encontraba, y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, acomodó sus manos en la cara mojada de la chica, limpió algunas de sus lágrimas mientras una sensación de deja vu comenzó a invadirlo, y la miró a los ojos por unos segundos.

 _Te dije que no vuelvas a llorar en frente mío, Amane._

Y luego, la besó.

Misa se quedó estática, pero luego, como pudo, le correspondió. Sabía a dulces y agua salada, por sus lágrimas seguramente, pero aun así, era una de las sensaciones más lindas que vivió en sus cortos diecisiete años de edad.

Profundizó el beso, mientras Ryusaki se acomodaba en la cama, y puso sus manos en el cuello del chico. Él las movió de la cara a los hombros, y comenzó a recorrer toda esa parte, causándole a Misa un escalofrío.

Comenzaron a batallar con sus leguas, y Misa soltó un gran suspiro, haciendo que el pelinegro comenzara a acomodarse encima de ella. Necesitaban parar, ya era un terreno peligroso; pero Ryusaki no quería, no podía. Misa movió sus manos, y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del joven, mientras daba por terminado el beso, y movía su boca al cuello del futuro detective. Haciendo que este apreté las piernas de la rubia con sus manos, cuando ella mordió con delicadeza la blanca piel del joven.

Podía sentir como él la necesitaba, y eso hacía que ella comenzara a besarlo con más necesidad también. Misa tiró del cabello del detective, y esta vez fue él quien separo su boca de la de la rubia, y comenzó a dejar besos por todo su cuello y clavícula. Ganándose varios suspiros y tirones de Misa.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a quitarle de poco la camiseta, cuando un movimiento de Misa lo trajo a la realidad. Había comenzado a ponerse sobre él, cuando movió uno de sus pies, y logró tirar el vaso que descansaba en la mesa de luz; haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso, y el que detective se dé cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Era el momento para terminar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

De a poco se separó de Misa, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo cuando ella volvió a agarrarlo. Pero ahora su cerebro había vuelto a funcionar con normalidad, no dejaría la cosa ir más lejos. No podía.

La rubia hizo un puchero al verlo levantarse, pero había obtenido lo que quería. Ryusaki, al verla, recordó que ella estaba mal, borracha, y que esto fue algo que hizo en desesperación. La Misa Amane que conocía jamás habría hecho algo así con él.

No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable.

:- ¿Te vas?- volvió a preguntar en el tono dulce, mientras L juntaba los pedazos de vidrio roto con cuidado y los metía en el cesto de basura. No vaya a ser que la descuidada se corte…

 _¿Y desde cuando le importaba?_

:- Ve a dormir, Amane.- le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta; esta vez sabiendo que no iba a volver. Misa rio y mientras se acostaba y acomodaba en la cama, le dijo.- Promete que vas a volver a hacer eso con Misa-misa, si no ella no se dormirá…

Ryusaki suspiró. Él sabía mentir, y en este estado Amane no recordaría nada de todos modos, pero no quería hacerlo. Sabía que, si por alguna razón había una próxima vez, él no iba a poder controlarse, y las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

No podía tener ese tipo de distracciones.

:- Adiós, Misa.- y antes de que la rubia pudiese protestar, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Era muy probable que ella no recordará nada de esto en la mañana, y así es como debía ser.

Él era L, futuro detective. Y el cual dedicaría su vida a eso, su trabajo; nada más.

No podía perder el tiempo; menos con alguien como Amane.

Algo andaba mal con su cerebro, él…

Él necesitaba un pastel. Ahora mismo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Editado 22/12/2017**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

 _ **Puede haber OoC.**_

* * *

" _ **Piensas que todo esto es un juego, ¿verdad? Bueno, si te disparo, no tendrás otra oportunidad como en el mundo virtual. Estarás muerto, nada más."**_

 _ **Mihael Keehl.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:**

Cuando Misa se despertó, lo primero que sintió fue su estómago darse vuelta.

Y un gran dolor de cabeza.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol sobre su piel, y se contrajo de dolor como respuesta a las punzadas que le proporcionaba su estómago.

 _Lo entiendo, te intoxique con alcohol y ahora quieres vengarte, pero por favor, al menos espera a que me levante de la cama…_

Miró por la habitación, y una horda de pánico la invadió al recordar y darse cuenta de que esta no era _su_ habitación. Más aterrada estuvo al ver que solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca para cubrirla.

 _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Trató de recordar, pero su memoria estaba dañada. Lo último que su mente pudo retener fue ver a Sora en el club, y a unos chicos que bailaban con ella. Todo lo demás estaba borroso.

Él pánico la invadió al no tener idea de donde se encontraba. Tal vez se había ido con uno de esos chicos y ahora estaba en su casa, o podrían haberla raptado y abusado de ella…

Lo más rápido que pudo salió de la cama, y buscó con desesperación su teléfono celular. Sin importarle el dolor y la resaca que tenía, siguió revisando cada rincón, y pensando que era lo que iba a decirles una vez que llamara a los policías. Y a Natsuki también.

Metió la mano debajo de la cama, esperando encontrarlo allí, cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se frenara en seco. Tragó saliva y pensó.

 _Si tocan a la puerta, es muy probable que no sea un abusador…_ \- se debatió mentalmente, mientras luchaba contra el dolor de cabeza y trataba de razonar.- _Mierda, ¿qué hago?_

:- ¿Señorita Amane, se encuentra bien?- preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta, y Misa se sintió un poco más relajada. Podía darse cuenta por el tono de voz y por sus palabras, que esa persona no iba a lastimarla. Así que respiró hondo, y dijo.- Si, pase.

Por suerte, Misa no había estado errada, y solo se trataba de un viejo que vestía como mayordomo, y que traía una bandeja llena de diversas cosas.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a bombardearlo con preguntas, cuando él la interrumpió.

:- Responderé a todas sus preguntas una vez que tome esto, y que se cambie.- le entregó un vaso con agua y una pastilla, y la ropa con la que había ido al bar.- Es para que se le pase un poco el dolor de cabeza. Una vez que esté lista, baje. El desayuno estará servido.

Luego de eso, dio media vuelta, saludó, y se fue. Misa dudo un momento en si tomar o no lo que le había dado, pero luego de que empezara a sentir como su cabeza latía, no lo pensó mucho más. Tomó toda el agua, y se dirigió al baño con la ropa, ahora sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Se miró al espejo, y casi gritó al no reconocer a la chica que este reflejaba. Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, la cara completamente cansada, y el pelo despeinado y pajoso. No sabía si hasta estaba peor que los zombis que maquillan para las películas.

Como pudo se trató de arreglar. Se lavó la cara, y peinó un poco el pelo, para luego recogerlo en una colita. Si iba a haber gente tenía que lucir presentable. Con lo que podía, al menos.

Se puso de nuevo la ropa que había usado para salir, mientras pensaba de quien era esa camiseta blanca que llevaba, porque le resultaba bastante familiar. Además, quien había sido responsable de hacer que la tuviese puesta… o de traerla a este lugar, por supuesto.

Se concentró, mientras el dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo, a tratar de recordar un poco más de lo de la noche anterior. Seguramente estaba en problemas, y necesitaba saber con exactitud que la había llevado a encontrarse en esta situación.

Cerró los ojos, mientras cabello rubio y pelirrojo se hacían presente en su mente. Cabello rubio y pelirrojo, rubio y pelirrojo, ¿será…?

 _¡Mello y Matt!_

Qué demonios habían estado haciendo esos dos en ese lugar, Misa no tenía la menor idea; pero tampoco le importaba, por lo menos no en este momento. Salió del baño, y estaba hacer lo mismo para ir a buscarlos, cuando recordó que su celular seguía extraviado.

Se agachó, y lo encontró tirado debajo de la cama. Tal como esperaba, para su mala suerte, tenía no menos de diez llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Natsuki. Oh si, Misa estaba en problemas.

Se decidió por mandarle un mensaje (no quiera escuchar el castigo ahora), pidiéndole perdón; que se encontraba en lo de una amiga y que estaba tan cansada que se había olvidado por completo de avisarle. Por supuesto que era una mentira, pero era mucho mejor que decirle la verdad…

Por que ni ella misma estaba segura de cual era.

Guardó el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos, y salió de la habitación.

 _Si me secuestraron, al menos sé que fue gente con clase_.- pensó, mientras miraba toda la decoración y la estructura de la casa. Era magistral, elegante… perfecta.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras cubiertas con terciopelo rojo, mientras debatía si en realidad esta podía llegar a ser obra de Mello y de Matt. Dudaba que ambos viviesen en un lugar como este, además de que era muy poco probable que ellos la hubiesen traído allí sin ayuda.

Al terminar de bajar todos los escalones, se encontró en la entrada principal de la casa, que no carecía del esplendor que habían tenido las demás habitaciones. Fue entonces donde Misa comenzó su búsqueda. En el peor de los casos, ella habría estado equivocada, y esta no era obra de Matt ni de Mello. Se quedaría cerca de la puerta, por si acaso…

Comenzó a caminar, buscándolos con los ojos en cada esquina, y evitando la cocina por completo. No quería que el viejo que había estado en su habitación antes la notara, prefería hacerlo sin que nadie estuviese pendiente de que ella estaba allí.

Perdiéndose en la decoración del lugar, no se dio cuenta que había interrumpido a otra persona en una de las habitaciones, hasta que ella habló:

:- Así que ya estás despierta…- comentó una voz que Misa logró reconocer al instante. Sentado en el piso, y haciendo una torre con distinta variedad de cartas, se encontraba el peliblanco que Misa había llegado a cuasi detestar.- Creí que Watari tenía instrucciones de mandarte a la cocina apenas te levantaras.

Se mantuvo callada. Si Near estaba allí, significaba que su hipótesis no estaba errónea del todo. Esto si podía tratarse de Mello y Matt. Y ahora que tenía al peliblanco a su disposición, iba a aprovecharlo. Obviando su declaración, le preguntó:

:- ¿Están Matt y Mello por aquí? Necesito hablar con ellos urgentemente.

Near dejó de concentrarse en la torre que casi terminaba de armar, y miró a Misa con expresión neutral.

:- No sé si eso sería muy conveniente. No creo que estén habilitados a dejar sus respectivas habitaciones, ni la casa, por mucho tiempo…

:- ¡¿Eso es lo que tú quieres, no? oveja blanca!- se escuchó un grito de una voz que Misa conocía muy bien.- Mello, cálmate idiota, solo bajamos a desayunar… no queremos que nadie sepa que estamos aquí.- agregó una voz más calmada, que venía detrás del rubio.

Misa dio media vuelta y sofocó un grito cuando vio la apariencia de Mello. Tenía la cara hinchada y un ojo morado, parecía que había sufrido de una golpiza. Y de a poco, la rubia fue recordando cada vez más cosas de la noche anterior…

:- ¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó a Mello, preocupada, cuando recordó que el rubio sí había recibido una golpiza; y que fue por su culpa. Era lo único que había podido evocar.

Se puso al lado del rubio y comenzó a examinarlo. Mello estaba rojo y trataba de cubrirlo, mientras Matt se partía de la risa. Luego hizo silencio, recordando que no debían estar fuera por mucho tiempo. Habían recibido su castigo en la mañana, acompañado por algunas quejas de Mello, pero al final ambos terminaron estando de acuerdo.

Lamentablemente, acababan de desobedecerlo también en ese mismo momento. Y L no podía saber que estaban allí, menos hablando con Misa. Por lo menos si no querían terminar como uno de sus casos, lo mejor era guardar silencio.

:- Estoy bien.- dijo el rubio entre dientes, mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de Misa.- Solo son rasguños, nada que no haya tenido antes.- Matt rodó los ojos, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Mello no se controlaba, y lo que menos necesitaba era escucharlo gritar.

Una vez que terminó de chequear al rubio, miró a los dos chicos por un largo rato, y luego… les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos. Los dos se quejaron, mientras Near miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero sin decir nada.

:- ¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso, mujer?!- exclamó Mello, mientras Matt le hacía señas para bajara el tono de voz. Misa se cruzó de brazos y los miró "molesta".- Ambos estuvieron en un lugar donde no tendrían que haber estado anoche. Podrían haberse metido en serios problemas...

:- Tú tampoco tienes la edad suficiente…- comentó Matt, pero Misa lo ignoró. En realidad, ella estaba preocupada por ambos, más aún por como Mello obtuvo esas heridas. Tenía el deseo de cuidarlos y protegerlos, algo innato en ella.

:- Eso no importa, estamos hablando de ustedes ahora; no de mí.- se los quedó mirando por un momento, y luego suspiró; era su única oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla.- ¿Pueden decirme exactamente qué ocurrió ayer, y como terminé aquí?

Los chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. L tenía razón en cada cosa que decía. Misa Amane no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido, y, por lo tanto, no recordaba para nada haber hablado o siquiera visto a su mentor.

Ella esperaba impaciente a que los chicos le dieran alguna pista, cuando el viejo de antes los interrumpió:

:- Ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí.- les dijo a los chicos, pero con un toque de calidez en su voz.- Y el desayuno está servido, señorita Amane, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos o prefiere que la escolte a su casa?

Era la segunda vez que hablaba con el hombre, pero no podía evitar querer pasar más tiempo con él. Parecía una persona demasiado agradable, y aunque no tenía la menor idea de quien era, sentía que podía confiar en él ciegamente. Estaba segura de que él había sido el que ayudó a los chicos a traerla hasta allí.

Miró el reloj, y recordó el mensaje apresurado que le había enviado a Natsuki. Entonces volvió a pensar en la idea de quedarse más tiempo. Necesitaba hablar con su nana personalmente, y lo antes posible, así que iba a ser mejor que se fuera a su casa en ese instante.

:- Creo que preferiría irme.- el viejo asintió con una sonrisa.- Prepararé la camioneta, acompáñeme por favor.- luego dio media vuelta esperando a que Misa lo siguiera. Pero esta, antes de irse, se acercó a ambos chicos y le susurro una pequeña amenaza:

:- No crean que me olvide de ustedes. Ya hablarán, a menos que quieran algún otro castigo…- no esperó a ver sus reacciones, y se dirigió a donde se había ido el hombre.

El patio era igual de glorioso que la casa, y cuando Misa vio la camioneta, no pudo evitar sentir que ya la había visto antes, solo que no sabía en dónde. Se subió, y luego de darle la dirección al hombre, partieron a la casa de la rubia.

Luego de un momento de silencio, decidió que tal vez sería mejor preguntarle qué demonios le había pasado. Así podría darle una respuesta coherente a Natsuki.

:- Em…- dijo, luego de un tiempo, un poco avergonzada.- Lamento decir esto, pero, ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre?

El hombre le sonrió a Misa por el espejo retrovisor.- Dime Watari, ¿Misa Amane, verdad?

La rubia asintió y sonrió.- ¿Crees que podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó ayer exactamente? Porque siéndote sincera solo recuerdo la mitad de las cosas.

:- No estoy enterado de todo, señorita; pero por lo que se, usted debe ser una buena amiga de Mello y Matt; ya que ambos aceptaron estar castigados para ayudarla y sacarla de ese club. La trajimos aquí, y luego se despertó. Es lo que único que puedo decirle con seguridad.- había dejado algunas cosas en la oscuridad, pero prefería que L resolviera sus asuntos con ella en privado.-Ya llegamos, señorita Amane.

:- Gracias.- le dijo Misa, mientras salía del coche.- En serio. Y… espero verlo pronto, Watari.

:- Un placer, Misa.- pronunció el hombre mayor y luego siguió su camino, mientras Misa rezaba para que este no sea su lecho de muerte.

Abrió la puerta despacio, pero, para su mala suerte, su nana se encontraba sentada en el comedor, ahora, fulminando a Misa con la mirada y con el teléfono en la mano.

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo.- ¿Lo siento…?- Natsuki negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. Se levantó de donde estaba y abrazó a Misa con todas sus fuerzas. Esta se quedó sorprendida al principio, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo con igual intensidad.

:- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, Misa Amane.- la regañó Natsuki, una vez que se separaron.- ¡Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía, Misa! De verdad estaba preocupada.- Misa le sonrió con disculpas y volvió a pedirle perdón. Estaba a punto de subir a su a habitación, cuando la voz de su nana volvió a detenerla.- No creas que te salvarás de esto tan fácilmente, niña. Una semana castigada. Ahora sube a tu habitación, y solo bajas a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

Misa asintió con la cabeza, pero mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba demasiado a esa mujer.

Llegó a su cuarto, y se desplomó en la cama. Se sentía completamente sucia, y cansada. El dolor de cabeza y de estómago seguían presentes, y el efecto de la pastilla que le había dado Watari comenzaba a acabarse. Gruñó para sus adentros mientras se levantaba y buscaba ropa más cómoda.

Se metió en la ducha. No podía explicar la hermosa sensación que sintió cuando el agua caliente entró en contacto con su piel. De a poco comenzó a lavarse y sacarse los restos de olor a ese bar; intentando, en el proceso, recuperar algunos recuerdos.

La historia de Watari cuadraba bastante bien con lo que ella había pensado. Pero, aun así, había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar. Un vacío, un agujero negro en su memoria…

Sentía que se había olvidado de algo sumamente importante.

Cuando terminó, media hora después, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y se puso la ropa fresca y perfumada que había elegido. Se sentía sumamente feliz de estar en casa.

Se acostó de nuevo, y decidió que haría exactamente lo que le dijo Natsuki. No planeaba salir de la cama en todo el día.

Aunque no le importaría recordar un poco más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El domingo pasó más rápido de lo que Misa había pensado, y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba de vuelta en la escuela.

Teniendo que ver a Light, Takada, Mikami…

Y, por sobre todo, al idiota de Ryuga.

Por suerte, aunque estaban castigados, Matt y Mello iban a ir a la escuela. Y Misa iba a aprovechar a ver si podía sacarles un poco más de información sobre el viernes, y ya que estaba, algo sobre ese tal L.

Todavía no había descubierto su identidad, y la rubia planeaba atar todos los cabos sueltos.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando una voz familiar la detuvo. Se giró y vio a una Sora completamente avergonzada.

:- ¡Misa! Escucha, yo… de verdad lo lamento, por lo del viernes. Fue mi idea que vinieras, y tendría que haberte avisado antes de que nos fuéramos, de verdad, de verdad, lo siento.

 _Así que eso fue lo que pasó…_ \- recodó la rubia, mientras Sora se acariciaba el brazo, incómoda.

:- Esta bien, Sora.- dijo Misa, y era de verdad. No le iba a guardar rencor, era una estupidez.- No pasa nada, la próxima deberíamos ir a otro lugar, ¿no te parece?- ahora la pelirroja parecía estar más tranquila, y Misa sonrió. Iba a decir algo, cuando una persona a la que Misa no deseaba ver en absoluto, interrumpió.

:- No me sorprende. Sinceramente Amane, eres una de las personas más débiles que conozco.- comentó la bruja de pelo negro al pasar por al lado de Sora, y por lo visto, escuchar su conversación.- Solo una tonta ingenua perdonaría así de rápido.- la expresión de Sora cambió por completo, y Misa tuvo que controlarse para no romperle la cara en ese mismísmo instante.

:- Vete, Takada; tu presencia no es necesaria aquí.- la morocha rodó los ojos, mientras varios alumnos comenzaban a prestarles más atención de la necesaria. Kiyomi, quien ahora podía aprovecharse mucho más de la situación, sonrió.- Light piensa diferente, Misa. Oh… espera, por supuesto que tú no lo sabes ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos exactamente?, ¿tres días?

Ahora Misa estaba roja de ira, y la mirada de casi todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí estaban puestas en las dos chicas.- Al menos yo estuve con él, Takada. ¿Qué me dices tú? Solo eres su admiradora, al igual que el idiota de Mikami. No son nada.

:- ¡Ja!- exclamo Kiyomi, ahora claramente ofendida, mientras sus manos se cerraban en dos puños.- Al menos yo no me pongo a rogar para que me perdone. ¿Qué tan patética puedes llegar a ser?- para este punto, la tensión se podía cortar hasta con un tenedor. Las dos estaban midiendo cual iba a saltar primero y dar el primer golpe. Todos los estudiantes que miraban esperaban exactamente lo mismo.

:- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó una voz que hizo a las dos chicas girarse. Light se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada completamente fulminante.- Por favor, estamos en la escuela, lleven esta clase de discusión a otro lado. Misa, tu eres la presidenta, esta clase de cosas no pueden pasar. Lo sabes.

Si esa clase de comentario hubiese venido antes, Misa se hubiera quedado callada, hubiese asentido y se habría alejado, como sucedió el primer día de clases. Sin embargo, ahora estaba completamente enfadada. Con Light, con Takada, con todo el mundo.

Y le importaba una mierda lo que pudiese llegar a pasar, pero ya no iba a agachar la cabeza.

:- Vamos, Amane ¿O acaso no entiendes castellano?- ahora le hablaba a Light.- ¿Dime cómo demonios llegó a ser presidenta?, porque, de verdad aún no logro comprenderlo.

:- Vete a la mierda.- Takada se giró con la boca abierta, Light la miró igual de sorprendido.- Ambos, pueden irse a la mierda. No tengo por qué soportar esto. Tu eres una malnacida que solamente busca tener la atención de un chico que nunca va a dársela.- ahora miraba a Light.- Y tu… ya no se ni que decirte, Light. Solo sé que estoy cansada de ustedes, de todos. Y que, por mí, todos se pueden ir a la mismísima…

:- ¡Señorita Amane!- los que habían comenzado a reírse se quedaron callados, y Misa tragó saliva; _esto no era bueno_.- Esa no es la clase de vocabulario que esperamos para la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, ¡por amor de dios!- la profesora de literatura observó a todos los estudiantes que estaban rondando por el pasillo.- ¡Todos ustedes a sus clases, de inmediato! Takada y Yagami también, no quiero volver a ver a nadie fuera durante el periodo de clases, ¿soy clara?

Todo el mundo asintió, pero Misa no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para escaparse.- Usted y yo tenemos que hablar, Amane.- Misa volvió a tragar saliva con más fuerza; estaba en graves problemas.- Por su lenguaje inadecuado y por mantener a los alumnos fuera de sus clases, estará el resto de la semana castigada. Tiene suerte que hoy estoy de buen humor, porque prácticamente podría suspenderla.- Misa se mantuvo neutral pero por dentro estaba rodando los ojos. _Como si esa señora estuviese en algún momento de "buen humor"_.- Hoy se llevó a cabo una feria de ciencias en el salón de química, y se encuentra completamente sucio. A las tres empezará a limpiarlo y no se irá hasta que termine. Tenga un buen rato, señorita Amane.- se estaba yendo, pero antes de dar vuelta en una esquinza, le gritó.- ¡Vuelva a clase antes de que hable con el director!

No tuvo que esperar por otro aviso.

Mientras caminaba a clase, no pudo evitar pensar que había perdido el control. Todas esas cosas que había dicho, no era para nada normal en ella…

¡Amaba a Light, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así?! No tenía sentido, para nada. Con Takada era otra cosa, pero jamás había discutido con su amor, salvo cuando rompieron, y tampoco había planeado hacerlo. Fue algo espontaneo, impulsivo.

Y por alguna razón se había sentido genial.

Lástima que ese era Light, y que, por ese improvisto, había retrocedido como diez casilleros, y estaba peor que a principio de año.

 _Eres una tonta, Misa Amane_.- se regañó a si misma mientras entraba a clase, y se acomodaba en su asiento, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, sobre todo con el castaño que estaba a su lado.- _Y ahora te ganaste otro castigo._

Tuvo muchas ganas de darse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Pero se aguantó; se aguantó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar las clases, se dirigió al salón de química, en el que tendría que cumplir su castigo. No iba a seguir metiéndose consigo misma, ya había tenido suficiente. Así que, en silencio, hizo todo el recorrido hasta el tercer piso, tomó una escoba y un cesto de basura, y entró al aula.

Lo que no se esperó, para nada, era encontrar el salón relativamente limpio, y a Hideki Ryuga sentado en uno de los escritorios; con un trapo en la mano.

Eso sí era absurdamente increíble.

Se miraron por bastante tiempo, hasta que Misa no pudo resistirlo más, y pegó su cabeza contra la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. Fuerte.

Reprimió un aullido de dolor mientras pensaba por qué demonios su vida tenía que ser tan complicada. _¿Qué hacia él aquí?, ¿por qué tiene que estar en todos lados?_

:- Amane, si sigues haciendo eso, me temo que tu cerebro trabajará peor de lo que ya lo hace.- comentó Ryusaki, mientras terminaba de pulir el escritorio en el que estaba sentado.

:- Cállate.- gruñó Misa, pero cesó de hacerlo. Había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza.- No estoy de humor para tus juegos, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

:- Lenguaje.- corrigió el pelinegro con su cara neutral de siempre, y Misa se felicitó por el autocontrol que poseía. No estaba de buen humor, y cada comentario que él hacía causaba que la rubia estuviese un paso más cerca de volverse loca y explotar.- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero me ausenté, según el director, demasiadas veces a clase. Era esto, o una suspensión.

 _Increíble_.- gruñó, mientras agarraba con fuerza la escoba y comenzaba a barrer. Pero luego otra idea apareció en su cabeza; sonrió.- Oye, no te falta poco para terminar, y ambos sabemos que preferiría no lidiar con tu presencia en este momento… así que te dejaré que termines, ya que te veo muy entretenido, y yo volveré a casa.

Ryusaki la miró, evaluando si se trataba o no de una broma. Y al ver que había dejado las cosas en una esquina, decidió hablar.- Si piensas que voy a cubrirte, la respuesta es no, Amane. Por lo que escuché, tienes órdenes de permanecer aquí hasta que el lugar este limpio. Así que no te irás hasta que eso pase.

Apretó los puños, pero decidió que usaría otro tipo de estrategia. Iba a ignorarlo; podía vivir con eso. Además de que hacía varias semanas que no le dirigía la palabra.

Agarró la escoba bruscamente y comenzó a juntar los restos de basura que yacían en el piso de madera. Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, pero lamentablemente, Ryuga lo interrumpió:

:- Armaste un gran escándalo hoy, Amane. La verdad, no te creía muy capaz de aquello, estoy bastante sorprendido.- supo que se refería a lo que había pasado con Light y Takada. Iba a decir algo pero él siguió.- Pero… ¿rogar para que no termine contigo?, ¿es en serio? También eres más patética de lo que pensaba…

 _Oh por amor de…_

:- ¡¿Puedes cerrar la boca?!- había tocado un nervio. Y si había mandado todo a la mierda antes, nada la frenaba para hacerlo ahora.- Nadie pidió tu opinión. No la necesito, y no la quiero. Así que por el poco tiempo que esté aquí, si es que vas a hacer algún comentario ofensivo, solo… ¡solo no lo hagas y punto!

Esperó una respuesta, una reacción, algo, pero por supuesto, no obtuvo nada. La miró con su característica expresión aburrida, pero cuando la rubia se dio vuelta para seguir barriendo, ahora con más fuerza, no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque sea de forma leve.

:- Estás un poco irritada, o… perdiste la paciencia que tenías cuando discutías conmigo. Se ve que, el no hablarte por varias semanas te causó alguna clase de efecto…- estaba pensado en voz alta, pero aun así Misa sabía que lo decía a propósito. La estaba provocando, como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.- Eso, o en realidad extrañas otra cosa de mí. Algo que estoy muy seguro no compartiste con Light. Al menos no después de esa vez que los encontré en la sala del consejo…

El mismo Ryusaki se había sorprendido por lo que había dicho. No había querido sonar de esa manera, y definitivamente, no había querido filtrar más información de la necesaria. Solo esperaba que la rubia, siendo como era ella, no lograra captarlo. O, por lo menos, que su memoria siga igual de intacta…

 _Ese_ _ **maldito**_ _, ¿cómo se atreve a soltar algo como eso? Y para tú información idiota, bese a Light las mismas veces que te bese a ti, lamentablemente. Como si quisiera que_ _ **eso**_ _se repitiera. Yo jamás, jamás, jamás, haría de nuevo algo como…_

 _Oh._

 _Oh no._

 _ **OH POR AMOR DE DIOS, NO.**_

Miró a Ryusaki con temor dibujado por todo su rostro, mientras su memoria terminaba de rellenar los espacios vacíos que habían quedado del viernes. Ese algo que le faltaba. Ese algo era…

 _Por favor, no puede ser, él… él no…_

 _:- ¡PERVERTIDO!-_ el pelinegro suspiró mientras se preparaba para lo que iba a venir. Misa había soltado la escoba, y miraba a Ryusaki con un profundo odio y asco en los ojos. Lo señalo con un dedo.- Tú…, ¡tú abusaste de mí! Eres un maldito pervertido. Ahora sí, estás acabado. Voy a llamar al director, a la policía, al… al, ¡maldito servicio secreto si hace falta! Eres un, un…

:- ¿Terminaste?- preguntó el futuro detective con aburrimiento, mientras a Misa se le enrojecía la cara por gritar, y respiraba con dificultad.- Si me dejaras explicar, Amane, estoy seguro de que entenderías. Ya que sé que no recuerdas todo con detalle como yo lo hago, así que…

:- ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, idiota! Abusaste de mí, ¡eres un maldito pervertido!

:- … _ **Así que**_ _,_ si note callas, no podré decirte que la comenzó todo en realidad fuiste _tú_. Justo como la otra vez. Por lo que no tienes derecho de llamarme pervertido, ni nada por el estilo.

Misa soltó un grito de frustración, negándose a seguir en la misma habitación que ese… ese… ese _espécimen_. No iba a poder soportarlo.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando trató de abrirla, estaba cerrada.

 _Oh por favor, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma._

:- Por favor, por favor no me hagas esto…- rogó en silencio, mientras el pelinegro se levantaba de donde estaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.- Si tanto apuro tienes, entonces ábrela y vete, Amane.- Misa rodó los ojos y apretó los puños.- Por supuesto que la abriría, idiota ¡pero está cerrada con llave!

Ahora el pelinegro lucia sorprendido, aquello no había estado en sus planes. La rubia gritó por ayuda, pero fue en vano. Misa se movió de donde estaba, y comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación.

Estaba entrado en desesperación ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo iban a estar así? No podría aguantarlo. Iba a terminar matando a Ryusaki antes de que anocheciera. De eso estaba más que segura.

Necesitaba salir, ahora.

Comenzó a gritar de nuevo, y tuvo grandes deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. Lo que menos necesitaba era que él la viese en ese estado. Luego de varios minutos, el pelinegro le pidió a Misa que guardara silencio; aunque siguiera gritando no iba a servir de nada, nadie los estaba escuchando.

La rubia, sin embargo, lo hizo más fuerte. Pero al cabo de diez minutos, y al notar que el chico se había ido a sentar en su posición característica, se calló.

:- ¿Quién demonios pudo haber hecho esto?- pregunto Misa al aire, olvidándose por un segundo que estaba en la misma habitación que el pelinegro.

:- Por lo que creo: o fue el conserje creyendo que no había nadie… o mismo podrías haber sido tú.

:- ¡¿Yo?!- preguntó Misa, incrédula. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.- Todo puede ser posible. Tal vez tienes la llave aquí y solo lo haces para perjudicarme. Sé que hasta correrías riesgos si eso implica que yo me vea en una mala situación.

:- Preferiría no quedarme encerrada en la misma habitación que un pervertido. Gracias.- dijo Misa con asco, recordando que era lo que había pasado después de la fiesta.

:- No soy un pervertido.- sentenció el pelinegro, ahora un tanto irritado.- Y si te soy sincero, eso es mejor que ser una adolescente patética que le ruega a su novio para no romper con ella. Sabiendo la verdad, no estoy tan mal como tú; si vemos las estadísticas…

 _Se acabó._

Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, Misa se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el pelinegro. Este, como reflejo, se levantó, quedando varios centímetros más alto que la rubia. Pero a ella ya nada le importaba, estaba en un momento impulsivo, donde lo único que quería era hacerle daño. Y era lo que iba a conseguir, cueste lo que cueste.

Formó un puño con su mano, y lo agarró de la remera que este traía puesta. Ryusaki la miró sorprendido, y luego con advertencia. Tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

:- Amane.- dijo, casi en un susurro, pero con el mismo tono de advertencia que Misa recordó, uso en la habitación.- Soy más fuerte de lo crees, tú…- pero no lo dejo terminar, y posó sus labios sobre los de él bruscamente, haciendo que al chico se le cortara la respiración.

No supo porque lo había hecho exactamente; solo que quería vengarse, y luego de saber que él había abusado de ella en un momento de debilidad, tenía demasiados deseos de hacerle exactamente lo mismo. Y esa oportunidad había sido perfecta. No podía desperdiciarla.

Luego del momento de sorpresa, el futuro detective se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y estuvo a punto de separarse, pero Amane se colocó más cerca, aprisionándolo contra el escritorio; haciendo que perdiera casi todo el control.

Casi.

Ryusaki profundizó el beso, y, con un movimiento rápido, cambió de lugar con ella, haciéndola estrellarse contra la madera del mueblo. La rubia soltó un gemido, que hizo que la piel se le pusiese de gallina y que su necesidad creciera mucho más.

No, esta vez no iba a poder detenerse.

No es que quisiera, tampoco.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Editado 24/12/2017**

* * *

 **Advertencia contenido adulto. Decidí apegarme más al canon y cambié un poco esta escena. Si quieren, para los que leyeron la historia antes de que la actualice, pueden volver a leerla.**

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **A menos que alguien haga el primer movimiento, nada va a suceder"**_

 _ **\- Misa Amane.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:**

Misa Amane podría considerarse como una persona un tanto irracional; su lado impulsivo era el que ganaba la mayoría de las veces. Por suerte, eso tampoco le había traído demasiados problemas, ya que siempre sabía cuándo detenerse.

Bueno, hasta ahora.

Cuando Ryusaki la empujó contra el escritorio, y comenzó a besarla con desesperación y furia, Misa sabía, muy en el fondo, que esta vez no iba a poder ponerle un freno a la situación.

Y que, seguramente, había cometido un gran error al besarlo primero. Pero cuando las manos del chico comenzaron a recorrerla, y su boca pasó de la suya a su cuello, ya no le importó0 absolutamente nada más.

Él había tratado de detenerse, ella lo había notado. Pero bastó con que Misa soltara un gemido para que Ryusaki también perdiese el control.

Y _como_ le gustaba perderlo.

Besó el cuello de la chica, recorriéndolo hasta llegar al hombro. En donde corrió lentamente la camisa de su uniforme escolar. Estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que parecía, en verdad. Pero la respiración entrecortada de la rubia hacía la tarea mucho más fácil.

Misa cruzó las piernas mientras sentía como su necesidad iba en aumento, y en otro acto impulsivo (había cometido varios hoy), se separó del pelinegro y se quitó la camisa de un tirón. El chico miró la prenda en el piso y luego a la rubia, quien lo observaba con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. Como si toda aquella escena fuera otra batalla entre ellos, la cual Misa estaba preparada para ganar.

Ryusaki supo al segundo, que no iba a ser necesario que vaya despacio. No si quería ganar también.

 _Muy bien, si quieres guerra Amane, guerra tendrás._

Vio que la rubia iba a decir algo, pero usó la estrategia que ella había empleado anteriormente, y la besó antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna. Volvió a ponerla contra el escritorio, y, agarrándola de las piernas, la ayudó a sentarse encima de este. Aunque Misa sabía que tenía que pelear un poco más, todo su cuerpo parecía actuar por sí mismo, cediendo al más mínimo contacto que le proporcionaba Ryusaki. Fue abriéndose de piernas lentamente para que el pelinegro pudiese colocarse entremedio de ellas, mientras soltaba un largo y doloroso suspiro.

El chico siguió besándole el cuello, y, ahora que ella misma se había desecho de la camisa que estorbaba, el siguió recorriéndole el cuerpo con sus manos, para luego darle ese lujo a su boca, y a su lengua.

Misa gimió al sentir como Ryusaki arrancaba la prenda de ropa que la cubría, además de lo que le restaba del uniforme. Y antes de que ella pudiese protestar para que el pelinegro también se quite algo, este comenzó a besar y luego a morder sus pechos con delicadeza, haciendo que una horda de satisfacción la invadiera, y que tuviese que controlarse para no gritar.

Sus manos, y todo su cuerpo en general, temblaban. De nervios, y de expectación. Aun temblando, colocó sus manos en el cabello del chico, que, aunque pareciera bastante descontrolado y sin peinar, era bastante sedoso, y se sentía muy bien entre sus dedos.

No podía esperar para arrancárselo todo de la cabeza.

Si bien los tirones de pelo tendrían que haberlo molestado, tuvieron el efecto contrario sobre el futuro detective. No sabía porque, pero cada tirón lo hacía excitarse cada vez más.

 _Entonces también le gusta jugar rudo en esta clase de batallas…_ \- pensó él, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras bajaba por el estómago de la modelo, y dejaba besos por toda la piel con la que entraba en contacto. Siguió así hasta que llegó a sus piernas, y muy cerca de su zona íntima, le proporciono algunas mordidas, lo que a la rubia pareció encantarle mucho más.- _Me subestimas demasiado, Amane._

Ahora cada gemido de la chica era doloroso; lo quería y lo necesitaba dentro de ella lo antes posible. Pero era muy orgullosa para decirlo, así que el pelinegro siguió torturándola un poco más. Jugando con sus pezones, mordiendo cada parte de su piel sensible, tocando alrededor de su ropa interior...

Haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que la chica se volviera loca.

Pero tampoco podía decir que él estaba cuerdo del todo. Cada gemido, cada grito, y cada sonido o suspiro que la chica soltaba, era una completa tortura. Él también la necesitaba, mucho, _demasiado_ ; Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerla a su merced.

Después de todo, él también quería ganar la batalla.

 _Si el idiota no hace algo juro que lo voy a asesinar.-_ pensó la rubia con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Mientras él seguía tentándola, ella estaba segura de que había logrado arrancarle varios mechones de pelo, pero aun así no era suficiente. Quería más. _Necesitaba_ más.

En un intento por hacer que él se rindiera, enredó sus piernas en su cintura, y lo trajo lo más cerca que pudo, sintiendo como su miembro la necesitaba al igual que ella a él. Misa soltó un gemido y Ryusaki gruñó, mientras trataba de aguantar un poco más. Necesitaba atormentarla un poco más.

:- Estoy lista.- le dijo ella al oído cuando había logrado calmarse un poco. Pero luego, un miedo inevitable tomó de rehén todos sus pensamientos.- A- aguarda.- tartamudeó, y al instante el chico se detuvo; mirándola con suma curiosidad.

Tal vez para ella él era un pervertido, pero no de esa clase. No iba a ser algo que Misa no quisiera. La observó tan detenidamente, que la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

:- Em.. bueno, es que yo… yo, eh…

:- ¿Eres virgen, no es así?

La rubia le golpeó el hombro, y evitó mirarlo; su cara estaba en llamas.- Oye- no, ¡no tenías por qué decirlo tan… tan así!

Si no hubiese estado semi agitado, y si no fuera algo tan anormal en él, se habría reído.- No tienes porque avergonzarte, Amane. Después de todo, no eres la única…

Al escucharlo Misa volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. No había burla, ni aburrimiento; jamás lo había visto de ese modo. Parecía casi…

 _Humano._

Se acercó de nuevo, y comenzó a besarle el cuello con menor intensidad. De un momento a otro, Misa pudo sentir su respiración en su oído.- ¿Quieres esto, Amane?

Ryusaki no tuvo que escuchar una respuesta, los gemidos de Misa eran prueba suficiente.

De un tirón, le arrancó la ropa interior, y le tapó la boca antes de que la rubia gritara. Luego, remplazó la mano con sus labios, y la otra con sus dedos. Ella gimió en su boca, causando que él comenzara a rosar su miembro con el de la chica, y que sus dedos fueran remplazados por la punta del mismo; tentándola y torturándola todavía más. Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar otro segundo.

Quería hablar, quería decirle algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Entonces prefirió callar, y deleitarse con los sonidos que Misa emitía cada vez que é se movía. Primero lo hizo lentamente, (no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir un grito de dolor), pero a medida que la rubia se fue acostumbrando comenzó a hacerlo más rápido. El escritorio mismo parecía venirse abajo.

No supo cuánto había durado, pero cada momento, cada instante… había sido algo maravilloso. Cada vez era más rápido, más fuerte. Misa pensaba que iba a deshacerse; que todo a su alrededor iba…

Y, luego, terminó.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Ryusaki se acomodó, apoyando las palmas en el escritorio, intentando tranquilizarse y volver a la normalidad.

Fue entonces, cuando sus músculos se tensaron, e hizo contacto visual con Misa Amane, que se dio cuenta que la situación había sobrepasado cualquier límite existente.

Y un momento después, la rubia llegó a la misma conclusión. Solo que ella no lo tomó tan calmadamente como lo había hecho él.

Con un gritó de terror, que causó que Ryusaki perdiera la estabilidad por un momento y casi cayera al piso, Misa se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del escritorio, y buscó por todos lados su ropa. Sus mejillas se encendían a medida que iba encontrando cada pieza del uniforme que había sido rasgado a manos del pelinegro.

 _Oh. Por. Dios._

 _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABABA DE HACER?!_

Dio otro grito, mientras Ryusaki se ponía los pantalones y debatía si decirle que se calle o si ignorarla por completo. Él tampoco podía entender que había sucedido, y necesitaba tiempo para pensar; a solas. Definitivamente sin la explosiva compañía de Misa Amane.

Misa estaba a punto de tener un ataque. Su cuerpo temblaba y tenía unas infinitas ganas de llorar. Las escenas se reproducían en su mente una y otra vez, pero no podía entenderlo. Parecía lejano, como si en realidad todo esto fuera un sueño, o una película; no como algo que acababa de vivir hacia menos de diez minutos.

Lástima que el dolor de piernas y de otros lugares que no quería mencionar no decían lo mismo.

Estaba a punto de dar otro grito, cuando vio la puerta abrirse, y al conserje entrar completamente avergonzado.

:- Escuche un gritó, y tuve que venir a revisar. Pensé que no había nadie. De verdad lo lamento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

Lamentablemente, Misa no estaba lista para responder a ninguna pregunta.

Solo tenía un deseo, en donde su cuerpo y su mente por primera vez estuvieron de acuerdo:

Salir de allí en ese preciso instante.

Apenas la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta, Misa salió disparada, ahora vestida, fuera del salón; para no volver nunca, nunca, jamás.

(Por ese mismo día, obviamente)

Solo corría. Corría, corría y corría. No sabía hacia dónde; la verdad, tampoco le importaba. Lo único que buscaba era alejarse de allí, del salón.

 _Alejarse de Ryusaki._

Al nombrarlo, las imágenes volvieron; no se las podía sacar de la cabeza.

 _No, no, no, no, NO_. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos ¿Cómo no pudo controlarse?, ¿cómo demonio no le puso un freno? Era con el idiota de Ryuga, ¡por amor de dios!

No podía creerlo, no podía. Esto era más que un simple beso. Esto… ella… ella había… ¡ella se había _acostado_ con él!

Claro, si le daba otro significado a la palabra "acostar". Ya que en realidad fue sobre un maldito _**escritorio**_ _._

Dobló en una esquina, y gracias al cielo, encontró la puerta de salida de emergencia.

Salió de la escuela, y se apoyó contra la pared. Fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso, respirando con dificultad. Su cabeza latía, y sentía cómo cada órgano del cuerpo le ardía. Sin embargo, ahora que las imágenes volvían a su cabeza, el dolor físico no tenía comparación con lo que era el post-trauma psicológico de haber…

De haber hecho eso…

Con _RYUSAKI._

Se sentía completamente diferente.

O por lo menos, así fue como se había sentido durante todo ese momento. Como si en realidad, esa chica que había estado en el salón de clases no hubiese sido Misa Amane. Como si hubiese estado poseída, u obligada por algún sistema de control mental.

No se le ocurría otra excusa para sus acciones; y se negaba a creer la realidad.

Pero tenía que… tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Había tenido sexo con Ryusaki, con el idiota más horrible y odioso del universo.

Y aunque le duela hasta la médula admitirlo, si no lo hacía, iba a ser mucho peor.

Aunque sonara loco, y al hacerlo la humillara completamente, tenía que admitir que… no había estado tan mal.

Muy dentro suyo, hasta le había gustado.

.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó a casa, tuvo la suerte de que su nana estaba de compras. Por lo cual no hizo falta que pusiera alguna excusa sobre porque estaba toda despeinada y con el uniforme desastroso.

Subió a su habitación, entró al baño y cerró con llave. Luego apoyó la cabeza en la puerta. Necesitaba pensar.

Pero primero, necesitaba un baño.

Quería sacarse esa sensación horrible… que le recordaba toda aquella experiencia… aún no contaba con las palabras para describirla. Pero el sudor y el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo solo le causaba náuseas y asco.

Quería sacarse cualquier recuerdo de Ryusaki de su cuerpo.

Al meterse en la ducha y sentir el agua caliente, fregó con fuerza cada centímetro de su piel, tratando de hacer que aquellas insoportables sensaciones se fueran.

Suspiró con cansancio, mientras se daba a sí misma una bofetada ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

No había sido igual que las otras veces. No podía meter una simple excusa, o fingir que ella no había estado consiente; porque lo estuvo.

Ello lo _empezó_ , por amor de dios.

Y lo peor era que el pelinegro seguía sin interesarle en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, después de eso… ahora lo odiaba todavía más.

Él había vuelto a ganarle.

Un asco profundo la invadió al volver a recordar la escena completa. Ella había… había sido su primera vez.

 _Gracias al cielo que uso la píldora_.- se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba con repugnancia al espejo.- _Imbécil._

Se enredó con toalla y salió del baño, ahora un tanto más renovada y despierta. Pero por sobre todo limpia.

Por lo menos por fuera.

Su conciencia seguía sucia. Jamás se perdonaría esto, había caído demasiado bajo. Había dejado que la humillara completamente.

 _Oh, pero me las vas a pagar; lo juro. No descansare hasta ver que te retuerzas_.- pensó la chica, con odio, mientras se ponía ropa sana y contemplaba su uniforme destrozado.

Iba a hacerlo pagar, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Se acostó en la cama, y dejó que su mente se tranquilizara por unos segundos. Seguía siendo Misa Amane, y seguía teniendo la vida normal que tenía la estudiante Misa Amane. Mañana tendría que volver a la escuela, y, aunque le guste o no, iba a tener que enfrentarlo.

Aunque parte de ella aún dudaba que aquella experiencia haya pasado de verdad. Una parte de su mente seguía sin poder creerlo. Era algo tan absurdo que ni siquiera Matt se lo creería. Y pensar que él tenía bastante experiencia en cosas absurdas…

 _Ping._

El solo recuerdo de Matt hizo que Misa abriera los ojos de golpe, y que se levantara de la cama de un salto.

No podía ser.

Todo este tiempo… todo este tiempo lo había tenido frente a sus narices. No lo había recordado antes, y con todo lo que había pasado en el salón no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Pero ahora lo sabía.

Ahora lo entendía.

Ryuga… _Ryusaki_ , era L.

Era tan claro, tan predecible, que Misa solo se rio ante su propia estupidez.

Todo este tiempo, lo había tenido justo en frente; además de que era absolutamente obvio. El parecido con Near, la forma de hablar, y todo el "secretito" acerca de su propia vida…

Dios, que alguien la golpeé.

Y ahora con más razón, con _mucha_ más razón, iba a intensificar su venganza. La vez que ella se lo había contado, él había seguido como si nada. Hasta la había "ayudado" a encontrar a Near.

Por favor, que hipócrita.

No terminaba de entender porque _ella_ había sido el objeto de sus burlas y su diversión, pero eso estaba por terminar. Ya había jugado demasiado tiempo.

Ahora era el turno de Misa.

Si antes lo detestaba, ahora lo odiaba con todo su corazón. El solo pensamiento sobre volver a verlo al día siguiente después de todo aquello… hacía que se le revolviese el estómago. Pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo pagar.

No podía echarse atrás ahora, ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes habían sido solo algunas batallas, ahora, había comenzado la guerra.

Y Misa ya lo tenía en mente; iba a ser una masacre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que causó que la rubia se despertara a las cinco y media de la mañana, no fue su alarma, y mucho menos los gritos de Natsuki.

Se trataba de un ruidito proveniente de su celular. Un mensaje.

Con los ojos adormilados, y mientras ahogaba un bostezo, tomó el teléfono para ver quién demonios se había atrevido a molestarla a esa tan temprana hora.

Por suerte para la persona que le había mandado el mensaje, todo pensamiento de asesinato que tenía Misa en la cabeza fue erradicado al ver el número del que la había contactado.

Se trataba de Shingo Mido. Uno de los jefes con los que había hablado en la entrevista para la revista PopTeen, en la cual ahora trabajaba.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, leyó el mensaje, y dio las gracias de haberse despertado en vez de ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo.

Shingo le explicaba que una de las modelos no iba a poder presentarse el siguiente fin de semana, y que Misa sería el reemplazo perfecto. Le preguntaba acerca si le parecía bien, además de dejarle la dirección y la hora en que la esperarían.

Debajo de todo también yacía una disculpa por la hora en que la había contactado.

 _Ese hombre es muy dulce_.- pensó la rubia, mientras contestaba el mensaje. Su réplica había sido calmada, pero se encontraba bastante emocionada y activa. No creía que fuese a poder volver a dormir.

Iba a modelar, para nada más y nada menos que su revista favorita en todo el mundo. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Por un momento se había olvidado de todo el asunto con Ryusaki, de su venganza, de Takada, y de hasta Light. Lo único que tenía en la mente en ese momento era la revista. Pasó la próxima hora imaginándose todo. Desde que vestidos iba a usar, hasta donde sería el lugar en donde le tomarían las fotografías. Además de toda la gente que conocería, y de las fiestas a las que seguramente asistirían. Hasta podría, en algún momento, volverse una supermodelo. Una chica famosa en su país, o hasta en todo el mundo…

Si, decir que Misa estaba emocionada era algo muy pobre.

Estaba eufórica.

.-.-.-.-.-

:- ¿Acaso está bien?- le preguntó el hombre, al ver que la rubia había salido corriendo de la habitación más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.- ¿Paso algo de lo que necesite estar enterado?

:- Esta bien. Y no, nada de su interés.- le respondió el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada sucia del conserje. Este negó con la cabeza, comentando por lo bajo algo como, "estos chicos de hoy, absolutamente nada de respeto", pero Ryusaki no le prestó la más mínima atención.- Iré tras ella.- mencionó, pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a repasar uno de los estantes.

El chico recogió sus cosas, y agradeció haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para subirse y abrocharse los pantalones. La escena se hubiese tornado mucho más incómoda si él lo hubiese encontrado sin los pantalones puestos. Eso, sumado a que los gritos de Amane, habría creado un escenario innecesario y humillante.

Salió del salón y se encaminó hacia la salida. Le había mentido al hombre de pelo café: no iría a buscar a Misa Amane. No le veía un propósito. Ella estaba más que alterada, y si él iba a buscarla, lo más probable era que iba a empeorarlo todo.

Y, definitivamente, él no quería estar cerca cuando la rubia estallara. Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

 _Mucho_ tiempo.

No había estado en sus planes llegar a esto. Jamás hubiese pensado que, por un castigo, terminaría teniendo relaciones sexuales con nadie más que Misa Amane.

Era algo _bastante_ difícil de creer.

Pero, si se ponía a pensarlo, tampoco era algo _tan_ improbable. Era más que obvio, que, por las veces en las que se besaron, y por como terminó su último encuentro, solo faltaba que alguno de los dos no pusiera más límites para que las cosas se les terminaran yendo de las manos.

Lo que había sucedido, exactamente, hacia veintitrés minutos.

Había algo que le molestaba, sin embargo. No había planeado el encuentro con Amane, y este sucedió de todos modos. Si ella no se detenía era su problema, pero para él era algo completamente diferente. No podía dejar de pensar, no podía apagar sus funciones neurológicas así sin más. Tendría que haber frenado, tendría que haberse puesto un límite.

Pero no lo hizo, y eso lo desconcertaba todavía más.

Mientras esperaba a que Watari viniese a recogerlo, comenzó analizar la situación, y a tratar de llegar a una conclusión. No entendía porque no se había detenido.

Pero bueno… si ponía las cartas sobre la mesa…

Era un adolescente. Quiera o no, las hormonas existían; y allí estaban.

Jamás había estado con otra persona, lo que hacia que el punto anterior tuviese más validez.

Bueno… era algo obvio:

Porque, simplemente, _no quería_.

Él _no quería_ que ella se detuviera.

Amane no le "gustaba". No sentía afecto por ella, no confiaba en ella, ni se preocupaba como lo hacia por Watari o los chicos.

Lo que quedaba, entonces, era pura atracción sexual.

Lo que implicaba, que seguramente, en el futuro, si se volvía a ver en una situación como esa, era muy probable que no volviese a detenerse.

Después de todo, _no quería_ detenerse.

Pero sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Era una persona egoísta, y si seguía así… no iba a terminar bien.

Al menos no para Misa Amane.

Luego de meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía dos opciones:

O dejar de ver a Amane, y olvidarse completamente de todo lo sucedido en aquel año…

O seguir con el juego y ver hasta donde podían llegar…

Y, lamentablemente, Ryusaki era una persona demasiado curiosa como para desechar la segunda idea.

Seguiría con su vida, por supuesto, sería el mejor detective del mundo, tal como había planeado. Pero lo otro…

Digamos que lo tendría en cuenta.

Negó con la cabeza mientras subía a la camioneta y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.- _Amane había ganado la batalla después de todo…_

Pero en una guerra, nunca se puede predecir cuantas batallas van a llevarse a cabo exactamente; y Ryusaki iba a esperar con ansias la siguiente.

Después de todo, él era infantil y odiaba perder.

 _Estate lista Misa Amane, voy a obtener mi revancha._


	16. Capítulo 16

**Editado 1/01/2018**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Nadie puede decidir que está bien y que está mal en este mundo. Incluso si hay un dios y yo hubiese aprendido de él, tendría que pensar y decidir si está bien o mal por mí mismo"**_

 _ **\- Nate River.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:**

Como había predicho, Misa Amane no pudo volver a dormir luego de leer y contestar aquel mensaje.

Se había quedado las dos horas siguientes pensando, y divagando, hasta que la alarma y los gritos de Natsuki lograron despabilarla por completo.

Con un bostezo por las pocas horas de sueño que logró conciliar, se rascó los ojos y se levantó de la cama. Mientras se lavaba la cara y cepillaba los dientes, su humor sufrió otro cambio; ya no era el mismo que hacia un par de horas.

No. Ahora que recordaba a las varias personas que iba a tener que ver ese mismo día, cualquier rastro de buen humor se le había evaporado por completo.

Saludó a su nana con la mejor sonrisa falsa, y, antes de que esta le hiciera alguna pregunta, salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela.

O al infierno, propiamente dicho.

Por suerte, al salir temprano de su casa, consiguió también llegar temprano al instituto. Por lo tanto, no vio a ninguna de las personas que había querido evitar.

Aunque eso no evitó que una oleada de pánico la invadiera cada vez que se encontraba con una cabellera negra en los pasillos.

Podía ser que se encontrara un _poquito_ paranoica…

Solo un poco.

Mientras intentaba matar un poco el tiempo, ya que quedaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran, divisó entre los alumnos dos personitas que ya conocía bastante bien.

:- Aguarden ahí un segundo, ustedes dos.- les dijo Misa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ambos se alarmaron al escuchar a la rubia, pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir. Antes de que pudiesen omitir si quiera un sonido, ella los golpeó a ambos en la cabeza, como lo había hecho en la mansión.

:- ¡Ouch!

:- ¡¿Qué demo…?!.- exclamó Mello, mientras este y el pelirrojo se rascaban donde ella los había golpeado. No querían admitirlo, pero había dolido bastante.- ¡¿Qué está mal contigo?!

La rubia solo sonrió al ver las expresiones de los chicos.- _Eso_ , fue por ocultarme la identidad de "L" durante todo este tiempo.

Ambos se miraron, y luego a Misa.- Así que… supongo que lo sabes, ¿verdad?- ella asintió.- Bueno, no puedes culparnos.- dijo Matt.- Era información clasificada, después de…- calló de repente al darse cuenta de su error.

Mello lo miró alarmado, pero ya era muy tarde. Ahora Misa los miraba expectantes. Sabían que esto no iba a terminar bien.

:- ¿Información clasificada?- los miró, incrédula.- Pues lo lamento, pero no se irán de aquí hasta decirme exactamente todo, y me refiero a _**todo**_ lo que sepan, que tenga que ver conmigo. No voy a tolerar más secretos.- siguió diciendo la rubia, mientras Mello le proporcionaba una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo, y este trataba de calmar a Misa.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que abrir la bocota?

Por suerte para ellos, antes de que hicieran algo que iban a lamentar más tarde, la campana sonó, sirviéndoles como excusa perfecta para dejar a la chica hablando sola en el pasillo.

Cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con la mirada al vacío donde antes se habían encontrado los dos jóvenes, Misa seguía sin poder creer lo que le habían dicho; o más bien, lo que habían intentado ocultarle.

 _¿Acaso eran una familia de espías o qué?_

¿Por qué guardaban tanto secreto, sino era así? Ya era demasiado que el estúpido de Ryuga vaya con el seudónimo de una letra, ¿qué otras cosas podrían estar ocultando?

Oh sí, algún día su curiosidad sería su fin. Pero no le importaba, no en lo más mínimo.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó al salón de clases, donde esperaba, más bien rogaba, no encontrarse con el bastardo que había sido protagonista en varias de sus pesadillas.

:- Señorita Amane, las clases comenzaron hace cinco minutos.- comentó el profesor de Biología al ver a Misa entrar por la puerta. La cual, por lo visto, había llegado tarde.- Podría ser tan amable de ir a buscarme un paquete de tizas, digo, ya que llega a la hora que usted quiere, podría hacerme ese favor.

Misa observó que, en verdad, el hombre estaba en lo cierto. Miró el reloj en la pared y luego a todos los alumnos sentados y tuvo que admitir que sí, había llegado tarde.

Lo que era completamente irónico ya que había llegado al colegio temprano apropósito. Pero bueno, esas cosas solo podían sucederle a ella; en su vida aquello ya era algo normal.

Asintió y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella mientras se encaminaba al armario en donde guardaban todos los productos que usaban los profesores para trabajar en el salón de clases.

Recordó los alumnos que se encontraban presentes, y suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que Ryuga no era uno de ellos.

Lo que causó que el humor de la rubia subiera inmediatamente.

Lamentablemente, no estaba preparada para que, al abrir la puerta del armario, se encontrara cara a cara con la persona que había tratado de evitar toda la mañana. Pareciera que el mundo le estaba jugando una broma.

Una cruel y terrible broma.

Él era más alto que ella, por lo que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos. Misa no podía creerlo. Se había congelado, de nuevo.

:- Amane, ¿qué…?

La bofetada resonó por todo el pasillo, y Misa agradeció al cielo el que no haya nadie más que ellos en el corredor. No podría soportar otro castigo.

:- Tú…- pronunció Ryusaki, mientras se tocaba la mejilla, ahora roja, con la mano, y miraba a Misa con cierta sorpresa. Había sido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Aun así, jamás pensó que la rubia fuese a _golpearlo._

Estaba loca, eso sin dudarlo.

Al escucharlo de nuevo, Misa salió del trance y se cruzó de brazos para luego fulminarlo con la mirada. Olvidándose completamente de las tizas que le había pedido el profesor, dio media vuelta, preparada para escapar, cuando otra voz conocida la hizo frenar en seco:

:- ¡Ahí están! El director nos está buscando, quiere una reunión con el consejo. Debemos…- el rostro de Light reflejó la misma cara de sorpresa que había puesto el pelinegro, al ver la marca roja en su cara.- Em, Ryusaki… ¿estás…?

:- Bien.- respondió el aludido, cortante. Miró a Misa de reojo; la rubia lo ignoró.- Estoy bien Light, ahora vamos.- luego de eso emprendió camino hacia la oficina del director, mientras Light le daba una mirada a Misa y esta se encogía de hombros.

Entonces los tres caminaron, a paso lento, envueltos en un silencio severamente incómodo. Light pensó en decir algo para calmar las aguas, pero terminó desechando la idea. El ambiente no era muy bueno, y en verdad, tenía miedo de que terminaran los echándose contra él por tan solo querer ayudar.

Cuando entraron, el hombre los recibió con una sonrisa, y les comentó acerca del nuevo proyecto en que iba a tener que trabajar el consejo de estudiantes.

Light observó con atención la reacción de ambos a cada propuesta que mencionaba el director. Bastaba que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, para que el otro se lo discutiera a muerte.

Y eso no era normal, el castaño concluyó.

Para nada normal.

Al terminar con la reunión más incómoda de sus vidas, Light les pidió a ambos que lo aguardaran un segundo.

:- Ryusaki…- el pelinegro lo miró, mordiéndose el pulgar.- Ya lo pregunté antes, pero… ¿exactamente que te pasó en la cara?

Lo miró con aburrimiento, y un segundo después se dio vuelta para volver al salón de clases, pero no sin antes replicar.- Pregúntale a Amane, seguramente ella te dará una respuesta más concisa.

Light miró a Misa detenidamente, y se ahorró las molestias de preguntarle a ella sobre la situación, sabía que no serviría de nada. En cambio, cuando la rubia estaba por despedirse, este le pidió otro minuto.

:- Misa… escucha, en verdad lamento lo que pasó ayer.- la rubia lo miró sorprendida.- El comportamiento de Takada estuvo muy mal, pero no menos que el mío. La verdad es que merecía todo lo que me dijiste… y seguramente más. Así que lo lamento, y espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas.

Con una sonrisa que el castaño no veía hacía mucho tiempo, la rubia asintió. Se despidió de él y se encaminó, ahora feliz, a su siguiente clase.

Como aritmética no era una clase que Misa disfrutara, mucho menos que entendiera, se dedicó ese tiempo a pensar en otra cosa mucho más importante:

Light Yagami.

No podía creer, que, en menos de cinco meses, había avanzado y retrocedido casi la misma cantidad de escalones. Había besado y al castaño y hasta había sido su novia. Pero también se había peleado con él, y habían terminado.

Triste final del capítulo, pero no el de la historia.

La rubia aún tenía esperanzas. Sabía que, con lo perseverante que ella era, no sería muy difícil volver a conquistar al castaño. Las disculpas que le había dado hoy lograron solo volver a derretir su corazón, y querer, con mucha más necesidad, que este vuelva a ser su novio.

Porque, Misa Amane seguía enamorada de él.

Mientras la profesora llamaba a su amado al pizarrón, la rubia se encontró admirándolo un poco más. Como su cabello, perfectamente peinado, y su uniforme arreglado, lo hacía lucir como un hombre de negocios, alguien sumamente exitoso. Sus ojos marrón chocolate lograban que Misa, y que todas las chicas del instituto cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Y no hablemos de su inteligencia…

:- Hideki Ryuga, por favor, pase a hacer el número cinco.- mientras el amor de su vida volvía a sentarse, cualquier pensamiento lindo fue erradicado de la cabeza de Misa, al ver como una de las personas que más detestaba tomaba el lugar de su querido Light.

La ironía de la situación la estaba matando.

Como, siendo completamente diferente a Light (salvo por su inteligencia) y siendo una de las personas que Misa tenía en su lista negra, él había logrado hacer con ella, lo que la rubia solo había reservado para el castaño.

Como, siendo la persona más detestable y extraña del planeta, había logrado llegar hasta Misa, y corromperla completamente.

Pero eso no iba a terminar así, por supuesto que no.

Lo único que la chica deseaba en ese momento, era que la semana terminara rápido.

Si tenía que ver al pelinegro un segundo más, estaba segura de que iba a gritar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si existía un dios en algún lado, Misa estaba segura de que había escuchado sus plegarias.

La semana se le había pasado sumamente rápido.

Sin sufrir ningún otro incidente que involucre a Ryusaki, salvo por alguna que otra mirada de odio por parte de la rubia, logró salir viva de aquellos tres días restantes.

Y ahora era sábado, el día que estuvo esperando toda la maldita semana.

Y eso se debía a una sola cosa: era el día en donde iba hacer su primera sesión fotográfica como modelo para la revista PopTeen.

Aun no podía creerlo.

Se presentó ante Namikawa, con quien ya había hablado una vez, y este la mando directamente con la directora de maquillaje y vestuario. No era una persona paciente, Misa pudo deducir, al ver cómo le gritaba a uno de los asistentes para que se apurara, ya que el café lo había pedido hacia más de cinco minutos.

Conoció a varias modelos con las que tendría que sacarse las fotos, y estuvo muy feliz al darse cuenta de que, en realidad eran buenas personas, y no como los medios las hacían ver. Eran agradables, y hasta consiguió hacerse amiga de dos de ellas.

Con ayuda de la asistente de la modelo faltante, Misa quedó como una muñeca, vestida de blanco y con un maquillaje natural, ya que la sección de la revista era para los nuevos vestidos de novia de la colección de verano.

Decir que pasó un buen rato era muy pobre, ¡había sido uno de los mejores días de toda su vida!

:- ¡Misa!- oyó un grito mientras salía del edificio, y tuvo una sensación de deja vu. Dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta que había estado en lo cierto.- Lamento molestarte ahora que terminaste, pero no pude hablarte en todo el día, y en realidad quería felicitarte. Lo hiciste muy bien, para ser tu primera vez.- Misa sonrió al castaño que le había enviado el mensaje: Shingo Mido.

:- Gracias… en verdad, es como un sueño hecho realidad. Me encantaría volver a hacerlo, ¡fue sensacional!- él sonrió, y luego de hablar un poco más con la rubia, esta se despidió.

:- ¡Apenas tengamos un lugar bacante no dudes que te llamaremos! Hasta luego, Misa Amane.

Al subir al auto que iba a llevarla a casa, la rubia no pudo dejar de sonreír. El hombre cada vez comenzaba a caerle mejor. Era, se atrevía a decir, igual de caballeroso que su Light.

Y lograr eso era bastante difícil.

Eran eso de las cinco cuando Misa llegó a su casa. Se había pasado casi todo el día trabajando en la revista.

Y le parecía perfecto.

:- Misa, pequeña.- la llamó su nana antes que la rubia subiera a su habitación.- Uno de tus amigos se comunicó conmigo cuando no estabas, y me dijo que apenas llegaras le hables. Que era algo urgente.

Misa asintió, aunque no tenía la menor idea de quién podía ser. No se había llevado el celular, por lo que estaba segura de que, si habían llegado a llamarla al teléfono fijo, su móvil debía estar lleno de mensajes.

Y no estaba equivocada.

La mayoría eran de Light, y luego había varias llamadas de un número desconocido. Pero en los cinco que había recibido, el mensaje era claro:

 **Escuela. Reunión con el consejo. 17:30.**

Así que la rubia no iba a poder descansar, después de todo.

Con un suspiro tomó su celular y agarró uno de sus bolsos. No iba a volver a cambiarse, así que en menos de cinco minutos estuvo lista.

Saber que iba a tener que volver a ver a Ryuga, luego de haberlo golpeado, no era muy alentador. Pero ella era la presidenta, y debía cumplir con su deber.

Además… iba a poder ver a Light, y eso no tenía precio.

 _Solo, no lo golpees esta vez_.- se dijo así misma mientras entraba al edificio y se dirigía al gimnasio, donde ellos iban a estar.- _Ignóralo; solo_ _ **ignóralo**_ _._

Tuvo que frenar al reconocer a las otras dos personas presentes.

No, definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto.

Takada y Mikami la fulminaron con la mirada por un largo rato, mientras L, o Ryuga, o _quien sea_ , ni siquiera se percataba de su existencia.

El único que hizo algo fue Light, quien la saludó apenas la vio entrar.

:- Lamento no haber respondido antes, no tenía el celular conmigo.- Misa estaba segura de que la bruja de pelo negro iba a decir algo, pero Light le indicó que guardara silencio. Misa no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.- No pasa nada Misa. Estás aquí, eso es lo que importa.

Si. Si estaba su amado, definitivamente no había sido un error venir.

:- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos, voy a explicar bien porque los llamé hoy aquí.- todos lo escucharon atentamente, salvo Ryuga, que parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar.- El director habló conmigo ayer después de clases, y me pidió por favor si podíamos organizar una feria para recaudar fondos. Y se supone que va a levarse a cabo el miércoles, por lo que, tendríamos que terminar de organizar todo el día de hoy.

Y, como recompensa, podremos quedarnos con el diez por ciento de lo que vayamos a recaudar en la feria… si es que lo hacemos bien, por supuesto.

Takada y Mikami asintieron, mientras Misa sonreía. En realidad, era una gran idea. Y así podría pasar más tiempo con su Light ¿Qué más podía pedir?

:- Deberíamos ponernos a trabajar ya.- comentó Ryuga, quien no había dicho una palabra, y Light asintió.- Tienes razón, bueno, manos a la obra.- dijo el castaño mientras les indicaba que tareas tendría que hacer cada uno.

A los pocos minutos, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que el sistema de Light no había resultado ser muy eficaz.

Misa y Takada tenían que hacer las cosas en el mismo lugar, por lo que terminaron gritándose, mientras Mikami argumentaba que no podía concentrarse por el griterío, y le pedía a Ryuga que pusiera orden. Pero el pelinegro solo se había encogido de hombros, lo que causó que Mikami se terminara uniendo también a la pelea. Y gritando, todavía más fuerte.

:- Yagami-kun.- le dijo Ryusaki al castaño, que miraba con la boca abierta la escena entre los otros tres.- Hay un ochenta por ciento de probabilidad de que no terminemos hoy. Y si seguimos así, tampoco lo haremos para el miércoles.

Light odiaba tener que hacer esa clase de cosas, ya que era muy orgulloso; pero no podía fallarle al director, y ya eran como las seis y media. Así que, tragó saliva y le preguntó al pelinegro.- ¿Qué sugieres?

Este volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras veía como la cosa parecía ponerse peor a cada segundo.- Separarlos.

El castaño rio.- Buena idea.- se dirigió a donde estaban, y con un chiflido, logró callarlos.- Escuchen, si seguimos así, no vamos a terminar nunca.- se quedó pensando por un momento, y luego se le ocurrió una idea.- Como sé que la mayoría no se cae bien, o mejor dicho, no se soporta, vamos a hacer grupos.- pensó por un momento.- Mikami, tú con Takada. Tienen que decorar y planificar en qué lugar iría cada puesto.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa cómplice. Al menos se habían librado de tener que soportar a Amane durante todo ese tiempo.

:- Ahora…- Light debatió un momento si hacer o no lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que ambos no podían ni verse; pero, por otro lado… también sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo; y, si poniéndolos juntos lograba descubrirlo, entonces no veía por qué no.

Después de todo, para él, el fin _**sí**_ justificaba los medios.

:- Ryusaki y Misa, ustedes irán juntos.- les señalo, y la rubia lo miró con horror. Ryuga, por el contrario, seguía con la misma expresión de siempre. Aunque Light sabía que, en su mente, el pelinegro lo debía estar insultado en al menos cinco idiomas diferentes.

Porque solo conocía cinco, por lo que el castaño recordaba.

:- Light, no, te lo ruego.- le pidió Misa con tono de súplica. No podía ser que la emparejara justo con él. Parecía alguna clase de broma de mal gusto.- Si quieres me quedo hasta más tarde, pero _**por favor**_ no con él.- completó señalando al pelinegro que la miraba sin ofenderse en absoluto por su comentario.

Tenía que admitir que, por un momento, lo había considerado, pero no podía cambiar de opinión ahora. Ya había tomado una decisión. Estaba hecho.

:- Lo siento Misa, pero ambos tienen que trabajar afuera, y necesito que terminen lo más rápido posible.- la rubia se encogió, rendida, mientras el pelinegro se mordía el dedo pulgar.- Em… nos vemos después, entonces… ¡suerte!- fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de desaparecer, y de dejar a Misa sola con esa… _abominación_.

Sintió la necesidad de gritar, hasta de hacer berrinche. No podía ser que después del fabuloso día que había tenido, tenía que aguantarse a Ryuga toda la tarde. Luego de haberlo _golpeado_. No lo haría, no. Por supuesto que no. Se iba a escabullir y escapar. Ella tenía que…

:- Amane.- el pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Sal de tu pequeño mundo de una vez, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- luego comenzó a mover unas cajas y anotar lo había dentro. Como vio que Misa no se había movido de su lugar, comentó, para llamar su atención.- No creía que además de violenta fueses una holgazana, Amane.

 _Oh, eres un…_

:- ¡¿A quién llamas violenta?!- gritó la rubia, llamando brevemente la atención de Mikami. Pero este, al ver como Misa fulminaba al raro con la mirada, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.- Que conste, que a la única persona que golpeé en mi vida fue a ti; por ser un maldito pervertido.

No dijo nada, pero una sensación de satisfacción lo invadió, al verla comenzar a mover las cajas. Su plan había dado resultado.

Misa esperó por una respuesta, un contraataque, por parte del pelinegro, pero no llegó nada. Lo cual le parecía completamente raro, ya que él nunca se quedaba callado cuando se trataba de una pelea.

Y la rubia estaba demasiado enojada con él como para terminar la discusión así. Necesitaba seguirla un poco más.

Así que, con total tranquilidad, mientras armaba una mesa, comentó:

:- Me sorprendí un poco, en realidad, al darme cuenta que eras aún más pervertido de lo que yo pensaba…

:- ¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó él, desinteresado. Pero le había respondido; el plan de Misa estaba dando resultado.- Amane… déjate de tonterías y ponte a trabajar.- ahora la chica estaba decepcionada, el maldito parecía haberle leído la mente. Estaba evitando pelear con ella.

Mientras pensaba en desistir, sin embargo, Ryusaki volvió a hablar:

:- Sabes, creo que deberías buscar la palabra "pervertido" en el diccionario. La usas demasiado, y dudo que hasta estés al tanto de su significado.

La rubia estaba a punto de hablar, ofendida, pero él volvió a ganarle.- Y, por si te refieres a nuestro último encuentro, yo diría que la "pervertida" fuiste tú.

Ahora roja, la chica se alejó de donde él estaba lo más rápido que pudo. Se lo había buscado, pero tampoco pensó que usaría _ese_ incidente como arma. Una mención sobre eso lograba que se le revolviera el estómago.

Se mantuvo callada, pero su mente seguía trabajando. Aún no estaba satisfecha; para nada. Necesitaba demostrarle que ella era tan buena como él, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Por lo menos no tenía tanto secretos como…

Le dio las gracias a su memoria mientras soltaba otro comentario, ahora más enfadada:

:- Y no solo un depravado…- siguió ella.- Si no que eres todavía más despreciable de lo que creía, ¿sabes?- ni si quiera se dignó a mirarla, aunque estaba por refutar, cuando Misa lo interrumpió.- En serio, me mentiste en mi propia cara, ¡eres un desgraciado!- eso había atraído la atención de los otros dos pelinegros, que miraban divertidos la escena.

:- Amane, cierra la…

:- ¡Todo el tiempo! Cuando te pregunté sobre eso, me estuviste mintiendo. ¿Para qué?, ¡¿tan aburrida es tu vida que tienes que divertirte a costa mía?!

Había comenzado a gritar más alto, y el detective no iba a tolerarlo; había más cajas que acomodar en el patio. Sin mirar a Amane una segunda vez, la dejó hablando sola dentro del gimnasio.

Misa miró su espalda con odio. Aún no había terminado, por supuesto que no.

:- ¡No he terminado todavía!- gritó la rubia, una vez que estaban los dos solos afuera. L trató de ignorarla, en serio lo hizo, pero estaba comenzando a cansarlo.- ¿Tan importante es para ti que yo no supiera que eras L?, ¿o tan solo era un estúpido juego para ver cuánto tardaba Misa en darse cuenta, huh?

Eso activó un signo de peligro en el cerebro del pelinegro. Era un tema delicado; definitivamente no para que Amane lo estuviera gritando por todos lados.

Era un detective, y buscaba la justicia, pero estaba seguro de que, si la rubia no se callaba, iba a terminar asesinándola.

:- Amane, guarda…- volvió a interrumpirlo.- ¡Por supuesto que no me voy a callar! Hasta cuando te conté sobre eso… me mentiste. ¡Eres despreciable! ¿Sabes qué? Ahora no voy a parar hasta saber cada uno de tus secretitos, Ryuga.

No soy un herramienta que puedes usar para pasar el rato, eso te lo aseguro.- hizo una pausa, sonrió.- A lo sumo, podría contarles a algunas personas que te haces llamar L… eso sería _bastante_ divertido…

 _Oh por amor de…_

:- Amane.- tenía que admitir que ese comportamiento de parte de la chica lo había sorprendido un poco, pero aun así.- Si eres tan estúpida como para no darte cuenta de algo que es sumamente obvio, no es mi problema. Ahora deja de decir idioteces y vuelve a…

Esta vez, el vio venir la mano de Misa, y pudo frenarla justo a tiempo. La rubia lo miró con odio, pero él no se iba a dejar golpear, no de nuevo. Rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiese zafarse de su agarre, la empujó contra la pared, aun teniendo agarrada su muñeca.

:- _**Amane**_ **.-** Misa, reconoció el tono de advertencia en su voz.- Como te mencioné anteriormente, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Misa lo ignoró, y siguió forcejeando para poder salirse de su agarre, pero no dio resultado.- ¿Puedes soltarme de una vez?- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Sigo sin poder creer que es lo que me pasaba por la cabeza para estar con una persona tan estúpida, horrible, y por sobre todo tan degenerada como..

Las palabras de Misa fueron silenciadas por la boca Ryusaki.

La rubia reprimió un gemido al sentir como la lengua del pelinegro entraba a su boca. Con la mano que tenía libre, Ryusaki tomó a Misa por la cintura, trayéndola más cerca. La chica lo besaba con desesperación; no podía evitarlo.

Era como las drogas. Una vez que las pruebas no quieres, y no _puedes,_ parar.

Lo besó violentamente, cuando, de la nada, él chico se separó de ella. Ahora miraba a una Amane ruborizada y con las pupilas un tanto dilatas, con una sonrisa en los labios.

:- ¿Qué estabas diciendo, Amane?- ahora Misa comprendía todo. Iba a volver a gritarle cuando él la interrumpió.- Termina de llevar las cajas, yo ya hice mi parte.

Al darse la vuelta, sin embargo, soltó algo más.- Ah, y buen trabajo con los sinónimos. Solo espero que sepas lo que en verdad significan todas esas palabras.

Mientras caminaba, Ryusaki no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella mujer era algo increíble: lograba ser predecible, y una caja llena de sorpresas, a la misma vez.

Luego, recordó algo.- _Creo que tendré que tener una charla con Matt y con Mello…O, haré que cierren la boca con ayuda de cinta adhesiva. Si, esa es una buena idea._

Por otro lado, Misa se encontraba sentada en el piso, reflexionando; tratando de pensar qué demonios le había pasado por la cabeza para volver a besar al chico. _De nuevo_.

No tenía sentido alguno.

Era como si, en realidad, su cerebro se desconectara. Lo único que funcionaba, cada vez que se encontraba en esa situación con él, era su cuerpo; sus instintos.

Y, eso le aterraba completamente.

Sabía que en realidad no le molestaba que se repitiera. En realidad, le gustaría mucho que así sucediera.

Bufó, irritada.

 _¡Estúpido Ryuga!_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Editado 3/01/2018**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **No es como un hombre muere, es como un hombre decide vivir su vida"**_

 _ **\- Mihael Kheel.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:**

Misa se quedó en la misma posición, como en un trance, por al menos cinco minutos. Se despertó cuando sintió la voz del castaño llamarla.

El chico, al ver a Misa sola, frunció el ceño.- Em, Misa… ¿Dónde está Ryusaki?

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se encogió de hombros.- Se fue. Te dije que era un idiota, Light.- miró con odio el lugar por donde se había marchado el chico, mientras el castaño suspiraba, exhausto. En realidad, sabía que había sido una mala idea poner a esos dos juntos; el que se haya marchado seguramente debía ser su culpa.

:- ¿Terminaste con las cajas?- la rubia negó con la cabeza.- Aun me quedan algunas.- el chico miró su reloj y le dijo, mientras volvía al gimnasio.- Muy bien, aún queda tiempo, termina y nos iremos.

Misa respiró hondo y se levantó de donde estaba apoyada. Aún tenía trabajo que hacer, y no iba a dejar que lo ocurrido anteriormente evitara que se concentrara. Ryuga solo era un idiota, y no tenía por qué afectarla.

Entró al gimnasio, y terminó de ordenar las cajas que faltaban. Takada y Mikami ya se habían ido, así que se despidió de Light, y caminó hasta su casa.

Ya eran como las ocho y se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Saludó a Natsuki, quien ya estaba preparando la cena, y subió a su habitación. Había tenido un día bastante largo, y lo único que necesitaba, además de comer, era dormir. Así que, después de devorar todo el arroz que había en su plato, Misa se acostó, y no se levantó hasta las diez de la mañana del día siguiente.

:- Misa, hija, sé que es domingo, pero no puedes dormir _todo_ el día.- le dijo Natsuki, entrando a su cuarto y abriendo las cortinas; provocando que un gruñido saliera de la boca de Misa, que esta se tapara la cabeza con la almohada.- Vamos, el desayuno ya está listo hace media hora. ¡Arriba!

 _Para ser una persona mayor, en serio tiene buenos pulmones._ \- pensó la rubia, al escuchar el grito de su nana antes de que esta se retire de la habitación. Se quitó la almohada de la cara, y de a poco abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol.

Una canción a todo volumen casi causó que se caiga de la cama. Agarró rápido su celular de la mesa de luz, y atendió, con voz somnolienta:

:- ¿Hola?

:- Hola, Misa. Lamento molestarte, soy Mido.

Misa sonrió, mientras ponía el teléfono en altavoz, y se levantaba de la cama. Aprovecharía para ir cambiándose mientras escuchaba su voz.

:- ¡Hola!, ¿Pasó algo?

:- Nada de suma importancia.- sentenció el castaño, mientras la rubia se cambiaba el piyama.- Solo quería felicitarte y agradecerte por ser la suplente de Kashka, nos hiciste un gran favor.- la rubia sonrió, e iba a decir que para ella fue un placer, cuando él la interrumpió.- Ah, y quería decirte también que el número para el cual modelaste saldrá a la venta en unos días. Solo para que lo sepas, por si quieres tenerlo de recuerdo, o algo así.

La rubia ya estaba poniéndose los zapatos.- ¡Gracias! En serio, fue muy bueno trabajar con ustedes.

:- No hay de que.- se hizo un silencio tranquilo, mientras terminaba de vestirse y comenzaba a aplicarse maquillaje. A los cinco minutos, cuando ya la rubia se había olvidado de que él chico seguía ahí, este comentó.- Y… bueno, hay otra cosa también. Yo… yo me estaba preguntando, si, algún día, no hace falta que sea ahora por supuesto… te gustaría, querrías salir a comer algo conmigo. Solo como compañeros de trabajo, por supuesto.

La rubia dejó de ponerse el rímel, para mirar en la dirección del teléfono, confundida. ¿Acaso la estaba invitando a salir?

Eso era, bueno…

 _Raro._

Tampoco desagradable, pero _raro_. Además, no le parecía correcto aceptar. Es decir, ella seguía enamorada de Light, no sería correcto tener una cita con otra persona.

Además de que esa persona era alguien bastante mayor.

Se ve que tardo en contestar, porque Shingo comentó, un poco incómodo.- Misa, si no quieres está bien. Yo… lo lamento, no quise parecer impertinente ni nada por…

:- Descuida.- dijo Misa, fingiendo que sabía el significado de esa palabra.- En este momento no creo que sea posible… pero en el futuro, bueno, nadie sabe…

Misa pudo sentir la sonrisa de Mido del otro lado del teléfono.- Esta bien. Nos vemos, Misa.- antes de terminar la llamada, agregó.- Apenas tengamos alguna otra oferta para ti te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

:- Perfecto.- murmuró la rubia, antes de quedarse en silencio, sola.

 _Bueno, eso sí fue… sorpresivo.-_ pensó mientras bajaba a desayunar. Nunca había pensado que Mido iba a tener esa clase de intención, bueno, con _ella_.

Era un hombre apuesto, exitoso, y estaba rodeado de modelos mucho más atractivas y seguramente más maduras que Misa. No podía negar que aquella oferta la había dejado perpleja.

No le había disgustado, ni nada por el estilo. Solo que… bueno, en aquel momento no estaba disponible. No iba a traicionar a su Light. Tenía que recuperarlo.

E iba a hacer todo lo posible para cumplir ese objetivo.

Después de todo, ya había sido su novia una vez, ¿o no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes por la mañana, Misa se llevó otra gran sorpresa al entrar a la escuela.

Apenas puso un pie en el edificio, una de las animadoras, Fray Anderson, la interceptó. Tomó a Misa del brazo, y le dijo, muy rápidamente.- ¡Misa! Qué bueno que llegaste temprano, el director quiere reunirse con los del consejo. Light ya está allí, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde está Ryuga?

Lo dijo todo tan rápido que pasaron al menos veinte segundos para que Misa asimilara lo que le había preguntado.- No, no lo he visto.- puso una cara de horror.- No tendré que ir a buscarlo, ¿verdad?

Fray negó con la cabeza y Misa suspiró aliviada. De verdad no tenía ganas de ver a Ryuga, menos de hablar con él. Seguía con el plan de evitarlo a toda costa, por supuesto.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del director esperaba encontrar a su Light, pero no en un estado como en el que estaba.

Se había llevado el premio a la mejor sorpresa de la semana.

El castaño estaba sentado en el escritorio del director. Este estaba lleno de papeles, libros, y notas, no había ningún espacio en donde podría verse la madera del mismo. Misa miró a Light, pero este estaba demasiado inmerso en trabajo, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mueca de frustración; lo cual sorprendió muchísimo a la chica.

:- Ejem.- carraspeó ella, para que el castaño se enterara de su presencia. Este, al verla, dejó de escribir y Misa pudo notar que tenía unas leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos castaño. _Eso_ era completamente anormal.

:- Misa, yo… puedo explicar este desastre.- dijo, con una pequeña risa, ahogando un bostezo.- Sabes que los exámenes de mitad año ya están cerca, y tengo millones de cosas que preparar… bueno, _todos_ tienen muchas cosas que preparar, pero si quiero tener las primeras notas, como siempre, necesito esforzarme. Yo…- para ese momento, ya parecía estar hablándose a sí mismo en vez de a la rubia. No la miraba, si no que fijaba su vista en los muchos papeles sobre el escritorio.

Y fue entonces cuando Misa comprendió algo muy importante.

Ella _sabía_ que los exámenes estaban cerca, como todos los alumnos en la escuela. Pero, aun así, ninguno se preocupaba tanto como Light Yagami. Nunca había terminado de entender porque el chico se preocupaba tanto por sus notas, o porque se pasaba todo el día estudiando, si en los exámenes le iba perfectamente bien. Bueno, ahora lo entendía.

Existen dos clases de personas inteligentes. Las que saben, y las que estudian para saber. Light pertenecía a la segunda clase, sin duda. El chico se mataba estudiando todo el tiempo, a toda hora, para tener las notas perfectas en clase; para probar, por alguna razón, su inteligencia.

Ryusaki era al revés.

Y Misa estaba muy segura, de que el chico estaba estudiando todavía más, solo para volver a recuperar el puesto que le había robado el pelinegro.

 _Light odia perder; lo detesta._

Pues ahora entendía una de las razones por las cuales el castaño había terminado con ella. Estudiar no había sido una excusa, en verdad.

Para nada.

:- Light.- Misa lo interrumpió; aún seguía hablando, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo. La rubia se acercó despacio a donde él estaba, y, sin parecer muy atrevida, lo tomó de la mano.- Esta bien.- el castaño la miró con sorpresa, pero no apartó la mano.- Comprendo perfectamente. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

El chico pareció haberse quedado mudo. Miró a Misa por un largo rato, mientras sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de un rojo brillante. Carraspeó.- El director me había permitido adelantar algunas cosas, pero ya va a llegar.- la rubia asintió, y había comenzado a alejarse, cuando el castaño la tomó la mano con más fuerza. Ni él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo ya.

Misa lo miró sorprendida, mientras Light pensaba que demonios estaba haciendo. Lo único que se le ocurría, era que lo que le había dicho Misa había sido muy reconfortante, y que, _tal vez_ , había sido un error terminar con ella tan rápido.

 _Después de todo, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad… ¿no?_

:- Light…- dijo Misa, al ver que el castaño no la soltaba, pero que tampoco decía nada. Este, al escucharla, salió del trance, y dijo, por fin.- Misa, escucha, creo que, bueno, tal vez fue una equivocación. Nosotros, o por lo menos de mi parte yo, bueno, yo quería…

:- Lamento interrumpir Yagami-kun, pero el director está por llegar.- una voz conocida hizo que Light frenara en seco, y que a Misa se le revolvieran las entrañas.

Ambos giraron y, rápidamente, Light soltó a la rubia, un poco avergonzado, mientras que esta fulminaba a Ryusaki con la mirada. Él la examinó de arriba abajo, con aburrimiento reflejado en sus facciones; pero no podía engañar a Misa tan fácil. Tal vez había sido un efecto de la luz, o se lo había imaginado, pero juró verlo fruncir el ceño antes de volver a su pose característica.

 _Así que le había molestado…_

Light tosió, algo incómodo, mientras ordenaba los papeles sueltos en el escritorio del director.- Luego hablamos, Misa- dijo este, y la rubia asintió, acomodándose en una de las sillas que había en la sala. Ryusaki hizo lo mismo, y ella trató de estar lo más lejos de él posible.

 _Siempre tiene que arruinar todo._ \- pensó, con odio, al caer en la cuenta de que Light seguramente iba a decirle algo muy importante hacia solo minutos, y que el morocho lo había interrumpido.- _Lo odio._

Cuando llegó el director, los cuatro se vieron inmersos en una charla sobre la feria y sobre los próximos trabajos en donde estaría involucrado el consejo. El hombre los felicitó por todo lo que habían logrado, y, cuando terminaron, Misa estaba preparada para esperar a Light. Necesitaba oír lo que este había querido decirle.

Sin embargo, el querido director tenía otros planes. Le pidió al castaño si podía quedarse unos minutos más, ya que necesitaba terminar de discutir otras cosas con él. Dejando a Misa sin la segura confesión del chico.

Y no solo eso; sino que también la dejó con el estúpido más grande del universo.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar, y la rubia no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Iban al mismo lugar, después de todo.

:- Esta es la segunda vez que los encuentro en una situación indebida, Amane.-el pelinegro hizo una pausa.- Al menos tengan la decencia de hacerlo en un lugar privado, no en la oficina del director.

Misa frunció el ceño y dejó de caminar. Sus peleas eran rutinarias, pero Ryuga siempre tenía un buen argumento; la rubia lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo que había dicho era bastante… flojo.

Hasta tonto, en realidad.

:- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- preguntó la chica, y Ryusaki la ignoró.- Em... ¿hola?- seguía sin respuesta.- ¿Acaso vas a ignorarme, pervertido?

Ya había comenzado a hartarlo, más porque no podía entenderlo. Ese "algo" había vuelto en el momento en que abrió la puerta y los encontró a ambos. Y aunque no haya sido como la vez anterior… no podía explicarlo, solo se sentía molesto, incómodo, y hasta un tanto humillado.

No quería tener que tratar con Amane en ese momento.

:- ¡Te estoy hablando Ryusaki!- la chica se había puesto roja del enojo, venía ignorándola por al menos cinco minutos. Y nadie, pero nadie, ignora a Misa Amane. Por supuesto que no.

El pelinegro frenó, pero no se dio la vuelta.- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando con una persona como tú, Amane. Ya que conversar contigo es igual a hacerlo con una pared. Inútil y aburrido. Ahora, si me disculpas.- y luego de eso, caminó más rápido, pero Misa no se molestó en seguirlo.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida por sus palabras, y por el efecto que estas habían tenido sobre ella.

Es decir, bueno, estaba acostumbrada a que ambos digan comentarios malintencionados. Pero el de él… había sido diferente. Por lo menos, esta vez, se _sintió_ diferente.

No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero, al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, tuvo que hacerse cargo.

Le había afectado.

Con un gritó de frustración a la nada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que no habría nadie, y en donde podía comer un poco de helado en paz. Sin culpa.

Ya no iba a reusarse; la dieta podía esperar. Y ella lo necesitaba.

Como lo había previsto, la cafetería estaba vacía. A esta hora, las cocineras iban a buscar los alimentos al almacén de reservas. Y Misa sabía que tardarían un buen rato; tenía que aprovechar.

Antes de entrar al lugar de los postres, un par de risas la hicieron frenar en seco. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, cuando pudo reconocer a las personas que se encontraban allí.

:- Sabes que es como la cuarta vez que hacemos esto Mello, alguno de estos días te descubrirán…

:- ¡¿A mí?! Que no se te olvide que tú eres mi cómplice. Si caigo, tú caes conmigo, idiota.

:- Se, claro.- dijo el pelirrojo, con un toque de sarcasmo.- Además, yo te acompaño a estas cosas siempre. ¡Y tú jamás! Ni siquiera un regalo de cumpleaños, amigo desagradecido…

:- Deja de exagerar, reina del drama.- dijo Mello, rodando los ojos, mientras bajaba las barras de chocolate que se encontraban arriba del estante.- Te acompañé al estúpido club, y por tu culpa, L terminó regañándonos. Así que eso vale como quinientos regalos.

Al escuchar nombrar a esa letra que Misa había empezado a odiar hacia poco tiempo, decidió que podría divertirse con los chicos un rato.

O, por lo menos, hacer que le bajaran el helado del congelador.

:- Ejem….- tosió la chica al entrar, haciendo que los dos chicos se congelaran al instante.- Lamentó interrumpir, pero están arruinando mi tiempo a solas con el refrigerador.- comentó, ahora con un poco de tristeza, al recordar porque había ido allí en primer lugar. Luego, recordó al estúpido de Ryusaki, y ese sentimiento fue remplazado por enfado.- Dios, _lo detesto._

Se sentó en el piso, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras los dos chicos se miraban, sin entender nada de lo que la rubia estaba hablando.- Me hace querer romper mi dieta… ¡Misa no come helado! Y por culpa de ese… ese… ¡ese _patán!_ , ahora estaba a punto de venir a robarlo… ¡de la cafetería nada más! ¿Qué está mal conmigo?- terminó la chica, mirando al techo con incredulidad, como si le estuviese hablando a alguna clase de amigo invisible o a Dios.

Ahora, Matt comprendía un poco más el balbuceo de la rubia, aunque Mello la seguía mirando como si estuviese loca. El pelirrojo dejó de sostener la silla en la que el rubio estaba subido, para sentarse al lado de la futura modelo.

:- ¿Y por qué demonios tiene que tener una letra como sobrenombre? ¡¿Huh?!- ahora miraba a Matt, mientras extendía los brazos en un gesto dramático.- ¿Acaso siente que lo hace especial? Pues déjame decirte algo Matt, él _no_ es especial. No, en absoluto.

:- ¿Está hablando de L?- preguntó Mello, y Matt asintió, mientras Misa seguía con su monólogo.- Creo que está pasando por una crisis nerviosa, o algo así…

:- ¡NO ESTOY TENIENDO POR UNA CRISIS NERVIOSA!- gritó la rubia, enfurecida, y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.- Solo estoy enojada. _Muy_ enojada.

:- ¿Con L?- preguntó Mello, de nuevo, ahora incrédulo _¿Qué clase de persona se enojaba con L? ¡Era_ _ **L**_!- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te enojarias con él?, ¿acaso no sabes que es el mejor del…? ¡AY!

Fue interrumpido por un golpe en el brazo de parte de su amigo, mientras Misa lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

Iba a insultar a Matt, pero frenó al ver como Misa comenzaba a llorar. El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada fulminante, para luego acariciar el brazo de la rubia, tratando de calmarla.- Misa… ¿Qué sucedió?

La rubia se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta, mientras se enderezaba. No había planeado nada de esto, pero se ve que ya no daba para más.

Al final, todo este tema con Ryusaki, si la afectaba.

Aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo en absoluto.

:- ¿Por qué lo protegen tanto?- les preguntó a los chicos, y ellos se miraron, dubitativos.- Es decir, cada vez que les pregunto sobre él, lo esconden; lo _defienden._ ¿Acaso los está amenazando?, saben que puedo ayudarlos si es así. Podemos llamar a la policía, o hasta al FBI si hace falta, yo…

La rubia se vio interrumpida por la risa de ambos chicos. Varias veces les gritó que no era gracioso, pero no le hicieron caso. Matt tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos. Mello se encontraba en una situación similar.

:- ¿Terminaron?- preguntó la rubia, molesta. Los chicos se fueron calmando de a poco, pero aún tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, como si fuesen a tentarse en cualquier momento.

:- Misa… L no nos amenaza, para nada.- dijo Matt, entre risitas.- Al contrario, nosotros _quisimos_ venir con él a Japón.- luego de soltar eso, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que había dicho más de la cuenta. _Como si fuera algo nuevo_. Por suerte, Misa no se había dado cuenta. Antes de que pudiese llegar a pensarlo mejor, Mello siguió.- Él es nuestro mentor. Al igual que con la rata blanca.

:- ¿Rata blanca?- preguntó Misa, confundida.

:- Near.- contestó Matt.- Sé que no lo parece… pero L es una buena persona, Misa. ¿Acaso pasó algo que te encuentras así?, ¿Se pelearon?

La chica se cruzó de brazos mientras recordaba el incidente de hacia veinte minutos.- Lo odio.

:- No eres la primera que lo dice.- comentó Matt, y Mello rodó los ojos. Aun no podía entender como había gente que pensaba eso de L. Él era un genio, y su modelo a seguir. Su _ídolo_. ¿Quién podría odiar a alguien como L?

Bueno, salvo los delincuentes que metía tras las rejas. Por supuesto.

:- En serio, aun no comprendo cómo pueden vivir con alguien como él.- dijo la rubia, aun sentada en el piso.- Es insoportable.- sonrió con tristeza.- Es el típico niño al que seguro de pequeño, todo ignoraban. Seguro ni siquiera celebraban su cumpleaños…

Mello estaba a punto de responderle a la rubia que, al igual que ellos tres, L era huérfano. Pero un golpe de parte de Matt lo detuvo. Ya habían revelado bastante, no tenían por qué decir más.

:- Bueno… nosotros tampoco celebramos nuestro cumpleaños.- dijo Matt, más para sí mismo, pero al escucharlo Misa lo miró con suma sorpresa.- ¡¿Nunca has festejado tu cumpleaños?!- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.- ¡Esto es inaudito!- la rubia lo pensó un momento.- ¿Cuándo cumples años, Matt?

El chico miró al rubio y este se encogió de hombros.- Primero de febrero.- ella volvió a quedarse pensativa. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde febrero, ya estaban casi en julio, pero aun así, no podía creer que el chico no había festejado su cumpleaños.

 _Seguro que el estúpido de Ryuga le había prohibido hacerlo. Idiota._

:- Tengo un plan.- dijo, ahora con el humor totalmente cambiado.- ¿Por qué no festejamos tu cumpleaños? Digo, yo soy muy buena organizando fiestas, y podría traer mucha gente. ¡Sería el cumpleaños del siglo!

 _Y molestaría completamente a Ryuga._

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo, y Mello lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Matt, ¿hola?, estamos castigados. Y, además, L va a estar en casa, y sabes que no permite esta clase de cosas. No hagas estupideces.- pero Matt hizo caso omiso, y le dijo a Misa.- Me parece una buena idea.- La rubia soltó un gritito de alegría. Ahora el pelirrojo se dirigía a ambos.- Además, sabelotodo, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero L va a estar de viaje; junto con Watari. ¡Tenemos el fin de semana, y la casa, para nosotros!

Luego de eso, ambos chocaron los cinco, mientras Mello los miraba con los brazos cruzados.- Te olvidas de algo, ¿qué se supone que hagamos con la rata blanca?

 _Ahora… eso es un problema.-_ pensó Matt. Lamentablemente, deshacerse de Near no iba a ser tan fácil.

:- Algo se nos ocurrirá.- dijo el pelirrojo, y luego miró a Mello.- Nada de golpizas hasta dejarlo inconsciente, o en el hospital.- el rubio bufó y rodó los ojos.- Entonces Misa… ¿fiesta de cumpleaños?

:- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- gritó la rubia dando un saltó de alegría. Esta oportunidad era perfecta. No solo iba a poder organizar un fiesta y pasarlo genial, si no que, a la vez, iba a poder usar eso para vengarse de Ryusaki.- Ahora… tengo que ver a que chicos de trece años que conozco…

:- ¡TENEMOS QUINCE!- gritaron ambos, causando que Misa los mirara incrédula.- Bueno, yo tengo _casi_ quince, pero es lo mismo.- dijo Mello, ofendido de que lo hayan pensado con tal poca edad.

:- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo la rubia y sonrió. _Esto era perfecto._

 _Ese idiota me las va a pagar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Tenemos todo listo?- preguntó la rubia, mientras colgaba la mochila en uno de los ganchos que había en su habitación. Se ayudó de su hombro para que el celular no se estrellara contra el suelo.- ¡¿Matt?! ¿Estás ahí?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el pelirrojo respondió.- No pidas detalles, pero ya nos hicimos cargo de todo. Solo ven un rato antes que los invitados, para terminar de arreglar unas cosas, ¿ya les dijiste a todos?

:- Por supuesto, casi toda la escuela sabe.- dijo Misa con una sonrisa, al pensar en la cara que pondría Ryuga una vez que se enterara de la fiesta. Y una vez que sepa que Misa fue la causante de todo aquello.- Conseguí que Natsuki cocinara un pastel, así que también tenemos eso tachado de la lista.

:- Perfecto.- dijo Matt, y un ruido de fondo hizo que Misa se sobresaltara. Era como si se hubiese roto algún objeto de cristal; o un vidrio.- ¿Matt?, ¿Está todo bien?

El chico demoró en responder; de nuevo.- Si, si, solo que… bueno… creo que Watari en serio nos matará cuando vuelva.- Misa rio un poco.- Pero, ¿no se iban por tres días?- preguntó la rubia, recordando lo que había explicado el pelirrojo. Por razones que no le contaron a Misa (si, la rubia se había ofendido pero no había servido de nada), Ryusaki y Watari iban a viajar a Europa, más o menos por tres días. Y como se habían ido ayer, los chicos y ella podían hacer la fiesta tranquilos, sin preocuparse por ninguno de los dos.

Aun así, Misa quería que el pelinegro se enterara. Si llegaba a su casa y la encontraba hecha un desorden, seguramente enloquecería. Y ella lo disfrutaría muchísimo.

Sería la venganza perfecta.

:- Si, sí, pero tenemos mucho que ordenar luego de esta noche…- la rubia puso el teléfono en altavoz mientras se acostaba en la cama.- Entonces, ¿a las cinco en la puerta?

:- Dalo por hecho.- dijo Misa, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Luego de eso, Matt puso fin a la llamada, y la rubia comenzó la gran búsqueda de un atuendo perfecto.

Eso le recordaba a cuando había planeado elegir uno para alguna cita con Light.

Y eso, la hizo poner un poco más pensativa, y se dio cuenta que en lo que quedó de la semana no consiguió que Light le dijera lo que le había intentado decir en la oficina del director.

Había estado tan ocupada planeando la fiesta con Mello y Matt que se había olvidado de su Light.

Bueno, pues eso no iba a volver a suceder.

No estaba muy segura de que el castaño fuera a asistir a la fiesta, ya que él no era la clase de chico que salía seguido, pero si lo hacía, Misa iba a estar preparada.

Hurgó en su armario por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que encontró el atuendo _perfecto_. Un mono de tela con un estampado que combinaba con su color de ojos, unos zapatos de tacón negro, y un collar.

Lucia hermosa, como siempre.

Cuando se hizo la hora, se despidió de Natsuki, y tomó un taxi hasta la casa que había visitado una vez; solo que ahora estaba sobria (pequeños detalles)

Un silbido llamó su atención, y al ver al pelirrojo riendo rodó los ojos.- Déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo que queda por hacer ¡Vamos, que en poco tiempo llegarán todos!

Y así, los tres se pusieron a trabajar. Acomodando los muebles, la comida, y arreglando el equipo de música, y las luces cerca de la piscina. En un momento, Misa se preguntó dónde estaba el chico de pelo blanco que Mello detestaba tanto. Sabía que ambos lo habían convencido de que no dijera nada, pero no tenía la menor idea de _cómo_ lo había hecho.

Y tenía un poco de miedo de que el rubio se hubiese aprovechado de esa situación, y que ahora Near se encontrara encerrado en un baño público.

Con Mello, todo era posible.

De a poco, comenzaron a llegar las personas. Al principio Misa los reconoció, pero luego, notó que había gente que no había visto nunca en su vida. Y eran muchos. _Muchos._

La casa estuvo llena en un dos por tres, y en poco tiempo, también estuvieron llenos los vasos de plástico. Y no con las bebidas que los chicos habían comprado.

Cuando le ofrecieron, Misa recordó lo mal que se había sentido la primera vez que se había embriagado, así que se negó. Pero, al no ver a Light, la quinta vez que quisieron darle un poco, la rubia se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó.

No tardó mucho en hacerle efecto, como era de esperarse. Era una persona bastante vulnerable a los efectos del alcohol.

:- Oye, ¡oye!, es la modelo esa, ¡la de la revista!- Misa escuchó gritar a una de las tantas personas que no conocía. Se giró y vio como el chico venía a abrazarla; ella le siguió la corriente, un poco mareada.- ¡Misa!, ¿eres Misa-Misa, no?

La rubia asintió, y gritó con alegría cuando las otras personas la levantaron en sus hombros.- ¡Si, esa es Misa!, ¡Misa es famosa!- gritó de nuevo, mientras reía descontroladamente, ya perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del lugar en donde se encontraba.

 _Que no termine nunca, ¡por favor!_ \- pensó la chica, mientras la bajaban, y todos corrían hacia la piscina. Ya no había rastro de Mello o Matt, pero no iba a preocuparse por eso ahora. La estaba pasando de maravilla.- _Al diablo Light, y el idiota de Ryusaki. ¡Misa quiere fiesta!_

Y fiesta era lo que Misa iba a tener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Joven Ryusaki, ¿está seguro que regresar hoy es lo mejor? Aún tenemos un día más…

:- El caso está resuelto, Watari.- dijo el chico de cabello color azabache, mientras se ponía una camiseta blanca.- Si quieres quedarte, está bien, pero yo tengo que volver.

Todavía tengo varios crímenes que resolver en Japón, y como vamos a volver aquí para las fiestas…

 _Claro L, esa es la_ única _razón…-_ pensó el viejo, pero prefirió no decir nada. Ya vendría el momento para burlarse de su hijo.- Como quieras, Ryusaki. Ve al aeropuerto y yo iré apenas termine mis asuntos con Roger.

L asintió, mientras salía para tomar un taxi. Había sido bastante sencillo, por lo que no comprendía porque el señor Fledsen pensó que necesitaría más de dos días para resolverlo.

Su estómago rugió mientras emprendían viaje al aeropuerto. Lo único que deseaba el detective en ese momento, era llegar, y comer al menos tres pasteles de chocolate, y uno de fresa. Sonaba una exageración, pero se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Por supuesto que comería algo en el avión. Pero, aun así, necesitaba un pastel.

.

Lo que no necesitaba, por supuesto, era que, luego de doce horas y media de viaje, al llegar, se encontrara su casa echa un desastre.

Watari (quien había terminado viajando con él) lucía igual de sorprendido que el pelinegro. Así que supo en ese instante que su viejo amigo no había tenido absolutamente nada que ver en esto.

:- Watari…- dijo L, mientras bajaba del auto y veía todo el césped cubierto de vasos, comida, y basura.- Entraremos por la parte de atrás. Ahora mismo, no lidiaré con todo este desastre.

El hombre asintió, y acompañó al joven a la parte de atrás de la casa, que era la puerta hacia el lugar en donde el chico resolvía todos sus casos. Gracias a dios nadie de los que estaba dentro de su casa podía entrar, ya que la puerta solo se abría con las huellas digitales del futuro detective.

Watari se sorprendió, sin embargo no L, al ver a Near sentado en el piso de la sala, con una pista de autos de carreras. El peliblanco levantó la vista y observó a su mentor con la expresión neutral de siempre.- Lamento no haberlo dicho, pero la pista y las amenazas de Mello sirvieron para callarme por hoy. Acepto mi castigo y, oh… Amane fue la que organizó todo con ellos.

El hombre mayor tuvo una tercera sorpresa al escuchar esa última parte, mientras que Ryusaki suspiró y rodó los ojos. Era algo completamente predecible que Amane hubiese planeado aquello desde el principio, con el objetivo de molestarlo. No supo cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

:- Watari, busca a Mello y Matt. Yo iré a sacar a todos de mi casa.- dijo L, y el viejo asintió. Luego, el pelinegro miró a Near.- Cuando termine con esto hablaré con los tres.- volvió a suspirar.- Y con Amane.

Después de eso, ambos subieron, y en un momento de arrepentimiento, desearon no haberlo hecho. La casa estaba hecha un completo desastre. Desde ventanas y adornos rotos, hasta el piso y las paredes sucias, y sumado a eso, había más de doscientos adolescentes hormonales bailando por todo el lugar. Era una catástrofe.

L le indicó a Watari que vaya a buscar, por donde pueda, a los chicos, mientras él intenta ver cómo demonios iba a sacar a toda esa gente de ahí.

Podía llamar a la policía, pero la verdad, prefería encargarse él mismo.

Fue a uno de los armarios en el comedor, donde sabía que Watari había guardado el megáfono que Matt había comprado para que este no lo encuentre ni lo use, y lo prendió. Luego de eso, se dirigió a donde vio que había más gente, y se paró en una de las mesas. Esto no le gustaba; en absoluto. Pero necesitaba ponerle fin de una buena vez.

:- ¡Oigan!- nadie le prestaba atención.- ¡OIGAN!- gritó, ahora con más fuerza, y recibió varios abucheos e insultos, pero no le importó. Iba a sacar a todos de ahí cueste lo que cueste. De un tirón, desenchufó los cables del equipo de música, ganándose más reproches. Pero antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor, exclamó.- ¡Escúchenme bien todos ustedes! Están en mí casa, mi propiedad, y la mayoría son menores. Así que, si no quieren que llame a la policía, y por lo tanto, a sus padres, será mejor que se larguen de aquí en este instante. La fiesta terminó.

Tuvo muchos más abucheos de respuesta, pero, de a poco, la gente se empezó a retirar. Su plan había funcionado. _Como era de esperarse._

Entre la multitud que caminaba hacia la puerta, pudo ver a su viejo amigo llevando a los dos chicos hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Near. Esos dos iban a estar en problemas.

 _Y no nos olvidemos de alguien más…_ \- pensó el chico, mientras salía al patio, para verificar si su teoría era correcta; y, por supuesto, lo era.

La única que quedó en la piscina era una rubia, que flotaba y nadaba, aun con la ropa puesta.

:- Amane.- le dijo el pelinegro, mientras, lentamente, se acerca al borde la piscina. Misa, al verlo, dio un gritito de alegría, que sorprendió un poco al futuro detective.

 _Por favor, no me digas que está…_

:- ¡Ryusaki-kun!- un gritito interrumpió sus pensamientos.- ¡Ven!, ¡ven a nadar con Misa! Vamos, ven, la fiesta no ha terminado aún…

El chico suprimió una sonrisa. Siempre era divertido ver a Amane en un estado como aquel. Era mucho más amigable con él que de costumbre.

Recordó el humor de Misa en la última pelea que tuvieron. Era bueno ver que esta Amane ya no estaba tan molesta.

:- Amane, sal de ahí, la fiesta si ha terminado.- Misa negó con la cabeza y lo salpicó un poco.- ¡No! El dueño de la casa dijo que sí, pero él es un tonto. ¡La fiesta sigue!

El chico se rio entre dientes, al darse cuenta que Misa tal vez estaba peor que la última vez que había bebido. La rubia amenazó con tirarlo, y él empezó a impacientarse. Necesitaba la ayuda de Watari; no iba a meterse a la boca del lobo él solo.

:- ¡Ryusaki! Por favor, méteme con Misa. ¡Vamos! Misa es famosa ahora, ¿sabías?- el detective la miró desconfiado y la chica asintió varias veces con la cabeza.- ¡SI!, Misa es una modelo famosa ahora ¡Lo juro!

Ryusaki meditó sus opciones. Podía ir a buscar a Watari, pero el hombre seguramente estaba ocupado con los otros dos, viendo cómo iba a deshacerse de todo ese desorden. Y la otra opción era que podía quedarse allí, y esperar a que el hombre volviera. No era la favorita, pero para ese momento, era la indicada.

Un momento de distracción sirvió para la rubia se aprovechara, diera un saltó y agarrara al pelinegro del brazo. Ryusaki quiso zafarse, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro del agua.

Gracias al cielo sabía nadar. Misa se apegó a él y soltó una risita.- ¡Te dije que si no venias te iba a meter!- el chico se agarró del borde, como para salir, pero Misa lo sujetó de la camiseta blanca, y lo abrazó por detrás.- No, no Ryusaki-kun, tú no te vas.- el chico agradeció que su cara daba a la pared de la piscina, ya que podía sentirse un poco ruborizado. La posición en la que Misa estaba no era una de las más cómodas para él. Y, mientras más se movía, más la chica se apretujaba su cuerpo de modelo contra el suyo.

En un momento, sintió su respiración en el oído, y tuvo que controlarse muchísimo para no girarse y besarla de una buena vez.

 _Hormonas_.- pensó, intentando tranquilizarse.- _Solo se debe a…_

Ella rio, y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.- Amane… no voy a hacer nada contigo en este estado. Y vamos a salir de aquí, quieras o no.- ya había empezado a tratarla como a un infante, y Misa reaccionaba igual que uno.- ¡No! Ryusaki-kun, no. Misa no quiere salir, por favor quédate con Misa. Misa quiere estar bien con Ryusaki, no quiere que él se enoje con ella como antes.- el detective se quedó estático.- Por favor, no te enojes con Misa, Ryusaki-kun. Misa hizo esto para molestarte, pero no te enojes, Misa no quiere volver a discutir como antes. A Misa eso le dolió… le dolió mucho…- como la sintió callada, el detective se dio vuelta, y vio que a la rubia le habían caído un par de lágrimas, y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

El también evitó mirarla, un tanto incómodo. No sabía consolar a las personas (por favor, ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ellas), pero… ver a la chica en ese estado le hacía sentir una pequeña molestia.

Más sabiendo que era por algo que él había causado en primer lugar.

Despacio, y torpemente, colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, e hizo que esta lo mirara; tenía los ojos llorosos. Con el pulgar, le limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, mientras pensaba qué podía decirle. Lamentablemente, no salió nada.

Si decía algo, con el poco tacto que tenía, sabía que empeoraría las cosas. Así que, por primera vez en su vida, prefirió callar.

Misa se lamió los labios, el pelinegro evitó mirarla de nuevo. Ella estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la voz de un viejo amigo la interrumpió:

:- Joven Ryusaki, señorita Misa, creo que es un poco tarde para nadar. Pueden hacerlo mañana.- dijo el hombre, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios. El chico carraspeó y rápido, antes de que Misa pudiese volver a tocarlo, salió de la piscina. La rubia lo siguió, y aceptó la toalla que le ofrecía Watari.- No sabía que también habías decidido darte un chapuzón. Si no, hubiese traído otra de esas…- dijo el hombre mayor, suprimiendo una risa.

:- Si puedes buscar una ahora, te lo agradecería mucho.- dijo L, y el hombre asintió.

El chico esperó a que Misa lo siguiera adentro de la casa, pero no lo hizo. _Que bien, más tormento_.- pensó, mientras la rubia se secaba, y no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. De arriba abajo, de pies a cabeza.

Apenas volvió a sentir el color en sus mejillas, miró para otro lado.

:- Ryusaki-san no tiene por qué avergonzarse…- dijo Misa, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el detective, con la ropa toda mojada.- Misa- Misa quiere decir… gracias.- luego, lo miró a los ojos, y sin previo aviso, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por quedarte con Misa, ¿no… no odias a Misa, verdad?- preguntó, con un tono tan dulce que Ryusaki no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza involuntariamente. Suspiró.- No, no te odio Amane. Y… lamentó la última discusión que tuvimos. Yo…- pero la risa de la rubia no lo dejo terminar.

:- Esta bien, tontito. Además, creo que la fiesta ya fue suficiente venganza… ¿no crees?- luego volvió a reír, y el pelinegro la miró sorprendido. _Misa Amane podía ser mala cuando quería, quien lo hubiera dicho_.- Ryusaki-kun… quiero cambiarme, tengo frío.- luego, dejó la toalla en el piso y empezó a sacarse lo que tenía puesto. El detective entró en un pequeño estado de pánico, pero gracias a dios, Watari llegó justo a tiempo. Le dio una toalla a L, y llevó a Misa al baño, donde le daría ropa nueva.

:- ¡Espera!- dijo la rubia, y antes de irse, corrió hacia donde estaba el chico. Al llegar, lo abrazó.- Gracias por la fiesta, y… creo que Misa merece una recompensa por haberse portado bien…

:- ¿Bien? Amane, acaso tienes alguna idea lo que bien…- pero tampoco lo dejó terminar. Esta vez, le dio un beso en los labios, y volvió a dejar al detective paralizado.- ¡Nos vemos, Hideki Ryuga!- rio la chica, y volvió hacia donde Watari la estaba esperando.

El hombre mayor, para desgracia de L, había visto toda la escena. Miró a su hijo y este solo negó con la cabeza. No tenía nada que explicar. Amane estaba borracha. Ya mañana, cuando volviera a ser la de siempre, todo volviera a la normalidad.

Aunque tenía que admitir que el momento en la piscina había causado una gran molestia en sus pantalones.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y tomó la toalla que estaba en el piso. Esta situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más confusa para él. Y, mientras más trataba de hacerle la guerra a Amane, más quedaba él comprometido.

Más le afectaba.

Sabía que lo mejor era alejarse, dejarla de una vez por todas, y volver a lo que siempre hacía. Pero, si a fin de año el volvería a Europa, ¿Qué tenía de malo un poco de diversión?

Los casos no eran un desafío, el consejo tampoco. Tenía tanto tiempo libre que solo, él solo…

Estaba aburrido.

Y aquel aburrimiento lo llevaba a hacer cosas demasiado extrañas.

Y allí es donde entraba Misa Amane.

Tal vez… había elegido a la persona equivocada. Creyó conocer a Amane desde el principio, pero ahora se daba cuenta, que tal vez, _tal vez_ , había estado equivocado. No era tan tonta como parecía a simple vista.

Pero mientras se secaba el pelo, y recordaba los sucesos del día, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. La rubia, con sus pros y sus contras, era una buena distracción.

Su estómago gruñó de repente, y suspiró al darse cuenta que no pudo comer nada desde que llegó. La piscina le había dado hambre.

 _Un pastel no vendría nada mal.-_ pensó el chico, mientras terminaba de secarse.- _Más vale que nadie se haya robado nada del refrigerador._

Si no, Ryusaki haría todo lo posible para que esa persona no vuelva a ver la luz del día.

Ni esa, ni Mello, ni Matt.

Y, _oh dios_ , no hablemos de Misa Amane.

* * *

 **Debo decir, que no recordaba que este capítulo fuese tan largo. Me sorprendí mucho apenas lo vi.**

 **Y creo que es uno de mis favoritos.**

 **No le dije antes, pero gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Son muy especiales para mi.**

 **\- Vigigraz**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Editado 13/01/2018**

* * *

 **Puede contener OoC.**

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Es una regla, que un humano seguido por un Shinigami, no trae más que mala suerte"**_

 _ **\- Ryuk.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18:**

Al ver las cortinas blancas, y la misma camiseta puesta, tuvo otro caso de deja vu. Ya había vivido esa situación, no hacia tanto tiempo atrás.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, aunque no tanto como la última vez, obligándola a quedarse con los ojos cerrados. La luz del sol entraba sin importar que las cortinas estuviesen cerradas, y le daba justamente en la cara, haciéndole a la rubia todavía más difícil poder abrir los ojos.

Intentó darse vuelta y volver a dormir, tratando de ignorar todos los problemas en los que se había metido, pero unos golpes a la puerta la hicieron despertarse completamente.

:- Pase…- murmuró, y al segundo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviese siendo apuñalada por doscientos cuchillos. Apretó los ojos y se tapó con las sabanas, mientras Watari entraba al cuarto con una bandeja en mano.

 _Sip, definitivamente un deja vu._

:- Señorita Amane.- dijo el hombre, y eso obligó a Misa tratar de levantarse, o, por lo menos, a sentarse en la cama.- Tenga.- le tendió unas pastillas (la rubia tenia el presentimiento de que ya las había visto antes) y ella las tomó con mucho gusto.

Tuvo la leve esperanza de que Watari decidiera retirarse después de eso, pero, como casi todo el tiempo, aquellos deseos fueron aplastados por la cruda realidad.

:- Si me permite preguntar… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que la llevó a hacer esta "fiesta", señorita Misa?

La rubia suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mientras trataba de recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Lamentablemente, lo único que había permanecido intacto en su memoria había sido el comienzo de la fiesta. Lo demás, solo era un borrón; un manchón gris.

Aunque _sí_ sabía el motivo por el cual había planeado todo aquello. Y había sido solamente para festejar el cumpleaños de su amigo Matt…

:- Bueno, yo…- carraspeó.- En realidad… bueno, que- quería vengarme de Ryusaki.- esperó el regaño proveniente del hombre mayor, pero este solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Misa volvió a suspirar.- Pero creo que metí la pata… ¿verdad?

Watari sonrió levemente, mientras ponía el vaso de agua que le había dado a Misa de vuelta en la bandeja.- Si tengo que decirle la verdad, joven Misa, Ryusaki está bastante molesto.- la miró con aire divertido.- Pero… eso era lo que buscaba, así que supongo que no hay ningún problema… todo salió tal cual usted quería.

La chica se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de Watari. En realidad, sí, todo había salido tal como ella había querido. Según el hombre, Ryusaki se había enojado, y estaba segura de que, para ese momento, él ya sabía que ella había sido la que originó todo aquel desastre. Entonces… ¿Por qué no estaba saltando de alegría al saber que había completado su venganza?

 _Tal vez es solo el dolor de cabeza_.- se dijo así misma, mientras se tocaba la frente.- _Tiene que ser eso lo que me impide disfrutarlo. Además de… bueno… de que seguramente Mello y Matt debían de estar metidos en un gran lío…_

:- ¿Y los chicos?

:- Castigados, Misa.- ordenó la ropa de la joven.- Me gustaría que se cambie cuando se sienta un poco mejor. El joven L y yo la esperaremos abajo para desayunar y terminar de discutir algunos detalles…

La chica tragó saliva y preguntó.- Él… en verdad está furioso, ¿no es así?

:- Bueno, Misa…- siguió Watari, tras soltar un suspiro cansado.- La casa quedó hecha un desastre. Muchos objetos de valor fueron destrozados…

La rubia volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, rendida. Definitivamente, aquella no había sido una de las mejores ideas que se le había podido ocurrir, en comparación con todas las demás…

Daba por sentado que ella misma tendría que reemplazar todas las cosas rotas. Y ni todo su dinero ahorrado, ni el de Natsuki, serían suficiente para pagar todos esos artículos de lujo…

 _Dios, cuando Natsuki se entere de esto ella va a…_

:- Debe encontrarse un tanto preocupada por su tutora. Le informo, señorita Amane, que hable con ella ayer y le comenté lo ocurrido.- Misa lo miró, sorprendida y horrorizada.- Usted asistió a una fiesta y se quedó dormida. Como no quería despertarla, me tomé la liberta de hablar con la mujer y aclararle las cosas. Espero que eso no le moleste.

 _¿Acaso él había…?_

:- ¿Mentiste por mí?- preguntó ella, asombrada. El viejo sonrió.- Creo que es mejor que solucione sus problemas con Ryusaki antes de tener que lidiar con otros mucho peores.

:- Como si eso pudiese suceder…- dijo ella por lo bajo, pero el hombre la oyó perfectamente.- ¿L sabe que no le dijiste a mi nana la verdad?

:- No lo sé he contado, no.- comentó Watari, y Misa dio las gracias mentalmente.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señorita Amane? Luego la dejaré tranquila para se cambie, será solo un minuto.

:- Por supuesto.- le debía mucho a ese hombre

:- ¿Usted… acaso odia a Ryusaki?

Por segunda vez en el día Misa se vio obligada a pensar mucho antes de contestar. Es decir, ella sabía que lo odiaba, pero, aun así, decírselo a otra persona que no fuese el mismo Ryuga… era raro. Lo hacía más creíble, más real.

Además, le daba un poco de vergüenza confesárselo a una persona que era mas o menos como un padre para él. Y más cuando ella se encontraba como huésped no deseada en su hogar…

Imágenes un tanto comprometedores de ella y L le vinieron a la mente repentinamente, y la hicieron ponerse de un color rosa intenso.

Tosió.- Bueno, yo…

:- Déjeme modificar la pregunta… ¿Usted conoce a Ryusaki lo suficiente como para odiarlo?

De nuevo, volvió a quedarse en blanco. La verdad, era que no tenía la menor idea de que decir. Porque, en realidad, ella no sabía casi nada sobre él, y se conocían hacía ya más de cinco meses.

 _Habían tenido sexo_ _ **¡por dios!**_

Imágenes aún más comprometedoras decoraron su cerebro, causando que se le revolviera el estómago. Miró a Watari avergonzada, y dijo.- Pues no, la verdad es que no lo conozco.

:- ¿Está segura?- preguntó el viejo, con el fantasma de una sonrisa, y Misa lo miró confundida. _¿De qué está hablando?._ \- Misa, déjeme decirle una cosa. Por lo poco que he llegado a enterarme, usted y mi hijo no se llevan muy bien que digamos. Pero, aunque crea que no conoce absolutamente nada sobre él, déjeme decirle que está muy equivocada. Y no solo eso… también puedo afirmarle que son bastante parecidos…

:- ¡Tienes que estar jugando!- exclamó, y luego rio con ironía. Lo que decía Watari no tenía sentido alguno.- Somos completamente diferentes, Watari. Agua y aceite. Cualquiera puede verlo.

:- Puede ser.- dijo él, sonriendo.- Pero las apariencias engañan, joven Misa. Ambos son testarudos, sin ánimo de ofenderla.- la rubia hizo todo lo posible para no saltar a defenderse.- Ambos detestan perder… y, espero no se sienta incómoda con la pregunta, pero, Natsuki no es su madre biológica, ¿verdad?

Misa negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, pues, Ryusaki es huérfano.- Misa se quedó muda. Se lo había imaginado, pero tener una confirmación, bueno… No podía dejar de pensar que ambos compartían esa terrible sensación. Que él…

 _Que él, en ese sentido, era como ella…_

:- Misa…- le dijo el hombre, mientras se dirigía a la puerta con la bandeja de plata en la mano.- Solo voy a decirle una cosa. Dentro de las pocas personas que L conoce, usted es una de las que más se ha acercado a conocerlo de verdad. Es una de las pocas a las que ha dejado entrar; y me parece justo que lo sepa.

El desayuno estará en quince minutos. Nos vemos luego.- y con eso, el viejo cerró la puerta, dejando a Misa completamente shockeada.

 _¿Ella era una de las personas que Ryusaki había dejado entrar?,_ _¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

Lo único que habían hecho desde que se conocieron era pelear. Bueno, salvo por esos momentos en que se dejaban llevar por otras cosas, y Misa todavía no podía explicar por qué seguían haciéndolo, sinceramente. Y estaba segura de que, si le pregunta al pelinegro sobre aquello, él tampoco tendría la menor idea.

La confesión de Watari había sido bastante inusual, e inesperada. La rubia, en verdad, no tenía la menor idea de cómo tomar lo que le había dicho el hombre. No sabía exactamente qué hacer con esa clase de información.

Un rugido de su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos; se estaba muriendo de hambre. Así que, ahora sin tanto dolor de cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa que había usado ayer, la cual Watari había dejado preparada en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras un tanto desconfiada, sabiendo que el próximo encuentro con Watari no iba a hacer igual de amigable que el de hacía unos minutos. No si estaba L, o Ryusaki, o como se llame, de por medio. Pudo ver por las ventanas del jardín, que el viejo no se había equivocado al decir que la casa había quedado hecha un desastre. En realidad, parecía que hubiesen entrado a…

:- Aun no llegaron a limpiar.- comentó una cabeza albina que Misa casi se choca al terminar de bajar las escaleras. Near se encontraba sentado, armando una torre gigantesca con naipes.- Aunque, si vamos a ser justos, tú deberías estar recogiendo todas las cosas tiradas en el patio. Nadie más.

:- No puedo discutir con eso…- comentó Misa, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.- A propósito… ¿cómo te convencieron Mello y Matt de no delatarnos? Si es que no lo hiciste…

:- No, no lo hice.- dijo el chico, con el mismo tono seco de siempre.- Mantengo mi palabra.- luego, señaló un tren de juguete que Misa había pasado desapercibido.- Me dieron el remplazo de un tren que _alguien_ destrozó el primer día de clases.

Misa recordó ese incidente y gritó.- ¡Ya dije que lo sentía!- luego se cruzó de brazos.- Además… ¿Quién anda jugando con trenes en una escuela?

Near evitó colocar el último naipe para mirar a la rubia con mala cara. Lo cual, para Misa, mostraba un gran avance; ya que nunca la había mirado de otra manera que no sea con su usual cara de aburrimiento. El peliblanco estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando alguien, a quien Misa todavía no estaba preparada para ver, los interrumpió:

:- Antes de que sigas Near, voy a pedirte que llames a Matt y a Mello para que vengan a desayunar. Y, que quede claro, _solamente_ a desayunar.- el chico asintió, Ryusaki miró a Misa de arriba abajo.- Luego podrán seguir discutiendo.- se giró, y sabiendo que la rubia no lo seguiría, agregó.- Venimos esperando hace más de quince minutos, Amane. Por favor, si pudieses ser tan amable y acompañarnos…

La rubia estaba a punto de contestarle algo feo, como siempre, pero al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, prefirió callar. En el peor de los casos, Ryusaki podía llegar a demandarla. Y, oh demonios que Misa no necesitaba algo como eso en ese momento.

Siguió al pelinegro con la mirada enfocada en el piso hasta el comedor. Una vez dentro de la habitación, sin embargo, tuvo que frenarse de golpe. Allí había más dulces que en todas las fiestas de cumpleaños de Misa, juntas. Watari se encontraba parado, sirviendo lo que parecía café en la taza del futuro detective. Al ver a Misa, le preguntó.- ¿Té o café?

:- Té, si es posible.- dijo Misa, con un poco de vergüenza, aún un tanto asombrada por la cantidad de comida, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla más alejada de Ryuga posible. El silencio incómodo no duró más de cinco minutos, gracias a dios, ya que al poco tiempo los chicos aparecieron. Mello y Matt tomaron asiento; el pelirrojo al lado de ella, Mello al lado de él, mientras Near estaba más cerca de L. Watari se mantuvo de pie.

:- Creo que no hace falta decir que solo se les permite salir para las comidas y la escuela.- dijo L, mientras se metía un pedazo de pastel en la boca.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Watari?

:- Por lo que recuerdo habíamos dicho dos meses.- contestó el hombre mayor, y al segundo los dos chicos comenzaron a quejarse. Luego, al mirar a Ryusaki, cerraron la boca.

Misa volvió a asombrarse al ver la autoridad que Ryusaki, _Ryuga_ , poseía sobre esos chicos. Los comentarios de Watari se le hicieron presente en su cabeza. De la nada, perdió el apetito.

Cuando Mello terminó su barra de chocolate, Matt el cereal, y Near su jugo de naranja, los tres se retiraron de la mesa, dejando a Misa sola para el momento que estuvo temiendo desde que se levantó en la mañana y supo en donde se encontraba.

:- Srta. Misa, no ha tocado nada, ¿está usted bien?- preguntó Watari, al darse cuenta que la rubia no había tocado ni un bocado, o el té.- Si, si, solo… no tengo hambre.

:- Más pastel para mí.- dijo Ryusaki, mientras terminaba de devorar, según los cálculos de Misa, la quinta porción de un pastel de fresas.

 _¿Cómo demonios puede comer tanto y ser tan delgado?-_ pensó ella, mientras dejaba la comida a un lado.

En un intento por zafar, se levantó de donde estaba, y dijo.- Si no les importa, me gustaría irme a casa, me siento mal y quisiera hablar con…- L la interrumpió.- Aún tenemos asuntos que discutir, Amane.- jugó con los cubos de azúcar, como si nada.- Así que, por favor, toma asiento y no te vuelvas a levantar hasta que terminemos.

Misa no se iba a dar por vencida.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Ryuga. Y creo que estás siendo un tanto…- volvió a interrumpirla.- ¿Y te parece que yo no? Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que las tuyas, y, sin embargo, aquí estoy.- lo dijo en un tono tan calmo, tan indiferente, que de repente, Misa se sintió sumamente ofendida.- Así que, si vuelves a abrir la boca, te agradecería que fuera para algo útil.

Iba a gritarle, pero la última frase la dejó congelada. Era como el momento luego de reunirse con el director, salvo que ahora ya no podía huir a ninguna parte. Se fijó en Watari y vio que este tenía una mirada desaprobación en el rostro. Al menos Misa no estaba imaginando cosas, Ryuga se estaba comportando mucho más idiota que de costumbre.

Llegó al nivel de ser un idiota hiriente.

:- Joven L…- comenzó Watari, pero Misa lo interrumpió. Ya habían luchado demasiadas batallas por ella.

Se acomodó en el asiento, y con toda la calma del mundo, sentenció.- Está bien, Watari. No tienes que decir nada.- luego, se giró hacia Ryusaki con una expresión asesina en los ojos, pero disfrazándola como una mirada fría.- Empecemos, entonces.

El chico la miró, analizándola. Se mordió el dedo pulgar.

:- Lo que hiciste fue algo muy grave.- comenzó, y Misa asintió, mientras pensaba que, lamentablemente, se encontraba en serios problemas.- Watari, me gustaría estar a solas con ella, si puede ser posible. No tardaremos mucho, así que no te preocupes.- el hombre asintió, mientras Misa sufría un ataque de pánico por dentro. Ahora, ni siquiera podía contar con el hombre mayor como testigo. Respiró hondo, mientras Ryusaki se servía otra rebanada de pastel.

:- Hay algo que aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo comprender, ya que no me encuentro dentro de tu mente.- comentó, al terminar de masticar. Levantó la cabeza, y miró a la rubia a los ojos; Misa pudo jurar que había un aire divertido en ellos.- ¿Acaso hiciste todo ese circo para molestarme?

La rubia se tomó su tiempo para responder. No quería admitir que esa había sido la razón, pero tampoco quería mentir.

 _Oh, que demonios._

:- Si, en gran parte.- observó al pelinegro.- También quería festejar el cumpleaños de Matt. Sé que ellos no lo hacen, así que quería…

:- Nadie suele festejar su cumpleaños.- comentó él, interrumpiéndola.- De dónde venimos… pues, no lo hacemos.- volvió a morder.- Menos esa clase de desorden al que llamas "fiesta".

:- En mi defensa.- continuó Misa; no iba a dejarlo ganar.- Nunca creí que fuese a venir tanta gente. No estaban en la lista, no tantos.

:- Pero aun así aparecieron, Amane.- dijo Ryusaki, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Misa rodó los ojos.- Y, por si no te diste cuenta, causaron un enorme desastre.

Misa suspiró, ya sabiendo que estaba derrotada, y dijo, mirando uno de los cupcakes que aún seguía sobre la mesa.- ¿Cuánto va a ser?

Ahora era L quien la miraba con genuina sorpresa. Fingiendo no entender, preguntó.- ¿A qué te refieres?

:- Que cuanto me vas a cobrar por todos los daños. Pagaré lo que sea, solo… solo no metas a nadie más que a mí en esto.- lo último lo dijo en tono de súplica, por lo que se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta que él podría usarlo en su contra.

:- No voy a cobrarle nada a nadie, Amane. El dinero no me hace falta.- dijo, y Misa lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿No iba a cobrarle?- ¿No lo harás?, ¿entonces para qué es todo esto?

Ryusaki se aguantó las ganas de sonreír, mientras devoraba una cereza.- Solo quería terminar de tener en claro la razón por la cual habías hecho todo esto. Ya que, ayer no pude sacar más que incoherencias de ti.

 _Mierda_. La rubia no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Y si ella estuvo con Ryusaki, entonces…

 _Oh dios no._ Misa lo miró horrorizada.- ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! ¡¿verdad?!- el detective la miró aburrido.- No un pervertido, Amane. Por supuesto que no.- mientras se mordía el pulgar para evitar sonreír, continuó.- Aunque no puedo negar que si lo fuera, sin dudas algo hubiera sucedido. Debió ser el alcohol, pero estabas bastante insistente…

La joven lo fulminó con la mirada.- Estaba borracha, no tenía uso de razón.

:- Por lo que mi punto tiene más sentido. Si fuese un pervertido, te estaría mintiendo al decir que no intenté nada.- se levantó de donde estaba, pero antes de irse, agregó.- Igualmente, las demás veces no recuerdo que estuvieras ebria, ¿o sí?

 _Mentir o no mentir, mentir o no mentir_.- pensó la rubia, mientras el chico la miraba, divertido. Todas las cosas que le había dicho Watari seguían persiguiéndola, atormentándola.

:- Supongo que no.- miró al pelinegro.- Justo como tú, ¿no es cierto?

A Misa jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que le respondería, pero era Ryuga de quien estaba hablando. El futuro detective la observó, ahora sin el brillo de diversión en sus órbitas negras.

:- No podría negarlo tampoco, Amane.

Sintió algo en el estómago, y estaba segura de que no eran las náuseas que había tenido antes. No, era otra cosa.

:- Así que…- comentó Misa, tratado de alivianar la tensión que había aparecido de repente en la habitación.- ¿No voy a tener que pagar nada?

El chico suspiró.- Como dije antes, no necesito el dinero. Pero si llegas a repetir este improvisto, bueno, debo decirte que no voy a volver a ser tan compasivo.

Estaba por salir, cuando Misa lo interrumpió, aún confusa.- No entiendo, ¿no quieres nada? Y no hablo de dinero; una ayuda, o chantajearme, o usarlo en mi contra. Ambos sabemos que ninguno tiene buenas intenciones con el otro.

Ryusaki volvió a mirarla, aburrido.- Tu nunca entiendes nada, Amane.- Misa abrió y cerró la boca de una manera cómica. Antes de que pudiese defenderse, el chico continuó.- Y no, la verdad es que no pienso usarlo para nada, no veo que tenga un fin concreto. Solo quiero que te mantengas alejada de mi propiedad, a menos que yo te invite a venir, lo cual dudo mucho. ¿Entendido?

Iba a decir que sí; tendría que haberlo dicho. Si lo hacía, ahí terminaba todo. Misa se iría, y tal vez, solo tal vez, el chico dejaría de molestarla. Pudo sentir en su mirada, que no solo se refería a no volver a su mansión.

Él se refería a dar por concretado todo lo que tenían. Aunque Misa aún no estaba segura qué era exactamente.

Si decía que sí, no tendría que volver a preocuparse por Ryusaki el pervertido nunca más. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella no la dejó soltar aquella palabra mágica. Aunque sea insoportable, y se la pasen peleando cada dos por tres, Misa no quería que, lo que sea que tenían, terminara.

Se había convertido en una especie de droga, y ya no era tan fácil dejarla. Ya era demasiado tarde.

La curiosidad era demasiada. Todo lo que le contó Watari había quedado flotando, pero estaba ahí. Misa quería descubrirlo ella misma, sacarlo a la luz.

Saber quién demonios era L.

Y si, en ese momento, le decía que sí, y lo sacaba de su vida, sabía que aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil, por no decir imposible.

Así que, mientras el pelinegro caminaba hacia la puerta, tomando el silencio como una respuesta válida, la rubia respiró hondo, y dijo.- Creo que para este momento ya deberías saber que no soy una persona que acepta esa clase de propuestas. Menos si provienen de ti.

Misa no pudo verlo, pero lo sintió sonreír, mientras giraba el picaporte.- Entonces, supongo que tendré que invitarte más seguido. Así al menos veré que no causes ningún caos. Me gusta la tranquilidad, ya deberías saberlo.

Misa sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Oh, créeme, lo sé. Pero la tranquilidad no es una palabra que se encuentre en mi vocabulario. Y, como sabes, me encanta molestarte.

:- Eres buena en ello.- y con eso, el detective estaba fuera, dejando a Misa con toda la comida sobrante, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aún no había acabado, y Misa, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, estaba muy feliz por ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le agradeció el viaje a casa, aunque su cabeza seguía repleta de dudas.

¿Por qué Ryuga no le había cobrado absolutamente nada?, ¿Por qué Watari le contó todas esas cosas sobre el pasado del pelinegro?, ¿Acaso buscaba que Misa tuviese compasión por él?, ¿Acaso _él_ buscaba ser más bueno con Misa? Bueno, esa no era tan difícil de responder. Pero, aun así, eran demasiadas. Y la rubia no tenía la menor idea por donde empezar para encontrar una respuesta para todas ellas.

La cosa no mejoró en absoluto una vez que entró a su casa. Ya que, al hacerlo, encontró a Natsuki sentada en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión que cuando Misa había aparecido y no le había avisado.

:- Gracias al cielo que ese hombre decidió llamarme, señorita ¿Qué parte de "no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin avisarme", no quedó clara?

Misa suspiró, y sentó en una de las sillas; el dolor de cabeza volvía a hacerse presente.- Lo lamente nana, en serio. No fue mi intención.

:- Sin peros, jovencita.- dijo Natsuki, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación.- Un mes castigada. Sin salidas, ni fiestas, ¿soy clara?

Misa no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza. Al final, tuvo el castigo que se merecía, aunque no se lo haya dado L.

 _L_. Cada vez era más normal para ella llamarlo de ese modo, pero aun así era extraño. Muy extraño. Al principio, L no era más que solo alguien que le había dado un celular nuevo, y ahora, resultó que ese mismo era el idiota de Ryuga, uno de sus enemigos.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿era en realidad uno de sus enemigos?

Después de todo, jamás haría las cosas que hizo con L, con Mikami o con Takada. Nunca en la vida.

Y eso ayudaba a que la situación fuera aún más confusa. Lo odiaba, o por lo menos, antes lo había hecho. Pero había cosas, pequeñas cosas, que le hacían dudar sobre él, sobre si realmente lo conocía como Watari decía que lo hacía.

 _ **Dentro de las pocas personas que L conoce, tú eres una de las que más se ha acercado a conocerlo de verdad. Eres una de las pocas a las que ha dejado entrar.**_

 _¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?_

Con un gritito de frustración, Misa se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa sucia, y lo más rápido que pudo se metió a la ducha; necesitaba pensar.

No, en realidad, no necesitaba pensar, necesitaba _descansar_. No tenía ganas de resolver el Ryuga/Ryusaki/L misterio ahora mismo. Tenía dolor de cabeza y su cerebro no iba a dar todo su potencial en ese momento.

El sonido de su celular le hizo abrir los ojos y salir de la ducha lo más rápido posible. Normalmente, si el teléfono sonaba mientras ella estaba ocupada, no respondía. Pero bueno, por lo visto, aquel era el día en que Misa hacía las cosas al revés.

O al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

:- ¿Hola?

:- Misa, soy yo, Mido.- la rubia se acomodó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse.- Lamento molestarte, pero necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

El cerebro de Misa gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le dijera que no, y que cortara. Realmente no estaba con el humor para lidiar con nada excepto su cama. Pero Shingo no le había hecho ningún mal, y simplemente no podía desquitarse con él.

Así que, en vez de mandarlo a la mierda, dijo:

:- ¿Qué necesitas?

:- Estamos cubriendo la sección de vestidos de fiesta, y una de nuestras modelos no puede estar presente. ¿Te gustaría venir a remplazarla?

La rubia lo pensó.- ¿Cuándo?

:- Bueno… ahora mismo.

Misa parpadeó un par de veces seguidas y lo meditó un momento. Estaba bastante cansada, pero modelar y hacer lo que amaba serviría para distraerla un buen rato.

:- Cuenta conmigo.- dijo, con una sonrisa.

:- Nos vemos, Misa. Y ¡gracias!

Al cortar, no pudo evitar recordar que Mido le había pedido, en una forma "sutil", salir con ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Tenía que dejar ese tema de lado por ahora. Solo iba a trabajar, no había segundas intenciones.

Se puso algo sencillo, y cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, recordó la advertencia de Natsuki. Ella estaba castigada.

No podía perderse esta oportunidad, y, además, Misa estaba un poco fuera de sí misma ese día. Escaparse una vez en su vida no sería la muerte de nadie…

O al menos eso esperaba.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, y se juró que no tardaría mucho. Si su nana preguntaba le diría que había ido a hacer algún trabajo escolar, o las compras. Algo se le iba a ocurrir.

Algo se le _tenía_ que ocurrir.

Tomó un taxi, y en menos de quince minutos estuvo parada frente al edificio que ahora se sentía bastante familiar. Tenía que admitirlo, había extrañado volver a trabajar allí.

Habló con Namikawa, y la misma chica de la otra vez la llevó a prepararse. Conversó con las modelos, y pudo decir que había comenzó a ser amiga de varias de ellas. Luego, se probó los varios vestidos, la maquillaron, y salió, junto con las otras chicas, al patio ambientado como un gran salón de baile.

Allí se tomaron varias fotografías, y por primera vez, Misa hizo su aparición sola. Estuvo muy emocionada y muy feliz cuando ya todo había terminado. Se despidió con alegría de todos, y no pudo evitar notar que las modelos, asistentes, y el mismo Namikawa, habían comenzado a llamarla por su primer nombre.

Se estaba volviendo parte de ellos. Estaba encantada.

Miró el reloj, y, por suerte, no había pasado demasiado tiempo. Le quedaba llamar a alguna de sus compañeras para pedirle que la cubriera con el tema del trabajo práctico, y todo estaría arreglado. Natsuki no tendría que enterarse de absolutamente nada.

Estaba saliendo del edificio cuando se topó con Mido. No lo había visto en toda la sesión y, la verdad, estaba muy feliz de poder saludarlo antes de irse. Él se vio algo incómodo, y Misa no pudo evitar recordar la supuesta "cita" que le había propuesto, y el "rechazo" de la rubia.

Aun así, se saludaron, y antes de irse, el castaño le comentó sobre un baile que haría la compañía, donde todas las modelos deberían asistir.

:- Sé que no eres una modelo oficial aún.- comentó este, mientras se acomodaba la corbata.- Pero aun así, me gustaría que lo tuvieras en cuenta. ¿De acuerdo, Misa?

:- De acuerdo.- dijo la rubia y sonrió. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir a la calle, pero un comentario de Mido la hizo detenerse.

:- Y… sobre lo de la otra vez, de verdad espero que no te sientas incómoda, o algo por el estilo. Lo que hice fue tonto y no profesional en absoluto, así que te pido disculpas. Seremos compañeros de trabajo, nada más que eso ¿está bien?

:- Más que bien.- dijo la rubia, y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla. No era algo que ella normalmente haría, pero hoy parecía ser el día del revés. Por lo menos para ella.- ¡Nos vemos, Mido!- se despidió, antes de salir por la puerta principal, dejando al castaño con una sonrisa un tanto boba. Al darse cuenta de aquello, sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Mientras tanto, Misa ya estaba en camino a su casa. Antes de subirse al taxi, sin embargo, llamó a Kata para asegurarse de que el plan "Natsuki no sabrá nada", seguía en pie. Estuvo bastante nerviosa todo el viaje, y cuando llegó a casa, casi le agarra un paro al ver a su nana regando las plantas afuera.

Por suerte, la mujer mayor no la vio, así que rápido Misa le pagó al taxista, y salió del coche antes de que su nana se diera cuenta de donde había salido.

Pero, lamentablemente, no tuvo la misma suerte al tratar de entrar a su casa. Natsuki la vio, y le preguntó porque rayos no estaba en su habitación. Misa le explicó la mentira que había preparado, y luego de que la mujer llamara a su compañera, decidió creerle.

Al entrar, Misa suspiró aliviada. Había zafado esta vez.

Esperaba no tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:- ¡Aguarden!- gritó la rubia, al ver a los dos chicos caminando rápido por el pasillo de la escuela.- ¡Necesito hablar con ustedes!

Ambos se miraron, y luego miraron hacia los costados, procurando que no anduviese nadie conocido por allí. No querían volver a tener problemas con L, y para eso, tenían que evitarlo a él, y a Near.

:- ¿Los metí en serios problemas, verdad?- preguntó Misa, avergonzada. Mello la fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos mientras Matt negaba con la cabeza.- Esta bien Misa, todos participamos de esto. Además, ¡valió la pena! ¡Nuestra fiesta fue legendaria*!

:- Sí, claro.- dijo el rubio, con sarcasmo, mientras evitaba mirara a cualquiera de los dos. Misa y Matt siguieron hablando, pero luego, Mello jaló de la camiseta del pelirrojo muy fuerte.

:- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te…?- el chico miró para la dirección de su amigo, y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Suspiró, mientras le decía a Misa.- Debemos irnos. L nos prohíbo tener algún contacto contigo por el tiempo que llevemos castigados. Supuestamente es por "seguridad".- hizo hincapié en las comillas.

Misa los miró sorprendida y rodó los ojos. Ese era un comportamiento normal en Ryuga. Luego de pensar eso, puso una cara de horror, al recordar las palabras de Watari:

 _ **Dentro de las pocas personas que L conoce, tú eres una de las que más se ha acercado a conocerlo de verdad.**_

Negó con la cabeza al verlos alejarse, cuando unos ojos negros hicieron contacto con los suyos; poniéndola sumamente nerviosa.

Ryuga se encontraba de espaldas a su casillero, con un libro en la mano, pero con la mirada estaba clavada en Misa. No planeaba bajar la vista, como tampoco lo hacía la rubia. No podía rendirse tan fácil. Mientras más continuaba, más sentía como el calor le subía la cara, pero no se dejó ganar.

El ruido de la campana hizo que se le evaporara la concentración. Miró hacia donde esta se encontraba, y, cuando quiso volver a hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro, este ya se había esfumado.

 _Oh, por favor. ¿Quién eres, James Bond?_

Luego recordó su estúpido atuendo de jeans y camiseta y rio para sus adentros. Si Ryusaki era James Bond, Misa entonces tendría que llamarse así misma la reina Victoria.

 _Aunque…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día había transcurrido bastante tranquilo. Los exámenes tenían exhaustos a varios de los estudiantes, entre ellos a Light, pero Misa se encontraba bastante bien. Era una alumna promedio, así que podía darse el lujo de relajarse y no estresarse demasiado.

Al terminar la última clase, Misa vio al chico de sus sueños caminando bastante rápido hacia la oficina del director. Y fue en ese entonces que pensó dos cosas:

La primera, que no aun no lograba hablar con Light a solas. Desde la semana pasada no había logrado hacer que el castaño le dijera lo que sea que había querido decirle en la oficina del director, antes de ser interrumpido por el insoportable de Ryusaki.

La segunda, era que había caído en la cuenta de que ya no le importaba. Por lo menos, no estaba desesperada por saber lo que el castaño tenía que decirle. Le seguía gustando, por supuesto, había estado enamorada de él desde casi jardín de niños.

Pero ahora, al mirarlo, ya no sentía esa clase de emoción y adoración como lo había sentido antes, o como lo expresaban varias de las chicas de su año. Incluidas la bruja de Takada.

Había sido una de las últimas en salir. No lo había planeado, por supuesto que no, pero hasta que terminó de guardar todas sus cosas y que conversó con el profesor acerca de sus notas, se había pasado por lo menos veinte minutos de la hora de salida normal.

Por lo tanto, la rubia era la última en salir del edificio.

O eso había creído.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, un brazo la tomó de la muñeca y la incrustó contra la pared. Estaba a punto de patear, y gritar para pedir ayuda. Cuando una voz conocida le dio una gran sensación de deja vu, y la obligó a guardar silencio.

Sin embargo, no pudo parar el comentario que salió involuntariamente de su boca.- Eres un idiota…- el pelinegro se acercó tanto que la rubia estaba segura que iba a besarla. Pero para su pesar, se detuvo a menos de tres centímetros de sus labios. Lo siguiente, lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo, que Misa no estaba segura si había oído bien o no:

:- ¿Quieres esto, Amane?

Se había quedado sin palabras. Es decir, las cosas que habían hecho siempre habían sido consensuadas. Pero él jamás le preguntó a ella si en verdad quería que algo sucediera…

No dijo nada por varios minutos, por lo que el chico suspiró, irritado. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Y qué pasa si digo que no, _L_?

Él se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, tenía la misma expresión de siempre, pero con un brillo particular en los ojos.- La situación se volverá completamente incómoda para mí; y, por saber mi secreto, me vería obligado a matarte. O a borrarte la memoria.

El detective tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa y horror que puso Misa al oír esas palabras. Tendría que probar asustarla más seguido.- ¿…cuál es tu respuesta, Amane?

Al darse cuenta que estaba bromeando, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Repito, eres un…. -no la dejó terminar.- Tomaré eso como un sí.

Y antes que la rubia pudiese decir otra cosa, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, y Misa tuvo que reprimir un gemido. No quería admitirlo, pero lo había extrañado muchísimo.

No a él. Sino a _eso._

Ryusaki profundizó el beso, y la rubia le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

El chico estaba a punto de traerla más cerca, cuando unos pasos que venían hacia allí hicieron que ambos se congelaran. Misa actuó rápido, y agarró al pelinegro de la mano para llevarlo al salón más cercano.

Para alimentar el cliché, justamente, se trataba del armario del conserje. Pero en contra del cliché normal, era demasiado pequeño.

Hicieron lo imposible para entrar, sin embargo, ya que ninguno necesitaba meterse en problemas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que sintieron como los zapatos de tacón se alejaban de aquel pasillo. Luego de eso, Misa comenzó a reírse. Primero muy sutilmente, hasta que trató de abrir la puerta y casi termina en el piso. Fue ahí cuando su risa se intensificó, y comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos.

La situación era demasiado absurda como para ser real.

Ryusaki, al notar como la rubia estallaba a carcajadas, frunció el ceño.- Amane, esto no es divertido, estuvimos a punto de ser…- sin embargo, Misa reía tan fuerte que el mismo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

 _Si. Definitivamente luce más hermosa cuando sonríe._

La rubia se acomodó lentamente, y esta vez, se agarró del detective antes de intentar abrir la puerta de nuevo. Este la presiono contra la pared, intentando mantener el equilibrio para que ninguno cayera al suelo.

Misa seguía un tanto tentada, pero al ver al chico, su expresión cambió completamente. Un rubor comenzó a hacerse presente en sus mejillas. Ryusaki dejó de sonreír al instante, fijando su mirando en los cabellos despeinados de la rubia.

Sin pensarlo, acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja. El rubor de Misa se intensificó, su cara parecía un tomate. L apartó su mano al segundo, como si le quemara.

Ella carraspeó.- La próxima vez habrá que ser un poco más cuidadosos...- miró para todos lados, y al darse cuenta que las cosas no iban a volverse menos incómodas, abrió la puerta.

Se acomodó el uniforme, y luego de un saludo bastante incomodo, se retiró.

Mientras los dos tomaban caminos diferentes, no pudieron evitar hacerse la misma pregunta…

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

* * *

 ***sacado de la película "Proyecto X"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **-Vigigraz.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Editado 17/01/2018**

* * *

 **Puede incluir OoC.**

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **El que hace el primer movimiento siempre gana"**_

 _ **\- Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:**

Luego de aquel incidente, Misa Amane se encontró pensando mucho más en cierto pelinegro al que, la mayoría de las veces llamaba idiota.

Pasaron los días y las semanas. Cada encuentro que la rubia tenía con Ryusaki terminaba dejándola con una sensación un tanto extraña, como fuera de lugar.

Era un sentimiento que le costaba mucho describir; si tuviese que hacerlo, por supuesto.

Y, gracias a eso, Misa se encontraba en la primera hora de clase, mirando fijamente la cabellera negra del chico que se sentaba como un mono, y que poseía la joroba de un anciano.

Divagando, como siempre, no pudo evitar pensar en las "reuniones" a las que ambos asistieron; habían sido bastantes. Después de todo, habían pasado cinco semanas desde el último incidente en el pequeño cuarto del conserje.

Aunque le costara creerlo, hubo otros que la dejaron todavía más sorprendida.

Sin su consentimiento, su inconsciente dio la orden de recordar. Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en sus labios al hacerlo:

 _:- Creo que había quedado claro que no podías venir aquí sin mi permiso, Amane.- comentó el pelinegro apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, cerrándole a Misa el paso._

 _La rubia rodo los ojos, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con Ryusaki, y trató de entrar, pero este se mantuvo firme en su posición.-Vine a ver a Matt y a Mello, no a_ _ **ti**_ _. Ahora, ¡apártate!_

 _:- Esta es_ _ **mi**_ _casa, Amane. Yo decido quien entra y quién no. Y, como creo que sabes, tú estás en las lista de los últimos.- Misa volvió a querer entrar, pero el chico volvió a meterse en su camino. La rubia dio un pequeño grito de frustración. Habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos, y la cosa no avanzaba. Si ella no hacía nada, no iban a llegar a ningún lado.- Además, siguen castigados, por lo que no tienen permiso de ver a nadie. Así que, ahórranos las molestias a todos y solo…_

 _Esta vez, fue Misa la que cortó al pelinegro a media oración. Antes de que pudiese terminar, lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta blanca y lo besó bruscamente, tomándolo por sorpresa._

 _Antes de que este pudiese corresponder al beso, ella se apartó.- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?_

 _Él la miró, confundido._ ¿Acaso estaba tratando de comprarlo? _\- Amane, si tu intención es sobornarme, te aviso que no va a dar resultado.- dijo, y Misa lo fulminó con la mirada. Al darse cuenta de que su plan no había funcionado, la rubia dio media vuelta, mientras pensaba en cómo podía hacer para entrar a la casa y hablar con los chicos, cuando la mano del pelinegro en su muñeca la detuvo._

 _Sintió la respiración del chico en su cuello, y un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.- ¿Acaso escuchaste alguna vez la frase "si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo"?- la expresión en el rostro de la rubia lo hizo sonreír.- Bueno, digamos que no eres la excepción, Amane._

 _Y, antes de que la rubia pudiese reaccionar, el chico comenzó a besarla con mucha más pasión que como lo había hecho Misa._

 _De más está decir que ella se vio el doble de sorprendida que él cuando esta se le había abalanzado encima._

 _Luego de unos segundos, el chico se apartó, y Misa volvió a sorprenderse cuando lo vio entrar a la casa; y más al escucharlo decir.- Que sea rápido, aún siguen castigados._

 _La sonrisa que se mantuvo en sus labios toda la tarde fue simplemente genuina. Pero, lo que más le sorprendía, era que el causante de eso fue nada más y nada menos que el mismismo Hideki Ryuga…_

Y eso no era nada…

 _:- ¿Así que… eres huérfano?- preguntó Misa, con la respiración entrecortada. Al oír aquello, Ryusaki dejó de besarle el cuello, y se apartó por completo._

 _La rubia, al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo._

 _Un silencio incómodo bañó el ambiente hasta que el chico decidió volver a dirigirle la palabra._

 _:- Imagino que Watari fue el que te lo dijo…_

 _Este terminó de apartarse, mientras Misa juraba mentalmente. Realmente, no tenía ni idea porque se le había escapado esa pregunta en un momento como aquel. ¡¿Acaso era idiota, o qué?!_

 _:- ¿Por qué la urgencia de saberlo, Amane?_

 _Misa lo miró, sentada en el escritorio, y repentinamente se sintió como la tonta más grande del mundo. Ella no tenía por qué indagar tanto en la vida personal de Ryuga. Es decir, él jamás se había demostrado interesado en su vida personal, y la rubia tampoco en la de él, ¿no?_

 _ **¿No?**_

 _:- Sinceramente, no tengo idea.- la rubia se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro intentando reprimir una sonrisa.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó, ahora ofendida._

 _:-_ _ **Sinceramente**_ _.- dijo él, imitándola.- Me divierte ponerte incómoda, Amane. Confieso que disfruto mucho haciéndolo._

 _La rubia rodó los ojos, y ambos quedaron en silencio. El chico metió las manos en sus pantalones, y luego de soltar un suspiró, volvió a hablar:_

 _:- Para responder a tu pregunta: sí, soy huérfano. No recuerdo mucho de mis padres biológicos, ya que era pequeño cuando fallecieron, pero desde que lo conocí, Watari se convirtió en mi verdadera familia. Y con eso me basta._

 _Su repentina confesión dejó a Misa boquiabierta. Miró al chico, pero este trataba de evitarla._

 _La rubia sonrió, e hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría con el detective. Se levantó de donde estaba, y le dio un abrazo. El chico se quedó tieso, congelado bajo su toque, y la rubia aprovechó para susurrarle al oído.- Gracias por no ser un idiota todo el tiempo, Ryusaki.- y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, salió de la habitación._

Analizándolo ahora, Misa Amane no sabía si estaba más sorprendida por el comportamiento del chico, o por el suyo.

Al sonar la campana, la rubia tardó un poco en reaccionar, ya que se había quedado recordando y pensando toda la hora.

Y no había sido precisamente en los integrales o las derivadas…

Tomó su mochila y salió del salón de clases, pero no se sentía como todos los días. Mientras veía a los demás alumnos pasar, Misa se sentía rara, como invisible, _vacía_.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero una sensación rara le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba tranquila. Pensó que quizás estaba enferma, pero negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que la sensación se hizo presente repentinamente cuando había empezado a recordar esos momentos con Ryusaki…

¿Acaso tenía algo que ver?

:- ¡Cuidado!- gritó alguien al que Misa no conocía, mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía balance y caía de lleno al suelo. Sin embargo, una mano la tomo del brazo y la acomodó, evitando que se golpeara. La rubia abrió los ojos (los tenía cerrados como reflejo al casi impacto), y se vio sorprendida nuevamente al ver al pelinegro que ella conocía muy bien ayudándola a acomodarse.

:- La próxima trata de ver por donde caminas, Amane.- comentó Ryusaki, mientras Misa levantaba la mochila, que no había tenido tanta suerte como ella, y había caído al suelo.- O por lo menos, intenta tener un poco más de equilibrio.

:- ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?- preguntó, y el detective la miró con la misma cara de siempre, como si la respuesta fuese obvia pero Misa fuese demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta.

Ella guardó silencio, y suspiró mientras se apoyaba en el casillero de algún alumno x. Miró a Ryusaki, quien estaba abriendo el suyo y sacando algunos libros, y pudo sentir cómo la sensación rara se incrementaba y cómo el corazón le latía descontroladamente.

 _Esto…no. No puede ser._

:- Ten cuidado, Amane.- el chico la miró a los ojos y Misa se abofeteó mentalmente al sentir como el calor le subía a las mejillas.- Quien sabe si la próxima vez no terminas esguinzada o quebrada… sé por cuenta propia que te lastimas con facilidad.

:- ¡No es cierto!- intentó decir, para disimular como se sentía, causando que Ryuga pusiese los ojos en blanco.- Recuerda que modelo. No cualquiera camina en tacos cuatro horas seguidas, Ryusaki…

Él terminó de guardar los libros, y al escuchar la última frase de Misa, se la quedó mirando más tiempo del necesario. Era una de las primeras veces que decía su nombre, bueno, no su _verdadero_ nombre, pero… no lo había insultado al hacerlo. Y tampoco lo había dicho de mala manera. Al contrario, fue…

Le recordó un poco a cuando de su boca salía el nombre de Light…

La rubia se puso aún más roja al ver como el chico la miraba, cuestionándola, y rápidamente se despidió, y salió caminando (corriendo) lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo.

No se calmó hasta que quedó fuera del campo visual del pelinegro.

Mientras caminaba hacia el patio y pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, se asustó cada vez más, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

 _No, no podía pasar. No esto. No con él._

Repasó mentalmente los últimos meses. Todo desde que lo conoció:

Le había caído mal el primer día de clases. La había humillado y tratado de estúpida, y desde ahí Misa había jurado hacerle la vida imposible. Llegó a odiarlo; a detestarlo muchísimo. Luego de eso comenzó el extraño juego que tenían, la atracción que había entre los dos ya era innegable, y adictiva. Pero eso era todo. Habían estado teniendo una relación de ese tipo, a la par de su odio mutuo. Nada más.

¿Entonces, por qué Misa sentía las malditas mariposas cuando la tocada, o apenas estaba cerca?

 _Lo conoces mucho más de lo que tú crees, Misa…_

Y si se ponía a pensarlo, Watari no había estado tan equivocado como ella había creído. Ellos eran completamente diferentes, pero había cosas, muy pequeñas cosas, en las que eran similares.

Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, le costaría mucho seguir adelante si al chico le pasaba algo, aunque se tratase de algo tan simple como la gripe. Semanas atrás se había dado cuenta de eso…

 _:- Señorita Misa, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Watari. La lluvia había logrado mojarla casi completa (salvo por la hoja que había escondido en su abrigo), por lo que estaba desesperada por pasar.- Si viene a buscar a los chicos, ellos no se encuentran en casa. Lo lamento._

 _El viejo estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Misa lo detuvo.- En realidad, vengo a buscar a Ryusaki. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer y no voy a dejar que él lo haga todo de nuevo sin consultarme._

 _Watari le sonrió cordialmente.- El joven Ryusaki se encuentra enfermo, señorita Misa. Por lo que pidió no ver a nadie. Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva en otro momento…_

Así que por eso ha estado faltando a clase…- _llegó a la conclusión Misa. Y, desobedeciendo a Watari, entró a la casa._

 _:- ¡Solo le pasaré las consignas, Watari! ¡Será un segundo, lo prometo!_

 _El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza, pero decidió no entrometerse. Ryusaki no estaba en sus mejores cabales como para discutir con él, después de todo._

 _Misa subió las escaleras y fue mirando habitación por habitación, hasta que, en una, escuchó lo que parecían ser lamentos, o quejidos._

 _:- Watari…_

 _Aunque un tanto menos monótona, la rubia reconoció aquella voz a la perfección._

 _Sin ser invitada, Misa entró en la habitación. Lo que vio la dejó un tanto más que sorprendida._

 _El pelinegro yacía recostado en la cama, tapado hasta la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y sudor por toda la frente. A su lado había una caja de pañuelos, algunos usados (_ ¡DIU! _) y un plato con una porción de pastel a medio comer._

 _La hoja que llevaba en la mano ahora se sentía demasiado pesada. Como un bloque de hierro, o una bola de boliche._

 _:- Watari… azúcar… no, necesito…- abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de quien se encontraba allí.- Amane… acaso… ¿acaso estoy alucinando?_

 _Ella sonrió, un tanto avergonzada, ocultando la hoja detrás de su cuerpo.- No, Ryusaki. A ver… déjame ayudarte.- se acercó a la cama, y tomó el recipiente con agua y un paño frío que estaba al costado de la misma. No había logrado verlos antes.- Quédate quieto…_

 _:- Que…- él se removió, alejándose de tu agarre.- No quiero. Vete._

 _Misa rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.- Si no dejas que te ayude no vas a mejorar, y no voy a tener a nadie a quien molestar en clase…- gracias a dios, Ryusaki no se dio cuenta (o fingió no hacerlo), en absoluto de su comentario. Por lo que Misa pudo disimular bastante bien sus mejillas rojas. Puso el paño frio en su frente; estaba hirviendo.- Quédatelo puesto hasta que vuelva a calentarse.- la rubia se alejó, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Iré a avisarle a Watari que lo buscas._

 _:- A- Misa…_

 _La rubia se congeló a mitad del recorrido. Era la primera vez que el pelinegro la llamaba por su nombre._

Solo necesitó estar bajo cuarenta grados de fiebre, vaya idiota…

 _:- …gracias.- terminó de decir, para luego cerrar los ojos._

 _Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de cariño en el rostro.- De nada, Ryusaki. Espero que te mejores._

 _Antes de encontrarse al hombre mayor en el corredor, guardó de nuevo aquella hoja en su abrigo._

 _No dañaría a nadie hacer el trabajo ella sola una vez._

En ese momento, ver al chico en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad… le había costado mucho no volver a su habitación y abrazarlo. O cuidarlo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ella… ella no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba. Era un idiota, y lograba sacarla de quicio la mayoría de las veces, pero… pero Misa no lo odiaba.

Al contrario, ella, ella lo quería.

 _Nervios, mariposas, atracción, preocupación, cariño…_

No, no solo lo quería.

Misa Amane estaba enamorada de Ryusaki.

O por lo menos, estaba empezando a enamorarse de él.

Tuvo que sentarse en la fuente que se encontraba en el patio para calmarse y respirar. Por suerte, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban dentro del edificio (el clima no era lo suficientemente caluroso como para estar afuera), así que Misa pudo pasar por su casi- breakdown sin que nadie la viera así de alterada.

No podía creerlo. En serio, le costaba muchísimo reconocerlo. Ella…

Ella estaba empezando a enamorarse de Ryusaki.

 _Enamorarse_ y _Ryusaki_ no iban juntos en una misma oración. Menos si Misa formaba parte de la misma. Era absurdo.

 _¿Pero cuando Misa Amane no hizo cosas absurdas?_

:- Oh Amane, ¿acaso quieres arruinarme una de las pocas cosas lindas de esta escuela? Quita tu trasero de esa fuente ahora mismo, por favor.

La rubia escuchó lo que dijo el pelinegro, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado absorbida en su mundo, y en la confesión que acababa de hacerse a sí misma, que las palabras del chico no significaban absolutamente nada para ella.

:- Amane, ¡te estoy hablando!

:- Mikami, ya…- dijo una voz que Misa reconoció al instante, y no pudo evitar girar para verlo. Si, él era como un dios.

Cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, ojos del mismo color que causaban que a la mayoría de las chicas se les derritiera el corazón; una mente inteligente, además de un gran corazón. Misa había estado enamorada de Light Yagami toda su vida, pero ahora, mientras lo veía acercarse y hacia que Mikami la dejara tranquila, no sentía nada.

Ya no… ya no sentía lo que había sentido a principio de curso.

:- Hola Misa.- dijo el castaño, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la rubia en la fuente.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sabes, creo que nunca terminé de decirte lo que había empezado a contarte en la oficina del director, ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Misa asintió con la cabeza mientras el chico se acomodaba y empezaba a hablar, pero la rubia seguía sin prestarle atención. Pensar que hacia pocas semanas Misa se moría por saber lo que iba a decirle el chico, y antes de eso, se moría por el simple hecho de que le dirigiera la palabra…

Era imposible que ya no sintiera nada por él.

Trató de concentrarse en lo que Light decía, pero Misa ya era un caso perdido. En lugar de eso, se quedó mirando los labios del castaño, esperando a que alguna sensación vieja le revuelva el estómago. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Ryuga. En todas las veces que lo había besado, en todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos, en todos los…

:- ¿Misa?- una sacudida del chico la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

:- Sí, lo siento.- dijo la rubia, mientras se frotaba los ojos.- Solo estoy un poco cansada…

Él sonrió, y Misa en serio no podía entender como esa hermosa sonrisa no le daba las malditas mariposas en el estómago (mientras que las estúpidas muecas de Ryuga sí lo hacían).- Es normal, los exámenes más complicados acaban de terminar, por suerte. Yo también estoy bastante agotado.

Misa asintió, y el chico continuó. Posó su mano sobre el hombre de la rubia.- Y a eso iba mi punto… Misa, de verdad lamento como termínanos la primera vez, y parte de esa ruptura fue por los exámenes y por la presión que me imponía yo mismo. En serio lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero ahora que han terminado, la verdad, estaba pensado en si podrías darme otra oportunidad.- Misa lo miró, mientras el chico sonreía vergonzosamente.- Si no quieres, lo entiendo, de verdad, es solo que yo…

:- ¡SI!- exclamó la rubia y Light sonrió.- Digo… si, me parece perfecto.

:- Muy bien.- dijo el chico, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse.- Nos vemos en clase entonces, Misa Amane.

La rubia sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal; absolutamente mal. No solo estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos, sino que también jugaba con los de Light. Pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Tenía que deshacerse de ese tonto enamoramiento por Ryusaki, y si para eso iba a usar a Light, que dios la perdone.

* * *

 **Decidí cambiar el último flashback porque el anterior me había parecido muy poco realista. Espero no les moleste (a mí me gustó mucho más cómo quedo este, je)**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡y no se olviden de comentar!**

 **Los adoro.**

 **\- Vigigraz.**


	20. Capítulo 20, (parte 1)

**Editado 20/01/2018**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _ **Soy el corredor más joven. El chico bien vestido que murió como perro, Mihael Keehl"**_

 _ **\- Mello.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 (parte 1):**

Al día siguiente, Misa estaba decidida. No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para siquiera pensar en ello, pero iba a terminar lo que sea que tenía con Ryusaki de una vez por todas.

Esa noche, luego de haber vuelto con Light, tuvo un gran debate en su cabeza, y llegó a la conclusión de que: si no quería salir lastimada, tenía que terminarlo antes de que sea tarde.

Además, si el chico seguía pensando en ella como una simple idiota, entonces no iba a molestarle en absoluto. Podrían seguir peleando, pero Misa sabía que lo mejor era que mantuvieran las distancias. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que, en realidad, ella estaba utilizando a Light para poder sacarse a L de la suya. Lo cual, si seguía discutiendo con el pelinegro, iba a ser imposible.

Así que, desayunó liviano, y fue lo más rápido que pudo a la escuela. Quería terminar con todo el asunto antes del almuerzo.

Lamentablemente, como era de esperarse, al poner un pie en el edificio, un miedo y pánico interior le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, y la rubia se vio paralizada. Tragó saliva, y ahora, con paso vacilante, caminó por el pasillo buscando al Ryusaki con la mirada.

 _Por favor no aparezcas, por favor no aparezcas.-_ rezó para sus adentros, al darse cuenta que no estaba para nada preparada para hablar con él. Si lo hacía, todo sería un desastre; lo sabía. Pero tampoco quería verlo. Así que, en los diez minutos que le quedaban libres antes de su primera clase, se dedicó a esconderse del pelinegro en el baño de chicas.

Cuando sonó el timbre, se vio obligada a salir del baño, y suspiro de alivio al no encontrar al chico por ningún lado. Sin embargo, al hacer contacto visual con el castaño por el que ya no sentía nada, unas nauseas la invadieron, y tuvo que aguantar no pedirle al profesor salir de clase.

Intentó no mirar a Light durante toda la hora, y en su mente resonó una risa al darse cuenta de la ironía de la situación. Hace algunos meses ella era la que estaba desesperada en captar la atención del chico. Y ahora, quería evitarlo a él también a toda costa.

A veces la vida está llena de sorpresas…

Apenas el profesor dijo que se podían retirar, Misa salió lo corriendo para volver al baño al menos diez minutos más, pero una cabellera negra le cerró el paso.

:- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Takada, sarcásticamente con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Amane?

Misa rodó los ojos.- No estoy de humor, Takada. Apártate.- la morocha la miró con odio y no se movió.- ¡Apártate!

:- No voy a seguir órdenes de una ilusa, lo siento mucho.- comentó esta, y Misa comenzó a desesperarse al ver como comenzaba a juntarse gente a su alrededor. Tenía mucho miedo de que Ryuga o Light aparecieran, así que decidió callar a Takada de la única manera que se le ocurrió:

:- Ilusa o no, yo soy la que tiene a Light ahora, ¿lo sabías? Volvimos.- vio como la cara de la pelinegra se transformaba por completo, y sonrió con autosuficiencia. No se sentía ni un poco mal, la odiaba demasiado como para sentir pena por ella.- Ahora, _si me disculpas_.- y con eso se retiró. Pero al doblar la esquina, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño. Iba a quedarse allí todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

Y así estuvo toda la mañana. Por suerte, no vio al pelinegro en ninguna de sus clases, y trató de evitar a Light cada vez que lo veía dentro de su radar. Por lo tanto, no tuvo que hablar con ninguno de los dos.

Bueno, o eso pensaba hasta que, a mitad del almuerzo, cuando todos se encontraban en la cafetería y Misa caminaba por el pasillo, una mano salió de la nada y la llevó dentro del cuarto del conserje.

La rubia estaba por gritar cuando la misma mano que la había agarrado de la muñeca, se colocó ahora en su boca, evitando que esta gritara a todo pulmón.

Una voz le susurró que se callara mientras prendía la luz, y una vez que lo vio Misa no supo si estar aliviada o más asustada. El pelinegro que tanto había querido evitar se encontraba ahora tapándole la boca con una mano y sosteniendo la puerta con la otra.

Al ver que el chico no sacaba la mano de su boca la rubia empezó a refunfuñar, y este la miró con curiosidad falsa.- Sabes, creo que te prefiero así, Amane. El silencio podría servirte de mucho.- le rubia rodó los ojos y Ryusaki sonrió.- Si prometes no gritar ni armar un escándalo, la aparto. ¿Trato?

La chica asintió con la cabeza de mala gana, y él sacó su mano para acomodar un mechón de pelo detrás del cabello de la rubia. Al sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca, no pudo evitar que el calor subiese a sus mejillas, y morderse el labio con nerviosismo. De verdad no quería estar ahí en ese momento. Debía terminar las cosas con él, no hacer que vuelvan a pasar.

:- ¿Estabas jugando a las escondidas, Amane?- preguntó Ryusaki mientras le susurraba al oído. En parte sabía que tenía razón, pero no iba a admitírselo. Así que se limitó a tragar saliva y pensar cómo demonios podía salir de ahí. Rápido.- Han pasado cinco minutos y no has dicho nada, debe ser un récord.- dijo, con un sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla, al mismo tiempo que la rubia sufría un pequeño ataque de pánico.

Antes de que el chico pudiese besarla, la rubia se apartó, por lo que terminó besando su oreja.- No es exactamente lo que estaba buscando…- comentó y trató de acomodarse pero Misa volvió a evitarlo, y Ryusaki, al darse cuenta, volvió a su estado característico.- ¿Piensas dirigirme la palabra o te volviste muda?

Misa lo miró y sintió como su estómago daba esos giros raros que no podía explicar. Pensó en Light, y esos sentimientos fueron remplazados por culpa y asco.- Yo… no puedo hacer esto más, Ryusaki.

Ella sabía que él iba a reaccionar de una manera seca, después de todo no le importaba, pero aun así le dolió. Bastante más de lo que quería admitir.- Muy bien.- dijo, con la voz tan tranquila, que a la rubia le entraron unas grandes ganas de golpearlo en la nariz.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, exactamente?

Suspiró. No iba a decirle que se había enamorado de él, por supuesto que no, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Así que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

:- Yo… bueno… volví con Light, y no está bien hacer esto mientras salgo con él.

El pelinegro la miró, y Misa tuvo que desviar su mirada. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada y dolida como para verlo a los ojos en ese momento.

:- ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Acaso no tienes una mejor excusa, Amane?- preguntó el chico, y Misa pudo distinguir un veneno en sus palabras.- Que yo sepa, estar con Yagami no te ha detenido nunca antes, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora?

Misa saltó. No pudo evitarlo.- ¡¿Quién demonios crees que soy?! Yo amo a Light, y jamás, _jamás_ , podría engañarlo. Nunca.

:- Lo amas…- comentó, más para sí mismo que para que ella lo escuchara. Se mordió el pulgar.- Muy bien, Amane… probaste mi punto. Eres igual que todos. Hablando de amor cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa…

:- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!- la rubia trató de apartarse lo más posible, se sentía enferma, quería salir de ahí de una maldita vez.- No tienes la menor idea de lo que es amar. Nunca la tuviste, nunca la tendrás.

:- ¿Y tú sí?- le preguntó, retóricamente, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, también alejándose lo más posible de ella. De un momento a otro, ya no deseaba verla nunca más.- Lo que sí se, Amane, es que lo que sientes por Yagami no es amor. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de ello. Si no, te hubieses reservado tu primera vez para él, _¿verdad?_

El ruido que hizo su palma al golpear con la mejilla del pelinegro logró dejarlos a ambos un tanto sorprendidos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia lo empujó lo más lejos que pudo y salió de ahí a la velocidad de la luz.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Solo… solo no podía terminar de procesarlo.

Trató de aclarar su mente, pero el único pensamiento coherente que se hizo presente en su cabeza fue el de llegar a casa.

Y sin más preámbulos, corrió una vez más hasta desaparecer del edificio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde la esquina, detrás de la pared, vio como la rubia abandonaba corriendo el edificio. Estaba a punto de seguirla, pero decidió esperar un poco más, no quería correr riesgos.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña haciendo alguna travesura, pero tenía que admitir que era divertido; muy divertido. Espero un poco más, y vio de reojo a Hideki Ryuga salir del armario del conserje. Este también salió del edificio, y según la teoría de Takada, seguramente seguiría a Amane a donde sea que ella había ido.

 _Así que volviste con Light…_ \- pensó la morocha, con una sonrisa en los labios.- _Hay que ver qué piensa de tu pequeño romance, Amane…_

No podía esperar para ir a contárselo al castaño y hacerle ver que Amane no valía la pena, para nada. Sin embargo, en el último segundo, se frenó y recapacito.

Todavía no iba a decírselo. Esa información que tenía era oro, pero tenía que saber usarla, y todavía no era el momento adecuado.

 _Ya verás Amane, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor._


	21. Capítulo 20, (parte 2)

_**Editado 29/01/18**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: contenido lime no apto para todo público.**_

 _ **Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

" _ **No… absolutamente nada que se obtenga del asesinato de inocentes puede traer felicidad"**_

 _ **\- Soichiro Yagami.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 (parte 2):**

No se dio cuenta de lo que cansada que estaba hasta que cerró la puerta de la entrada de un portazo y se desplomó en el suelo.

La escuela no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, pero al hacer las cuadras _corriendo_ , Misa había terminado agotada.

Ahora física _y_ mentalmente.

Recordó la situación por la que había tenido que pasar hacia pocas horas atrás, y volvieron a entrarle ganas de estallar en lágrimas. Debía verse como una niña tonta, pero la verdad era que ya no le importaba.

No solo tuvo que aguantarse su actitud fría y desinteresada, sino que también había tenido que escuchar… _Ahg_ , no podía ni pensar en ello sin molestarse.

Tendría que haberle dado otro cachetazo. Quizás hasta un coscorrón.

Y pensar que ni siquiera le había dicho la _verdadera_ razón por la cual quería terminar _eso_ que tenían.

 _Gracias a dios que no se lo dije…_

Secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, se levantó del suelo y comprobó si la casa se encontraba vacía. Ahora solo quería hacer lo que hacían todas las chicas con el corazón roto que veía en las películas de adolescentes: acostarse en la cama y dormir al menos por unos doscientos años.

Haría lo que fuera para que aquella horrible sensación desapareciera…

Se estaba quitando parte del uniforme cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se detuviera. Meditó si abrir o no, ya que no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie, pero los golpes se intensificaron a tal punto que Misa pensó en aprovechar esa situación para descargarse con la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

 _Cuanto a que es uno de esos vendedores…_

Sin embargo, como el destino y el mundo amaban reírse de ella, resultó que la persona que golpeaba sin cesar era la Misa que principalmente quería evitar. O golpear. O ambas.

Ryusaki se encontraba respirando agitadamente, por lo que Misa llegó a la conclusión de que la había seguido.

Y corriendo, nada más. Lo que era totalmente fuera de lo común, ya que dudaba haberlo visto alguna vez con el uniforme de educación física. O en el gimnasio (para algo que no tenga que ver con el consejo)

Esta vez, el enojo venció la tristeza, y en vez que de sus ojos se nublaran, estos miraron al futuro detective de arriba abajo para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se le haga presente en el rostro al oír otros golpes en la puerta, esta vez más fuertes.

:- Amane…- dijo el chico, impaciente, y Misa se cruzó de brazos detrás de la puerta de madera.- ¿Puedes por lo menos tener un poco de cortesía y abrirme?

A este punto, Misa usaba el sarcasmo para no gritar de frustración.- ¿Cortesía? Porque mejor no te miras al espejo _por primera vez,_ así podrías aprender muchas nuevas… como buenos modales, bondad, dulzura, higiene, buena alimentación…

:- Misa.

Oírlo decir su nombre la sorprendió tanto que se mantuvo callada por varios segundos. El pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar:

:- Sé que seguramente no quieres escucharme, y no te culpo, es la reacción esperada. También debo admitir que no estoy muy seguro de qué estoy haciendo aquí, ya que no soy bueno para esta clase de cosas…- una pausa, la rubia pensó que se había ido.- Sin embargo, lamento lo que dije. No estuvo bien, y lo siento, Amane.

Misa se quedó estática al darse cuenta que esta era, sin duda, la primera vez que el chico se disculpaba con ella. Corrección, se disculpaba en general.

Al escuchar sus pasos alejarse, el impulso logró ganarle al razonamiento, haciendo que la rubia abriera la puerta y se quedara ahí. Sin decir una sola palabra.

Carraspeó.- No puedes entrar, si eso es lo que estás pensando.- comentó, luego de un rato, y el chico se mordió el pulgar mientras se miraba los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Misa lo observó un tanto horrorizada.- ¿Dónde dejaste tus zapatos? Eres asqueroso.

Él la miró un poco tímido y la rubia no pudo evitar notar que se veía como un niño de primaria que recién comenzaba su primer día de escuela. Solo y avergonzado. _Tal vez fue así de pequeño…_ \- Corro mejor descalzo. Estoy más acostumbrado a andar así, por lo tanto, gano más velocidad de esta manera.- dijo él, y volvió a morderse el pulgar.

Más minutos de silencio. Misa no sabía que decir, y él tampoco. No era una persona a la que le gustara relacionarse, y ahora que se veía en el lugar del que debía pedir perdón, estaba todavía más incómodo. Tuvo que resistirse de llamar a Watari para que venga a recogerlo y que ambos se vayan de nuevo a Inglaterra.

:- Acepto tus disculpas…- dijo la rubia, y el la miró, ahora sin el pulgar en la boca.- No significa que no esté enojada.- aclaró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el chico evitaba que una sonrisa se le hiciera presente en los suyos.- Pero creo que lograr que pidieras perdón fue un acto bastante peculiar, no puedo dejarlo pasar así como así…

Ambos pasaron un rato más sin decir nada. Pero, cuando Misa hizo un amague de cerrar la puerta, el detective la detuvo con su mano. No iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácil. El asunto todavía no había terminado.

:- Te dije que acepté tus…- él la interrumpió.- Te escuché.- dijo, y acercándose, tomó a la rubia por sorpresa.- Pero no es lo único que vine a hacer aquí…

:- Esto tiene que terminar, Ryusaki.- dijo Misa, apartándose para hacer que haya más distancia entre ellos. Tenía que escribir fin sobre ellos de una vez por todas, no iba a poder soportarlo sino.- Por favor, vete.

El chico la miró sin expresión, aunque por dentro se encontraba analizándola. Ahora tenía algo que probar, porque raramente se equivocaba, y este no era uno de esos casos.- Muy bien, hasta luego Amane.

La rubia cerró la puerta, y no pudo evitar la gran decepción que sintió en ese mismo momento. Aunque sabía que era muy poco probable, esperaba que el pelinegro hiciera algo… más.

 _Pero… ¿a quién tratas de engañar?_ \- se preguntó a sí misma _.- Él no te quiere Misa, y nunca lo hará. Ahora déjate de tonterías y sigue adelante. La cama que te está esperando…_

Con un suspiro sostuvo la cabeza en alto, y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando otro golpe en la puerta llamó completamente su atención.

 _No, no puede ser._

Aunque se sentía avergonzada de admitirlo, más rápido de lo que canta un gallo bajó los escalones y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta a ver si había oído mal.

Lo escuchó de nuevo, y la rubia no esperó para abrirle esta vez. Miró al pelinegro y trató de que su alegría no se demostrara en el exterior. Iba a decir algo, pero este la interrumpió, como de costumbre:

:- Estoy seguro de que olvidé mi abrigo aquí, ¿podrías dejarme echar un vistazo? Te prometo que cuando lo encuentre me voy.

Toda clase de esperanza se desvaneció por completo. Pareciera como si una bola de demolición hubiese roto una pared de entusiasmo que se había formado en esos escasos segundos. Esperando que su cara de decepción no se notara, la rubia asintió y lo dejó pasar.

El chico empezó a revisar los sillones, mientras Misa se apoyaba contra la pared y pensaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo, y por qué era una persona tan ilusa ¿Será por todas las películas de princesas que veía cuando era pequeña? No podía encontrar otra explicación razonable.

 _Un abrigo_. El idiota había vuelto por un _maldito abrigo_. Misa rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba todo, y lo tonta que habrá debido parecer al pensar que en realidad había vuelto por ella…

 _¿Sabes qué? Tú y tu abrigo pueden irse bien al…_

 _ **ESPERA.**_

 _ **Espera un momento.**_

El chico no usaba abrigos. Él no tenía un _abrigo_.

 _Él_ _ **no**_ _tenía un_ _ **abrigo.**_

 _Oh por amor de…_

:- Amane…- Misa miró al chico, que ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Tardaste tanto en darte cuenta? En serio comienzas a preocuparme…

:- ¡Tú!- él no la dejó continuar. La acorraló contra la pared. Una mano sosteniéndose, y otra en su cintura. Su boca le susurró al oído.- Dime la verdad, Amane. Si quieres que me vaya, dilo. Si quieres detenerte, esta es la oportunidad.

Misa tragó con fuerza, los labios del pelinegro cerca de ella no ayudaban para nada. No quería que se fuera, por supuesto que no. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo, lo…

Él retrocedió un poco, y al verlo a los ojos, no pudo resistirse más. _A la mierda_. Ya estaba cansada, y lo único que quería en ese momento estaba en frente de ella. No iba a detenerse. No quería hacerlo.

:- Amane, ya no queda…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue Misa la que lo cortó a media oración. Fue tan rápido, que hasta el mismo detective fue tomado por sorpresa. La rubia lo besó con furia, con deseo, con todo lo que venía reprimiendo desde que se puso en la cabeza la idea de terminar lo que tenían. Pero en ese momento, ya no le importaba que él no sintiera lo mismo, o que se encontrara en una relación con Light. La verdad, en ese momento no le importaba nada en absoluto.

Y le parecía perfecto.

Él no tardó en reaccionar, y, llevado por el momento, levantó a Misa y la sostuvo contra la pared mientras le devoraba el cuello. La rubia gimió con deseo y apretó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro. El chico dejó de besarle el cuello para volver a su boca, mientras ella trataba de acomodarse. La pared no era uno de los mejores lugares para desarrollar ese tipo de…

Al sentirla moverse, el chico rio y rompió el beso. Ella se quejó y luego le dedicó una mirada de odio al darse cuenta que se estaba burlando de ella. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió un plan mejor. Empujó al chico un poco lejos, y cuando este estaba a punto de preguntar que le había sucedido, se le subió al estilo koala y le dijo que subiera las escaleras.

Ryusaki la miró incrédulo, pero Misa solo rio y comenzó a besarle el cuello, diciéndole que sería más cómodo si estuviesen es su habitación. Como era de esperarse, el chico se vio bastante convencido por ese argumento. Por lo tanto, subió las escaleras (la rubia notó que tenía más fuerza de la que había previsto), y luego tiró a Misa en la cama haciendo que esta rebotara y estallara en risas.

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar riéndose de él, Ryusaki la tomó por los hombros y volvió a besarla con todas sus fuerzas. Misa se movió para que el detective se sentara, y luego se acomodó encima de él. Comenzó a morderle el cuello juguetonamente, tratando de dejar alguna que otra marca en esa piel blanca que él tenía.

Él pelinegro se mordió el labio mientras exploraba a Misa con sus manos. Ella se mordió el labio, su cabello dorado esparcido por toda la almohada.

Esta no era como la primera vez; no se encontraban en un salón de clases. Ahora podían hacer lo que sea. Causar todo el ruido que se les diera gana. Y con ese intensivo, el chico subió sus manos hasta encontrar el sujetador de Amane y desabrocharlo.

Misa no pudo evitar temblar al sentir el aire frio mezclado con la más que tibia lengua del pelinegro. Ambos estaban respirando muy entrecortadamente y los pantalones de Ryusaki comenzaban a sentírsele demasiado apretados.

Al darse cuenta de este dilema, la rubia dejó de besarle el cuello, y se deshizo rápidamente de su camiseta blanca. Ahora que recordaba, la primera vez no lo había visto así, y no pudo evitar que el calor se le subiese a sus mejillas de porcelana al comenzar a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Ryusaki sonrió de lado, y con un movimiento rápido, hizo que la camisa de Amane terminara en el suelo. Seguida por su falda y ropa interior.

A los pocos segundos, L se liberó de todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, y se estableció entre medio de las piernas de la joven. Ella lo observó agitada, sudorosa, y con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmesí.

Ryusaki la besó lentamente antes de comenzar con aquella hermosa experiencia que habían vivido por primera vez hacia algunos meses.

Solo que esta vez era mucho mejor.

Se sentían más cómodos el uno con el otro, estaban en un lugar donde sabían que no los iban a molestar, y la rubia, sabiendo que lo que vendría después no iba a ser bueno, prefirió disfrutarlo al máximo, y hacer todo lo que no había hecho nunca antes en toda su vida.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a principio de año, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que con la persona que iba a terminar haciendo esas cosas iba a ser con el mismísimo Hideki Ryuga. Sin embargo, luego de todos los sucesos en los que se vio metida, la verdad, era que se sentía feliz de compartirlo con él.

Misa Amane estaba enamorada de (o por lo menos, sentía algo por) Ryusaki.

Lo quería.

Aún con sus hábitos raros, su manera de molestarla, su cerebro fuera de ese mundo y su constante comportamiento de robot.

A Misa le gustaba.

Eso podía decirlo con seguridad.

Ambos gritaron cuando llegaron a ese momento perfecto. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, y el chico susurró su nombre, por primera vez su _nombre_ , mientras Misa lo besaba con desesperación. Luego de eso, el pelinegro salió de ella, y la besó en la nariz con cariño. Misa se quedó tan sorprendida por aquel gesto que no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saber que ya había terminado.

Ya no quedaba más, el momento había llegado a su fin.

Mientras el chico se levantaba y buscaba su ropa por la habitación, la rubia se tapó con las sabanas y recostó su cabeza en la almohada.

:- Esto no puede volver a suceder, Ryuga…- dijo Misa, y el chico se frenó antes de ponerse la camiseta. Luego, como si hubiesen apretado un botón de "play", volvió a ponérsela como si nada. Al terminar, evitó mirar a la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta. Misa lo observó incrédula.- ¿Te vas?

Él suspiró, y miró a Misa aburrido, aunque no se le pasó el brillo diferente en sus ojos negros.- Soy una persona muy práctica, Amane. Y, la verdad, no te comprendo.- Misa parpadeó varias veces.- Podemos usar tu reciente comentario, por ejemplo: dices que tenemos que terminar esto pero luego no quieres que me vaya. Solo puedo sacar una conclusión de esto, ¿sabes cuál es? estás loca.

Misa abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. No tenía un argumento contra eso. La verdad, ella también pensaba que estaba un tanto loca.- Esto está mal, y lo sabes.

:- ¿Está mal?- preguntó él, con sarcasmo.- Primero, la maldad es relativa.- la rubia rodó los ojos.- Segundo, explícame: ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Porque yo no me siento mal, al contrario, me _gusta_ hacer esto.

:- ¡A mí también!- exclamó la rubia, levantando los brazos. Se sintió un tanto incómoda al verlo todo vestido y darse cuenta que estaba desnuda. El chico rodó los ojos, y busco en un cajón hasta hallar un vestido para ella. Se lo tiró, y mientras se lo ponía, siguió hablando.- Yo estoy haciendo algo que está mal. Estoy en una relación, y no puedo hacerle esto a Light, no se lo merece.

:- Entonces termina con él.- le dijo, como si fuera algo obvio. La rubia lo miró, sorprendida de su reacción.- No es tan difícil, Amane. Si te sientes culpable por estar con Yagami solo termina con él.

 _Ojala fuera tan fácil…_ \- pensó, con ironía, y negó con la cabeza.- No puedo.-suspiró, era una muy buena actriz.- Yo _amo_ a Light.

No pensó que ese comentario fuese a afectarle, en absoluto. Sin embargo, el detective la miró de una manera que Misa se sintió mal al instante de haberlo dicho. ¿Y lo peor? Solo se trataba de una mentira.

:- Así que lo amas…- dijo Ryusaki, más para sí mismo que para ella, y luego la miró.- Entonces, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo, Amane?, ¿o acaso planeas contarle de esto a Light?- caminó hacia la puerta.- Haz algo, ve ahora mismo y dile lo que acabas de hacer, como acabas de gemir el nombre de otro chico que no es tu novio. Eso le encantaría, ¿no crees?

Misa lo miró horrorizada, y antes de que la rubia pudiese defenderse, Ryusaki dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Obviamente, las cosas no iban a quedar así. Por lo tanto, Misa salió disparada de la casa, y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

:- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?!- exclamó la rubia, mientras seguía al chico al piso de abajo. Este caminaba hacia la puerta principal.- Eres un maldito que solo quiere molestarme, ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara. ¡Cobarde!

:- ¿Cobarde?- preguntó retóricamente, disfrazando su enojo. En su vida se había sentido así, sin poder controlar sus… sentimientos, o lo que fuere. Y no le gustaba en absoluto.- Tú eres la persona más irracional que conocí en toda mi vida, además de loca y tonta. Dices que amas a alguien y ni siquiera lo conoces. Si fueses una niña estaría perdonado, Amane, pero tienes diecisiete años. Madura un poco.

:- ¡¿Perdón?!- para ese punto la rubia estaba gritando, faltaba poco para que golpease al chico en la cara.- ¿Y tú como demonios sabes que no lo conozco? Deja de inventar estupideces, Ryuga.

:- He hablado con Light un par de veces, Amane. Y por lo que sé, que es bastante, te garantizo que lo conozco más yo que tú, y eso que entré este año al instituto…

Misa estaba roja de la ira, y lo peor, es que el chico tenía razón. Estaban discutiendo por algo sin sentido, pero no iba a dejarlo ganar, no otra vez.- Yo puedo garantizarte una cosa Ryusaki, L, o cómo mierda te llames: conozco mucho más a Light que a ti, eso es seguro. ¡Ni siquiera se tu verdadero nombre, por amor de dios!

:- ¿Y cuando vine yo a colación?- preguntó con burla, pero ya estaba harto. Negó con la cabeza mientras se frotaba un pie en el pantalón.- Esto es inútil Amane, una discusión que no tiene sentido, con alguien que tampoco lo tiene. Espero que vivas bien y que disfrutes con la persona que _"amas"_ , nos vemos el lunes.- con eso, el chico estaba a punto de irse, pero un grito de la rubia lo detuvo.

:- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota, por qué?!- levantó los brazos en señal de exasperación, y el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido. Iba a decir algo pero ella siguió hablando.- ¡¿Por qué _yo_ tengo que ser tan idiota?! ¿Quién mierda me mandó a enamorarme de una persona como tú? Ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta de…- iba a seguir, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca con las manos y vio que el detective la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

:- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó, y la rubia quiso desaparecer. No había sido su intención soltar eso, nunca, _nunca jamás_. Su cara ahora estaba hecha un tomate, y le costaba hablar.- Nada, no dije nada, nos…

:- Amane.- dijo él, con tono amenazante, pero a la vez un tanto nervioso.- ¿Estás… estás enamorada de mí?- parecía tan incrédulo que Misa sintió como una reverenda idiota. No se atrevía a mirarlo, no podía. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

Al ver que no respondía, el chico volvió a preguntarle. Misa estaba completamente mortificada, pero logró asentir con tristeza. Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio terriblemente incómodo, hasta que Misa intentó hablar.- Yo… nunca lo planeé ¿de acuerdo?, solo… solo sucedió. Jamás quise que pasara, pero… bueno…- se golpeó mentalmente. Parecía una estúpida. La rubia levantó la vista y vio al detective mirándose muy concentrado los pies, y mordiéndose el pulgar. Luego de algunos segundos, que parecieron horas para Misa, el chico habló:

:- Así que por eso querías terminar todo…

Ella asintió y suspiró profundamente.- Esa es la verdad. Tampoco planeaba decirlo, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada. Tú… ya lo sabes.- el la miró y Misa sintió un gran vacío al darse cuenta que ya estaba. No iba a hacer nada.- Creo que sería tonto preguntarte lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.- Misa, no, no lo hagas.- ella apretó los puños mientras miraba al suelo. Se sentía como surreal, como si en realidad estuviese viviendo un sueño, o como si ella no fuese la persona que se encontraba ahí en ese momento.- Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que esto iba sin sentimientos.

Ahora la rubia levantó la vista, dolida y enojada.- ¡Nunca quise que esto fuese así! ¿Crees que me gusta? Sentir que amo a alguien que no…- él levantó una mano para que callara y la rubia no pudo evitarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.- No sabes lo que eso significa. No lo uses en vano, Amane. Lo… no puedo.

Ella vio lo incómodo que él estaba y asintió, mientras se limpiaba los ojos.- Voy a darte un consejo, Amane-san.- dijo el chico, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.- Vives en un mundo de hadas, pero yo no soy tu príncipe azul, Misa. Nunca podré serlo. Esa clasificación es mejor para alguien como Light Yagami.

Y con eso, desapareció de su casa, y próximamente, también de su vida.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas. Quiso decirle que ella no quería a Light, que nunca lo amó. También quiso decirle que no le importara que no fuese un príncipe, que aun siendo un idiota/pervertido, ella lo aceptaba. Pero prefirió callar, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que había hablado lo suficiente.

Desde un principio supo que Ryusaki no iba a enamorarse. Si luego del juego salió lastimada, no fue nada más que culpa de ella misma. Ella había sido la que se clavó el puñal una y otra vez. Y ahora, era momento de sacarlo de una vez por todas.

El chico no la amaba, y nunca lo haría, ya lo había dejado en claro. Y como el juego había terminado, tendría que aprender a dejarlo atrás. Iba a tener que superarlo.

Solo que estaba segura que le iba a doler mucho en el proceso. Una herida tan grande no sana rápidamente.

Se secó las lágrimas que quedaban, y subió a su habitación. Justó en ese momento, el teléfono sonó. No iba a atender, pero el ruido no dejaba de molestarla, así que lo hizo.

:- Hola.- dijo, con la voz un tanto entrecortada, ya había comenzado a dolerle la garganta.

:- ¿Misa?, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz familiar, y la rubia se secó los ojos húmedos.

:- Depende de donde lo mires…- contestó con amargura, y Mido rio un poco. Había extrañado escucharlo. Era bueno oír a alguien familiar y compañero en esa clase de momentos horribles.

:- Pues, lamento molestarte, pero en unos días tenemos el primer desfile de la colección de otoño y creo que vamos a necesitarte, ¿te interesa?

La primer respuesta de Misa fue un no. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería salir adelante. Y para salir adelante, necesitaba varias distracciones.

La pasarela sería una de ellas.

:- De acuerdo.- Mido le agradeció, le dijo los detalles, y luego se despidieron. La rubia sonrió un poco, y luego vio un mensaje de texto de alguien con quien iba a tener que hablar.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, y Light Yagami iba a ser el primero.

O eso pensaba, hasta que alguien la vio sentada en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

:- ¿Misa…? ¿Bebe, qué ocurre?- ante las palabras cálidas de Natsuki, la rubia no pudo aguantarse más, y rompió en llanto. La mujer no esperó, y en menos de un segundo se encontraba al lado de la rubia, abrazándola y consolándola. Tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Una vez que Misa se calmó un poco, su nana le preguntó qué había pasado, y por qué estaba tan mal. Por lo que Misa soltó todo. Le contó sobre Ryusaki, sobre Light, sobre todo. Trató de dejar ocultos los detalles un poco más… no aptos para todo público, pero hizo lo posible para que entendiese la situación.

:- Déjame preguntarte algo.- dijo la mujer, una vez que Misa había terminado.- Tú y el chico, Ryusaki… ¿llegaron a algo más que a los besos?

Misa se puso colorada al segundo y le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de su nana.- ¡Natsuki!, ¡esas cosas no se preguntan!

:- Soy un adulto a tu cargo y tu autoridad hasta un año más, niña, por supuesto que puedo preguntarlo.- dijo, con una sonrisa.- Además, solo es una confirmación, se cómo son los adolescentes de hoy en día. Solo recuerda…

:- ¡Nana!- exclamó, avergonzada, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. En serio no quería tener esa conversación ahora. Aunque no podía negar que la había hecho reírse.- No hace falta que digas nada sobre eso…

:- Lo sé, lo se.- dijo la mujer, y abrazó a Misa con cariño.- Bueno mira, me parece que aquí tienes dos opciones: o luchas por él, o te rindes. O… puedes probar seguir con este chico… Light, él también puede llegar a gustarte.

:- Es que no siento nada por él, nana.- Natsuki asintió.- Entonces vuelvo a lo que dije antes, Misa. Puedes luchar por Ryusaki o puedes olvidarlo. Solo recuerda nena, tienes que seguir a tu corazón, eso siempre es lo más importante.

:- Pero no hay nada por lo que luchar.- le explicó Misa con tristeza.- Él no me quiere Natsuki, ya lo comprobé, sería inútil.

:- Mira, desde mi punto de vista, no creo que haya estado solo contigo por el sexo.- Misa tembló al escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca de su nana.- Oh querida, ¡que no tengo ochenta años! Se por lo que estás pasando, y lo entiendo. A todas nos duele un amor no correspondido mi niña, pero tienes que pensar, y hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.- Natsuki miró el reloj que tenía en su brazo y se levantó de la cama.- Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas afuera, pero descansa. Sé que pronto lo resolverás, Misa.- le dio un beso.- Nos vemos, pequeña.

La rubia suspiró y se acostó en la cama. Intentó pensar, pero estaba tan cansada, que al cerrar los ojos se quedó dormida.

Había sido un día demasiado largo, y pronto iba a tener algunos seguramente peores.

Por ahora, dormir era la mejor decisión.

* * *

 **Lo siguiente lo tomé del texto sin actualizar:**

 **Me gustaría darle un agradecimiento, ya que nunca lo hice, a todos los que comentan mi historia a diario. Como dije muchas veces, son parte de mi inspiración. Así que, muchas gracias a: KandraK, Baam25, Yvonne, Kath-2H.D, valeria, ani, Suki, Inouji, y Mei Uzumaki. ¡Galletas y abrazos para todos!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **\- Vigigraz**


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Editado 20/03/2018**_

* * *

 _ **Puede contener OoC**_

 _ **Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

" _ **El dinero no puede comprar la paz o el amor"**_

 _ **Misa Amane.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21:**

Light Yagami suspiró mientras intentaba concentrarse en la tarea con la que, por alguna razón, estaba teniendo problemas. Nunca había sido una persona a la que le costara hacer los deberes, pero ese día tenía que ser la excepción.

Miraba la hoja en blanco y maldecía al darse cuenta que su mente se encontraba en el mismo estado que el papel sobre el escritorio.

Unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que volviera a desconcentrarse y, rodando los ojos, preguntó que quería la persona que se encontraba fuera de su habitación. Obviamente, pensó que se trataba de su madre. Lamentablemente, estaba equivocado.

:- Light, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- preguntó la morena, y el castaño, al reconocer su voz, le indicó que pasara. Ya estaba distraído, así que no iba a perder nada con hablar unos minutos con Takada.

La chica entró y se acomodó en la cama, mientras miraba al castaño trabajar. O a "intentar" trabajar, mejor dicho. No pudo desviar la mirada. Light era tan… _perfecto_. Sonrió.- ¿Qué tienes para decir?- le preguntó él, un tanto exasperado. Aunque apreciara la distracción, Kyomi no era exactamente la persona que quería ver en aquel momento.

Desde que había vuelto con Misa hacia menos de tres días, la morocha no había dejado de molestarlo y de llenarle la cabeza con ideas para que rompa con la rubia. Light era paciente, pero no tenía ganas de seguir aguantado ese tipo de comportamiento. La verdad, prefería estar alejado de Kyomi hasta que entienda que Misa no era lo que ella pensaba.

Light tardó en darse cuenta, pero, finalmente descubrió que Misa Amane no era lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

Y había decidido darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Aunque no podía negar que cuando la morocha le había preguntado si estaba enamorado o no de Misa, él había dudado; evitando darle una respuesta concisa. Su compañera le caía mucho mejor que antes, eso era seguro. No se había sentido incómodo o molesto en el momento en que le pidió volver a salir, pero… ¿la amaba?

La respuesta era cruda, pero era la realidad.

Y desde entonces, Takada había dejado de molestarlo. Bueno, por lo menos hasta ese preciso momento.

:- No es algo fácil de decir… y dudo que vayas a tomarlo bien.- dijo ella, aumentando el suspenso, y causando que Light rodara los ojos.- Mira Light, tu sabes que yo…

:- Takada.- con un tono nada característico en el joven estudiante, la interrumpió, tomándola por sorpresa.- Detente. Sé a dónde quieres llegar, y sigo firme en mi decisión. No voy a romper con Misa, lo siento.

La pelinegra suspiró, y no haciéndole caso, siguió con el asunto.- Mira Light, que yo esté aquí hoy es por algo importante, aunque no lo creas.- agregó, con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.- Eres mi amigo, y aunque sabía que esto seguramente te haría daño me decidí por decírtelo. Sabes que siempre voy en busca de la verdad, me conoces…

Él la estudió, y luego de unos segundos, suspiró.- Esta bien Kyomi, di lo que tengas que decir.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa que había estado tratando de ocultar, Takada cantó como un pájaro en una mañana de primavera.

Había querido abrazarlo al ver como su expresión cambiaba drásticamente, pero se contuvo. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y, además, había logrado hundir a Amane de una vez por todas.

Mientras tomaba el autobús para volver a su hogar, un extraño pensamiento se hizo presente en su mente:

 _No puedo creer que diga esto, pero ya quiero que sea lunes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Misa, vas a llegar tarde.- dijo Natsuki con el ceño fruncido mientras abría la ventana para que entrara el sol y terminara de despertar a su pequeña dormilona.- Si te acostaras más temprano esto no sería un problema…

La única respuesta que le proporcionó la chica fue un gruñido, que se intensificó al sentir la luz del sol sobre su cara. Se la tapó con la almohada, causando que Natsuki la mirara con los brazos cruzados.- Ya eres bastante grande como para ponerte a hacer berrinches, Misa. Por favor.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba los pasos de su nana alejándose.- Más vale que estés abajo en diez minutos, jovencita. Porque si no volveré a buscarte y te prometo que no voy a ser igual de paciente.

Misa suspiró mientras pensaba en las palabras de la mujer. Había veces en las que deseaba ser una niña otra vez. Así podría evitarse todos esos tontos problemas de adolescentes y adultos.

Gruñó, recordando todo lo sucedido aquel maldito año. Era cómico, la verdad, si uno lo veía desde afuera. Estuvo enamorada casi toda su vida de un chico que no conocía realmente, y luego, cuando tiene la oportunidad de salir con él, ya no lo quiere, porque ahora está _realmente_ enamorada de un idiota que seguramente no la merece. Ah, y no había que olvidarse que el segundo la había rechazado e iba a tener que verlo a él, y al novio que no amaba, ese mismo día.

Sí, su vida era una comedia para cualquiera que no fuese ella.

:- ¡Misa!- otro grito por parte de Natsuki hizo que la rubia se levantara de una vez y se cambiara, mientras pensaba en cómo podía evitar a dos personas por al menos… todo lo que quedaba del año escolar.

No, no podía hacer eso. Por lo menos no con Light. El castaño se merecía que le dijera la verdad. Y si Misa quería comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, tenía que empezar desde ahí y ser honesta con el pobre chico.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió, luego de desayunar, hacia su campo de batalla personal. Tenía que buscar a Light, mientras evitaba a toda costa a Ryusaki.

 _Que comience el juego._

Entró por la puerta principal, encontrando todo igual que siempre. Alumnos charlando en los pasillos, profesores apurados, nada fuera de lo común.

Misa suspiró de alivio al ver que no había llegado tan tarde como pensaba. Si era así, podía llegar primera al salón y por lo tanto no toparse con el pelinegro en ningún momento.

Caminó lentamente hacia su casillero y buscó rápido sus libros cuando una voz familiar la tomó por sorpresa:

:- ¿De quién te escondes?- Misa saltó por el susto, causando que sus libros terminaran en el suelo. No solo eso, sino que también causó que varios chicos se giraran a ver la escena, confundidos.

La rubia maldijo por lo bajo, y fulminó con la mirada al peliblanco que había estado bastante desaparecido en ese último tiempo.- Podrías ser un poco menos sigiloso la próxima vez… ¡casi me matas del susto!

Near rodó los ojos, mientras acomodaba unas cosas en su mochila y se preparaba para irse.- Solo te hice una pregunta, ya que pareces completamente alterada. Y por esto, es más que obvio que no estoy equivocado.- la rubia iba a decir algo, pero como siempre, la interrumpió.- Ah, y creo que deberías ver algo. Un espectáculo más que innecesario, si me lo preguntas.

Misa lo miró, completamente perdida. No tenía la menor idea de lo que Near estaba hablando. El peliblanco, al darse cuenta, volvió a rodar los ojos.- Tonta.

:- ¡Oye!- recriminó la rubia, indignada.- Niño, tú…

:- Solo ve al patio, Amane. Nuestra charla terminó.- y con eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su clase.

Cada vez que hablaba con Near, lograba entender por qué Mello lo detestaba con tanta pasión.

Terminó de guardar sus libros, y pensó en si hacerle caso al peliblanco o no. Podría seguir con su plan de salir inadvertida, o podría ir a fijarse que era lo que había sucedido.

Por una de las pocas veces en toda su vida, Misa se decidió por seguir con el plan. Ya la había pasado muy mal como para empeorarlo. Mejor sería hacer lo que había pensado, hablar con Light, y tratar de terminar el día lo mejor posible.

Obviamente, las cosas no resultaron como ella lo había querido.

Al sonar el timbre, la rubia se dirigió a clase, pero al esperar por más de diez minutos sin que nadie apareciera, comenzó a asustarse. Y luego empezó a sentirse como una idiota por no hacerle caso a Near.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando la profesora de literatura entró seguida por toda la clase; salvo por Ryusaki y por Light.

Mientras se iban acomodando, la mujer comenzó a dar un discurso sobre el comportamiento en la clase y la escuela. Misa notó como todos cuchicheaban, y no pudo detener su inminente curiosidad.

:- Oye, ¿de qué está hablando?

:- ¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó el chico que estaba detrás de ella.- Light Yagami y Hideki Ryuga tuvieron un enfrentamiento en el patio hace como diez minutos.- el corazón de Misa comenzó a latir increíblemente rápido.- Todos estábamos allí, tuvo que venir el director a separarlos.

Aunque todos pensaran lo contrario, Misa no era una tonta. Los chismes que daban vueltas por el salón, y seguramente por toda la escuela, no eran más que puras mentiras. La rubia sabía exactamente por qué ellos se habían peleado, y eso la hizo sentirse mucho peor.

Con un nudo en el estómago la rubia volvió a hablar con Kaluga-san.- ¿Sabes cómo se encuentran?

:- Sinceramente no. Recuerdo ver a Light sangrando, pero el director los separó antes de que pudiese pasar a mayores. Ahora deberían estar hablando con él, o eso supongo.

Misa estaba por preguntarle algo más, cuando la voz de la bruja que estaba al frente del salón la interrumpió.- Amane, si tiene algo importante que decir, dígalo en voz alta.

:- Para nada.- pero no, hoy Misa no estaba para sus juegos.- Solo trato de que alguien me diga algo útil. En vez de un sermón de más de cien palabras que no nos va a servir para absolutamente nada.- ella la miró sorprendida, al igual que toda la clase. Pero la rubia no había terminado. Con una pequeña sonrisa, agregó, como toque final.- Por cierto, lindos zapatos.

Instintivamente, la mujer se miró los pies mientras todos trataban de aguantar la risa, algunos fallando en el intento. Tenía unos zapatos de tacón que parecían del siglo pasado (o no el estilo _vintange_ ).- Amane.- dijo, ahora completamente molesta. Si fuese una caricatura, la rubia podía apostar que humo habría salido de sus orejas.- Sal de aquí ahora mismo y dirígete a la oficina del director.

Misa no necesitó más. Se levantó del asiento, y con la cabeza en alto salió del aula. Aquel acto rebelde no había sido la idea más brillante, pero esa mujer lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. Ya era momento para que comience a defenderse.

(O eso era lo que iba a decirle a Natsuki una vez que la mujer viera la nota de advertencia por parte del director)

Aunque su humor había mejorado al poner a esa bruja en su lugar, el nudo en el estómago y la garganta no desaparecía. Pensar en cómo estaría Light, y aunque le costara admitirlo, como estaría Ryuga, la hacían sentirse horrible y culpable.

Alguien había logrado decirle la verdad al castaño antes que ella. Le habían ganado de ante mano.

:- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…- la rubia tuvo que cerrar los puños para evitar golpearla en el rostro en ese mismo instante. _La violencia no es la solución, la violencia no es la solución.-_ La gran manzana de la discordia.

:- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Takada?- había parado de caminar para luego dar media vuelta y enfrentarla. La muchacha sonreía de oreja a oreja.

:- Pues nada, en realidad.- dijo Kyomi, encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo me dirigía a la oficina del director para ver cómo se encuentra mi pobre Light después de aquel terrible predicamento…

:- No hace falta, voy en camino.- no era por ese motivo que Misa asistía, pero tenía que mantener la fachada el mayor tiempo posible. Por eso mismo dijo lo siguiente.- Y aléjate de mi novio, quieres.

Una risita se le escapó a Takada.- Amane por favor, déjate de tonterías. A menos que tengas un acuerdo de una relación abierta, no creo que Light quiera seguir siendo _tu_ novio. ¿O acaso no sabes con quien tuvo la pelea?- dijo, en tono juguetón.- No sabes lo devastado que quedó cuando se enteró de la verdad, Misa… jugando a dos puntas… no puedo negar que lograste sorprenderme.

:- Fuiste tú, ¿no es cierto?- no era una pregunta, no realmente. La sonrisa en la boca de Kyomi lo decía todo.- No es como tú crees, y tampoco es como Light piensa. Yo…

:- Guárdate las excusas, Misa.- continuó, mientras la rubia sentía como su enojo se iba debilitando y era reemplazado por simple asco. Estaba asqueada consigo misma.- ¿Sabes qué? Me encuentro de buen humor, así que voy a intentar decirte esto de la manera más delicada posible: tienes que dejar a Light en paz. Ya le has hecho demasiado daño y-

:- Tienes razón.- dijo la rubia, causando que Takada la mirara sorprendida.- Ganaste… él, él es todo tuyo.- estaba por decir algo, cuando Misa la interrumpió una vez más.- Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

:- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, Amane.- Misa asintió con la cabeza, Kyomi la miró sin comprender. Aquella no era la Misa Amane con la quien discutía cada dos por tres. Aquella mujer…

Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Acaso no tienes nada más para decir?

:- Pues…- Misa sonrió con tristeza.- Iba a decírselo yo, esta mañana. Me ganaste.- dijo, y Takada no sonrió. Por alguna razón, ya no se sentía victoriosa.- Pues bien, me tienes fuera del camino, Kyomi. Pero solo… ten en cuenta que no quise hacerle daño, ¿de acuerdo?- la rubia avanzó.- Te veo luego, o eso creo.

La morocha se quedó congelada, pero a Misa no le importó. Eso había sido todo. Tanto odio, y tantas ganas que había tenido de golpearla reiteradas veces, habían desaparecido. Ahora solo se sentía vacía, como si le faltara algo muy importante.

El sentimiento no mejoró para nada cuando vio a Ryuga salir de la oficina del director. Tenía hielo puesto sobre su labio, el cual se encontraba hinchado, y un raspón en la ceja izquierda.

 _Es… más fuerte de lo que parece…_

La rubia estaba por decir algo, cuando el chico dejó de mirarla y siguió su camino. Ella cerró la boca de golpe, y se mordió el labio para tratar de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules.

 _Eso era todo._

Ya no había más nada que esperar. Dio media vuelta, y sola, caminó hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos y allí soltó todo lo que se había guardado esos últimos días.

¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca nada le salía bien. Trató de seguir el estúpido plan, y no solo Light se enteró de sus errores por otra persona, sino que además él y Ryusaki salieron lastimados. Y todo eso por _su_ culpa.

Todo lo que se había mentalizado ese fin de semana, "no vale la pena", "espero que le pase algo malo así obtiene lo que se merece" eran nada más y nada menos que puras patrañas. Hoy mismo pudo darse cuenta, después de ver a Ryuga a los ojos, que seguía (aunque lo detestara) enamorada de él, y que le dolía muchísimo verlo lastimado por, de nuevo, su culpa.

Seguía pensando que era un idiota, eso sin dudarlo, pero la cruda verdad era que estaba muy lejos de decir que lo había superado. Y al salir del baño llegó a la conclusión de que tardaría bastante tiempo en hacerlo.

Miró el reloj, debatiendo en si ir o no a la oficina del director. La clase de literatura había terminado, pero no tenía el autocontrol suficiente para ir al salón y ver a la Light y a Ryuga. No podía.

Lo mejor sería hablar con el director y luego decir que le dolía la cabeza para que su nana la vaya a buscar. Ya había perdido la batalla, no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

(Salvo estudiar, obviamente, pero en ese momento aquello se encontraba en un segundo plano)

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que el hombre le permitiera pasar. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, se llevó la segunda (¿o más bien tercera?) sorpresa del día. Light se encontraba sentado con la cara hinchada y el brazo vendado, allí mismo.

Misa tragó saliva y deseo que existiera la tele- trasportación o la invisibilidad o algo que la ayudara a salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Sentía mucha vergüenza, humillación y culpa como para ver a Light en ese mismo momento.

El castaño observó a Misa, y no pudo evitar que recuerdos de la pelea volvieran como un flash a su mente:

 _Luego de que Takada se fuera de su casa, Light había intentado procesar todo lo que le había dicho, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo._

 _Misa, su novia, que supuestamente lo amaba desde más o menos jardín de niños, lo había engañado con nada más y nada menos que su supuesto "amigo", Hideki Ryuga._

 _No le había sorprendido, sinceramente. Había visto algo entre ellos desde que el pelinegro había empezado a formar parte del consejo estudiantil. Todo el mundo podría darse cuenta que sentían algo más que odio el uno por el otro._

 _Sin embargo, ese "consuelo" no le sirvió de mucho, ya que, al día siguiente, no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo a Ryusaki en la cara, apenas este lo había saludado._

 _No estaba a favor de la violencia, pero cuando lograban herir su orgullo de esa manera, le costaba_ un poco _pensar con claridad._

 _El pelinegro lo miró un tanto confundido, pero al segundo se dio cuenta del por qué Light había actuado de esa manera tan inmadura. Se levantó del suelo lentamente, y le dijo al castaño.- Si necesitas que te pida perdón, Light, permíteme decirte que-_

 _Y de nuevo. Aquel tono y sus palabras para nada humanas solo lograban alterarlo cada vez más. Esta vez fue al estómago, y causó que Ryusaki cayera de lleno al suelo, otra vez._

 _Tosió, descendiendo que ya no iba a controlarse._

"Ojo por ojo, amigo mío"

 _Rápido, se levantó y golpeó fuertemente al castaño. Este le devolvió el golpe, y así continuaron. De a poco las personas se fueron amontonando a su alrededor. La multitud aplaudía, incitándolos a continuar._

 _Y lo hubiesen hecho, de no ser por el director y varios de los profesores._

 _Luego de separarlos, ambos fueron llevados a la enfermería, para después trasladarlos a la oficina del hombre que detuvo aquella barbarie. Ryusaki no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente al ver el estado en que se encontraba el castaño. Se lo había advertido, no tenía que subestimarlo._

 _:- ¿Podrían explicarme que fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó el director, mientras se frotaba la cabeza con el dorso de la mano. Luego de una corta explicación, decidió dejarlos solos para que "arreglen sus diferencias", a lo que los chicos rodaron los ojos, evitando hablarse._

 _:- Sabes, yo te consideraba como una especie de amigo.- comentó Light, luego de al menos diez minutos de estar absorbidos en un incómodo silencio._

 _Ryusaki lo meditó por un momento. Él era un experto en mentir, pero para ese punto, ya había perdido el sentido hacerlo.- Yo no tengo amigos, Light.- el castaño lo miró sorprendido.- Así que nunca te consideré como uno. Lo lamento._

 _Ambos se mantuvieron callados durante algunos minutos más. Light suspiró.- Sería un hipócrita si dijera que todo esto fue por ella, pero jamás me había esperado que pudiese_ engañarme _._

Tu ego no te lo permite, ¿verdad?- _pensó el pelinegro, pero en cambio dijo.- Lo se.- se mordió el pulgar.- Y lamento lo que ocurrió._

 _:- Pues yo también.- dijo Light.- Supongo que no puedo decir "amigos" porque no lo somos, pero… ¿compañeros?_

 _El castaño sonrió, y Ryusaki lo hizo también.- Compañeros, Light Yagami._

 _Se dieron la mano, pero antes de que lo hicieran, Light agregó.- Si vuelvo a saber que estuviese con alguna futura novia, te mato._

 _El pelinegro iba a decir que no lo creía capaz de hacerlo, pero prefirió guardárselo. Al menos ya se encontraban en mejores términos.- De acuerdo._

Ahora que veía a la rubia en la puerta, pensó en varias preguntas que no le había hecho a Ryusaki. Pero tampoco pudo evitar que el sentimiento de ira lo invadiera al ver a Misa a la cara.

:- Amane…- comentó el director, mientras la rubia tragaba saliva nerviosamente.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

:- Em, pues, yo… eh.- Misa no paraba de balbucear, hasta que el hombre carraspeó.- Si, eh, me mandó la profesora de literatura a hablar con usted.

Él suspiró, cansado. Si seguían trayéndole problemas ese día iba a tener una crisis nerviosa.- Espera un segundo aquí con Yagami, cuando vuelva veré que hacer contigo.- y con eso, se retiró de su oficina, dejando a una nerviosa Misa con un lastimado y molesto Light.

La rubia se rascó el brazo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Luego de un minuto de silencio digno de un funeral, Light suspiró.- Puedes sentarte, Misa. Él va a tardar.

La rubia respiró hondo y tomó asiento al lado del castaño. Ya era momento de hablar y de aclarar la situación, aunque fuese más que incómodo.

:- Light…- el castaño la miró, con la misma cara que usaba Ryusaki normalmente.- Yo… de verdad, de verdad lo lamento.

El chico no dijo nada. Se quedó pensando en su "compañero", y en la pelea que había tenido con él. Luego pensó en la charla que le siguió, y en lo que Takada le había contado.

:- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó el chico. Misa ya sabía de qué estaba hablando.- Si hubiese sabido que ustedes dos tenían… algo, jamás te hubiese propuesto ser mi novia, Misa.

:- Es… complicado.- soltó la rubia, seguido por un suspiro, causando que Light la mirara con la misma cara de antes.- Creo que me merezco una explicación, ¿no te parece?

Y así Misa asintió, y le contó todo. Absolutamente todo. Justo como había hecho con su nana.

Desde el primer día de escuela, hasta cuando Misa empezó a hacer algo más que solo pelear con Ryusaki. Que en realidad lo odiaba, pero no podía explicar la química que existía entre los dos. Y luego, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, y que el chico no sentía lo mismo, le contó a Light que el pánico había logrado poseer lo mejor de ella.

:- Justo ese día fue cuando me dijiste de ser tu novia…- siguió la rubia, y el chico asintió.- La verdad es que me sentí mal de haber aceptado, porque sabía que ya no sentía nada por ti. Pero a su vez, pensé que podría servir como una distracción para poder olvidarme de Ryusaki…

:- Por lo visto, no funcionó.- comentó el castaño, y la rubia asintió.- Para nada.

:- Misa, déjame preguntarte una cosa.- dijo Light, sin un rastro de resentimiento o enfado.- ¿Acaso sigues enamorada de él?

Misa ya no dudó en responder.- Completamente.

El chico sonrió.- ¿Y entonces que estás esperando?

:- No es tan fácil.- Misa contestó, él rodó los ojos.- Light, él no me quiere. Ya pasé por ese terrible momento y lo único que logré fue quedar como una verdadera idiota. Ya está, me rindo.

:- Sabes, si no fuese en contra de mis principios, te golpearía.- dijo el chico, haciendo que Misa lo mirara confundida.- ¿Acaso a principio de año no venías con el plan de ser mi novia? Y lo lograste, _dos veces_. Misa, te esfuerzas mucho por conseguir lo que quieres; no puedes bajar los brazos ahora. Si no lo hicieras, pues, no serías la chica que conozco.

La rubia sonrió, tratando de contener algunas lágrimas.- Light, en serio eres muy lindo, pero esta es la realidad.- la rubia frenó un segundo.- Él no siente lo que yo siento, y está bien. Yo fui la tonta que se enamoró y arruinó todo. Pero lo superaré, no te preocupes.

El chico no se vio convencido, pero Misa continúo antes de que él pudiese decir algo.- No estás enojado, ¿verdad?, porque si lo estuvieses te juro que lo entiendo.

:- Mira… la prueba de que lo estuve está aquí mismo.- dijo, señalando su brazo vendado. Ambos rieron.- Pero no voy a mentirte, fue más sobre mi orgullo que por otra cosa. En retrospectiva, no tengo por qué estar enojado, Misa. Yo tampoco estaba enamorado de ti, y sería un hipócrita si dijera lo contrario.

El comentario tendría que haberla ofendido, pero logró hacerla sentirse aliviada. Había logrado sacarse un peso de encima.- ¿Amigos?

 _Al menos ella no tiene problema con ese término_.- Amigos.

Mientras Light comenzaba a hablarle acerca de la pelea y de cosas de la escuela, la rubia logró olvidarse por un momento del sentimiento de angustia que la invadía cuando pensaba en Ryusaki.

Pero lo que le había dicho al castaño era real. Todo había terminado, ya no tenía más por que luchar.

Le costaría, pero Misa Amane iba a superarlo.

Tenía que.


	23. Capítulo 22, el anteúltimo

**Editado 21/03/2018**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

 **Puede contener OoC.**

* * *

" _ **Si atrapamos a Kira, entonces es malo. Si gana y domina el mundo, entonces él es la justicia"**_

 _ **Light Yagami.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22:**

:-Misa, tu cuaderno.- la rubia le agradeció la ayuda al castaño, mientras se levantaba del suelo y fulminaba con la mirada la espalda del estudiante que acababa de pasar y de empujarla como si nada.- ¿Estás bien?

:- Si.- dijo Misa, mientras se limpiaba el uniforme y acomodaba su mochila. Aquel mes había sido peor de lo que había esperado. No solamente había estado, y seguía deprimida, sino que los rumores circulando en la escuela le habían costado parte de su popularidad, y por lo tanto, su respeto. Las personas que la detestaban se hacían cada vez más evidentes.- No creo que haya sido apropósito.- dijo, con sarcasmo y una pizca de rencor.

En todo caso, ella sabía la verdad del asunto. Pero a nadie parecía importarle.

:- La verdad, ya no sé qué decirte.- le contestó Light, mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba a la rubia guardar sus cosas en el casillero. La chica no había sido la única en pensar que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Light había quedado metido en aquel supuesto "triángulo amoroso"

Misa suspiró y apoyó su frente contra el casillero. Lo único bueno que había sucedido en esos dos meses era que la rubia se había vuelto más cercana a al castaño. Y no en la manera que ella había estado esperando a principio de año.

Era casi vergonzoso para ella pensar que hacía solo meses atrás había estado casi desesperada buscando hacer todo lo posible para salir con él, y ahora, casi a fin de año, se encontraba completamente feliz siendo solamente su amiga. Cuando pensaba en aquellas metas, se sentía una completa tonta.

Decir que había madurado le parecía extraño, pero era la realidad. No era la misma persona que cuando comenzaron las clases.

Al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de la rubia, el chico intentó cambiar de tema.-Sobre la revista… ¿han vuelto a llamarte?

Cuando decía que se habían vuelto más cercanos, ella no mentía. Le había contado sobre la sesiones de modelaje.- Por ahora no, pero supongo que lo harán pronto, o eso espero…

:- Lo harán, no te preocupes.- dijo él, con una sonrisa, y Misa no pudo evitar preguntarle.- ¿Y tú?, ¿trabajarás con tu padre, o qué?

La rubia le había contado sobre su vida, pero el castaño, sorprendentemente, también le había contado de la suya. Un día le confesó que planeaba, al terminar la escuela, trabajar con su padre en la estación de policía. En esos dos meses Misa había aprendido que Light tenía una gran devoción por tratar de hacer al mundo un lugar mejor, y que le encantaría ayudar a su padre a combatir el crimen.

 _Es como ser un superhéroe.-_ le había dicho una vez, riendo _.- Solo falta la capa y las mallas ajustadas._

:- Eso creo.- dijo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo repleto de estudiantes.- No he tenido tiempo para hablarlo con él, pero lo haré pronto.- soltó una pequeña risa, más parecida a un bufido.- Después de todo, no me queda mucho tiempo aquí.

Misa lo miró un poco confundida, y él continuó.- No **nos** queda mucho tiempo aquí, Misa.- caminaron hasta la fuente, y el castaño miró el instituto con un aire de nostalgia.- Es raro, sabes. Saber que en menos de un mes ya no volveremos a vernos, que este es en verdad nuestro último año…

Ambos se sentaron en el borde, y la rubia pensó en las palabras de Light. Era cierto, en un mes ya no volvería a pisar aquel edificio, y la rutina que había formado hace al menos seis años, desaparecería completamente.

Era algo difícil de creer, y aún más difícil de imaginar.

Varios alumnos miraron en su dirección, y la rubia rodó los ojos. Luego, meditó acerca de todo lo que había cambiado en esos dos meses:

Primero, la rubia había presentado su renuncia al director, y le había dejado el cargo de presidente del consejo estudiantil a su amigo Light Yagami. Obviamente, cuando este le preguntó al razón, ella no le dijo la verdadera. Hacerlo habría sido una completa humillación. Y Misa quería evitar pensar en el gran acto de cobardía que dejar el consejo había significado.

Además de eso, también había aprovechado esos dos meses para estudiar y para dedicarse un poco más al equipo de porristas, el cual había dejado casi olvidado, como a la revista de modelaje.

Ya había tenido varias charlas con Mido y ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que la rubia iba a tener una gran futuro trabajando allí. Fue una buena noticia que logró mantenerla distraída de sus pequeños problemas emocionales. Por lo menos por un tiempo.

Por parte del castaño, como era de esperarse, aprobó todos los exámenes, y dejó de juntarse con Mikami y Takada. Ni siquiera supo cómo pasó. Solo que de un día para otro Takada dejó de hablarle, al igual que el pelinegro. Y de a poco, él empezó a perder contacto con ellos. Ahora solo los saludaba cuando los veía en los pasillos y en las clases.

Pero no le molestaba, en absoluto.

También veía que la actitud de Ryusaki hacia él era un tanto fría, pero como había quedado claro que ellos no eran amigos, Light tampoco se hacía mucho problema con eso. Aunque seguía tratando de hacer que Misa le hablara y peleara por él, ya que sabía que en el fondo ambos sentían lo mismo, la rubia se negaba profundamente. Como en aquel momento, por ejemplo:

:- Y… respecto a Ryusaki…- el castaño lo intentó de nuevo, pero ya sabía la respuesta; siempre era la misma.

:- ¡Light!- le gritó Misa, harta, y el chico no pudo evitar reírse.- Lo sé, lo sé, solo estaba jugando contigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, mientras ambos disfrutaban del sol que iluminaba el patio. Como era de esperarse, Misa no fue la única que notó las miradas que les lanzaban los alumnos que pasaban por allí, pero al igual que ella, Light no les prestó atención. Tenía muchas otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, por ejemplo la propuesta de su padre en… espera.

 _¡Se había olvidado de decirle eso a Misa!_

:- Oye.- dijo él, mientras la rubia asentía con los ojos cerrados.- Escucha, respecto al asunto con mi padre, había algo que olvidé comentarte.- la rubia volvió a asentir.- Bueno, puede ser que consiga un puesto en la estación de policía, pero es un cargo especial…

A estas palabras, la rubia abrió los ojos y escuchó al chico con atención.- ¡Que genial! ¡Dime!- exclamó y golpeó su brazo jugando.

Él rio, y le dijo.- Bueno, no creo que hayas oído de él, pero hay un detective, bastante bueno, que resuelve casos por todo el mundo. Esto es confidencial, pero mi padre me contó que los está ayudando a resolver crímenes aquí, en Japón. Él es un caso excepcional, jamás muestra su rostro, y tiene el nombre una letra…- esperó por suspenso mientras a la rubia se le iba el color de la cara y su expresión cambiaba admirablemente.-…L, ese es el nombre que el utiliza. Dudo que sea el de verdad, es decir, ¿Quién podría llamarse como una letra?, es bastante raro, ¿no crees?

La rubia cerró los ojos mientras debatía si reír o llorar por la mala suerte que tenía y que seguramente iba a seguir teniendo, por el resto de su vida. Al no ver una reacción congruente, ni escuchar una respuesta, Light la miró preocupado.- ¿Estás bien, Misa?

:- Si, si.- mintió.- Solo trata de tener cuidado, trabajar con un detective no es lo mismo a hacerlo con la policía, Light…

:- Lo sé.- dijo él.- Pero, es mi sueño. Siempre quise ayudar a que se haga justicia, e imagina si logro trabajar con L… de verdad, sería lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida.- miró soñador al cielo, y Misa no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al saber que L no era más y nada menos que un completo idiota. Y que en realidad se encontraba a menos de cien metros de distancia del castaño.

:- ¿Ese es tu sueño?- preguntó, retóricamente, ya que sabía la respuesta que le daría. Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.- Por supuesto.

Ella suspiró, y le dio un abrazo.- Entonces, te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, amigo. Espero ver tu nombre en algún caso resuelto algún día…

Light rio, y le devolvió el abrazo a la rubia.- Lo veras, de eso no hay duda alguna.

Misa debatió si decirle lo que sabía, pero la verdad era que le gustaba ver a Light de esa forma. Había trabajado mucho y se merecía ser feliz. Y si quería trabajar con el idiota de Ryusaki para lograrlo, entonces que lo haga. Ella solo quería verlo bien.

La ignorancia es la verdad felicidad, decían por ahí…

El timbre sonó, por lo que ambos tomaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron a clase. Misa tenia biología y Light matemática, así que se despidieron y la rubia caminó hasta el segundo piso, tratando de no demorar para no llegar tarde.

Sin embargo, una escena hizo que frenara en seco y mirara con mucha atención, ya que le costaba creer lo que sus ojos veían. Mello, el chico rubio que no veía hacía mucho tiempo, se estaba peleando, _literalmente_ peleando, con otro estudiante.

Sintió una especie de deja vu al recordar a Ryuga y a Light, pero esta vez no tardó en reaccionar. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de los de segundo, y agarró a Mello del brazo para sacarlo de aquel circulo de gente exaltada.

El rubio trató de alejarla, y Misa buscó a Matt con la mirada pero no lo veía por ningún lado.- Mello, ¡ya para! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!

:- ¡Suéltame!- gritó él, mientras el otro niño con el que iba a pelear se reía a carcajadas. Acompañado por sus amigos.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada y exclamó.- ¡Más vale que tú y todos ustedes se alejen de aquí, o juro que llamaré al director y haré que los suspendan a todos por un mes!

Las risas cesaron, y de a poco los que se encontraban allí se fueron retirando. Lamentablemente, la rubia no pudo evitar que el niño castaño le gritara a Mello un insulto y que este le respondiera. Sumado a que seguía sin ver a Matt en ninguna parte, la situación no mejoraba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando sintió a Mello más calmado, y vio que ya no forcejeaba contra ella, lo soltó.- Mello…

:- Solo vete.- dijo él, en un tono muy duro que Misa jamás había escuchado.- ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que entrometerte? Yo estaba manejando la situación, maldita sea.

:- Primero, deja madecir.- dijo la rubia, calmada. Algo había aprendido del estúpido de Ryusaki.- Segundo, no estabas manejando absolutamente nada. Si seguían, ambos iban a lastimarse. La violencia no resuelve nada, Mello.

Él la ignoró, mientras se sentaba en el piso.- ¿Dónde está Matt?- preguntó Misa, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ella suspiró, y se sentó al lado del rubio.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El adolescente se miró las manos mientras hablaba.- Solo dijo cosas que no tenía por qué decir. Otro idiota con el coeficiente intelectual de una nuez.

:- ¿Acaso no eres más idiota tú por seguirle el juego?- preguntó irónicamente, y Mello la miro ofendido.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Eres más inteligente que ese chico, Mello. Tienes que aprender cuando importa lo que una persona dice, y cuando no vale la pena.

El chico no dijo nada, y la rubia siguió.- ¿Dónde está Matt?

Él se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé, no hablo con él hace varios días.- la rubia abrió los ojos, sorprendida.- ¿Pasó algo?

:- Discutimos, nada más.

Misa se mordió el labio, mientras pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Mello rompió su concentración mental a los diez segundos:

:- ¿Por qué dejaste de venir a vernos?

Ella lo miró, nuevamente sorprendida, pero el chico siguió.- Es solo que… L ya no habla más de ti, no es que lo hiciese antes, pero ahora está más apagado, y el clima es… no lo sé. Supongo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales Matt y yo peleamos. Él está enojado con L, yo estoy enojado contigo.

Misa no dijo nada por un momento. Despacio, midió sus palabras.- Sabes que los quiero…

:- Si claro.- dijo Mello, con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba.- Por eso no nos has hablando en como tres meses. A ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera nos saludas. Sabes, no pensé que tú también fueses a abandonarnos, pero creo que me equivoqué.

:- Mello.- dijo Misa, pero el rubio ya estaba caminando para el otro extremo del pasillo.- Yo no los abandoné, ¿de acuerdo?

:- Ya no importa.- dijo él, y siguió caminando, pero Misa no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Había madurado.- Mello, espera.- agarró al rubio de la chaqueta de su uniforme pero este evitó mirarla.- Escucha, pase por cosas feas, y la verdad es que no estoy en una muy buena situación con Ryusaki, para nada. Sin embargo, eso no afecta en nada el cariño que les tengo a ustedes, y jamás los abandonaría. En serio me preocupo por ambos, y hasta por Near...- Mello la miró con cara de asco. La rubia sonrió.- Aunque solo un poco.

:- ¿Podrías dejar de ignóranos, entonces?- preguntó él, y la chica asintió.- Iré a buscarlos la próxima vez, lo prometo.

El asintió, pero Misa siguió hablando.- Y tú prométeme que hablaras con Matt. Ustedes son mejores amigos, no tienen por qué estar peleando. Por favor.- el asintió a regañadientes.- Además, creo que hoy es el día en el que recargan las provisiones de la cafetería… es solo un comentario…

El chico sonrió, y la rubia no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Jamás querría ver a Matt o a Mello mal. Los quería mucho para eso.

Misa miró la hora, y casi le da un infarto al darse cuenta que estaba llegando como media hora tarde a clase.- Tengo que partir, ¡nos vemos!

Corrió hasta llegar al aula, y pidiendo disculpas entró y se sentó atrás de todo. Mientras sacaba el libro de texto, no pudo evitar pensar que _tal vez_ las cosas podían mejorar.

Después de todo, aún quedaban tres semanas antes de que el año terminara.

.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¿Puedes dejar eso por un segundo, idiota?- le preguntó por enésima vez el rubio, que se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación. El pelirrojo hizo oídos sordos y siguió con su videojuego.- Muy bien, entonces no me dejas opción…

Antes de que Matt siquiera pudiese parpadear, Mello le arrancó el videojuego de las manos. El pelirrojo protestó y lo golpeó, pero el rubio no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Pelearon por al menos cinco minutos, pero luego de que Mello amenazara con tirar el juego por las escaleras, Matt llamó a una tregua.

Los dos se sentaron, agotados, en la cama.

:- ¿Qué… demonios… te pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo, respirando con dificultad.- Vete, significa largo de aquí, no "pasa y llévate mi videojuego".

:- Como sea.- dijo el rubio, mientras se tocaba el brazo adolorido. Los golpes de Matt habían sido más fuerte de lo que había calculado.- Tenía que decirte algo y no me escuchabas, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

:- Oh, no lo sé…- dijo él, con sarcasmo.- Tal vez… ¡entrar civilizadamente y decírmelo!

Mello se encogió de hombros, y suspiró.- Hablé con Amane hoy.

Ante ese comentario, Matt se olvidó de su enojo temporáneo, y observó al rubio con mucha atención.- Explica.

:- Tuve un… _malentendido_ con Kavisnki hoy.- Matt rodó los ojos a la elección de palabras de su amigo. Sabía que lo que un "malentendido" significaba para Mello.- No me mires así, el idiota se lo buscó. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. La cosa es que Amane apareció de la nada, nos separó, y le escupí todo lo que venía acumulando desde hace semanas.

:- ¿Le contaste lo de…?

:- Más o menos.- dijo el rubio.- Solo le dije que la situación era un asco, y le pregunté por qué demonios no vino nunca más a vernos.

Matt negó con la cabeza.- Sabes de quien es la culpa, ¿no…?

:- Cállate.- dijo Mello. Ya habían tenido esta discusión antes.- Que ella este en malos términos con L no significa que sea su culpa.

:- ¿No sientes al menos un poco de curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos?- preguntó Matt.- Es decir, hace dos meses Misa venia casi todo el tiempo, y de la nada dejó de hacerlo. Sumado a que L está más aislado y malhumorado que de costumbre…

Mello rodó los ojos, no iban a entrar allí de nuevo.- Lo que sea. Solo vine a decirte eso para que estemos a mano. Ella me dijo que va a volver a hablarnos, y que no lo hizo apropósito.- Matt asintió y evitó hacer otro comentario sarcástico mientras el rubio se dirigía a la puerta.- Una cosa más, vas a deberme cinco kilos de chocolate.

Matt se levantó de la cama y siguió a Mello hasta el piso de abajo.- Déjame decirte que en eso te equivocas, mi querido Watson.- el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminando hasta la cocina.- Yo voy a ganar la apuesta, solo falta un poco de tiempo, y un poco más de dedicación de parte de L.

:- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- le preguntó su amigo, mientras buscaba las barras de chocolate que Watari mantenía escondidas en los muebles de mármol.- Que.- siguió Matt.- Para ser un genio, L se está comportando como un verdadero idiota.- Mello lo miró con la boca abierta, e iba a replicar, pero alguien le ganó de antemano:

:- Déjame decirte, Matt, que si no tienes un argumento válido para esa afirmación, no puedo considerarla como nada más que palabras sin sentido.-la voz de L logró paralizarlos a los dos, pero antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo, el detective siguió.- Además de que es una contradicción. Una persona no puede ser un genio y un tonto a la vez. Ordena tus ideas, luego tendremos una charla decente.

Mello miró a su mentor con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras un plátano del refrigerador. Matt se sentía vencido, más bien un tanto humillado, pero aun así no iba a detenerse. Después de todo, no era el tercer sucesor de L por quedarse callado y aceptar todo lo que este le imponga.- No creo que sea una contradicción…

El detective ni siquiera se inmutó.- No voy a hablar contigo de esto Matt. Vayan a dormir, ahora.

Mello le tiró del brazo para que cerrara su gran bocota, pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso. Ya estaba cansado de esa situación.- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? La estás haciendo sufrir por tu estúpido orgullo, ¡reacciona de una maldita vez!

El rubio cerró los ojos, rezando internamente por la salud de su amigo, mientras Matt se retractaba de sus palabras al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ryusaki. Tendría que haber usado otro tono…

:- Lenguaje.- dijo el pelinegro.- Y otra cosa, primero, no estás lo suficientemente informado como para sacar conclusiones. Menos decirme que hacer.- cerró la puerta del refrigerador, aún sin mirar a sus sucesores. Y segundo, no estoy haciendo sufrir absolutamente a nadie. Ella sabe lo que hace, y se encuentra muy feliz donde y con quien está.- L tomó además una taza con café.- Ahora, esto aclarado, váyanse a la cama. No voy a repetirlo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y corrieron hasta llegar a su habitación. Mello tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro, mientras Matt se partía de la risa. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿De qué tanto te ríes, idiota? Por tu necesidad de hablar de más no pude conseguir mi barra de chocolate. Eres un…

:- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Mello?- era tan simple que no supo cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.- ¿No lo ves?

:- ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó el rubio, confundido.

:- El problema real no es que L sea demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que le gusta Misa (eso es solo una parte), el mayor dilema es que esta… redoble de tambores… _**¡celoso!**_ \- al decirlo, volvió a reírse a carcajadas, y Mello lo miró aún más confundido que antes.- No lo entiendo…

:- No lo hagas…- dijo Matt, mientras recobraba la compostura.- Lo que importa es que voy a ganar la apuesta. Así que estate preparado para comprarme una nueva consola.

:- Si claro.- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Eso ya lo veremos…

Matt sonrió, y solo pensó que necesitaba tiempo.

Tiempo.

Un poco más de tiempo y esa consola sería suya.

 _Veremos quien ríe al final, Mihael._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Muy bien, entonces está listo. Muchas gracias.- el detective cortó la comunicación, para luego arrojar la cáscara al cesto de basura. Aquella iba a ser una noche larga.

En realidad, esos dos meses habían sido extremadamente largos. Pero cuando eres casi el mejor detective del mundo, y vives de dulces y de cafeína, ¿Qué es lo único que puede pararte?

 _ **La estás haciendo sufrir por tu estúpido orgullo…**_

 _Ah sí, eso._

La frase que le había dicho Matt no dejaba de molestarlo. A pesar de que se había pasado esa última hora terminando un caso y hablando con Roger sobre su vuelta a Inglaterra, no podía sacarse aquella oración de la cabeza.

 _ **La estás haciendo sufrir…**_

 _¿Sufrir?_ Vamos, él no estaba haciendo sufrir a nadie. Lo que le había dicho a Mail era cierto. Él tomo su camino, Amane tomó el suyo. Además, estos meses la había visto bastante feliz con Yagami… no estaba muy _"sufrida"_ que digamos. Él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Además… **¿Qué le importaba?**

Jamás tendría que haberse involucrado con ella. Con nadie, en realidad. Había venido a Japón con un objetivo simple: ayudarlos a resolver crímenes, y terminar la secundaria (no que lo necesitara, en realidad)

El proceso estaba casi terminado, solo le faltaban tres semanas y dos días para finalizar el año escolar, y entonces podría volver a la Wammy's House, sin ninguna preocupación.

 _ **¡Reacciona de una vez maldita vez!**_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se arrepentía de las, tenía que decirlo, estúpidas decisiones que había tomado en torno a Misa Amane.

Todo había empezado como un juego, (el cual no tendrá que haber jugado en primer lugar, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está), y luego… bueno, las cosas se le fueron un poco de las manos.

La situación había estado bajo control, hasta que Amane se le cantó comentarle que había vuelto con Yagami y que -ah, sí- estaba enamorada de él.

Y no solo eso, sino que continuó en una relacióncon el chico que L pensaba (sabía), que ella no amaba, y ahora parecían la pareja de amor salida de las películas de adolescentes. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

 _Pues, así es como debe ser…_ \- pensó, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación horrible y un tanto violenta que no lo dejaba tranquilo hacía ya bastante tiempo.- _Se terminó, esto se terminó._

Llamó a Watari, y este vino lo más rápido posible. Ya era hora de anunciarle la noticia.- Joven L, ¿hay algún problema?

:- No es eso, Watari.- dijo el pelinegro, mientras jugaba con los cubos de azúcar que había en su escritorio repleto de papeles.- Acabo de hablar con Roger y está decidido. En tres semanas y dos días volveremos a Inglaterra.

El viejo lo miró, un poco incrédulo, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.- Esta bien… ¿a qué se debe esta repentina decisión? Pensé que íbamos a quedarnos un poco más de tiempo, por lo menos hasta que Matt y Mello terminen sus estudios…

:- ¿Dos años más? Ni soñando.- dijo él, sin prestarle mucha atención mientras escribía en el teclado de su computadora.- Ya he resuelto todos los casos importantes en Japón, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí salvo terminar mis estudios. Los chicos pueden terminarlos allá, y yo podré trabajar como el verdadero L de una vez por todas.

Watari suspiró.- De acuerdo, Ryusaki.- estaba por darse la vuelta y retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo comentó.- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lawliet…?

El detective fue tomado un poco por sorpresa ante aquella pregunta y la mención de su verdadero nombre. Dejó de escribir por unos segundos, pero rápido reanudó esa actividad.- Vivo. Estoy vivo.

El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza.- Esa no es una respuesta…

:- Saca tus propias conclusiones.- decretó el joven, mientras comía un terrón.- Espero no lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme por aquel nombre, Watari. Por seguridad.

El detective tuvo la sorpresa número dos del día al sentir la mano de su cuasi padre en su hombro. Dejó de escribir.- Elle, escúchame.

L asintió de mala gana.- ¿Qué tienes que decir? Estoy ocupado.

Watari le apretó el hombro.- Estás diferente. Hace dos meses que te noto diferente, pero es un **mal** diferente. Estás más aislado de lo usual, y ni siquiera hablas con los chicos.- el detective iba a decir algo pero el hombre lo interrumpió.- ¿Sabes a que me recuerda? A las primeras veces que tuviste que ir a clase en el orfanato.

:- Tenía unos cinco años, es imposible que lo recuerde.- dijo el chico, pero Watari prosiguió.- Creo que tengo una idea de a qué se puede deber este comportamiento, y ahora que me dices que quieres adelantar el viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra, mi teoría está casi confirmada…

:- No lo digas.- dijo L, mientras cerraba los ojos con exasperación. Ya lo tenían harto con ese tema.- No es por Misa Amane, así que crees eso sácatelo de la cabeza. Todos deberían sacarse eso de la cabeza.

:- ¿Acaso yo la nombre a la señorita Misa en algún momento?- dijo Watari, con una sonrisa y L se vio, por primera vez en lo que podía recordar de su vida, sin palabras.- Pero sí, justamente estos meses ella no ha venido y no la has visto. Por lo tanto, es bastante obvio que algo sucedió entre ustedes dos.

:- No importa.- dijo Ryusaki, y volvió a escribir en el teclado.- Cometí un error en involucrarme con Amane, sea en el sentido que sea. Pero ya está resuelto, y en menos de tres semanas no volveré a verla. Se terminó.

Watari se acomodó los lentes.- ¿Es así como quieres que sea?, ¿acaso no eras feliz cuando estabas con ella, Lawliet?

:- Deja de llamarme así, por favor.- dijo.- Y "feliz" es un término demasiado grande. Soy "feliz" cuando resuelvo un caso, o luego de comer dulces. Estoy bien como estoy, Watari. No necesito nada más.

:- Escúchame con atención, L.- Ryusaki dejó de escribir, y se giró para ver al hombre de brazos cruzados.- Seré viejo, pero no soy tonto. Cuando la señorita Amane se encontraba aquí, actuabas diferente. Quieras reconocerlo o no. A mis ojos, y seguramente a los de varios más, eras una persona **feliz** al estar con ella. Así que déjame preguntarte algo, ¿vas a tirar todo eso por la borda por una simple pelea?, ¿o vas a luchar por la persona que realmente quieres?

:- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la pelea?- preguntó L, atónito.

:- Te lo dije, no soy estúpido.- Watari acomodó una bandeja con platos de sobras de comida que L tenía allí.- Y no respondiste a mi pregunta…

El pelinegro volvió a su expresión calmada de siempre, y se giró para volver a escribir en el teclado.- Ya te lo dije, Watari. Estoy bien como estoy. No necesito de otra persona, menos de alguien como Misa Amane, para ser "feliz". Ella eligió un camino, yo elegí otro. Y como sabrás, el mío lleva hacia Inglaterra.

El viejo suspiró, rendido y hasta un tanto decepcionado.- Muy bien, L. Solo quiero que sepas que por tu terquedad, te estás perdiendo una maravillosa oportunidad. Nos vemos más tarde.

El hombre cerró la puerta al salir, y Ryusaki volvió a frenar en medio de una oración. **¿Terquedad?** Él no era terco, solo estaba siendo objetivo.

Misa Amane ya había decidido. Ella estaba con Light, y estaba… feliz. L no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Él había tomado aquella decisión desde el comienzo, sin apegos, sin sentimientos. Era un encuentro sexual sin compromiso, nada más.

 _¿Creo que sería tonto preguntarte lo mismo, no…? ¿Piensas que yo quise que esto fuera así? Amar a una persona que no…_

Golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, y se levantó del asiento. Recordaba esa escena una y otra vez. No podía sacársela de la cabeza. No podía borrar el rostro de Amane, dañado, gritándole y pidiéndole… pero él no… él no **podía**.

Luego recordaba lo feliz que ella se estaba junto a Light, y esa pena y culpa desaparecían, reemplazadas por… un sentimiento inexplicable y sumamente molesto.

Sí, luego de algunos días y varias búsquedas en internet, se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía era nada más y nada menos que _celos_.

¿Quién lo diría, no? Él, _celoso_.

Pero lamentablemente era cierto. Y era la peor emoción que alguna vez había sentido en su vida. Una de las únicas, en realidad.

Por eso prefería no sentir, solo vivir. Solo cumplir con lo que se proponía, solo entretenerse. Pero no, Amane y sus estúpidas emociones tenían que entrar, y tenían que hacer que él se desequilibre completamente.

Había pasado de ser la persona que no sentía absolutamente nada, a cambiar de estado de ánimo cada dos segundos (también lo buscó, por si acaso, pero no, no sufría de bipolaridad), y eso lo acobardaba. Tenía que admitirlo, lo hacía un cobarde.

Por eso fue que la hizo callar, y que huyó lo más rápido posible de aquella escena. No sabía lo que sentía, pero sentía ALGO, y eso ya era un problema para él.

L no podía, no debía, sentir.

Y lamentablemente, Misa Amane hizo que rompiera aquella regla, y que sintiera mucho más de lo esperado.

En conclusión, tenía que volver a Inglaterra. Necesitaba irse, necesitaba no verla nunca más. Tenía que volver a su vida normal y volver a ser L, solo L.

L no sentiría, nunca más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así pasaron: horas, días, semanas, hasta que ya se encontraban a menos de tres días de terminar el año escolar.

Decir que esa fue una semana agitada era muy poco.

Los alumnos estaban hechos unos animales, la verdad. Ryusaki jamás había visto algo así. Y había visto muchas cosas en sus diecinueve años de edad.

Los que no habían aprobado los exámenes estaban estudiando como locos, esperando a que el profesor les de alguna oportunidad para poder salvar la materia, mientras que los que no tenían nada para estudiar se encontraban nerviosos por el baile y la graduación. Lo cual obviamente recaía en el consejo de estudiantes, y en el director, quien estaba más estresado de lo usual (lo que era decir mucho, en verdad)

:- ¡Yagami, Ryuga! Más vale que tengan todo preparado. El baile es en menos de dos semanas, ¿hablaron con el comité de decoración?

:- Sí, señor.- dijo Light, mientras veía como el director iba de aquí para allá.- No se preocupe, ya está casi todo listo…

:- ¡¿Cómo que casi todo?! Dios, justo ahora Amane se le ocurre abandonar, que vida…- dijo el hombre mientras salía del salón, dejando al castaño y al pelinegro solos.

:- Tendría que tomar algo para el estrés, ¿no crees?- preguntó Light, bromeando, pero Ryusaki solo lo ignoró. La verdad, no sabía por qué aún seguía en el consejo. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Pero aun así, ya era demasiado dejar esa actividad también. Más luego de que Amane se fuera, quedaría muy obvio.- Ryusaki…

:- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él, con un tono hostil, causando que Light rodara los ojos. Luego de la pelea ambos habían quedado en una especie de "buenos términos", sin embargo, el ambiente seguía estando tenso entre ambos.- ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así por un segundo? No te he hecho nada malo.

Ryusaki no habló, y Light suspiró, exasperado.- En serio, ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que estábamos bien…

:- Lo estamos.- dijo él, mientras se mordía el pulgar.- Solo no tengo ganas de socializar, es todo.

:- Mentira.- dijo Light, y Ryusaki lo medio fulminó con la mirada.- Es otra cosa, estás enojado conmigo…

:- Yo no lo…

:- No mientas.- dijo el castaño, mientras pensaba porque Ryusaki podría estar…

 _Oh vaya._

A veces era tan lento que le daban ganas de pegarse a si mismo.

:- ¿Estás celoso, verdad?- no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios girara hacia arriba. El detective no lo miró, y no dijo nada. Light siguió.- Ay, Ryusaki… por favor amigo, no tienes por qué estar celoso, yo…

:- **Yo. No. Estoy. Celoso**.- anunció el detective, intentando mantener la calma. Ya estaba harto, harto de que lo acusen, (aunque sea con la verdad). Si Light seguía hablando iba a terminar golpeándolo de nuevo.- Así que solo cállate, y evitemos hablar de ese tema. Por favor.- agregó.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.- De acuerdo, pero solo para que no me sienta culpable, voy a decirte que no tendrías razón para estar celoso. Misa y yo no estamos saliendo, son solo patrañas que inventan los demás porque no tienen nada que hacer con sus vidas.- el celular del castaño sonó y este se levantó del asiento.- Debo irme, es mi padre. Nos vemos después.

Luego de que Light se retirara, Ryusaki reflexionó por un largo, largo rato. Aquello que le había dicho el castaño era, era…

 _Él y Misa no estaban juntos._

Miles de preguntas aparecieron en la cabeza del futuro detective, miles de cabos sueltos que tenía que atar, pero Light se había ido, no iba a poder preguntarle.

 _¿Entonces Misa no estaba enamorada de él?, ¿Era solo un truco?, ¿Lo habrá hecho para ponerme celoso?, ¿Estará feliz de verdad…?_

 _ **La estás haciendo sufrir…**_

 _¿Acaso ella estaba sufriendo de verdad?_

 _No.-_ pensó. Estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso. Tenía que parar en ese momento.

No importaba si ella y Light no estaban juntos, a él no tenía por qué importarle. Misa iba a hacer su vida, lejos de él, feliz sin él. Se iría en tres días, y ella viviría allí, o en otro lugar, quien sabe. No, no importaba que ella no estuviese con Light.

 _No, no importaba, no importaba, no importaba.-_ se repitió, una y otra vez, todo el resto del día. Y tan atrapado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio a Near pasando frente a él, una vez que habían llegado a su hogar.

:- Es increíble, segundo tren roto.- sentenció el peliblanco, al ver a su juguete en el piso.- Primero Amane, luego tú.- suspiró.- Será mejor que me dejes un poco más de tiempo para que ella me compre uno, me lo debe.

 _Misa no está con Light, y puede ser que ella siga enamorada de mí, pero no lo sé con seguridad. No puedo ir y preguntarle, ¿Cómo haré entonces si quiero…? Pero no, no puedo. No debo. No lo haré. Nos vamos a Inglaterra, y ella desaparecerá. De mi mente, de mi vida, de todos lados. Necesito que lo haga, necesito que…_

:- ¡L!- exclamó Near, sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.- Vuelve a tierra.

:- Estoy aquí.- dijo, disimulando a la perfección. Near lo miró incrédulo.- Solo estaba pensando, eso es todo.

:- Si esto es por Amane…- dijo Near, rodando los ojos, y logrando que la poca paciencia que había tenido Ryusaki hasta ese momento, desapareciera por completo.

:- ¡No es por Amane!- gritó, y Near lo miró, sorprendido. Al segundo, L se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y recobró la compostura.- Lo lamento, no suelo comportarme de esta manera tan… extraña. Es solo que cualquier persona con la que hablo me dice exactamente lo mismo. Había casi un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que estalle tarde o temprano.

El peliblanco asintió, y dejó el tren roto en el piso.- Sabes… es irónico, pero no eres precisamente como te imaginé.- L lo observó.- Es decir, luego de las charlas en la Wammy's House, donde no podíamos verte, no sé, creo que te imaginé un poco más como yo. Pero en realidad… si tengo que comparar, eres un tanto parecido a Mello…

L se quedó en silencio. Luego de unos pocos segundos de análisis interno, se dio cuenta de que Near tenía razón. Era un poco de ambos.- Emociones.- dijo, para luego sentarse en la escalera. El peliblanco lo imitó.- Te desequilibran.

:- Puedo imaginarlo…- dijo el menor, también pensando.- Así que sí se debe a Misa Amane, ¿no es así?

L asintió, mientras se miraba los pies. Near prosiguió.- Mira, no estoy al tanto de lo que sea que tengas con ella, y tampoco me interesa, pero tienes que solucionarlo.

:- Lo estoy haciendo.- dijo L.

:- Escaparte no es una solución.- comentó Near, y el pelinegro se mordió el pulgar, como siempre lo hacía.- Mira L, no soy quien para decirte qué debes hacer con tu vida, pero vivir de tus emociones no va a ayudarte a convertirte en el mejor detective del mundo.

: ¿Y crees que no lo sé?- preguntó, con sarcasmo.- Es por eso que estoy intentando cortar el problema de raíz.

:- Eso es imposible.- dijo Near, causando que L lo mirara detenidamente.- Ya está dentro ti, como una especie de virus, perdona la comparación.- se levantó.- Como te dije antes, no me interesa tu situación con Amane, pero si involucrarte con ella logra que dejes de actuar así… entonces quizás sea la mejor cura para el virus. Eres L.- dijo, levantando su tren.- Puedes tener una novia y ser el mejor detective del mundo a la vez. Por lo menos así lo creo yo.- antes de irse, agregó.- Solo… evita distraerte demasiado. Y, por favor, que ninguno de los dos vuelva a romper mis juguetes. O Watari sabrá de esto.

El alvino se fue, y Ryusaki observó el techo, dudativo. Pensó en las palabras de cada persona que se había cruzado: Matt, Watari, Light, Near, hasta que pensó en lo que **él** quería.

Y esta vez, no fue objetivo.

* * *

 ***el cumpleaños de L es el 31 de octubre, así que para ese momento ya tiene 19.**

 **Y otra cosa, recuerden que L es joven, y a veces actúa como un adolescente hormonal. En un episodio del mismo animé dice que a la edad de Light él hacía cosas extrañas. Solo es algo para tener en cuenta sobre cuán OoC es.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **\- Vigigraz**


	24. Capítulo 23, el último

**Editado 21/03/2018**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

 **El baile tiene un estilo yanqui porque me resultaba más sencillo.**

 **Puede contener OoC**

* * *

" _ **Hay muchos tipos de monstruos que me aterran: los que causan problemas sin darse a conocer, los que secuestran niños, los que devoran sueños, los que beben sangre… y luego, los monstruos que no dicen nada más que mentiras.**_

 _ **Los monstruos mentirosos son lo peor. Son mucho más astutos que los demás.**_

 _ **Se hacen pasar por humanos, aunque en realidad, no tienen la menor idea de cómo deberían serlo. Comen, aunque nunca han sentido hambre. Estudian, aunque jamás hayan tenido alguna clase de interés en lo académico. Buscan la amistad, pese a que no sienten, ni podrán sentir amor.**_

 _ **Si tuviese que enfrentar a tales monstruos, seguramente sería comido por alguno de ellos… porque en verdad...**_

 _ **Yo soy ese monstruo."**_

 _ **-Elle Lawliet.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23:**

 _Ring-ring…_

Misa Amane dio vueltas en la cama mientras un extraño sonido invadía su sueño. Aún no quería despertar. Se imaginaba así misma caminando por la pasarela en Nueva York, o París (la ciudad de la moda) mientras todos aplaudían, y las modelos más importantes la felicitaban. Ella…

 _¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

La rubia abrió los ojos lista para aventar el despertador a algún lugar de su cuarto, cuando se dio cuenta que lo que estaba sonando en realidad era su celular.

Se fijó en el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana del sábado. _Más vale que fuera importante_. Tomó el aparato con cuidado y contestó con voz de dormida.- ¿Hola?

:- ¿Misa? Lamento molestarte, pero tenemos una sesión importante hoy y de verdad te necesitamos… además, Reiji tiene una sorpresa para ti. Si solo pudieses…

La rubia tuvo que recalcular.- ¿Mido? Acabas de despertarme, un poco más despacio por favor.

El castaño rio.- Perdona, estoy un poco acelerado.- Misa asintió y después se sintió una tonta al darse cuenta que él no podía verla.- Bueno, hoy tenemos una sesión de fotos importante, y te necesitamos. Además de que tenemos una sorpresa para ti. Claro, si es que estas interesada…

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en mucho tiempo.- ¡Por supuesto!- luego lo pensó de nuevo.- Espera… Dijiste que era hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Exactamente de qué horario estamos hablando…?

:- Este… bueno, en media hora.- dijo Mido, y como acto reflejo Misa se levantó de la cama lo más rápido posible y buscó ropa decente mientras insultaba a Mido en su cabeza.- ¡Te veré luego, entonces!- y con eso, el castaño terminó la llamada.

Se puso lo primero que vio y rápido bajó y se despidió de Natsuki. Tomó un taxi, y se dirigió al estudio. Gracias a dios, todavía le quedaban diez minutos para llegar a tiempo.

Mientras viajaba chequeó sus mensajes en el celular y pudo ver algunos de Light y otros del equipo de animadoras. El baile de fin de año estaba muy cerca, y casi todas las de último año se estaban volviendo locas con los preparativos, al igual que su amigo Light, a quien el consejo tenía más o menos trabajando como esclavo.

La rubia rio al ver los mensajes de odio que le había mandado por abandonarlo, pero su cara cambió cuando vio que en uno de ellos mencionaba a Ryuga.

Había pasado algo de tiempo, pero aun así Misa seguía sin poder superar del todo al pelinegro. El odio que había sentido al principio ahora se había evaporado al igual que la depresión, y solo sentía un vacío cada vez que lo nombraban o cuando lo veía en clase.

Aunque ella tampoco estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para salir adelante que digamos. Al menos diez chicos la habían invitado al baile y ella se había negado a todos y cada uno de ellos. No sabía cuál era la razón exactamente, pero lo que si sabía que no quería ir con nadie. Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir. Lo que la sorprendía completamente.

Soltó una carcajada al pensar en la ironía de la situación, lo que causó que el taxista la mirara de manera extraña y que Misa cerrara la boca. Por suerte no tuvo que aguantarse mucho más, ya estaba en la puerta del edificio.

Le pagó rápido al hombre y bajó del auto para encontrarse a Mido afuera hablando por celular.

:- …No, no, no. Es impensable. Y otra cosa, no puedes simplemente…- el castaño miró a la rubia y sonrió.- Tengo algo importante que hacer. Te llamo luego.

:- Hola.- dijo Misa, mientras él la acompañaba dentro del edificio.- Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es la "sorpresa" que me tiene preparada Namikawa?

Mido se encogió de hombros mientras tomaban el ascensor.- Mejor que lo descubras tu misma luego. Ahora tenemos una sesión que hacer, así que ¡manos a la obra!

Misa negó con la cabeza de manera divertida mientras entraba al vestuario y se cambiaba con las demás modelos. Charlaron un rato, y luego tomaron las fotos. Viendo todo esto: la ropa, el maquillaje, la ambientación, las cámaras, la rubia no podía sentirse más feliz. Sentía que aquel era su lugar en el mundo.

:- Lo hiciste bien, Misa-san.- le dijo una de las chicas mientras terminaban de ponerse la ropa con la que llegaron al estudio.- Escucha, antes de irte necesitan verte en la oficina de Reiji. Es urgente.

La rubia asintió, y salió disparada hacia donde recordaba quedaba la oficina del pelinegro. Parecía como si hubiese sido ayer el primer día de modelaje…

Sí, se sentía una abuela de noventa años recordando así las cosas, pero la verdad ya no le importa. Siempre había sido una amante de la nostalgia, y no planeaba detenerse. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

:- Así que es ella…- dijo una mujer que Misa no había visto nunca en la revista. Era castaña, con el cabello perfectamente peinado y un traje que humillaría a los mismísimos empresarios más famosos del mundo. Se acomodó los lentes y la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse presionada bajo la mirada de aquella mujer. A su lado se encontraban Namikawa y Mido, quienes la miraban sonrientes.- ¿Misa Amane?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Luego carraspeó.- Si, Misa Amane.

La mujer la examinó, y luego de un momento de silencio, dijo.- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Muchas ideas se hicieron presentes en la cabeza de la rubia, pero como los nervios le jugaban en contra, en vez de nombrar alguna, negó con la cabeza.

:- ¿Sabes quién soy yo?- dijo la mujer, con aire altanero y la rubia tuvo que aguantarse de rodar los ojos. Iba a responder que no, pero la interrumpió.- Soy Edna Takana, directora ejecutiva de esta revista y de otras, además de encargada de organizar la pasarela de Nueva York, Japón y Bélgica el próximo año.- Misa la miró con sorpresa.- Y tú Misa Amane, ahora eres miembro de nuestra revista. Felicitaciones.- terminó con una sonrisa, y la rubia no podía creerlo.

:- ¿Acaso está sorda?- preguntó Reiji, al ver que no había reacción de parte de la chica.- ¿Podemos traer ya el champagne para celebrar…?

Mido rodó los ojos mientras Misa recuperaba la conciencia.- ¿En serio? ¿Estoy dentro? ¡¿Soy una modelo?!

La mujer, Edna, asintió y Misa no pudo evitar que un grito se le escapara.- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Luego de que Reiji bebiera su preciado alcohol, de que firmaran algunos papeles (aún tenían que hablar con Natsuki porque era menor pero eso vendría después) y de que Edna se fuera, la rubia abrazó a ambos hombres con mucha emoción.

:- Gracias, en serio.- dijo, y tuvo que parpadear para que las lágrimas no corrieran su maquillaje. En serio estaba muy emocionada.- Esto es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…

:- Aja…- dijo que Reiji, mientras terminaba unas cosas en la computadora.- Bienvenida a la familia. Ahora, como buen primo, te voy a pedir que me dejes trabajar. Nos vemos el lunes.

Mido lo golpeó en el brazo pero Misa rio. El comentario no le pareció ofensivo. Estaba demasiado feliz para tomárselo de esa manera.

:- Es increíble…- comentó, mientras salía de la oficina acompañada por Mido.- De verdad… aun no puedo creerlo.

El castaño sonrió al verla. Mientras bajaban por el ascensor siguieron hablando.- Que bueno que te haya gustado, Misa. Ahora tienes un futuro con nosotros… Es bueno tenerte aquí.- Mido lo pensó por un momento, pero al ver a Misa tan así, tan… perfecta, ya no pudo resistirse.- Misa…

La rubia lo miró con curiosidad, ahora parecía estar un poco nervioso.- Escucha yo… de verdad me agradaría salir contigo algún día. Claro, si no tienes nada que hacer y si tampoco tienes pareja de ni nada de eso. Yo… solo, solo salir, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven observó, esta vez bien, a Shingo Mido. Era alto, más alto que ella, castaño, anteojos, parecido bastante a Light. Inteligente, divertido, guapo, y hasta bueno y a veces vergonzoso. Misa intentó, de verdad lo intentó, pero no era su culpa.

A ella lamentablemente no le interesaba nadie más que un idiota apodado Ryusaki.

:- Mido… de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.- él la miro, no tan destrozado, pero aun así un poco triste. De verdad le gustaba la rubia.- Acabo de salir de una etapa un tanto difícil en el tema relaciones, y no planeo estar con nadie por un tiempo… perdona.

Él le tocó el brazo en señal de entendimiento.- Descuida. Estoy más que feliz de trabajar contigo, Misa Amane.

Misa le sonrió, y se despidió de él antes de subir a otro taxi. Su celular vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y la rubia vio que se trataba de su amigo.- ¿Light?

:- ¡Misa! Por fin, escucha. Te necesito, por favor. El baile es esta noche y nos faltan la mitad de las cosas y la decoración del gimnasio. Además, tus animadoras van a hacer que se me acabe la paciencia. Por favor ven a la escuela en este momento.

:- Light, mira, yo…

:- No, sin peros.- dijo el chico, y luego de suspirar, agregó.- Ryusaki no está aquí. Si es por eso, te prometo que no habrá monos en la costa.

La rubia lo meditó. En realidad, el pelinegro era la mayor razón por la cual había decidido no ayudarlo. Así que…- Está bien, voy en camino.

Y luego de despedirse, Misa le dijo al taxista que cambiara el rumbo. Ahora se dirigiría a la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Por fin estas aquí!- exclamó el castaño al verla. - Ya no aguantaba más con este desastre.- al escucharlo, varias chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada pero él las ignoró, mientras Misa entraba al gimnasio. Light no le había mentido, de verdad faltaba mucho por hacer. El baile era en cuatro horas y la mitad del gimnasio seguía sin decorar.

:- A veces me preguntó por qué demonios me uní al consejo en primer lugar…- dijo, más para sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en una caja y Misa a su lado.- De verdad, si fuese por mí tiraría todo esto y me iría a dormir…

:- Es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer mientras todos estaban en el baile… dijo la rubia, y el chico la miró extrañado.

:- ¿No vas a asistir?

:- Bueno… la verdad es que no quiero…

:- Oh, vamos.- dijo Light.- Es nuestro último año, y si tengo que pasarme como diez horas armando todo esto, no puedo no venir. No puedes abandonarme…

La rubia rodó los ojos pero luego asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Tienes una cita?- le preguntó al castaño, y este le dijo que no.- Varias chicas me pidieron pero si mi amiga no viene acompañada, entonces yo tampoco.

Misa se aguantó las ganas de decirle que esa seguramente no era la verdadera razón, pero sonrió con la malicia, causando que Light rodara los ojos. Y que los dos estallaran en carcajadas.

Luego de esa charla, ambos siguieron trabajando. Ordenando la utilería, acomodando los adornos y hablando con las bandas que allí tocarían. Misa tenía que admitirlo, una vez terminado, el gimnasio lucia hermoso.

Light sonrió ante lo que su trabajo duro había logrado, pero luego de ver la hora en su celular, le dijo a Misa que era mejor que se fueran. El baile comenzaría en menos de dos horas y ellos eran los últimos que quedaban en el edificio.

:- ¿Tienes con quien irte?- le preguntó, ya que él se iba en auto y podía alcanzarla hasta su casa.

:- Natsuki pasará por mí.- dijo la rubia, mientras buscaba el teléfono en su bolso.- Solo déjame buscar…- antes de que Misa terminara la oración, un ruido llamó la atención de ambos. Dos chicas de segundo, las cuales ninguno había visto antes, salieron de la oscuridad riéndose y susurrando entre ellas. Light escuchó un poco, y rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que estaban hablando de él y de Misa. Inventando rumores, como siempre.

No podía creer que todos siguieran pensando que ellos estaban juntos. Hasta Ryuga lo…

 _Espera._

Se había olvidado de contarle a Misa sobre eso.

:- Oye…- comentó el castaño, mientras la chica marcaba el número de su nana.- Dime que no soy el único que ve como las personas piensan que somos novios.

:- Por favor, parece que no tienen nada que hacer con sus vidas.- dijo la rubia, rodando los ojos, dando la conversación por terminada. Sin embargo, Light no había acabado.- ¿Sabes lo que descubrí el otro día? O de verdad parecemos pareja, o la gente es más estúpida de lo que parece.

Misa se quedó pensando.- Un poco de ambas.

:- Pues, entonces le notificaré a Ryusaki que dijiste que era un estúpido. Aunque, no es para variar.- dijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de sorpresa y confusión de su amiga. Iba a decir algo más pero la bocina de su padre lo distrajo.- Te veré en dos horas.

Misa no pudo evitar quedarse petrificada unos segundos. La repentina confesión de Light la había dejado un tanto… ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba. Solo que ahora el vacío que sentía no era tan grande.

¿Ryuga pensaba que ellos estaban juntos?

Esa pregunta abría muchas puertas en la casa metafórica de la rubia. Ella podría remediarlo. Ella podría hacer que Ryusaki se dé cuenta. Si tan solo ella…

 _No._

Si tan solo… si tan solo él no fuese un verdadero idiota, poseedor de ningún sentimiento. Si tan solo ella no fuese quien era, y él fuese otra persona…

Sí, parecía que estaba recitando un poema de mal gusto, pero en verdad, estaba diciendo la cruda y triste realidad.

Ya era muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa.

Mientras viajaba en el auto con su nana, logró recordar todas esas películas que veía cuando era más pequeña. Donde la chica siempre terminaba con el chico. Aunque él se mudara a Malasia, y aunque ella sufriera de una enfermedad mortal, siempre hallaban la manera de encontrar el "felices para siempre".

Su experiencia le había enseñado que, lamentablemente, esas cosas no sucedían en la vida real.

Ryusaki no era su príncipe azul, y Misa no era su princesa. Su "historia" había llegado a su fin. Y la rubia iba a tener que superarlo.

Cueste lo que le cueste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Sabes que en menos de una hora debes estar en la escuela… ¿acaso irás así?- le preguntó sarcásticamente su nana, al verla acostada en su cama, vestida con un camisón y comiendo helado.- No creo que te dejen entrar de pijama, querida…

:- No voy a ir.- dijo la rubia. Sí, es cierto, se lo había prometido a Light. Pero aun así, la última confesión del castaño no la había dejado de muy buen humor, y la verdad no tenía ganas de ver a Ryusaki en ese momento. Ni nunca.

Natsuki negó con la cabeza y le sacó el tazón de helado a Misa. La rubia comenzó a protestar pero su nana la calló con una señal.- Este es tú último año, así que iras a ese baile. ¿De acuerdo, jovencita?

Misa se levantó a regañadientes de la cama.- ¿Y que se supone que me ponga? No tengo ningún vestido, ni zapatos, ¡ni siquiera tengo tiempo para bañarme y prepararme!

Su nana permaneció callada, pero justo cuando Misa pensó que había ganado la batalla, Natsuki sacó una bolsa de uno de los cajones de su cuarto. Luego sacó unos zapatos que la rubia no había visto nunca, y se fijó en el reloj.- Aun te quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos, y eres Misa Amane. Sé que puedes estar lista en menos que eso.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, y abrazo con fuerza a su nana. De verdad no sabría qué haría sin ella. Y por todo lo que había hecho, se merecía, por lo menos, que Misa fuera al baile.- De acuerdo…

Y con eso, Natsuki se fue y Misa se puso manos a la obra.

Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, la modelo se duchó, se arregló el pelo, se maquilló y se pintó las uñas. Miró el reloj, en los quince minutos que le quedaban se puso los zapatos y sacó el vestido de la bolsa.

Tenía que admitirlo, su nana tenía buen gusto.

El vestido era de un color verde claro, que resaltaba la piel de la rubia y su maquillaje. Tenía un escote en v perfecto, y unos cuantos adornos que a Misa le encantaron al segundo en que los vio. El color de ese vestido no era su estilo, pero le sentaba a la perfección.

Luego de acomodarse el peinado y tomar su bolso, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Natsuki esperándola. La mujer se limpió una lágrima y Misa volvió a abrazarla. Después de ese momento, Natsuki le dio un abrigo, y la acompañó hasta el taxi que la llevaría a la escuela.

Pues, aunque le cueste creerlo, este era su último baile, e iba a disfrutarlo como la mejor.

Al llegar, vio cómo su trabajo y el de Light habían dado frutos. El gimnasio lucia hermoso y la gente estaba encantada. Reconoció a las porristas y a Mikami y Takada de lejos, aunque a estos últimos evitó saludarlos, solo por precaución.

Bebió un poco de ponche y bailó con las chicas y los chicos que allí se encontraban. Buscó a Light con la mirada y en los pasillos, pero no logró encontrarlo por ningún lado.

En un momento, hizo una pequeña pausa y fue a buscar su celular. Se mordió el labio con impaciencia al ver que solo eran las diez, y que todavía faltaban dos horas para que terminara.

Odiaba sentirse una aguafiestas, pero en serio deseaba estar en su casa en ese momento. Solo quería dormir, aunque eso sonara sumamente deprimente. Era lo único que quería hacer.

Ah, y comer helado.

Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos del club de natación vinieron a buscarla y no tuvo más opción que bailar con ellos. Miró a su alrededor, y por lo menos agradeció que todos lo estuviesen pasando bien. Si no fuese así, a Light y al director les agarraría un ataque.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios al ver al aludido hablando con la profesora que ella tanto detestaba. Parecía un poco alterado, pero si Misa se había dado cuenta de algo en estos cuatro años, era que ese hombre vivía alterado, ya no había manera de cambiarlo.

Y justo cuando las cosas parecían ir un poco mejor, justo cuando anunciaron que en pocos minutos llamarían al rey y la reina, y justo cuando la joven había comenzado a divertirse, tuvo que verlo a él.

Toda la felicidad que sentía se evaporó por completo, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en él. En su pelo negro y sus ojos de igual color, en lo desaliñado que se encontraba para estar en un baile, y en cuan estúpido e inteligente era a la vez. En cuánto esos dos meses le habían dolido, y en cómo extrañaba estar con él, hablar con él, pelear con él (inclusive si le ganaba todo el tiempo) y en que lo quería. Por dios, muchas veces había querido decirle que lo amaba.

Ella lo amaba.

Aunque poca gente lo creyera, su mente trabajaba rápido. No tardó más de diez segundos en pensar y recordar todo eso, y tardó todavía menos en darse cuenta que quería, que debía, salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Escapó del círculo de adolescentes y buscó su abrigo y bolso. Trató de buscar a Light para al menos saludarlo, pero le iba a llevar mucho tiempo, y no podía correr el riesgo de que el pelinegro la viera.

No quería hablar con él. No quería, no quería, no quería.

Solo quería que Natsuki la fuera a buscar y desaparecer de la escuela por el mayor tiempo posible.

Rodeó a los alumnos que bailan sin cesar, y salió lo más sigilosa que pudo por la puerta de atrás. Tenía tacones, pero al ser modelo estaba acostumbrada a caminar y a correr en ellos. Así que recorrió rápidamente el camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela.

Se apoyó contra uno de los pilares, mientras trataba de calmarse y recuperaba la respiración. Tenía que llamar a Natsuki, necesitaba irse a casa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo despertar de una horrible pesadilla, cuando una voz que no oía hacía mucho solo logró empeorarla.

:- Este lugar me trae recuerdos.- comentó L, mientras Misa sufría de un pequeño paro cardíaco.- Bueno, con la excepción de que aquella vez estabas llorando. ¿Estás llorando ahora, Amane?

Misa respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Ya había olvidado cuan exasperante era hablar con él.- Por supuesto que no.- se sentó en los escalones de la entrada mientras recuperaba la compostura.- ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí tan rápido?

:- No es relevante.

Misa soltó una risa seca.- Claro.- solo Ryusaki podría dar una respuesta como aquella. Tendría que escribir un libro: "Como hacer sentir como una tonta a Misa Amane con solo una oración".- Vete.- no tenía sentido hablar con él, sinceramente, la rubia no quería tener que lidiar con su súper genio en ese momento.

Ryusaki rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Te oxidaste, Amane.- Misa no dijo nada.- Esta es la parte donde me insultas sin parar. Te confundiste de línea.- el comentario debía ser… ¿gracioso? _(¿Hideki Ryuga siendo gracioso?),_ pero solo logró que la rubia se sintiera peor; y más enfadada.- ¿Te volviste sorda, o muda? ¿O ambas?

 _Esto es increíble_.- pensó, mientras miraba al chico, incrédula y con odio a la vez. En serio no sabía si se trataba de una broma, o si de verdad pensaba que con tal solo aparecer allí y empezar a pelear todo iba a volver a la normalidad.

:- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y esta vez, te lo pido, di la verdad.- dijo Misa en un tono muy parecido a la súplica, por lo que terminó retractándose apenas había soltado esas palabras. Pero ya no podía aguantarlo más. Necesitaba sacarlo todo de una buena vez y saber qué demonios le rondaba al pelinegro en la cabeza- Solo dilo, solo di la maldita verdad.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras el chico se mordía el pulgar, con la mirada fija al frente, pensativo.- Eso que pides, Amane, lamento decírtelo… pero es imposible.- la rubia no dijo nada, aunque sentía como pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- Acaso sabias… existen muchos tipos de monstruos en este mundo, Amane.- Misa no pudo evitar mirarlo, ahora confundida, pero el detective continuó.- Monstruos que secuestran niños, monstruos que chupan sangre, y hasta los que aparecen en sueños…- Ryusaki se mordió el pulgar con fuerza.- Sin embargo, los peores que pueden llegar a existir… ¿Cuáles crees que sean?

Misa no respondió, después de todo, era una pregunta retórica.- Los que mienten. Los monstruos que dicen mentiras son el peor tipo que existe en el mundo. Y adivina qué, yo… pues yo formo parte de eso. Yo soy un monstruo, Misa.

:- Y ese no es el único problema.- continuó el detective, mientras la modelo miraba para otro lado.- Lamento decirte que soy una persona que no está acostumbrada a tratar con las demás, por lo tanto soy distante hacia ellos.- el chico respiró hondo, a la par que metía las manos dentro de su pantalón.- Tampoco confió en la gente, y jamás lo hare. Así que lo que pides, Amane, no es tan fácil como parece. En realidad, como dije antes, es simplemente **imposible**. Tú tienes que…

:- ¡¿Yo tengo que?!- cinco segundos. Solo le había tardado a Misa cinco segundos estallar.- Por dios, ¿acaso escuchas lo que dices?, ¿piensas que acaso me importa? ¡Ya sé que tienes todos esos problemas, idiota! Ya lo sé, y sé que no es fácil pero…

:- ¿Podrías dejarme terminar?- dijo Ryusaki con el mismo tono monótono de siempre, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.

:- ¡Yo soy la que tiene que terminar!- exclamó Misa, y alzó los brazos al cielo. Ya estaba harta. Había escuchado excusa tras excusa tras excusa.- Ya sé que va a ser difícil, y sé que lo más probable es que falle a que salga victoriosa, pero aun así, no voy a rendirme. Lo que dije es cierto. Y aunque no quieras creerlo y a mí me cueste aceptarlo, me gustas. Así es, ¡ME GUSTAS! No tengo la menor idea de cómo pasó, ni por qué, pero es así, y es lo que…

Antes de que Misa pudiese enredarse más con las palabras, el pelinegro la tomó la de cintura y la besó. La rubia se tensó, y antes de que pudiese relajarse y entregarse al beso, Ryusaki se separó de ella.

:- Necesitas aprender modales. Como por ejemplo, no interrumpir.

:- ¿Y eso me lo dices-?

:- Si me hubieses dejado terminar.- continuó el pelinegro.- Habrías sabido que… aunque no soy tu príncipe azul, y jamás lo seré, estoy dispuesto a intentar ser… un compañero. Estoy dispuesto a estar contigo, y espero que **tú** estés dispuesta a intentarlo conmigo también, Misa.- el chico tosió pero la rubia no quería que parara. Luego de la humillación que ella había sufrido, se merecía verlo a él un poco inquieto.- Eh… muy bien, no sé qué más esperas que diga.

Ella sonrió, por lo que él siguió hablando, nervioso.- Esto que me sucede, Amane, es completamente antinatural en mí. Pero hay _algo_ , y ese algo es especial, y… me gusta.- ella asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Pero quiero que sepas que no soy Light Yagami, ni el príncipe encantador. No soy afectivo, ni tampoco romántico. Viajo por todo el mundo, y es muy probable que no me veas por meses seguidos. Además yo…

Misa lo calló con un beso.- Necesitas aprender a hablar menos, Hideki Ryuga.- dijo ella, riendo, y L no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente.- Ya sé que no eres un príncipe, pero ¿sabes algo?, creo que yo no soy una princesa después de todo…

El chico la miró, y no se resistió al abrazo que la rubia le proporcionó. Un tanto incómodo, se lo correspondió.

La verdad, luego de pensarlo y de meditarlo por tanto tiempo, aun no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Pero no podía evitar aceptar que al verla así, se sintiera de una manera diferente. Se sentía completo, se sentía… completamente _feliz_.

(Al fin había entendido a lo que se había referido Wammy)

:- Ah, una cosa más.- le comentó, mientras caminaban por la calle. No sabían a donde se estaban dirigiendo, pero eso no les importaba en absoluto. El pelinegro se agachó y le susurró al oído a la rubia.- Elle Lawliet…

:- ¿Qué?

:- Te estoy demostrando que confío en ti, Amane. Es información completamente confidencial que muy pocos saben, así que espero que la mantengas de esa manera.

:- _Misa_.- le corrigió la rubia. Pensó en las palabras del pelinegro y no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. Recordó que cuando le había gritado en su casa, le había dicho que ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre.- Gracias, significa mucho La-

:- No lo utilices.- le dijo él, antes de que ella si quiera pudiese pronunciarlo.- En serio Amane, esto no es un juego.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian…_

Aunque… eso significaba que aun podía divertirse a costa suya…

:- Oye…- esta vez ella le susurró al oído.- Fue un lindo detalle… lástima que ya lo sabía.- lo besó en la mejilla y siguió caminando. L se quedó quieto en su lugar, pensando.

Era imposible que ella sola haya…

Todo se volvió claro cuando una cabellera pelirroja se hizo presente en su cabeza.

Matt iba a estar castigado de por vida.

Mientras Ryusaki alcanzaba a Misa y la obligaba a participar de un interrogatorio, la rubia no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, tal vez, las cosas podrían funcionar. O por lo menos, ambos iban a intentarlo.

Y para ella, eso era suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- ¡Y la reina del baile es…- todo el mundo esperó en silencio, un aire de suspenso y ansiedad contaminaba el aire.-… Misa Amane!

Los alumnos gritaron, las porristas más, mientras esperaban que la rubia subiera al escenario. Light esperaba también, arriba de este, pero no lograba ver a su amiga por ningún lado.

El director volvió a llamarla, esta vez con pánico visible en su voz, y ahí fue cuando el castaño decidió intervenir.- Esta bien, está bien.- dijo por el micrófono.- ¡Vamos que es el último baile! ¿Dónde está la música?- y con esa indirecta, el DJ volvió a ocuparse, y en un santiamén todo volvió a la normalidad.

:- Gracias, hijo.- le dijo el director, ahora más tranquilo.- ¿Dónde demonios estará esa chiquilla…?

Light negó con la cabeza, procurando ocultar la información que él sabía. Vamos, era obvio que el director no reaccionaría de buena manera si él chico le dijera que Misa no estaba allí por estar reconciliándose con Ryusaki.

Sí, no tenían que subestimar a Light Yagami, él no era ningún estúpido.

Bajó del escenario, y tuvo que tener cuidado de no chocarse con un chico que estaba escondido detrás de este.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el castaño y el chico asintió con la cabeza. Light no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, mientras el rubio maldecía por lo bajo.

:- De acuerdo, tu ganas.- dijo Mello, al ver la foto que su amigo acaba de mostrarle. La revisó, después de todo podía tratarse de un truco, pero verlos en la calle no ayudó a probar que Matt le estaba mintiendo.- Están juntos…- aceptó Mello, a regañadientes.

:- Te lo dije amigo, si juegas con el mejor, pierdes.- dijo Matt, mientras miraba la obra maestra que le había hecho ganar un juego nuevo. Luego miró a su mentor abrazando a Misa, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Iban a decir que era un sensible, pero no estaba feliz solamente por haber ganado el videojuego.

Tal vez… aquel cambio traiga algo mejor.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que el pelirrojo esperaba.

:- Vamos, idiota, antes de que L llegue a casa, o Watari nos castigará.

:- Voy en camino…


	25. Epílogo

**Editado 21/03/2018**

* * *

 **Para Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19**

 **Lo prometido es un hecho.**

* * *

Epílogo:

 _ **"Odio la manera en que me hablas…**_

:- ¿Qué te parece?- la rubia dio media vuelta para mostrarle a su novio (todavía no se acostumbraba a utilizar ese término con él) como le quedaba el vestido que Mido había elegido especialmente para ella. Al no escuchar ningún comentario, miró al pelinegro, quien seguía con los ojos fijos en la computadora.- ¡Ryusaki!

:- Ah sí, está bien.- dijo él, aún sin mirarla.

La rubia suspiró enfadada mientras negaba con la cabeza. No tenía remedio.

El detective se percató de ella al escuchar un portazo.

 _ **…y como tienes el cabello…**_

:- ¿Quién es ese que va con Misa…?

:- ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?, ¿un gato?

:- Por favor, espero que no sea el supuesto novio de Misa-Misa…

:- ¡No digas tonterías! Es demasiado feo para ser el novio de la nueva modelo…

Mientras caminaban por la calle, la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada por los comentarios que expresaban sus nuevos fans sobre Ryusaki. Ella sabía que no era como todos pensaban, pero al ser un tanto famosa… bueno…

Quería que el suelo la tragara.

L sabía disimular mucho más que la gente común y corriente. Por lo que Misa jamás se dio cuenta que había logrado decepcionarlo, al mostrarse igual que todos los demás.

 _ **Odio la manera en que manejas mi auto, odio cuando te quedas mirándome…**_

:- ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?- preguntó la rubia, al notar que el pelinegro no había dejado de mirarla por no menos de cinco minutos. Estaba demasiado molesta con él como para soportar eso.- ¡Vete!

Ryusaki rodó los ojos y volvió a dirigir su mirada sobre el pastel de chocolate que Watari había preparado para él. La rubia lo miró con odio, pero al apoyar su frente en sus rodillas, no se dio cuenta que su novio la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tal vez podría utilizar el pastel para algo más que comerlo…

 ** _Odio la manera en que te vistes…_**

:- Ryusaki…- dijo Misa, decepcionada.- ¿En serio no puedes arreglarte por lo menos una vez? Es un evento importante, necesito que vayas de gala.

El pelinegro miró su atuendo de siempre y se encogió de hombros.- Si lo que buscas es un modelo en el lugar en donde vas hay cientos.- al segundo que soltó esas palabras, y al ver la cara de Amane, se dio cuenta que se había excedido. Sin embargo, recordó aquel momento en la calle y la culpa se esfumó.

Misa había sido igual de mala que él, así que no había nada por qué disculparse.

Mello tuvo que sofocar la risa ante el comentario de su mentor, mientras Matt y Watari miraban a la rubia preocupados. Cada día en aquella casa era una locura. Y Misa no tardaría mucho en estallar, como siempre.

Sin embargo, aquella vez ella tuvo una reacción diferente. Ya había soportado aquel comportamiento durante tres meses.- Cuando madures un poco, búscame.- y con eso la chica desapareció por la puerta principal.

 ** _… y la manera en que lees mi mente._**

:- Algo te está molestando…

:- No es nada.- dijo Misa, mientras ordenaba la ropa de su cuarto. Natsuki había dejado pasar al pelinegro y este había estado mirando a la rubia de forma analítica hacia más o menos veinte minutos.

:- Si es.

:- No.- dijo Misa, sentándose en la cama. En realidad si, algo le molestaba, pero no quería contárselo a nadie. No era algo tan importante ni…

:- Yo nunca me equivoco, Amane.- el chico se sentó a su lado en su forma característica.- Es por el comentario de aquella mujer, ¿verdad?

Misa abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡¿Cómo- como lo supiste?! ¿Acaso lees mis pensamientos? Pervertido…

El chico se encogió de hombros y la rubia suspiró, cansada. A veces deseaba que Ryusaki no fuese tan inteligente, la sacaba de quicio demasiado rápido…

 _ **Te odio tanto que me enferma, hasta me hace rimar…**_

:- Si no me hablas, Amane, no puedo saber qué es lo que te molesta…

:- ¿Acaso no eres un sabelotodo? Solo adivina, adivinador.- Misa rodó los ojos mientras Ryusaki debatía si seguir con eso o volver a resolver el caso más importante que había tenido hasta ese momento.- Misa, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que si no me…

:- ¡Bien, vete! - gritó la rubia mientras salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Como el idiota se había olvidado de aquella fecha, y en vez de acompañarla, se burló de ella… le había dolido. En verdad.

Había días donde Misa se preguntaba por qué demonios seguía con alguien a quien no podía evitar odiar (a veces), pero odio es odio, a fin de cuentas.

 _ **Odio cuando siempre tienes la razón, y odio cuando mientes…**_

:- Amane… está bien, te queda bien.- dijo él chico, cansado de recorrer el edificio y con ganas de devorar todos los dulces de la tienda de enfrente.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

:- Misa.- corrigió la rubia, mientras giraba con el vestido puesto.- No sé, es que siento que no…

:- Todos los vestidos son iguales, y todos te quedan bien, ahora vámonos.- la rubia rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que lo que decía su novio era, lamentablemente, cierto, así que luego de pagar salieron de la tienda.- Muy bien, ahora hay que ir a casa a hablar con Watari, necesito…

:- Solo llámalo.- dijo la rubia con un tono de molestia. Su estúpido deseo de irse rápido era insoportable. Ese iba a ser su único día donde podrían pasarlo juntos antes de que él se vaya a Inglaterra. Era obvio que la rubia no iba a querer que vayan a la casa del chico lo más rápido posible. Si lo hacía, ella…- Espera.- dijo Misa, llegando a una conclusión.- ¿Quieres volver para resolver ese estúpido caso, no es así?

El detective rodó los ojos y Misa enfureció.- ¿Es en serio? Este iba a ser nuestro único día juntos, Elle ¿Cómo puedes…?

:- Sabes que tengo que viajar a Inglaterra…

:- ¿Para qué?- el chico no respondió.- ¿Ves? Nunca me cuentas nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo se supone que esto funcione si no sé nada de ti, Ryusaki? Podrías ir a Inglaterra a encontrarte con alguna otra chica y yo no lo sabría…- Misa sabía que lo que decía eran puras incoherencias, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para si quiera darse cuenta de lo que decía.

:- Amane, déjate de tonterías.

:- Pues ve tú solo entonces, yo me quedo aquí.- dijo Misa, sin moverse.

:- Bien.- dijo Ryusaki, y la cara de la rubia cambió a una de sorpresa. No pensó que fuese a dejarla ahí.- Luego pasarán a recogerte.

Misa se cruzó de brazos mientras el chico se iba, y no pudo evitar pensar que de verdad odiaba cuando mentía. Lo detestaba.

 _ **Odio cuando me haces reír…**_

Luego de dar aquel portazo se dirigió a la cocina. Esperaba hallar su celular para decirle a Natsuki que volvería a casa. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Misa sintió unos pasos y unas carcajadas que hicieron que se moviera de aquel lugar y fuera en busca del origen de aquel escándalo.

No pudo evitar reírse al ver el cabello negro de Ryusaki, bueno, blanco. Cubierto de harina, para ser más exactos.

Matt la había jugado bastante bien…

Luego recordó que seguía enojada con él por ignorarla y se sentó en uno de los sillones sin volver a mirarlo.

 _ **… y más aún cuando me haces llorar…**_

La rubia no había ido al baile. No, luego de aquel comentario del pelinegro, Misa se había quedado bastante triste como para asistir. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a buscarla.

Con lágrimas en los ojos llamó a Mido y le preguntó si estaría mal que asistiera sola. No tenía ganas de ir, pero no iba a dejar al idiota de Ryuga salirse con la suya.

Odio que no estés aquí presente, pero sobre todo odio que no hayas llamado…

:- Señorita Amane.- le dijo Watari por teléfono.- L no ha llegado todavía. El viaje se extendió un poco más de lo debido.

La rubia asintió, recordando que la última vez que lo vio fue fuera del edificio. Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces.- Tampoco llamará, ¿no es así?

:- Lo siento Misa, está en serio muy ocupado…

:- Lo entiendo.- dijo la rubia.- Hasta luego, Watari.

Misa se mordió el labio para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Lo entrañaba, de verdad lo extrañaba.

 ** _Pero, por sobretodo odio la manera en que no lo hago…_**

:- Que no te moleste, ¿de acuerdo? Hay peores cosas en la vida para ponerse mal que un comentario de una modelo que no sabe nada de la vida. Solo ignórala.

La rubia lo miró y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en sus labios mientras se inclinaba a besarlo.- Tal vez no es tan malo que leas mi mente, sabelotodo…

 ** _…para nada…_**

Había terminado de hablar con Mido, cuando escuchó a alguien salir de la puerta de enfrente. La rubia se giró y con sorpresa divisó a su novio, usando un traje.

O… una especie de traje.

:- De verdad agradecería que no hicieses ningún comentario sobre esto. Nunca. Jamás.

:- No lo haré.- dijo Misa, sonriendo, mientras tomaba al chico del brazo.- Y, debo agregar que no te queda mal…

:- Solo trata de evitar decir algo sobre mí y estaremos bien. Recuerda que no salgo en público, no solo porque no me guste, sino por un tema de seguridad… Y si te molesta que te vean conmigo, solo dilo.

Misa recordó que se refería al incidente de la calle con todos los comentarios que le hicieron a su novio, y no pudo evitar que una gran culpa la invadiera. Frenó en seco y se puso delante del detective.- Perdón. En- en serio lo lamento, Ryusaki. Yo no quise, nunca fue mi intención que…

:- Descuida.- dijo él, siendo honesto.- Solo no vuelvas a hacerme usar esta ridiculez y estamos a mano.

Misa rio, mientras besaba al chico en la mejilla. A veces le daban ganas de matarlo, pero no podía negar que ambos cometían errores, y que él también trataba de arreglarlos.

Era un ser humano después de todo.

 _ **… ni siquiera un poco he de intentar"**_

:- Ha pasado tiempo, Misa Amane.- la rubia quedó pasmada al abrir la puerta y verlo ahí. Había pasado un mes desde que lo vio por última vez fuera del edificio, y en todo ese tiempo no habían podido comunicarse.- Escucha, Amane…

Una mano evitó que se acercara más de la cuenta. Ryusaki encarnó una ceja.- ¿Qué sucede?

Sin embargo, la respuesta que la chica usó fue unir sus labios en un profundo beso. Luego de un rato, Misa se separó de él.- Solo avísame la próxima vez, idiota.

:- Yo también te extrañé, Amane. Yo también te extrañe…

 _ **10 cosas que odio de ti, poema.**_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Aunque esto sea editado, les agradezco a todos los que me leyeron antes y a los que lo hacen ahora. Muchas gracias por acompañarme (dos veces)**

 **\- Vigigraz**


End file.
